<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Age by Reader_as_YourName20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319198">Angel Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20'>Reader_as_YourName20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hierarchy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody be tripping on the LGBT tea!, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let's Go Lesbians, M/M, Not Beta Read, REMADE BUT NOT PERFECTED, Reader is a Hufflepuff!, funny story i used this story to get out of the closet, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rating is, for sure, will rank up soon</p><p>The original plan was to have this going as a READER-INSERT shenanigan but my friend insisted that I make the Reader an OC instead, since it'll be a pain for the both of us since they are helping me see if things MAKES SENSE so I hope you guys wont be disappointed!!</p><p>ALSO this is a rewritten, HEAVILY editted version of my original fanfiction that started as a joke BUT MY LIFE IS A JOKE SO JOKES ON YOU HAROLD!!!</p><p>I've been working on this for years and I've been too shy to post it again UwU<br/>But heck, I'm still learning, so imma just leave the 2nd draft of my work here</p><p>And yes, the plan here is to make it a harem BUT WITH PLOT HOLY SHI --</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Reader, Gabrielle Delacour/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Katie Bell/Reader, Minerva McGonagall/Reader, a lot more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hierarchy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The school days are coming to an end,</p><p>And Hermione Granger is happy to wake up to another day</p><p>A book have been found and it's taking everyone awhile to comprehend</p><p>That being Chosen means that the warmth of her heart is here to stay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had the Father been so blind<br/>
Putting the only daughter aside?<br/>
She, who magnificently resemble His Power,<br/>
Perhaps the only one who'll succeed to conquer<br/>
Among her brothers<br/>
She, who is beloved by the Mother,<br/>
Simply for being the force of nature<br/>
Who could never be tamed<br/>
As everyone seem to say<br/>
She’s a reckon to face<br/>
One can only hope to see the day<br/>
One cannot simply win against the Hearth.</p><p>Now she had to watch a young girl’s life<br/>
As a passenger of the future<br/>
She cannot do much but watches her cries<br/>
With all her burden on her shoulder<br/>
But a letter changes the course<br/>
With her friend tagging along<br/>
Hoping to keep what he longs.</p><p>Portrait as a place of wonder but could it be a curse?<br/>
Who knew what lays ahead, what type of force?<br/>
"Keep me safe, dear<br/>
Or else, the magic will disappear."<br/>
Was her warning,<br/>
hoping not to trigger the calling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>SERIES ONE <strong><em>ANGEL AGE</em></strong></strike>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Prologue </em>Part l</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>Had it been, by any chance, a normal morning here in Hogwarts? </p><p>If it were, then surely something must have been wrong for a place of magic such as this school, no morning will ever be normal. That type of norm could only be found in the Muggles’ world only. </p><p>And today, the day was different for a student young and witty, intellect compared to her chosen companions, things were going a bit out of ordinary.</p><p>She had woken restful and ready for today compared to the past days after their ‘little’ event –in which she means causing trouble because of the Philosopher's Stone incident –and with the term almost at its peak, her bond with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and Ronald Weasley, the one to be known as quite a air-head but compassion (yet still could be such irritating boy) can be a handful for Hermione Granger.</p><p>It was a weird way to start the soon-to-be-finished term but alas, Hermione welcomed it.</p><p>Though it is a wonder for her to feel this giddy, to have such roommate as a talkative Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and have them two already buggering about their gossips and crushes, their voice nagging in the background –truly, it’s a miracle she had not yet lost her plot with the those two around –but nevertheless, Hermione was happy to feel lighted, as if problems was lifted off her shoulder.</p><p>It was like, something in the air gave her a promise that... that this day will be different.</p><p>She headed to the Great Hall with a smile then, some had greeted her now that she's known to be friends with the famous Harry Potter, some were teachers and some were polite kids that were happy as she was, and she had returned them with ‘Hello’s and ‘Good morning’s. </p><p>To see the hall not yet occupied by noisy students (it is quite early), she sat down at the Gryffindor’s table, awaiting the arrival of her friends. It’s been a fantastic experience here in Hogwarts, truly magical –it still gives Hermione flips in her stomach in the thought of herself being a witch despite being one almost a year now –and despite the incident that had occurred, with the troubles of You-know-who's schemes and the two’s heroism and stupidity, she manage to keep her ‘know-it-all’ persona, having her grades high as she can.</p><p>Hermione was proud and hoped that her Muggle parents would be too.</p><p>There was a sudden commotion as a pack of students entered the Great Hall, Hufflepuffs and some Gryffindor, and among them were Harry and Ron, following behind. It was obvious what they were babbling about, the upcoming Quidditch game between the two houses themselves. Perhaps it was that unusual thing that Hermione is feeling, a game at the end of the year is... told to be new since the school should be preparing for the end of the school year and focus on the exams. It had been a special occasion as Professor McGonagall had said last week when the Headmaster had announced such an event as a goodbye for the student this year.</p><p>And, as this announcement had told to all, the Professor herself had acted strangely, as if anxious. Hermione, without her intention of course (she wouldn’t dare disrespect one’s privacy), had needed to pass the Transfiguration Classroom to continue her way to her destination –the library, where else? And she may have heard Headmaster Dumbledore and her own favored teacher talking.</p><p>It had been weird, perhaps, if the argument were meant to be secrecy between them, they have forgotten to put a silencing spell. Hermione only heard a few things, as if the castle's walls were trying to silence the sentences exchanged between the adults themselves, and she’s certain she heard “She’ll come back soon –of course I’m –she said it herself!” from Professor McGonagall and heard the faint voice of the Headmaster responding.</p><p>“I know, that is why –that way, as she wished –”</p><p>But the woman had cut him off, belting “But that is outrageous, Albus! Her –cannot be revealed!”</p><p>And which the man answered “Can’t you see, Minerva this way I’ll be able to –”</p><p>But Hermione heard no more as she continued her way upon noticing that she had stopped her track upon hearing the voices. Again, she respects their privacy and did not eavesdrop more.</p><p>With this little knowledge –and curiosity installed to her –Hermione had observed her Professor enough to pinpoint an anxious woman in each mention of the Quidditch game, yet something glint in those emerald-eyes. </p><p>Hermione might be still young to know, but her habit to read everything there is –and her mother’s romance novels were no exception, they didn’t survive the brunette’s curiosity –had defined those glints as longing, hope and the hint of uncertainty. Whoever ‘she’ might be, they were causing the woman to be distracted in each inch of time, even in class.</p><p>Even the Headmaster himself seems off at some time, though his differences shown were constant excitement.</p><p>Of course, no one seems to have noticed –except Hermione that is –and the days have gone on as they can be for the upcoming summer.</p><p>She wasn’t aware that she was in trance, only been woken from it by a familiar, soft voice calling “’Mione!” in a worried tone. Hermione glanced at the boy, his bright green eyes were the first thing she saw, and looked at him dumbfounded.</p><p>“Y-yes?” she manages to speak, though it sounded like a yelp.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Harry pondered with a frown.</p><p>Upon his arrival with Ron, he had spotted the girl alone in the table, a constant reminder that the girl’s circle of friends only contained him and Ronald, and had approached her with a greeting, in which she did not return. He exchanged glances with the Weasley but the boy had noticed nothing –observation seems to be the boy’s lacking trait. Again, he called for her, and again, and the third time did caught Ron’s attention as he frowned in wonder, reflecting the same expression Harry had shown. But for the fourth time he called, the girl finally showed awareness.</p><p>“O-oh nothing much, I was simply deep in thought.” The brunette excused with a smile and, though Harry had wondered if it were the truth really, they continued on with their waiting, it was nothing new for Hermione Granger is at loss of her thoughts after all. He and Ron were quickly talking about the upcoming game.</p><p>The students in the hall were just as excited for the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.</p><p>The delightful meal had come to an end then and everyone busied themselves, entertaining themselves with habit or a conversation with friends. Hermione, as expected now, had excused herself to the library, telling the boys that she wanted to search for a book while she had some spare time.</p><p>Harry didn’t catch all of her sentence as Ronald had, forcefully, grabbed his attention with a cheer, belting that the Gryffindor was surely to win against (in his words) the ‘softy’ house. Harry, the kind lass he is, had commented about his bickering, scolded him for acting as a bully to good people who had done nothing but kindness, though did snicker at the redhead boy’s jokes here and there about the said house.</p><p>At this moment, Hermione had already taken her leave.</p><p>It was evening when they saw Hermione again. Harry and Ron had decided to relax a bit in the Gryffindor’s Common Room and sat in front of the fireplace. How the fire flickered and dyed the room had done Harry good, despite his worries for the game and the idea of going back to the Dursley was getting into his nerves. The girl, knowing that they may have been in the room, called upon them, thankfully the Common Room had been emptied; few had returned to their respectful rooms to rest.</p><p>“What is it now, ‘Mione?” Ron had inquired, though looked disinterest to what the know-it-all has to say. Hermione had ignored Ron’s flat tone –though did throw the boy a glare that seemed to frighten the Weasley –and faced Harry, who was willing to hear what Hermione was willing to share.</p><p>“This,” Hermione passed the book she had carried to Harry, who then glanced at the title in curiosity, “I found this in the Restricted Section in the library.” and upon this report, Harry glanced at the girl in a questioning manner yet had said nothing about it, Ronald did however.</p><p>“What were you doing in the Restricted Section?” Ron had inquired, somehow had become interested upon the news of the girl disobeying a rule.</p><p>“I…” the girl started but seemed to be hesitant about continuing in a fear of judgment.</p><p>“It’s okay, ‘Mione, just... take your time.” said Harry upon noticing the nervous glance the girl was doing.</p><p>“No way,” Ron expressed, “she’s been bloody dodgy since this morning!” as he always does.</p><p>Harry has finally convinced himself that the boy cannot feel empathy at all or that, though not wanting to offend, Ron is simply just an air-head.</p><p>“I felt like it was calling me,” Hermione started to explain, huffing at the Weasley after, “I just… don’t know, Harry. I found myself passing the wards without trouble and had taken the book without much thought.” Truth had drips on her lips as Harry looked upon the brunette and the book again.</p><p>“Did you...” Harry was about to accuse the girl for stealing it but Hermione caught up quickly.</p><p>She dictated “No! Of course not, Madam Pince had allowed me to borrow it!” in dignity, slightly hurt that the boy would even think of her doing such a thing. She had broken several rules already; she wouldn’t dare do another one. She doesn’t want to be expelled, after all that would be the end of the world for her.</p><p>“It looks so old.” Ron commented then, dusting the old book. He read the title out loud then, “The Hierarchy of Angels; the Truth.” with a curious look.</p><p>“What is it about, ‘Mione?” Harry asked, glancing at Weasley's shoulder to read the title himself.</p><p>“I haven’t read much,” Hermione admitted as she took a seat on the couch, the boys following, sitting in each side of her, “but it caught my attention that it had something to do with the Muggle’s certain myth. Well, some part of it.”</p><p>"What myth?" Harry asked.</p><p>She saw the looks the boys’ gave her, though Harry’s eyes still beamed in curiosity, and Hermione almost rolled her eyes at them for it. “It had me acting like anorak! See, it has some type of connections with Greek Mythology, in what I know anyway, but it's different! Some of the named Gods and Goddess were mentioned but... it -<em> everything </em> leads to three people, Arthur, Merlin, and Morgona le fey."</p><p>Ron looked confused though just as interested as Harry seems to be as they glance at each other.</p><p>When Hermione opened the book, they were more confused.</p><p>Hermione, not aware of their confusion, continued on. She flipped the pages, landing on where the story started. “See here, it was told in 1950 there had been an incident recorded here as to be…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>1950</b> Timeline Past– Minerva’s 4th year in Hogwarts</p><p>Minerva McGonagall, at the age of 14, had busy herself with practice, wanting to help and win the upcoming Quidditch game between Gryffindor’s team and the Slytherin’s. She had no worries for her test and quizzes, being the smartest witch of her age had its perks but of course, her Professor, Albus Dumbledore, wouldn’t agree with this idea of hers to focus on the game.</p><p>Minerva understood the man’s worries and had promised that she will do her best –as always –and with that, the man was content to let her be. For now, at the afternoon breeze into her hair, she flew up in the sky with her broom. She was in no mood to practice actually and yet her heart still swoon with anticipation about today.</p><p>The air was carrying something as well, it was still light but there was a message that Minerva can’t yet understand. She had read many things, books piling almost like mountains, yet this she does not know.</p><p>Young and curious, she liked to read into things deeply and investigated much of what she could about certain stuff that interested her spongy-mind that absorbed what knowledge she found. And while young, Minerva had always loved the idea of flying. It was why she had decidedly joined the Quidditch team, to fill the hunger she had for flight.</p><p>It was a promise that the sky whispered.</p><p>And as she dashes, down and up, Minerva enjoyed her relaxing and rushing flight without her teammate yet on the scene. She was early, always eager to ride her broom. It wouldn’t hurt to have this luxury, with the expense of the test and teacher’s assignments, she, like any other witch or wizard, can get tired of it.</p><p>She loves to learn; of course that is why Albus had seen potential in her, but the school had yet provided her need to relax since the rush for N.E.W.T’s exams for the higher grades. At least she isn’t stressed out like the 5th to 7th graders are. Not that she ever really doubted what her grades will be.</p><p>Minerva heard a call from down below and she glanced down to see her Professor waving his hand for her attention down on the Quidditch Pitch. She glides down then, greeting the man with a bright smile and a beaming “Hello Professor!”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Miss McGonagall.” replied Albus, in his hand were candies, “Fancy a Lemon Drop?” he offered the said candies but the girl only, politely, shook her head no. “It’s your loss then.” He chuckled, having to take another taste of his favorite treats.</p><p>He started the conversation then, asking about her studies and how well they were going. With pride in her eyes, Minerva had reported that she had done her best and got her grades still the highest among her fellow Gryffindor. Even Albus reflects that expression as the young girl continues to chirp.</p><p>They had walked around the school ground, a daily bonding they have going on as a tradition every Friday, and are now headed back to the Quidditch Pitch once again. Albus had insisted on escorting his student, after all he had some time on his hand and where else, and to whom, would be wasted. On his favorite, yet he would rather not say out loud, student of course!</p><p>On their way there, Minerva felt the rush of the wind and had a glance up to the sky, which was starting to darken bits by bits. “The wind, it's troubled today.” Albus pointed out the obvious, yet didn’t halt and just merely continue on his path. Minerva, hearing the sudden change of topic, snaps out of her trance and rush to walk beside her mentor, just in time for him to add “A bit of weeping, if I say so myself.”</p><p>Minerva frowned at that riddling word. At their arrival, the Quidditch Pitch was empty, only occupied by mist and sudden coldness of the wind. “S-should we go back to the castle, Professor?” she shutters, the wind getting stronger now. “I think it’s bound to rain any minute now.”</p><p>“I think not dear.” says the wizard as he glances up, watching the sky and the supernatural activity of the clouds that was starting to twirl together. “I need to greet an old friend properly.” And with a wry smile, he looks down on her, dictating “Be ready to fly.” as he points out her broom. Minerva was, of course, confused of why the man was gesturing to her to ride the broom yet, trusting his advice, readied herself.</p><p>Albus had taken out his wand then and casted a <em>Notice-Me-Not Charm</em> on the wide field, just before a beam of light was struck down from the clouds and into the pitch. Minerva used her forearm as a shield when a strong gust of wind followed it.</p><p>And when it cleared, a wide, white magical barrier was drawn.</p><p>Albus, still watching the sky, caught sight of a figure falling down through the thick clouds. “Minerva,” he called for the Gryffindor, “get her, quick!” </p><p>And her eyes following what he was pointing out, her instinct buzzed and had made her act without doubt. She rode her broom in the fastest way it can and dashed up to meet the fallen one’s gravity yet it only succeeded to pull her along with her. </p><p>Albus had cast “<em>Arresto Momentum</em>!” just in time to prevent their harsh fall.           </p><p>Laid on the ground was Minerva with whomever, safe and unharmed as Albus rushed to them. The wizard knew well enough who lay with his student and to see her grayish feather scattered beautifully around her and Minerva, as if to form a secure circle that Albus felt that’s pushing him away, all was according to her call.</p><p>He knew she was bound to return as promised, for the book she made had found its trusty finally.</p><p>And to see that the young Minerva McGonagall was starting to be indulged by her magic, it was attaching itself to her skin like armor; Albus Dumbledore knew that it was the start of war. “Argh,” yelp the Gryffindor as she sat up, “w-what happened?”</p><p>Minerva’s breath hitched. The rush of her flight returns to her and Minerva does nothing but stare at this creature. She seems to be human, skin as fair as the color of the moon and hair as silvery. Her clothes were not like the ones witches wore, it was fully leathered, white… so unusual, new and… <em> angelic </em>.</p><p>The word pops in when Minerva sees those wings.</p><p>Gray wings, bigger than the girl’s petite body, seem twice as Minerva thinks they must weigh. It has a black lining and the tips of some feathers were white. It was stunning. The girl on her back was wearing a slitted cloak, long enough to reach the back of her knees probably, and the gorgeous, charming medium-length hair crafted in French braid rested unbothered.</p><p>Yet before she could voice out her awe, a hand had taken a hold of her shoulder. Oath to be wise, Albus brought her along as he Apparete back to his private quarter in the castle. He levitates the fair girl to the transfigured bed he made and quickly back away when her wings flattered opens, only to close around her as if to give protection of the vulnerability she’s in.</p><p>Shockingly, Albus didn’t predict that the student within them –the Gryffindor –would be inclined to put herself beside the angel and gave a silent assurance of “You’re okay. It’s alright, you’re safe now.” as Minerva had let her hands –with minds on their own –to caress the soft cheeks of the sleeping creature on the bed.</p><p>Those soft coos seem to give the wanted effect as Albus felt the ward –magical pull –around them shift, allowing him to breathe a relief while in her presence. When surely, as Minerva guessed that their visitor was deeply asleep, Albus beckoned Minerva out of the quarter and into the conjoined lounge room. He stalked in his office then and returned to his seat on the other side of the table before calling out for Minerva, who was standing dumbfounded on the doorway, to take a sit to one of the loveseats but she seemed hesitant.</p><p>“Minerva dear, please, I must speak with you in this instance.” Albus pleas softly for the girl as her eyes keep darting back and forth to the sleeping one on the bed and to him. She followed as she told as the wizard patiently waited for her.</p><p>“P-Professor… w-who was that?” she inquired finally, taking the closest seat near the table.</p><p>“A dear friend.” replied Albus, though as Minerva waited, he told no more, unsure of how to even explain this bizarre event. </p><p>“Professor, please.” insisted Minerva, clearly not accepting the lack of comment.</p><p>A sigh left the wizard’s lips and he started “Minerva, do you still have the book you found suspiciously on the hall from last month?”</p><p>With her eyebrow a bit knitted, Minerva nodded. “Yes, and I’ve read it as you requested.”</p><p>He nodded on that. “Now then, I have something important to tell you, Minerva, something that cannot be shared with anyone else outside this room.” and the tone of his voice shaken the Gryffindor’s nerves. Minerva had never heard him so serious. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“I…” she looked down, debating whenever to let herself be included. The Transfiguration teacher had been so wise, so willing to share his knowledge of the world and the magic one can possess, he was her guide, mentor, but it’s obvious that the man can be a little… scheming at some times. Yet as she glanced over the bed of where that girl –creature? –lay asleep, something within her whispers to agree. Her facial expression turned firm and then she faced Albus with confidence. “Okay.”</p><p>There was relief that painted his face to hear that he had succeeded in one of the tasks that she had inclined to happen but it turned back to his neutral as he focused on further completing this conversation with great expectation on his shoulders. “Well, to start,” Albus eyes trailed back to the sleeping girl on the bed not so far away and Minerva followed his eyes before making eye-contact again, “<em>she </em> is the Hearth.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>1991</b> Timeline Present– the Gryffindor’s Common Room</p><p>“But Mione,” interrupted Ron then as Hermione continued to read about a story too unrealistic, and succeeding to gain both of their attention, he inserted “there’s nothing written in there!” and pointed to the blank page.</p><p>“What? Yes there is!” The brunette girl frowned, “Have you suddenly grown blind?” and she then pointed at the page, clearly having several paragraphs written in it.</p><p>Harry backs up “B-but Ron’s right, Hermione.” and the girl looks surprised to hear him supporting the ginger. “We can’t really see anything.” And the boy-who-lived then turns the pages to double check before breathing out “It’s all blank.”</p><p>“But –I can read it, Harry!” Hermione insisted then, grabbing the book once again to see it for herself, “Right here! Everything, I can read it.”</p><p>And both boys exchange looks then, Ron obviously thinking otherwise, pondering that maybe all those books finally snap her mentality but Harry believed that the girl was only one able to see what had been written in this mysterious book. “Maybe… Hermione, maybe you’re the only one who can –”</p><p>But then, the Golden-Trio was interrupted in their little meeting when the Common Room’s door opened, only to reveal the Head of their house, Minerva McGonagall herself. With a stern look yet affectionate eyes, Minerva interrogates them, asking “What are you three still doing here? It’s almost passed the curfew.”</p><p>Hermione quickly closed the book and the three of them tried to stand beside each other to hide it, and of course, Minerva caught sight of it, though didn’t recognize it yet, and frowned.</p><p>“Nothing, Professor, we… err; we were just about to go now!” Harry tried to get them out of the situation and Hermione and Ron nodded their heads, siding with him.</p><p>“We umm… just lost track time, you see.” Ron added to make their defense stronger.</p><p>But Minerva fired “Doing what, exactly?” that had them start sweating and both boys’ starts to squirm, never liking to be scolded by the Transfiguration teacher.</p><p>“Believe it or not, Professor, we were reading.” Hermione answered in honesty, though not directly. She believed that being honest would be their way out of the interrogation.</p><p>This caught the Professor’s and thought of the book hidden behind the students. “And, if I may ask, what kind of book were you reading?” Minerva was starting to think that the three were about to cause trouble again and prayed that it may not be the matter, hoping to relax this upcoming summer and not worry about kid’s playing.</p><p>“No, Professor,” was Hermione’s shocking answer that had her friend and the said Professor aback, “you may not.” the know-it-all said confidentially.</p><p>And what shocked Harry and Ron more is that Minerva merely chuckled before dismissing them, “And when you encounter another teacher, simply tell them that I’ve already taken 20 points to Gryffindor.”</p><p>And much to the boys’ dismay, they take their leaves. Ron, being a git he is, whispered-yelled “Nice going ‘Mione!” as they rush away from the Professor’s radar.</p><p>"I panicked, okay?"</p><p>“Wait!” a voice behind them belted and the Golden-Trio groaned and Harry and Hermione glared at the Weasley but nevertheless, faced their teacher. “I would like to speak with you Miss Granger, you boys can take your leave.” It wasn’t a request and both Harry and Ronald knew that as well and had exchanged a glance with their brunette friend before continuing away.</p><p>Hermione squirm in the thought of getting into trouble and curses herself for the last moment she had disrespected her life-model. Had she offended the woman? Merlin, she hopes not. This was it, she’s getting into trouble or worse, she was bound to be expelled for her actions. Alas, she looked like a scared puppy in front of a giant feline.</p><p>“Miss Granger,” Minerva started, and the student’s squirming got worse than it is, “show me.” was her simple instruction and hesitatingly, Hermione showed what was hidden behind her cloak. Minerva gasps at the sight of the old book and almost snatches it in the hand of the girl but refrains from acting so. Her mask of sternness did fall. “Where did you find this, Miss Granger?” Minerva pondered and, with shaking hands, reached out for the book.</p><p>Hermione admitted in shame, “I-in the Restricted Section in the library, P-Professor.” before hanging her head down then. She couldn’t face the look on the woman’s face; she predicted that it was written in anger now. But before accepting the fate that could be bestowed upon her, Hermione decided to defend herself. “I didn’t know what happened, Professor McGonagall, I’m telling the truth! I felt like it was calling me, somehow, and then, the wards… It didn’t even stop me!”</p><p>Minerva had gasped once again at this report and had started deeply at those brown eyes for the truth. She hadn’t taken Granger to be as such, to be a liar, so the confession was nothing but the truth. And like her former student in the Slytherin House had come across the book the same way, this meant that the book is calling out to Granger this time, which can be good but also something Minerva felt uneasy with.</p><p>“Miss Granger.” called Minerva with a shaking breath. “Please meet me and Headmaster Dumbledore first thing tomorrow in Headmaster’s Tower alone, do you understand?” Hermione looked up to the woman in confusion, she was more afraid now to hear the Scottish accent thickens, but nevertheless, nodded in agreement. “I will keep the book for now but will promise to return it. You’re dismissed, Miss Granger, good night.” And with that, Minerva had turned and returned to her round, and she clenched the book in her hand tightly.</p><p>So it was true, she was bound to return soon and with this book revealing itself was enough evidence for this cause.</p><p>Minerva couldn’t settle with her own emotions, too confused to be excited and too worried to be happy. Her last warning had repeated itself in Minerva’s mind, despite the range of years that had gone on without her to remind Minerva of it, like a carpool of vortex; it’s the only thing she could think of.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Being Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the seventh floor, inside the attic, stood a marble stone and nothing more </p><p>The Founders are here, they see her and cheer</p><p>But there's a problem they couldn't ignore</p><p>And someone they don't know is coming next year</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Prologue </em>Part ll</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>“What did they want, Hermione?” Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, pondered at his friend, Hermione Granger, as they stall in the hall. He and Ron spotted the girl not in the Great Hall at breakfast and had found themselves dumbfounded by her whereabouts, only then in mid-morning, after their 1st class, did they see her rousing from the Headmaster’s Tower.</p><p>With worries, Harry ran towards the girl with Ron on his side, and both of them showered the girl with questions and gave no chance for her to answer, not like they did it on purpose. Only did they stop when the girl raised her hand to shush them and told that Professor Minerva had wanted to meet her with Headmaster Dumbledore.</p><p>“Don’t worry Harry; it was just about my Transfiguration essay.” Hermione shrugs, though knowing her lie doesn’t seem believable.</p><p>“Argh;” Ron grunts before crossing his hands as he tries to look intimidating. “Stop taking the piss with us, ‘Mione!”</p><p>“Ron!” Harry called out scolding but was put aside.</p><p>“No Harry.” Ron insisted “She’s surely keeping secrets from us!” and as he accused this, he gained a glare from Hermione and a disbelieved look from Harry. Dramatically then, Ron pointed at Hermione before commenting “What a chap she is!”</p><p>“Ronald Weasley,” belted Hermione, she then fumes “you have no right to dig on me!” that shuts the boy up quickly for he wasn't really expecting the sudden fire in the girl's eyes. But then, she wasn't done, “I don’t have to explain every inch of my life to you, Ronald, I may feel a bit in debt for both you and Harry but you don't <em> own </em> me." She added before turning her heels to walk away.</p><p>Harry, torn between his companions, still called out “He-Hermione?” in worry, he didn’t want for the girl to be upset.</p><p>“I’ll meet you later in lunch, Harry.” was the brunette’s insurance of their friendship still hadn’t reached its peak.</p><p>At least, that made Harry sigh in relief. The redhead boy, on the other hand, beside him simply muttered “What did I do?” And Harry really had to contain himself from commenting that Ron had acted like a bugger, he simply kept that fact to himself knowing that even though Ron’s could be a git, he’s a good person and simply is just so defensive about everything.</p><p>But, deep inside, Harry somehow agrees with Ronald. The brunette girl was seemingly hiding something, and how offensive she reacted... Well, somehow it's suspicious of Hermione. Though, Harry knew better than to dig. Some people just <em> have something </em> to hide. And maybe someday, if Hermione trusted them enough, she'd tell them all about it. But for now, dragging Ron away, Harry knows to give the girl some space.</p><p>They headed to their classes then. And as Hermione promised, she meets the boys in lunch and it took Ron several nudges from Harry to finally say sorry. Hermione, of course, forgives him and advises Weasley about him being nosy with her business had gotten on her nerves, the reason she snaps at him. They ate and decided to put the fight aside. Hermione values the two’s friendship over such a silly thing anyway.</p><p>“Well, bloody hell,” Ron commented out of the blue after shoving two pieces of meat into his mouth, adding “...You get really scary when you’re miffed, Hermione.”</p><p>They laugh at that.</p><p>Minerva found herself watching her favorite student –to see the girl bonded with the boy-who-lived and one of the Weasley bred wasn’t truly the best choice of friends but either way, it was Hermione’s choice –and may not have been so subtle about that when her old friend, her mentor, Albus Dumbledore, chuckled beside her. “What?” She asked the man.</p><p>“You have to stop worrying too much, Minerva.” Albus commented, seeing through the woman’s mask of stern feature. “Do you doubt <em> her </em> now?”</p><p>“That would be outrageous, Headmaster.” Minerva disagrees with a shake of her head. “I’m simply worried for one of our students.”</p><p>This made Albus frown upon the remembrance of the last time. “Alas, I wouldn’t dare think of her differently.”</p><p>“I know,” Minerva sighs, “but we could have prevented this if she just...”</p><p>“She wouldn’t dare take one's life, Minerva; we both knew how loving she is to all,” Albus reminded, portraying the fallen one, “even to those who had lived through and believed in ways we cannot see fit.”</p><p>And that fact hurts.</p><p>Albus knew too, even he did once go against the fallen one’s wishes but who could truly deny the woman after all? She has her own unique ways of getting into people's hearts without trouble. But it had been unbelievable since, how she stood beside the darkness once in hope to save one person. It was betrayal but she made Minerva and Albus see reason, see the brighter side for the future.</p><p>“<em>It was no mistake</em>,” Minerva remembers her quoting, “<em>this is what should be must. Like my love for you. I wouldn’t let anything defy me as I make sure that you stay mine</em>.”</p><p>Minerva shivers upon the remembrance of that claim.</p><p>And among the teachers', one was listening with keen ears and seemed to frown further at the whispering between the Headmaster and the Deputy. Though he is rather curious, he'll talk to the Headmaster about it later. He swears, if it concerns that bloody <em> Potter boy </em> again, the Potion Master may throw a fit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the last Friday of June, the day of which the Quidditch game will proceed and after, the End-of-Term feast! All was excited and mourning for the year’s crop of 7th Year graduates. The morning sunlight had expressed the excitement for all who waited for the Quidditch game and in the morning feast had been nothing but joyful for all.</p><p>Harry was surprised to see that the know-it-all wanted to come and cheer for the Gryffindor than being in her solitude. Ron spoke for the two of them, asking “When did you become so interested in Quidditch?”</p><p>“I’m not a fan,” Hermione said in all honesty, “but me wanting to cheer for her own house, her friend, now considered wrong?”</p><p>The boys’ couldn’t agree more to the sudden change of approval. Harry, receiving a “Good luck, mate!” from Ron and a “Don’t fall.” from Hermione, runs to his team in hope to win the game for everyone.</p><p>And when Ron and Hermione were about to join the cheering crowd, they were halted when one called out “Miss Granger.” from behind them. Hermione was quick to turn around to see her favorite teacher with a neutral expression that hides a hint of uncertainty. “I need you to come with me.” Minerva stated.</p><p>Hermione heard the hidden instruction and had become anxious as well. She didn’t think that it would be <em> now </em>. “I-I…” she started, dumbfound. Hermione finds herself speechless (which is not her thing) whenever the subject has any connection with the old book she found in the library. “O-of course, Professor.” She nodded finally, glancing at the boy beside her to inform her, “I’d catch up, save a spot for me, will you?”</p><p>“Sure…” and off he goes. Ron was bewildered, though he was worried for his girl (with a space) friend. Ever since that night in the Common Room, she had been seeing Professor McGonagall a lot more and the two always seem to talk in murmur. Ron hopes that she'll be okay, whatever might be happening between her and their Transfiguration teacher.</p><p>Minerva led the girl to the seventh floor, without anyone following or seeing them, and into the Hogwarts’ Attic, which Hermione didn’t know to exist. Well, she did upon reading the Hogwarts; the History but its whereabouts are still confusing. Though what surprises Hermione more was the statue in the very middle of the empty room. </p><p>It was made of the finest white marble, polished, and the figure hands’ had been carved as like holding something –though there was nothing there yet –and her big wings were indulged around her. It portrays a woman of elegance and it was carved to show gracefulness.</p><p>Hermione swears that it is the most beautiful statue of an angel she had ever seen and she couldn't help but wonder why such a thing wasn’t in a museum or some sort, its beauty shouldn’t be in such a place as an attic like this.</p><p>Her professor had made her way towards the said statue and in her hands was the same book she had found in the library, the woman placed it in the hands’ of the statue.</p><p>It took Hermione by surprise, making her lean back and lose her balance when the said statue of marble wings’ moved in a flash, it flattered open, spreading in its widest length.</p><p>“Miss Granger,” her Professor called out in worry, her hurried steps rushed towards Hermione, “are you alright?”</p><p>Hermione landing on her arse had been a little painful but she shrugs off that sting when the woman reaches out her hand to help her stand. “I-I’m alright, that was…” Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence at the sight of the, now moving thought isn’t leaving, statue. “What is that?” was Hermione’s curious question.</p><p>“Ah, you must be the new Chosen One?” It spoke, a voice so soothing, a little raspy though in the right way. Hermione nods, though still unfamiliar with such a title , means truly, even though she knows the definition that there is. She glanced at the woman that stood not so far from her and saw that her Professor was in trance as well as she, as if deep in thought. “My, it’s like seeing my little Minerva.” It sighs and Hermione quickly perks up upon that statement. “And to see those colors just says you are Gryffindor too.”</p><p>‘<em>My little Minerva…?</em>’ she repeats in silent, wondering what it could mean for the two of them. But before she could even question that, the statue reached its hand for her and her Professor.</p><p>“Come along now, there is a message for the two of you that’s a must-know.”</p><p>Copying Minerva, who accepted the other hand; Hermione was pulled close to the marble statue and felt the ground shake as they ascended a few feet up. Not like Minerva, Hermione was afraid and held tight to what she could grab. The floor seems to have disappeared within those moments and a hole so deep that she cannot see the depth of it had been installed below them.</p><p>And without much further ado, the winged statue had dived in with Minerva and Hermione on both of their hands. Hermione couldn’t help but scream at their speed, especially when the ground was finally seen and when she thought that there was no chance to brake, she instead closed her eyes and prayed for it to stop.</p><p>And it did.</p><p>When Hermione had opened her eyes, she was simply standing in the ground by her feet. She was okay and her Professor was too, but it didn’t stop Minerva asking her about her well-being when she saw how pale the brunette had become.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Hermione managed to shutter, still a little stunned by what the statue just pulled, “fine, I’m fine.”</p><p>“I had fazed you,” the statue commented, holding the child close, “my apologies young one. I had thought you were aware of the existence of my Chamber and the only way we can enter it.” It glances at the older woman then.</p><p>“I decided that it would be better to have her see them herself instead of my own share of story.” Minerva stated. Though deep down she wanted to be selfish for that recount was her own to keep, the memories she treasure the most, but she will not forbid Hermione of having her own. It’s not her choice after all.</p><p>The statue chuckled, knowing just well what her Minerva meant; even though her own memories were jumbled. “Now come along, sweets, I wish to have us stalling and give you, Hermione, a tour, but… we are in a great hurry.”</p><p>That wasn’t something Minerva was aware of and she looked upon the statue with narrowed brows, but did not inquire about it, for now. Along with her student, they followed the statue that portrays Minerva’s fallen one in silence, though the statue did give a brief introduction of the place for Hermione’s aching curiosity.</p><p>Minerva recounted the last time she was here. It’s been centuries since she walked this hall and seen the creamy themed wall that had a golden lining. It was what she always fancy, those colors. The stunning contemporary design had stayed polish; the assigned monitory of such tasks –an elf which she chooses herself –had done their work well. The elegant interiors that Minerva knows in each inch, the marble and granite surrounding, and soon they enter a room polished in rich gold and white-coffee wall.</p><p>Six other statues were nonmoving from the wall and an enormous fountain of clear water, twinkling like it had diamonds placed into it, was placed in the center. Upon where they stand, up in the wall they’re facing were four portraits, which were empty but when the statue that was moving rests on the empty nest next to the others, seem to have called the ones’ in the portrait.</p><p>Hermione knew too well who they were.</p><p>The one and only four Founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry themselves smile down, though in their own ways, to them and, in sync, greet “Hello.” </p><p>It was surreal for a twelfth year old Hermione who began to squirm out of anxiousness and excitement, and either had shown in her features. A giddy smile and uncertain eyes was something that the Founders always saw to the faces of the one the Angel would choose.</p><p>“A-are they truly…” Hermione trailed off, looking at her Professor for answers.</p><p>“It is I,” a voice bold and orotund and Hermione looks up to the first portrait from the left, a man portrait to be the definition of bravery, “Godric Gryffindor!” he introduces before cackling. The man was like a lion, with brown mane that could make a lion itself jealous. The man's eyes show a fire, calm and warm but Hermione can predict that if he was ever to be crossed, that fire will burn. “Another one from my house, I told you that <em> she </em> fancies them more than yours, Slytherin!” Godric didn’t even bother to lower the tone of his voice as he happily chuckled.</p><p>It was the third portrait that shows the hissing Salazar Slytherin, who then throws a glare at his friend before commenting, “Oh shut it you.” before rolling his eyes at the bubbly Gryffindor. “She gives no favors to either of our houses, as she quoted to us.”</p><p>The second portrait, as Hermione had predicted she is to be, shows Rowena Ravenclaw, who scolded “Oh enough of this you two.” to the two with a still-on-going rivalry. “My name is Rowena Ravenclaw; my pardon to these two’s bickering.” The woman was jaw-dropping gorgeous, her finest long silky hair were looking so envious and the way she carried herself showed a sign of pride and just by a single look, Rowena's intelligence showed by how those pairs of black orbs gleaned.</p><p>“It is understandable,” Hermione nodded slowly, a bit intimidated by the beauties, and in a muttering voice told that “I have two companions that are the same, in some way that is.” And with that comment, Rowena smiled at her. Hermione couldn’t help but blushed, such a thing to happen is a compliment for Hermione, knowing the well-known intellect Rowena Ravenclaw smiled at her. Hermione never dreamt of such a thing to occur to her but nevertheless, she feels like it’s a dream come true!</p><p>Salazar then, being the third portrait, looks down to the Gryffindors before him and, with the neutral expression that he always wore, introduces himself, “And I, Salazar Slytherin, young Gryffindor.” And <em> boy </em> was he scary. Green eyes and green robes, he was the whole picture of a Slytherin –it is in the name, you know. Salazar's hair rested on his shoulder and a brood look on his face made him look close to being a snake itself.</p><p>Hermione gulps.</p><p>And the last one, with a softer look and a welcoming smile, Hermione already knew the woman by how accepting that pair of eyes look down on her. “Helga Hufflepuff, my dear.” said the last portrait of a woman with a kind smile. “It’s great to finally meet you.” Her long hair had been tied into a ponytail; it looked bouncy and flawless despite a bit of curls on the edge of the light brown hair.</p><p>Minerva watches with knowing eyes, watching the scene unfold in front of her as she recalls her own moment of never-calming nerves to be upon the presence of the Founders themselves for the first time. It may have been the same way for her as for Hermione, the moment when she greeted the Founders on her time before here in the Chambers of the Hearth. </p><p>It was a surreal experience, even in this age she still felt the excitement that bloomed in her that day when the fallen one showed her the truth, let Minerva <em> explore </em> the truth, and gain something not all was blessed with.</p><p>Hermione introduces herself then and Minerva curves a respected bow to the mighty Founders and that Hermione does too out of respect either. And so the meeting had begun upon the four strong wixes cast “Accio et focis!” <em> I call the hearth </em>. And even in death, Hermione felt the wave of magic circuit in the room coming from the Founders.</p><p>A white light ascended from the fountain, so bright that both Hermione and Minerva had to lift their arms to shield their eyes from the brightest. Both felt the warmest it can offer and Minerva shivers at the familiarity that spread on her heart. She knew then, she’s about to see her fallen one once again after decades of waiting, being deserted in hope to see her again.</p><p>When the light lessened its brightness, everyone had seen that the light had connected to the seven angel statues in the room and slowly, the light began to take form, shifting. A winged one had fallen into the water then and everyone, in every time they took the form of the woman, gasped at the sight of <em> her </em>.</p><p>Bare as she was born, the girl stretches her wings to wake the muscle that has been asleep for decades. She groans, blinking to adjust her sight. When she gets her bearings, she glances up to look at the Gryffindors. One young man had frizzy, untamable brunette hair, chocolate-brown eyes and had noticed those protruding teeth for the girl gapes her mouth in disbelief. The other one, tall and severe-looking and her dark hair tied in a bun, and that green robe and pointy hat...</p><p>A sight she knew too well and she couldn’t help but beam at the sight of her first chosen one.</p><p>“Minerva!” She calls out and without much shame, ascends from the water and off the fountain; she is fully naked after all and the Founders, despite their long-term connection with the Hearth, still blushes at her features. The Hearth then indulged the emerald-eyes woman whom she loved for many centuries, her own wings wrapping themselves around the mortal woman. “My dear, of sweet heaven and earth, you’re still here.”</p><p>With her student fully forgotten, Minerva had kissed the fallen one in a needy form. Just as she remembered, she tastes like heaven and a hint of salty taste of ocean water, her lips warm as like touching sunlight in the waking morning. They continued to fondle, all can see how desperate those touches are, and only did they halt when one clears their throat to interrupt. Minerva had managed to lean away when the other one groaned her protest, but nevertheless, leaned away too.</p><p>The Hearth then pouted at the Founders, especially at Salazar who she suspected was the one to clear his throat to stop her caressing her sweet First.</p><p>“Don’t forget what we’re here for, good friend.” Salazar commented with squint, scolding eyes, though the hint of teasing wasn’t missed.</p><p>“And do cover yourself, darling.” Rowena added; her cheeks slightly tinted with crimson, ever the one to gawk at those grayish wings.</p><p>Helga, chuckling with Godric, added that “There’s a child present with us.” that forced the Hearth to do as she was advised to in a quick manner, already, at realization, her cheeks were flushed. She was not shy about her body, the Goddess was quite proud of it actually, but that wouldn't imply when concerning an innocent child. </p><p>Using her wings, she covers her bare skin and looks shyly at the fully red face young Gryffindor. “Ah, such a first expression that was.” The Hearth mumbled, joining the young one in an embarrassing state. Everyone else shared a chuckle at the two's embarrassment though, not a moment after, they stopped as she crumbled and kneel because of the pain that woke her, this alerted all.</p><p>Minerva had carried the winged one back to the fountain and let the water pours over the woman. It was aiding the Hearth, but as the fallen one continues to squirm, but seemingly not enough. “What’s wrong?” Minerva interrogates the Hearth with a frown, as the woman tries to sit up.</p><p>“N-nothing.” the Hearth tried to sound convincing but alas, Minerva wasn’t.</p><p>The Founders exchange looks, they know better than to interrupt the two so getting the idea that the Hearth will not be able to explain, Godric takes the first turn to do so. “Miss Granger.” he called out for the young one.</p><p>“Yes?” was her response, a sign that she was listening to him.</p><p>“Are you aware of the reason why you are here?”</p><p>Hermione “N-not quite, Sir.” admitted. She started with “I only knew that I had been chosen by the book of ancients, seeing that it called me -as Professor McGonagall had explained. Though the title ‘Chosen One’ had not yet made sense to me.” Hermione glanced at the woman who had her back facing her then back to the four. “Professor McGonagall had yet given more information, explaining that –even the Headmaster himself –cannot know the prophecy of the book.”</p><p>“Yes,” Rowena nodded, “that is correct. Had you read the book, Miss Granger?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hermione snorted proudly, only to shy away upon the thought of embarrassing herself in front of the four, “I have for the fifth time.” she admitted that too. Rowena beams at the girl in surprise yet had felt proud to know such curiosity radiating from the Gryffindor.</p><p>Hermione could hear the small voices from her Professor and the said angel she had been told to be protecting, the hush words that said “I’m fine, my sweet, just a little pain here and there.” and that smoothing voice was the same one from the statue that led them here.</p><p>Minerva, for the first time in Hermione’s view, spoke softly too, telling “But I worry, love.”</p><p>“I know you do, but it is what is-must. It will not last, I promise.”</p><p>“Now, Miss Granger,” Godric's booming voice called out for Hermione again, “can you tell us what you have learned about the Hearth?”</p><p>“The Hearth is…” Hermione started, collecting her thoughts and continued to explain that “is the <em> heart </em> of Hogwarts. She is the center of magic in the land, connected to the vine of each tree, the destination of the rivers and waterfall, the Alpha of each creature living under its care and observation. The Hearth is considered to be the mother of sorcerers and magic itself. This doesn't just imply to Hogwarts, but <em>everywhere </em> else too.” and that description was the shortest digraph she can say. “Though such facts had been erased from the world, though not thoroughly, just to protect not just the Wixing World from itself but the Muggleborns’ as well. There are only a few truly knew of her true existence. And to name some, they are the four wixes… the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</p><p>Salazar commented “Very good.” after a brief silent. Everyone, though not Minerva, was surprised that the girl had that knowledge already installed. Hermione did read the book five times. “Now, do tell what is expected from you.”</p><p>“That I am assigned to look after the Hearth.” Hermione glances down to the two whispering one and back again to face the Founders. “That as the ‘Chosen One’ of the Hearth, I am oath to be a guardian, a sharing partner, and the other half of the Hearth and this had been cast as an Unbreakable Vow, the strongest above the ancient ones for my life had been tied to hers.”</p><p>“But this will not be the case at this time.” the smoothing voice spoke much louder for all to hear. Professor Minerva had wrapped her hands around the winged one, almost protective… possessive in Hermione’s eyes. Surely, there was something between Hearth and her favorite Professor.</p><p>The information must have been new for the Founders and Professor Minerva had looked taken back.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Helga had pondered then.</p><p>The Hearth looks at each pair of eyes in the room before settling at the brown pair. “I will have to be reformed -I already had actually.” The silence was her sign to continue. “The Titan King, he and I had our disagreement. I had gone against his world-domination plans when he had told that the devils’ time had needed to come to an end. I… neglected him to protect my brothers, told that if it weren’t for <em> The Cycle</em>, the ancient law between Three Worlds, the agreement to the vows of the Lights and Death, <em> his name </em> wouldn’t have any inch of glory he is gathering.” </p><p>The Founders and Minerva gasp at the mention of a fight, though Hermione only focuses on that smoothing voice that sings in her ears. </p><p>“I, of course, let him see everything through my view, he struggled but lost, but he was still angered to have me looking over all the sins and crime and simply wanted the ‘humans’ free from his control.”</p><p>“Oh my,” Helga gasp, worried written upon her face as all the others, except the stoic Salazar. “So that was why…” she didn’t continue on at all, except Minerva and Hermione, who had felt realization hit them.</p><p>The Hearth nodded never less, saying that “I cannot forfeit to have everything starting from the end. I fought him for rights, for my brothers and mine, and actually won by sheer luck. As our law that said to be righteous, I should have been name as the Titan King when I stood as a victor but I did not want his crown and simply had him agree of my desire for, the Earth -<em>my world </em> -out of his grasp, had him cut any connection and had his law put aside and had been replaced with mine instead. </p><p>“The counselors and my brothers were witnesses, so alas, he was forced to agree so I am now to be the Goddess walking on Earth, but I wanted that not to be known, they all agreed to it under Light's supervision. But nevertheless, before I can be, a punishment was agreed by the counsels despite my brothers’ protest and threats. Truly, the Titan King and the counselors simply just wanted me gone from heaven so that they can recover from what I've done. Though, despite them loathing me, they cannot truly kick me out for I have broken none of the Light's law.”</p><p>Recovering from this information, it was Salazar who managed to speak first to ask “Is it why you are in pain?” He ponders as the woman nodded in agony. “You are trying to keep your form…” </p><p>The Hearth grins at him and nodded once more. “Yes, she is still young, her magic core is still weak -<em>inexperienced </em> -and unprepared for the truth; it will be a sudden revelation for her. She may take this in a worse way that I’ve decided to simply introduce things to her slowly.” Minerva doesn't know when she starts weeping and the Hearth starts shushing her, wiping each tear that falls from her gorgeous eyes. “Now, I am not trying to offend but I fear that one or two Guardian will not be enough, we will need much insurance but not for me but… for Sophia.”</p><p>All repeat “Sophia?” at the same time.</p><p>“Yes.” the Hearth coughs. “She is the girl that has become my shell. The young little one had been through worse than I can imagine that a human can take, and I know all of it was my Father's doing. He is trying to break her, to <em> poison </em> me with what cursed my Mother. She is… fragile yet very much normal as she wishes to be, I believe so but she isn't aware much of what I fear. But I can predict that being near my magic will help her recover further from her scarred past and for me to secure her. Now, I don't know what Fate is playing -that Arthur is out to enjoy his freedom -but to be sure, I need a few more eyes.”</p><p>“What do you suggest we do?” Godric asked at the same time as Salazar, who then exchanged glances with him. "If you wish, your Lady, if your girl is sorted under my House, I can look out for her personally."</p><p>"No, n-no, a boy, Merlin's boy, he's with her. We cannot put everything in Sophia's shoulder, <em>I cannot </em> pressure her. No offence, my dear Godric, but you can be too much, <em> pushy </em> at some times with your need to be in the front line. And I don't think that will help her grow."</p><p>The man in question pouted but said no more, though he felt at loss on what kind of strategy the Lady was proposing.</p><p>"But what <em> can we </em> do, dear?" Helga frowns, a rare look on her face.</p><p>"We do nothing." Rowena answers first before the Goddess could.</p><p>"Yes." backed-up Salazar, nodding in agreement.</p><p>"You two must be out of your minds!" Godric roared through. "We cannot leave the child alone; she may need our guidance at some point!"</p><p>"This is what the Hearth meant, Godric," Salazar countered, "if we were to put her under our gaze, she would be too inclined to hide away... With a girl that kind of past -" he glances at the quiet stray Goddess, who was curling into Minerva's arms in hope for comfort.</p><p>Rowena completed his sentence with a soft mumble, "We cannot push her too much into the responsibilities she doesn't own."</p><p>The Founders got quiet then, trying to solve the problem on hand in their own ways. Rowena was mumbling softly under her breath, Salazar staring distantly, purposely ignoring Godric loud rants about him not being able to protect a girl as important as that "<em>shell</em>" whilst Helga was looking at the pained Hearth, remorseful though determined as the others are.</p><p>Hermione, who hadn't yet moved from her spot, finally got the idea that this situation was going to be a bigger part in her life than she pictured.</p><p>The Hearth, with her head rested on Minerva's shoulder, declared her choice of action. “I will call upon the other Chosen Ones and wake the new ones,” surprise looks were exchanged whilst Minerva tensed, and the Hearth quickly takes a hold of the woman's hand and caresses the back of the Deputy's palms. “I will send messages via each past link and tell them of which I ask of them. They will know but not truly all. Everything we have talked about stays in this room only.” The Hearth looks at her new Chosen One, who nods then.</p><p>"But wait, are telling me that you're even considering that maniac as well, <em> again</em>?" Minerva roared, suddenly feeling animosity at the thought of that woman being near the Hearth once more.</p><p>"Maybe," the Hearth coughs with that Mona Lisa smile, "maybe not. I will assure you, my dear, that hers will only start when she is needed. But as long as Sophia is safe and far, then you don't have to worry." The Hearth was beginning to weaken and Minerva, forgetting what was being rest upon her shoulder, weeps more to see the fallen one in such pain.</p><p>“My love…” Minerva sighs, still filled with longing. Her time with the Hearth had been so short!</p><p>“I don’t have much time.” She kisses Minerva’s forehead. “Sophia will be accepted here in Hogwarts, a dream she had wishes for since the day I’ve told her, and Minerva,” the Hearth face the woman with loving eyes and soften features, her pain forgotten but lingering, “you will know what to do, my sweets.” and for the last time, in this form, she give the woman a kiss goodbye, something that been savored by both woman until it was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy and girl has different, reoccurring dreams</p><p>And the letter they received says it all</p><p>It all comes with a theme</p><p>And it's shopping time y'all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>“Have I lost my marbles?” A boy in his twelfth, golden hair styled in a messy twist-bun, ice-blue eyes widened in shock, had mumbled to his friend, who shared the same expression as he had.</p><p>“Have I lost my <em> plot</em>?” countered the girl in her eleventh, stunned as she reread the letter in her hand.</p><p>It had been mid-morning of their birthday, June 21, something they have in common and lived in as tradition, and her parents had called out for them just a moment ago, stating that a letter had been sent to the two of them. It was weird when her mother told her that it was being delivered by a… owl. </p><p>At first, both figured it was Sophia's parents' doing, maybe they have a surprise party or, better yet, inside said envelope would have been a treasure map that they can both figure out.</p><p>The two pirates of the Reid’s crew ship were really excited for the lather.</p><p>So at the same time, they open it expecting something really exciting, only to see that it was just a letter... a very weird letter.</p><p>“This is impossible!” commented the boy, familiar with the name of the address. “I thought you were shitting me when you said about such a school existing!” he added with disbelief. "Is this your doing or something? ‘Cause if it is, then it’s not funny!"</p><p>"No! I told you I just kept dreaming about this... <em> this Hogwarts</em>. And this voice in my dreams, they just keep telling me about it. God, if you're the one <em> doing </em>the prank, I'm going to burst!"</p><p>"This isn’t my doing!" insisted the boy.</p><p>Sophia huffed. "Well it's neither mine!"</p><p>The two quickly quiet down before they start bickering and Nathan, a bit freaked out, reread the letters as well. “Dear Mister Colt,” he started and was once joined by his best friend as he read the rest.</p><p>“<em> We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. </em></p><p>
  <em> Terms begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minerva McGonagall</b>
</p><p><b>Deputy Headmistress</b>”</p><p>It was silence then when ice-blue eyes met silver ones that seemed bright first thing in the morning. “Je sens des conneries." [<em>I'm smelling bullshit</em>.] Nathan Colt blurted out as his friend, Sophia Reid-Hubert, chuckled.</p><p>“One shouldn’t considered themselves shitted.” countered the girl, never taking her eyes off the boy, before grinning madly and Nathan reflect the same grin. “Immigrants –” she lifts her hand and makes a fist.</p><p>The boy copied her action; making their fists’ bump “–We get the job done.” Nathan completed the sentence, becoming confident about the truth. “So what does this mean for us? What do we do now?” he inquired to the girl beside him, still in her pyjamas as he is. Their sleepover wouldn’t be done until evening itself. "I mean, we don't know where we can get these... <em> any </em>of this stuff written here."</p><p>“Well…” the girl tailed off but didn’t get a chance to reply any further when her mother’s voice called out for them on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Sophia, sweetie, breakfast’s ready. You two better get down here.”</p><p>“A-alright, we’ll be down there in a sec, mum!” Sophia yelled back and then, the two of them decided that it would be best not to say anything just yet, just as the voice in her head had advised.</p><p>Giddy as ever, they rush out of the room, race in the stairs and Nathan cheered when he steps into the dining room first.</p><p>“No fair,” Sophia whined, “you got longer legs.”</p><p>“Of course,” Nathan huff proudly, grinning at the little one smugly, “these hotdogs legs run the fastest in the tracking field.” Without anything much to counter, Sophia only stuck out her tongue at the boy. “Ew,” he fake a disgusted look, “you’re kinky.”</p><p>“Alright you two!” an orotund voice spoke from the end of the table and putting the newspaper aside, appears Sophia’s stepmother. A blonde woman with her hair mostly in a bun, a stern dark blue eyes that glinted in mischievousness and playfulness and with it was a pouty red lips that always wore a mocking smile. Lilith Reid-Hubert beams a smile at the birthday boy and girl, “Sit down or else, I’ll be eating all the bacon in the next few seconds.”</p><p>With a disbelieved look, Sophia then “No way!” challenged with Nathan hurrying beside the woman.</p><p>“Hush you three.” chuckled a woman that stepped out of the kitchen, her appearance contained pixie hair and a beaming gunmetal pair of eyes, and on her hands were plates filled with food ready to eat. Placing a kiss on her spouse's lips, Megan Reid-Hubert placed the plates down and gestured to the kids to feast.</p><p>Lilith, the one who sat at the end of the table, chuckled at the two children who launched themselves to get as much food as they could. Really, they’re acting like hungry wolves but no one can blame them with her wife, Megan’s, cooking, it’s expected.</p><p>“Slow down you two,” Megan scolds, though she was smiling brightly, “you’ll choke if you eat at that pace.”</p><p>Nathan and Sophia did as they told obediently as they exchanged snickering smiles. The Hubert family was happy as they were yesterday, or the other day, or last week, or the last months. They can never ask for more than this. Lilith and Megan had been blessed with a daughter so kind, so open-minded compared to all they’ve known, and had been so keen to be good and be accepting, especially to Lilith.</p><p>And with the Colts, a family from Belgium, Europe, moving next door after a year of Lilith and Megan’s marriage, and their only kid, Nathan, had encountered their own daughter, the two had been instant friends, never leaving each other as if they were glued together. They indulge their daughter’s friendship with the Colt family and the neighbors have been so close these past few years.</p><p>After their delightful meal and two best friends take turns in the shower, their little murmurs in the couch started with the topics of their dreams.</p><p>“I mean, it’s weird, right? I keep dreaming about her.” Nathan inputs with a soft sigh, his ice-cold eyes becoming distant as he murmurs “And every time they’re always been so vivid, those milky flocks of hair and chalk colored eyes.” And a passing thought crossed his mind, ‘<em>And she even looks like you at some occasions.</em>’</p><p>Sophia nodded as she took small bits of Baguette bread that her mommy –Megan –had picked up this morning, “Mm-hmm. You think they could be prophetic then?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I just read something on the internet saying about prophetic dreams and such,” Sophia shrugs and took a sip of her tea, “they’re sorts of messages in a form of dreams.”</p><p>“A believer's side of me might agree, these dreams had been getting frequent and just too surreal, but…” Nathan scratches his head before looking at his friend with uncertainty, “The logical one would find that hard to believe without some solid evidence, ma ange.” [<em>my angel</em>.]</p><p>“Just try going through the net, chap, maybe you’d get some answers there.”</p><p>“Aye, perhaps I’ll see later.”</p><p>They then settle in the quiet, just enjoying their bread and their cup of tea, only for their peace to be disturbed by a knock on the door.</p><p>“I’ll get it!” Sophia yelled out for everyone to hear –though both of her mothers’ were in the garden in the backyard –before rushing to the door, almost knocking herself down when Nathan tried to trip her steps.</p><p>Throwing a glare at the blond boy, she made a beeline towards the door.</p><p>When there was a knock again, she alerted “Be there a sec!” and then opened the door. A tall woman stood in the doorway, coated in shade of green and had a pointed hat on, and Sophia wanted to compliment their eyes and this desire made her blurt out “I like your eyes.”</p><p>Seemed taken back, the woman widened her eyes before smiling in a polite manner. “Thank you child.” the woman replied, and Sophia’s sure that this woman sounded Scottish, “Is your parents’ home, Miss Hubert?”</p><p>Sophia tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes, studying the woman in the doorway. It took her several minutes to get where this was going.</p><p>And when she did, a voice behind her appeared “Hey, what’cha doing…?” who Sophia knows belongs to her friend. “You’re… a witch.” said the boy and Sophia, who haven’t taken her eyes off the woman, saw her nod.</p><p>“I…” Sophia cleared her throat, “Would you like to come in, ma’am?” she finally asked, and she blushes slightly in embarrassment, she should have asked that earlier than feel awestruck like a stupid kid. Though, who can blame her, there’s a freaking witch in front of her, for real!</p><p>“That would be delightful, Miss Hubert.” The woman accepted and Sophia stepped aside and opened the door wide to give more access.</p><p>“P-please take a seat wherever you fancy, Madame while I’ll… go and fetch me mums.” Sophia excused before dashing to the back door of the house, though she threw a glance at the blond boy, which will lead her to the backyard where her mothers had excused themselves after breakfast.</p><p>Sophia, bursting through the door, yelled out “Mum, mummy!” for both of her parents who were startled at the sound of distress in their daughter’s voice.</p><p>Megan, who were looking after her garden of flowers as she always does in Saturday morning, and Lilith, who was feeding the birds, squirrel and other fellow animals that always visit in the morning as such today -or were possibly were merely living in the tree of their backyard –had let go of their morning routine and rushes to Sophia, who stood on the doorway.</p><p>“What is it dear?” Megan was the first to ask.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lilith followed, holding her daughter in both arms.</p><p>“Err;” started Sophia, “don’t panic though but… there’s a witch in the house.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A knock on the door interrupts the silence in the house and again, Sophia belted that she’ll be the one to open the door for the guest, the Colt family. Nathan’s father, Manuel –a definition of kind smile, medium-brown hair tamed in a mullet, and eyes in the shade of light gray –showered her with questions, asking why the sudden need for such a meeting. He was friendly, mind you, but was not fond of being interrupted from his work.</p><p>Sophie, his wife, greeted her with a kiss in both cheeks then –looking beautiful as always with her raven lob hair, as well as her beautiful amber eyes, and pale skin –before asking where Sophia’s parents and Nathan were.</p><p>Sophia pointed out the living room before asking if the married couple wanted tea, their nods were the answers Sophia got and she let them in before scurrying in the kitchen to prepare.</p><p>While waiting for the pot to boil in the cooker, Sophia can hear some of the conversation being thrown in the lounge room, especially when Manuel had belted the question “What do you mean magic?!” and the shushing sounds that followed.</p><p>“Hey,” Sophia glances over her shoulder to see Nathan, “need some help there?” the boy offered with a smile.</p><p>“Nah, I’m cool.” She shrugs, placing the cups of tea into the tray. “How are things going on there?” she inquired then.</p><p>“Wild.” Nathan commented. “They don't seem to budge yet even with us showing them the letters.” then took a hold of the tray, muttering “Lemme carry that for you.”</p><p>“Right.” Sophia murmured, letting the boy take the tray off her grasp, with a pout, and smiled at her friend for being a gentleman, “Well, here goes nothing.”</p><p>When they entered the living room, they heard the witch; Minerva McGonagall as she introduced herself then, inquired “Have you ever noticed something odd happening or being done by your children?”</p><p>Sophia wondered why there was suddenly silence in the room and as if thinking the same thing, Nathan glanced at her in a questioning manner. A sigh then, coming from Sophia’s mum, and Lilith admitted that “I’ll be giving you a long list then.” in defeat, massaging her temple.</p><p>Sophia then frowned when all the parents agreed to such a statement, and exchanged glances at her best friend once again, she asked “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“That time in the park when you were nuzzling a pack of <em> tigers </em> inside their cages, when you <em> were </em> 7 years old. Without getting eaten, mind you.” started Megan, and Sophia recounted befriending a tiger named Sith in the said park, “Or that time when you got Anais,” the woman reminded all about the enormous tree in the garden, “who may I remind you that we only planted <em> last week</em>!”</p><p>“And remember that time with your uncle Dax? What did you do with those wolves?” Lilith added with a neutral look, “Or even that thing you did with your cousin Dane, that ‘sudden flew up like a kite’ as you said, when you got angry at her about the chocolate cake?”</p><p>“Or that time,” Nathan joins in, a smug look on his, “when all of the window glass suddenly disappeared on the train when I was teasing you about the boy who got a crush on you?” as Sophia looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>Sophia, feeling all amused eyes on them, whined “Oh, not you too!” as she punches Nathan in the shoulder. “It’s not like you weren’t the reason why the stuff in our attic was suddenly on fire the first time!” Sophia countered, not sure why she suddenly brought the subject up, and tensed.</p><p>“What?” All were surprised and had looked at the blond boy with gaping mouths. The occurrence of <em> that </em> event was something unforgettable, for three years ago, just one December evening, the parents in the room had received a call respectively stating that the Hubert roof had been set on fire and that a man had died along the way because of it.</p><p>“Hey!” Nathan belted, punching the girl in the shoulder too to keep the atmosphere from further getting silent. “You promise you’d bring with you in the grave!”</p><p>Before everyone could get into an argument, Minerva cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, unaware of what the hidden meaning of the words being said in the room. As if forgetting the existence of the guest, all felt shame at their little moment. </p><p>“Now,” she started as she stood, “that we all can agree that Mister Colt and Miss Hubert had woken magic in themselves, I will be escorting them to the Diagon Alley later this week to get their required equipment.”</p><p>“Diagon Alley?” Megan pondered, still a little fazed at the ‘these-two-kids-are-magic’ event here. “Where will that be?”</p><p>“It’s still here in Britain, if you’re worrying about that.” Minerva confirmed, and the worried parents sighed in relief. “I will now take my leave, Mrs. and Mr. Colt and Hubert.” And with a polite smile, Minerva nodded at the two children before Apparating away, this way she’ll confirm herself.</p><p>And as the day ends, the two pirates of the Reid’s crew ship gain no treasure maps to explore.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just as promised, in one fine morning, Minerva, with Nathan, had greeted the Hubert family in the doorway to take Sophia along to their trip in the Diagon Alley. The two best friends were excited as Minerva led them to the place titled to be The Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>“What are we doing here, P-Professor?” Nathan asked as Minerva went through the alley, certainly leading to the backyard of the said building. He was still getting the hang of calling the woman Professor after she had told him that she teaches in Hogwarts, just like his best friend.</p><p>“You will see.” grinned the woman as she glanced behind her, seeing the two tailing her, before winking.</p><p>There were no questions asked as they reached the backyard where walls give away no entrance or any path. Sophia and Nathan exchanged glances. Minerva then taps a specific brick and the two kids gasp in amazement to see the wall give access to the whole new world.</p><p>“Wow…” they breathe out at the same time, making Minerva chuckle.</p><p>Taking the lead, Minerva dictated “Now come along, you two.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” asked Sophia as she walked beside her friend, who was looking everywhere, and reached out for his hand, not wanting for him to lose his way.</p><p>“To the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Miss Hubert, there we will be exchanging your Muggle money for wizard's one to be able to buy your required items and equipment.” Minerva informed, glancing at her shoulder to make sure that the two was following her. She slowed down a bit at the sight of them having to rush their feet, especially Sophia who was having a, slightly, hard time.</p><p>“This is so cool.” commented Nathan as they pass through shops after shops.</p><p>Sophia, spotting caged owls in one of the shops, chanted “Oh, oh!” excitedly that it caught her friend’s attention and they both gawk at the scene.</p><p>“Wicked.” they both breathe out.</p><p>They rush their way again, seeing that Minerva was starting to get far, and both excuses themselves throughout the crowd and was just in time to stand behind the woman when she turned around. </p><p>“We’re here.” She said and saw the two inspect the front of the bank with open mouths.</p><p>Little men (Goblins but the newly wixes aren’t sure yet) were stationed outside and upon their request to get inside, they all exchanged bows. Well, Sophia and a hesitated Nathan did while Minerva merely gives an acknowledging nod. </p><p>Once inside, Sophia could have swore her jaw will never close again. Had her life never been filled with luxury but this sight inside the said bank had filled all definitions she had known about riches and gold. Her life as an immigrant that came from France, Europe, had never led her to believe she could even see such fine structure that could have cost more than she can ever count.</p><p>The chandeliers that hang in the ceiling, the candles of which just put a theme, and the gold craft in the walls put both fear and admiration in Sophia and it seems to be the same to her friend, who was gawking at the look of the place.</p><p>Being told to wait as Minerva said, Sophia and Nathan waited until alone to snoop around, though had limited themselves in fear of being scolded and done any wrong. “I still can’t believe this, Nate!” Sophia sighed, “We’re really are magic!”</p><p>“I know right!” the blond squealed too, something he was never judged for. “What the… oh my god, Sophia, Sophia look!” Nathan said in a hushed, excited, tone as he pointed to the one far behind Sophia. “Is that… a goblin?”</p><p>The two have researched far from the start, since Minerva shared the news of their magical essence despite being Muggleborn, a term they learn that the Wixing World uses for non-magical creatures, such as humans.</p><p>The knowledge that they are, in fact, seeing a goblin with their own eyes has been provided by the internet of course, they have surf websites of theories, articles that either report truth or falsehood. The internet had been a good friend for the two of them, always giving any knowledge in one request, distractions and entertainments in those dimmed days though it took them hours to even load a single page. Though it didn’t really say that what they’re seeing now is a goblin, it was a theory after what they’ve seen in the entrance hall. The Internet doesn’t seem to know the existence of the magical world, this world.</p><p>One goblin walked beside Minerva, and it stood likely in 48 inches as Sophia could calculate. It looks tiny but menacing, and so, so scary but Sophia was quickly struck by great curiosity, a wonder in her head but no room for judgment.</p><p>Nathan and Sophia then stood up from the bench they had occupied for the last 20 minutes and had smiled shyly at the new presence that had joined them. “Here,” said the goblin as he reaches out a pouch for Sophia and her friend, “these are enough galleon, sickles, and knuts to provide any payment for your supplies and more.”</p><p>They took the pouch and felt the heavy, though bearable mind you, weight. ‘<em>Are these all made of gold?</em>’ Sophia wondered.</p><p>“Now that’s settled, we shall continue on.” Minerva said as she again; take the lead to the exit of the bank.</p><p>Sophia's friend followed the woman and had expected her to do so, but Sophia faced the goblin first, eyeing him in the eyes, “Thank you Sir…?”</p><p>The goblin frowned and took the hint that the Muggle was asking for his name. “Ragnok.” he introduced.</p><p>“Ah, again, thank you for your time, Master Ragnok.” said Sophia, doing a slight bow to show respect, as she takes her leaves with the excuse “Well, I shall be on my way too.” without waiting for any reply, for she thought the goblin wouldn’t provide one.</p><p>Because of that gesture though, she missed the surprised look in his face. Never had one been so polite to him, and it was a Muggleborn that had been. The Wixing world had grown quite prideful, egotistic, that respect to their kind was shown so rarely. He was surprised at least but alas, Ragnok returned to his work again but somehow, he knows he'll never forget about that Muggle girl any sooner now.</p><p>Minerva had led them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop and had bid the two to buy their robes and what was listed in their supply list while she must take a survey on the other stores while they were at it. When they entered, the woman in the counter whose hair was white and had a pair of blue eyes greeted them then. “Why, hello there, what can I do for you two fellows?”</p><p>“Pardon us Madame,” Sophia started upon her friend being anxious to speak, he does that to new people at some times, “but we are here to buy a set of clothes for our first year in Hogwarts.” She reported and the woman beams happily at the news.</p><p>“Ah, yes, yes, come in, children. I will provide you everything you need.”</p><p>And just as the woman had stated so, another girl had entered the store. Sophia quickly got the sense of loathing surrounding the girl, that aura that screams ‘<em>I’m not up to talking polite to peasants.</em>’ kind of aura that she can quickly clarify from… <em> rich kids </em> at school.</p><p>Nathan slangs his hand around her waist, feeling the same thing and may have thrown the black short bob-cut, with bangs,and  a glare that was meant to send off a warning not to mess with Sophia or him. Sophia held Nathan’s other hand, and whispered a soft "No." close to his ear. They weren’t there to cause trouble after all.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Parkinson, are you here for another set of robes?” the polite woman running the store greeting the girl with a force smile, not that it was obvious. Sophia just figured since the smile didn’t reach the woman’s ears.</p><p>“I am,” nodded the girl as she crossed her arm, trying to intimidate everyone in the room, “and I would like it done swiftly. <em> Mother </em> is waiting for me outside.”</p><p>“Well I –” torn, the woman glances at Sophia and Nathan apologetically. She was the only one free to give service whilst her other employee was busy.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Madame, we can wait our turn.” Sophia answered the woman’s begging eyes with an understanding smile.</p><p>“What, but Sophia –” Nathan was about to complain but when Sophia gave him a look that begs him not to, he shuts his mouth obediently.</p><p>“Thank you, young lady.” rushed the woman, smiling at both of them before facing the impatient girl. “Now, Miss Parkinson, let me take some measurements.”</p><p>They’ve gone away into the back for privacy, leaving Sophia and Nathan to start their own conversation. “You shouldn’t have let that brat get what she wanted, Sophia.” sighed Nathan, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Oh hush now,” Sophia placed a small kiss on his cheeks, a silent gesture to say thank for his protective stance a moment ago, “we weren’t in a hurry after all with the Professor doing her thing for a while. Perhaps the girl’s mother is in need to catch on with time for all we know too.”</p><p>“Argh, I sometimes hate that you think of other people’s sake than your own.” whined the blond boy though there was a smile on his lips upon receiving such an act of gratitude from his best friend.</p><p>“Lies, you know you love me, Nate.” Sophia chuckled. “I still can’t believe where we are now…”</p><p>“And soon,” Nathan smiled at the subject and hugged his friend from behind, “we’re going to conquer what else we’re going to learn next, Sophia. One thing I can predict though, the other students and teachers in the school’s gonna love you.”</p><p>“Hah!” Sophia looked at him weirdly before giving a smirk, “Wanna bet on it?”</p><p>“Maybe…” Nathan thought of it, considering, “How about 10 Sickles and a kiss on a cheek if I’m right?”</p><p>“And two galleons and a punch on the face if you’re wrong?” offered Sophia with a grin.</p><p>“I…” Nathan gulps and considers the pros and cons of this bet he started but he didn’t back down, muttering “Fine.”</p><p>“Shake on it?” Sophia turns to face him and reach out her hand. Nathan accepts it with hesitation. “The wager begins.” And after shaking hands, the two bawled with laughter at their childish schemes. “Oh, you are so gonna lose this bet, Mister Nathan Colt.” claimed Sophia, confident that she’ll win.</p><p>With a brow lifted, Nathan snickered “Don’t get cocky Miss Sophia Hubert, I know you better than anyone else. I’ve seen you charm your way into people’s hearts without notice.”</p><p>“We’ll see we’ll see.” chanted Sophia before surveying their surroundings.</p><p>A few more moments had gone on before the Parkinson girl returned back to the same room as them. Sophia locked eyes with her for a moment, she didn’t even hesitate to throw her a smile, and the black-headed girl seemed taken by that yet façade it with a sneer quick.</p><p>The polite woman followed soon and in her hand was a package that she lent to the Parkinson girl. “I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Parkinson.” She bid when the girl gave her payment finally and left.</p><p>Sophia was already facing the saleswoman so she didn’t see Pansy Parkinson throw her another glance before truly stepping out of the shop. A hint of smile on her face but it was gone when she caught sight of her mother discussing something to someone as she made her way towards there.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the wait, dearies.” The friendly woman then inquired what their sizes were and had given Nathan and Sophia the needed set of clothing. Now, Sophia have 3 sets of plain Work Robes in black, one plain Pointed Hat, also black, and one pair of Protective Gloves, one Winter Cloak in black and silver fastenings and also a name-tag.</p><p>Upon paying for those and taking their leave, Minerva had appeared just as soon they stepped out of the shop. “Do you two have everything?”</p><p>Sophia nodded while Nathan answered “Yes Professor.” with a grin.</p><p>“Now then,” Minerva smiled, “our next stop will be the Flourish and Blotts shop.”</p><p>Sophia found herself wanting every book she sees, much to Minerva’s delight for upon the sight of those beaming eyes, Sophia did manage to reflect the Hearth’s unstoppable carving for knowledge, academic they might be or not. So, of course, she had given the girl her desire though Minerva feared that the girl would buy the entire shop.</p><p>Sophia was thrilled as Nathan had been but the boy was never a fan of reading, he was more of an 'I-learn-from-experience' kind of guy. He only bought the required ones while Sophia had brought almost 15 books, such as the Fantastic Beast and where to find them; The Book of Charms &amp; Spells and so on (she also had to beg the Professor to let her have some of the books of the higher grade for sneak-peek with a promise to never try anything she cross until she's in the right year).</p><p>Minerva felt herself amused, it was almost like she was seeing Sophia as the 1st year Hermione Granger, a very rare type of child indeed they are. Perhaps this was why the Hearth, her fallen one, had chosen Miss Granger as the Guardian for they have a lot in common and will surely get along.</p><p>After then, it was time for the two to buy their own wand. At the news, the two best friends squealed their excitement. Such childish yet heartwarming the scene was for Minerva. Now, they were headed to the Ollivanders shops.</p><p>Sophia halted then when Minerva had told them that they had arrived at their destination. She, with Nathan by her side, looked upon the peeling gold letters over the door and it read; Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. </p><p>She then hears Nathan mutter “This is wicked.” that express the same thoughts she was thinking of. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.</p><p>They get inside then as Minerva told them to. Just as the outside looked, the inside of the shop was tiny spaced, likely empty if it weren’t for the single, spindly chair in the corner and thousands of narrow boxes. Sophia expects that those boxes contain wands.</p><p>Nathan sneezes upon the sniff of dust. “Excuse me.” He murmurs out of habit.</p><p>Sophia replied “Bless you.” under her breath as well, only for her friend to hear. The whole exchange was done without much thought. Minerva, getting a sight of this, chuckled at the two’s connection before reaching over for the bell that would alert the owner of the shop.</p><p>“Ah, waits a moment please!” a voice comes from the back, depth of the shelves of boxes. As the pleas had said, the three customers had to wait a few seconds before the owner shop finally made himself seen. “Oh, my,” he halted, “Professor McGonagall.” and greeted the Hogwarts teacher with a respected bow. “You brought me new customers,” He mumbled, “wonderful, wonderful. Come along now dearies, who’s first?”</p><p>Receiving a soft jab from Sophia, Nathan walks up to the counter that comes between him and the man. “M-me, sir,” He shutters with his cheek hinted with crimson. “m-my name is Nathan Colt.”</p><p>“Ah, a fine looking young man you are Mister Colt.” compliment the owner, making Sophia’s friend's blush become visible than before. Nathan’s hand brushes in his hair to fix up his bun, a nervous gesture he seems to adopt after the years. “My name is Garrick Ollivander, kind one, and let me see if I could find a perfect wand for you.”</p><p>There were many tries and failures and it had been the fifth time when Mister Ollivander finally picks out what he stated to be “Ah yes, this wand is made of woods of Mahogany and its core are made of Horned Serpent horn, and its length is 10¾. A very rare, sensitive, pair, they are. Try it Mister Colt.”</p><p>When Nathan got a hold of it, the first thought that entered his mind that ‘<em> This is it! </em>’ as he felt it’s power vibrate in his palm. He took a moment, inspecting it, before giving it a wave. It produces a red light that twirls with light-blue. “Whoa.” Nathan breathes out, amazed. Something buzzed in his ears then and made him a wee confused to hear the sound, something like a voice but it was too faint to distinguish.</p><p>He ignored it and continued to play with his new wand.</p><p>“Wonderful…wonderful,” Mr. Ollivander muttered with a smile, “it seems that you are now the owner of that wand, Mister Colt. Do let me give a brief introduction,” he started, “a wand such as that needs an owner that reflects strength, safety, protectiveness. And those are what it saw in you, so I hope in Merlin’s name that you will keep those who you felt dear with.”</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Ollivander.” Nathan grinned, knowing just well what the advice meant for. “And I’ll do my best.”</p><p>It was obviously Sophia’s turn but the girl was nervous as she had never been –well for a long time anyway –and didn’t know what to do as she gapes and looked everywhere but anyone else's eyes. </p><p>Minerva felt the distress aura quickly and had placed an assuring grip on the girl’s shoulder. Sophia looks up to her then, eyes that, temporarily, reflected the Hearth’s. “It will be alright, Miss Hubert, go on then.” Minerva encouraged and wasn’t disappointed when the eleventh year old made her way to the counter.</p><p>“And you are dearie?” asked Mr. Ollivander when the girl stood where the Colt was before.</p><p>“Sophia Hubert sir,” Sophia informed, “it’s a pleasure Mr. Ollivander.” she added, though the anxiety she’s trying to hide wasn’t missed. Nevertheless, the man smiled at her.</p><p>Sophia process was like Nathan as well, but only in her third try did she get her wand. "Wait here dearie, I want you to try something for me.” The old wand-maker disappeared into the back then, and by the sound of it, he was practically demolishing half the place in search of a wand. “Aha!"</p><p>Sophia exchanged glances with her chap, and Nathan was making a face that expressed '<em>Man, this guy must have lost his marbles.</em>'</p><p>Sophia, in return, grimace and squint her eyes at him, looking stern. '<em>Oh hush, you. He seems to be a well respected man to me. Can you imagine it? He makes wands for a living Nate! That's so badass!</em>'</p><p>Nathan rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, but nonetheless nodded in agreement.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander returns with a much old looking box then he wipes the dust off, and Nathan sneezes together with Sophia as they sniff it. Smiling at the adorable syncopation, the man opened the box and revealed a creamy-colored wand with white linings.</p><p>“Here dearie, this is a Beach wooden wand, its core made out of Angelus Feather in the length of 12¾, I’ve held possession of this for many years, never once did any wizards nor witches succeed to master it but I got a certain feeling about you, Miss Hubert, I can see it in your eyes that you can be worthy of its mystic ways.”</p><p>Only then did Nathan give her a supportive pat in the shoulder and let Sophia handle the situation by taking hold of the wand. And with a wave, the wand produces white color that soon is joined by a smooth twirl of black and the two colors coil together as she continues to wave it around.</p><p>It recognized <em> her </em> and submitted.</p><p>“Whoa…” Sophia breath and there was a stinging feeling in her right thigh, like how a candle's wax would touch her skin, but she was so amazed with the magic in front of her that the pain was forgotten with the use of her high pain tolerance. </p><p>“Brilliant, Miss Hubert…” gasps the wand-maker and he breathes the air he’s been holding for a long time.</p><p>Every year, he would expect that the wand would finally respond to every youngster that would enter his shop but was always disappointed whenever they failed to tame the power given in the wand.</p><p>And with awe, he added “And shall I say that this tells more than anything about you.”</p><p>Mr. Ollivander commented yet after a short silence did all realize he wasn’t providing any more information than that but never less, Sophia still asked.</p><p>“Pardon, but what do you mean?”</p><p>The man only smiled, stating “I made that wand many years ago, after meeting a girl like you. She gifted me with a certain feather and pleaded for me to make a wand out of it with a promise to, if ever it finds its rightful heir, for me to say to her these exact words." the man leaned down to her and whispered “<em>For who shall that wand stays, will always be true and rich in understanding. An owner of wonder and riddling words, alas, it’ll match with a powerful one only, no one can level you. But never in strength, when your heart collides with your mind, but something else.</em>”</p><p>Despite Sophia wish to stay and ask the man about his use of words and whoever that girl was that he vowed with, the time they have been ticking. With a last glance at the said man, Sophia parted together with the other two with questions upon her mind. She did not understand a single word spoken by him at all. Of course, she asked Minerva about it but the woman herself admitted that she was too, finding the words too riddling.</p><p>Honestly, Sophia figured that she wasn’t just willing to say anything about it when Minerva’s eyes flashed a bit knowing.</p><p>She held the wand, feeling how the wood felt so slick and powerful, it’s lining painted in creamy color, like when you put milk in coffee.</p><p>So, continuing with the shopping, Nathan and Sophia were required to buy a cauldron for themselves, pewter, and phials. A telescope as well and a brass scale was a required equipment and the two already knew that with this material, they were surely going to make a heck out of something when they’re finally learning. Now the most exciting part, aside from the wand picking of course, is that Minerva had told them that they are allowed to buy a pet of their own.</p><p>A choice between an owl, a cat, and a toad was given.</p><p>And so they were off to the Magical Menagerie shop.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st of September have finally come</p><p>And a family of Weasel are there to the rescue</p><p>Forge and Gred are amusing, but still got lectured by their mum</p><p>A new friend decided that she really likes these two</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>Nathan and Sophia had separated out of excitement upon entering the shop, the pirate side of them had taken over and ruled their head to find their treasure and had them looking everywhere in awe. The shop is very cramped and noisy with every inch of wall covered by cages. It sells all kinds of animals that Sophia didn’t know what to choose for each one seemed so unique and had their own personalities.</p><p>Tailing her was Minerva –in which Sophia didn’t know she was being followed –in her Tabby form as she simply got curious of what the young maiden would do when alone. Minerva did notice the sudden quietness of the animals that followed the path of the girl; the only noise was her smooth voice that greeted the creatures of the shop.</p><p>Sophia had been talking to the animals as if greeting an old friend, even though she received nothing in response. For Sophia, of course, this was normal. This tends to happen to her, even in the zoo or the private sanctuary of the wolves in her uncle’s land. She knew that despite the silence, they were listening.</p><p>She does have her way with animals, as her mummy, Megan, used to say. They were very submissive towards her, and that Sophia attracts them without trouble. Like Mr. Mewl the Snake for example, he was a very nice Rubber Boa that used to curl on her wrist, hang around her shoulder like a scarf and never once did misbehave.</p><p>He was nice to have around, being the only friend she had before Nathan Colt and he would listen to her, follow her around the house and sleep in the bed with her. Mr. Mewl the Snake’s death had been totally devastating for Sophia though, remembering all those fun they had together –not to mention the entertaining it brings for the fact that Lilith is frightened of the said Rubber Boa. She’d pale at the thought of being near him.</p><p>“I think I’d go with a cat since that’s more a familiar situation… yet having an owl would be great though… and I don’t think I can take care of a frog just yet.” she mumbled under her breath then, tapping her chin as she looked around, meeting her waiting eyes.</p><p>It was then when she laid her eyes upon a Siamese cat that stared at her, <em> straight </em> at her eyes. The ones she came across were trying to get her attention in some ways, like that one owl that she had passed by that hoots quite aggressively but calm upon Sophia’s dismissal. The owl seems to have accepted her apology of wanting to look someone else so Sophia continued to stall.</p><p>Such blue striking eyes and posture of elegance –it is a cat after all, a feline of femininity. It always was those things that her inner voice always seemed to fancy overall –made her gasp a bit. The Siamese cat was creamy white with seal pointed ears, also in her paws and tail and muzzle. The dark brown color was attractive as goes to the creamy white fur of the cat. It was decided then, that the cat shall be her friend in her journey.</p><p>Before Sophia picked up the cage though, she came close and greeted a “Hello, beautiful.” and never did those eyes look away. “I have chosen you as my companion.” And as she stated this, the cat blinks slowly, as if agreeing to it. Sophia leans close to inspect the cat a bit more and watch as the cat’s eyes follow her movements carefully. And, unexpectedly, the cat moved closer too and let her paw pass through the bars. Sophia stilled and this made the cat’s task easier.</p><p>Her nose was boop’ed by the soft paw.</p><p>Blinking, Sophia found herself laughing at the gesture. “Well alright then! It’s a deal!” She cheers and fixes her posture. She picked up the cage warily, careful not to harm the cat, and made her way to the cashier.</p><p>She then saw her friend, Nathan, already in the counter and talking to the saleswoman, his hand held nothing. At this she frowns, had Nathan not yet chosen? “Ah, but if it’s an owl you wish, I have a special one to offer to you, Mister.” The saleswoman offered.</p><p>And eagerly, Nathan voice “Yes! Yes, I feel like that would be better than a toad or a cat.”</p><p>“Pardon,” Sophia butts in then, smiling at her friend and the saleswoman with an animated grin, “but I would like to purchase this cat, Madame.”</p><p>“My, you’ve picked a very mysterious one.” commented the saleswoman with glee, “She will be 11 galleon, Miss. Oh, and can I offer you a new product of the shop? An Ownery Collar for your cat here?”</p><p>Sophia tilted her head in the said asking “What for?”</p><p>And then, at that moment did Minerva appear in her human form. She dusts herself slightly –she got a little occupied and hurried herself back to the children’s sight. “Professor McGonagall.” The two, and even the saleswoman, greeted.</p><p>Catching some of the conversation, she inquired “Ownery Collar? I never heard of it before.”</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s one of the latest products that we are sponsoring from France!” chirp the saleswoman, “Though, it only been out for a month, but it had been guaranteed to bring the owner and their pet closer. It’s like putting a mark on your cat for example, for whoever met her would know and feel your magic to dictate your ownership.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” blurted Sophia, blinking in awe, though there was something amiss, she felt a bit of intuition and the fact that her new found companion was meowing as if to disagree was a bit alarming. She looks over Nathan by the corner of her eyes, muttering “that sounds cool but…”</p><p>“Does it do any harm?” Nathan voices Sophia’s concern, as he always does in every situation that she would throw a glance in his way.</p><p>A sweet –appalling to be honest, something that’s forced –a smile crossed the woman’s face as she promised “Nothing any sort of those, I assure you.” And Nathan throws her a suspicious look, squinting both of his eyes at her, trying to read what was underneath that smile but alas, there was nothing there while the feeling stayed.</p><p>Sophia was truly content at having her cat only –that and intuition was still on her nerves –but it seems that Minerva had decided to spoil her a little more than she already had today by volunteering to pay for the collar while the saleswoman had vow that there will be refund if the customer is unsatisfied.</p><p>Though, she did let Sophia pay for the cat and the needed supplies for her new pet. Nathan too brought the promised owl, and had declined the offer of the saleswoman about buying the collar too, seeing that he quickly blurts out “I’m buying them.” at first glance when the saleswoman first excused herself to get the owl from one of the aisles. Sophia suspects that he felt his own connection with the bird like she did with her new feline friend.</p><p>But before the collar can be brought, there was some needed adjustment, Sophia’s name was asked and had been labeled in the collar and she was forced to think of a quick name for her feline friend so that the saleswoman can put it on the collar. Sophia had always been fancying the word ‘Pixie’ so she decided that it will be the name for her little friend.</p><p>And it seems that Pixie didn’t fancy the collar, this was expected as the cat tries to take it off, looking very uncomfortable to have a dazzling –maybe a bit heavy for her –thing around her neck.</p><p>It was time then, after leaving the pet shop that Minerva decided to let the two have their break from running around the Diagon Alley and have their chosen treats in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.</p><p>As they eat, chatting and inspecting their surrounding more, Sophia giggled at the sight of Pixie and Nathan’s owl seeing to have a bit of distaste for each other for Pixie was hissing at the owl while the said owl was flapping his wings challenging at her in return.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll get along?” she ponders as the boy next to her shoves a spoonful of vanilla flavored ice cream in his mouth.</p><p>Swallowing, he shrugs, “Gee, give them time. Even though <em> we </em> didn’t get along at first.”</p><p>And she laughs upon the remembrance of the past. “Goof.” she mutters, reaching out with a napkin to wipe the mess on his face. “But I have to disagree though, Nate, I’m pretty sure you and I just synced with each other quickly.”</p><p>Nathan raised both of his eyebrows, a bit taken back, but giggled along the way. “I don’t know…” he trailed off, sounding teasing. “I didn’t even talk to you until the end of the day…” And his statement made him receive a soft smile from his friend as he shrugs once more. “But yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Sophia sticks out her tongue at him, making Nathan laugh as he shook his head before returning his focus on his sweet vanilla ice cream that melts in his mouth just so right. A voice suddenly whispered ⌠<em>Min.</em>⌡ startling Sophia but kept her cool upon realizing who it belonged to.</p><p>Ignoring it, she started “So,” then as she glance at her half-finished cup of ice cream before making eye-contact with deep set of emerald eyes that had been watching them since, “Professor McGonagall, what it’s like to be the Deputy Headmistress of a magical school?”</p><p>The conversation was light, Minerva smiled at the thought of the little girl trying to have a conversation with her, and she found herself answering “I may as well say that it’s nice but it’s actually better than I ever thought it would be.”</p><p>Sophia had a laughing smile on her face, glad that the woman was willing to talk to her. “Oh, that’s quite unexpected, I’ve thought you’d say something in the line of..." she cleared her throat and try to sound like the older woman “It’s hard work and can actually be stressful –”</p><p>“–And that kids are a pain in the arse.” imputed Nathan then, chuckling at his own comment while Sophia just simply gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. “Ow!” he whined and pouted at her.</p><p>“Shush! Don’t be rude.” Sophia pointed out before smiling shyly at the woman, whose eyes seemed so beautiful and mesmerizing each time Sophia was blessed to see them. She flushed under the woman’s gaze before clearing her throat in hope to cover it. “Sorry 'bout him.” She mutters.</p><p>Giving a chuckle, Minerva assured “Well, it’s nothing, I’m actually agreeing with Mister Colt here. Don’t get me wrong, Miss Hubert, I do find my job immensely enjoyable but to have discipline children for years, you’d be shock to know that I still find them as a very incorrigible spoiled brat… well some of them at least, not to mention the Slytherins.”</p><p>Sophia blinks, exchanging dumbfound looks with Nathan, and inquired “Pardon but what are <em> Slytherins</em>?”</p><p>Minerva had not yet erased her smile and it widened a bit, she was right, the girl was curious as her fallen one is. “In Hogwarts, Miss Hubert, there are four houses that the students are sorted.” And as she started this, Minerva managed to gain Nathan Colt’s attention too, “Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the last Hufflepuff. Each house represents each specific trait, the Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the witty, Slytherin for the ambitious, and the Hufflepuff for their hard work.</p><p>“Though most students sorted in Slytherins are Purebloods, rarely Half-bloods.”</p><p>“Purebloods?” repeated Sophia in wonder.</p><p>Nathan, too, replicates “<em>Half-bloods</em>?” </p><p>“Ah, yes, umm…” Minerva hummed, trying to fit words to explain, “Well, the term Pureblood refers to the family of Wix or individual without Muggle blood on their family tree lines. See, Muggle is what they call a Wix who descends from non-magical parents. And Half-bloods were born with a Muggle as one of their parents.”</p><p>“Like us?” Nathan claims, looking at his friend before gazing at the woman in wonder.</p><p>Minerva nodded, “Though as a Wix as yourselves would be mostly called as Muggleborn seemingly you harbor magical cores.”</p><p>“Blimey…” breathe Nathan, seemingly forgetting his treat, “B-but Professor, w-what –I mean how do you sort your students then? Do the Purebloods automatically go as Slytherins?”</p><p>“Not quite. The school sorts its students In the use of the Sorting Hat, Mister Colt.” answered Minerva, “Our school’s four Founders, realizing that they cannot forever stay and keep up with the yearly sorting, had decided to bewitch the hat that originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor so that the Sorting Program can live on without them.”</p><p>“Wicked…” said both of two kids in front of her, their mouths agape and eyes blinking in awe.</p><p>“But who’s the other founders though?” asked Sophia, hungry for more information.</p><p>“I’d think it’ll be best if you read your books to find your answers, Miss Hubert.” Minerva hinted then, “I believe you brought Hogwarts; A History, yes?”</p><p>“Oh,” Sophia stiffens, “oh, y-yes, yes I did!” and as she cheers, she searches through her newly brought books and finds what she was looking for.</p><p>Minerva nodded as she crossed her leg, “I suggest reading that in first hand, and go get yourselves prepared for what you’ll about to experience.”</p><p>And to whoever had seen them in the shop, eyes of strangers that know that well-known Deputy Headmistress was in shock to see the woman who’s always been stoic, neutral in every situation, the calm mistress of the Hogwarts, was smiling so brightly. </p><p>Her smile was adding more portion of her face, making her look younger and calm… just happy and content. Many eyed the booth they had occupied, parents with their children or just strangers, travelers, each had glanced their way in curiosity.</p><p>“But Professor,” Sophia swallowed a spoonful of the melted ice cream she forgot all about, “w-will it be allowed to practice spells outside of school?”</p><p>There was hope flashing in those pairs of silver eyes, a sign of eagerness to learn and to be molded, and Minerva almost forgot to breathe, having to witness the same beam in the girl's eyes that compared to her fallen one. </p><p>Reminding herself that the child was merely hosting the Hearth, Minerva poised herself back and advice “Well, the Ministry of Magic will probably trace it but as all as you keep in private, away from Muggle’s eyes, then I can assure you that no harm will be done in simply practicing, seeing that your wands aren't yet registered.”</p><p>“Yes!” chirped Sophia excitedly and in sync with the boy, both let their knuckles meet as they cheered with laughter. “Oh man, I’m so thrilled to read all of these books!”</p><p>“And I will finally try out doing <em> some </em>magic!” chirped Nathan, reflecting the same smile on his best friend’s face.</p><p>And together, facing the woman with bright grins, they mused “Thanks, Professor!”</p><p>And as the evening creeped on them, Minerva knew that their little adventure had come to an end. Escorting both of newly found wixes back to their respective homes, she had received a loving embrace from the two never-parting pairs.</p><p>She hesitatingly rests her hands above their head and caresses each of them, the flocks of Sophia’s soft and unwinding while Nathan’s is tightly tamed by his bun, before bidding her goodbye. Yet, as the Hubert –with Nathan –going inside first, Sophia promised she’d catch up.</p><p>“Is there something else you’d like to ask, Miss Hubert?” Minerva looks down on the young, short lass.</p><p>“Well…” a faint redness flushed on her cheeks as Sophia offered “I know it’s been a long day but do you, by any chance, fancy having supper with me and my family for tonight?”</p><p>Minerva was truly on edge, her lonely, hoping heart wanting nothing but to revisit the days where her love was standing in front of her instead of this shell, which seems to be the exact replica of her fallen one. And regardless of how thoughtful and delightful the offer is Minerva still had to decline. </p><p>She has to be professional, and it’s against the rule of the school she’s running with her Mentor and Headmaster. “I’m sincerely grateful for your invitation, Miss Hubert, but I cannot stay any longer than I already had.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright,” Sophia sigh and disguised the disappointment that creeped upon her mind with a smile that Minerva cannot pinpoint to be as a truth or merely a mask, “I understand. I wouldn’t keep you any further then, Professor, thank you for today though and goodnight.”</p><p>Minerva felt an ache again, this time by how those words sounded so sadden in her ears, but she only kept her stern features and nodded. “Goodnight as well, Miss Hubert.” and then, when the little one turns away, she was gone.</p><p>And now that she stands in the entrance of the school, she still feels those eyes on her, see the way they beam and look at the moment of her leaving. Minerva felt a slight dreading in her, as if her mind is arguing with her heart, a war in her that can never be tamed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>1st of September</b>
</p><p>It was told by Minerva that the way they could get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to be in London, King’s Cross Station and wait in Platform 9¾ till the train's departure. She and Nathan had been searching alone on themselves since an emergency had caught the Hubert’s family attention –since Lilith was an active lawyer and Megan being a surgeon –which Sophia understands, and with Nathan being alone simply that he insisted to be. </p><p>It will be 11 o’clock soon and the two of them had been asking around for the platform but no avail was given. Most people gave them weird looks when they asked for the platform that is nonexistent to them.</p><p>Though then, Nathan caught sight of a group of people, all was redhead. And pointing that out to his friend they decided, with their carts, asks those said people if they are aware of the platform. </p><p>A woman, Sophia was quick to distinguish as the mother, of the three boys and one girl of the group and the wife of a smiling man, was hushing the children’s laughter. Though as they got closer, Sophia heard the woman huff “What’s taking the other two so long?” as she tries to comb out the little redhead girl’s hair, who seems to be whining and trying to swat her hand away.</p><p>“Pardon us,” Sophia, as always, was first to speak while her friend was trying to get over his shyness at being in the presence of new people, “but do any of you could tell us folks where we could find Platform nine and three-quarter?”</p><p>“Headed to Hogwarts, are you?” One of the boys, who Sophia reckoned to be twins with the one beside him, asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Ah, yes, we are.” Sophia replies whilst nodding to further affirm –and thank God these people actually know what she and Nathan was talking about –before glancing at the woman who seems to be stunned and studying her. </p><p>Sophia tries not to be bothered by that but yes, she kind of is.</p><p>“This year will be our first.” She implied, feeling the blond behind her shying away from the twins’ curious eyes when the 2 pair found him.</p><p>One then cleared their throat, the mother of the redheads then stated that “Oh, just like my daughter then.” She pointed out the girl in the same height as Sophia, who then blushed at the sudden attention she got. “My name is Molly Weasley, dear, and my husband Arthur and these are my children.”</p><p>“I’m Gred,” one of the twins started, “and my twin brother Forge. We’re 4th Years.” before reaching out his hands as his brother had done. </p><p>Sophia and Nathan shook their hands.</p><p>"Oh shush it you two!" the mother hen scolded, "Tell them your names, the right <em> ones </em>!"</p><p>"Oh mother -" the first one sighed dramatically, faking a look of heartache.</p><p>"-Must you always ruin our fun?" pouted the other one.</p><p>"Ignore them." inputted another Weasley, who look a bit older than the twins. "That's Fred, right there," he pointed to the one who had his arms crossed, though Sophia quickly noticed a scar on his left raised eyebrow, "And the other one is George." and when Sophia and Nathan followed what he was pointing at next, they saw a grinning reflection of the other Weasley. Though, Nathan distinguishes that George’s smile had a quirk and that his nose has a bump, unlike his twin.</p><p>‘<em>Not so look alike if you ask me.</em>’ was Nathan’s passing thought and as if Sophia thought the same, the girl nodded.</p><p>"Pranksters those two.” sighs Percy, unaware of the silent communication between their new acquaintances, “I say you better distance yourselves from them if you don't want to be influenced with their lack of focus on more important things. I'm Percy Weasley by the way, 6th Year and still one of the Gryffindor’s Prefects.” and as Percy claims this, flashing a purple badge clipped on his robe, before the twin stood by his side and with their signature smirks.</p><p>"You're hurting our feelings, Percy." George stated, poking his older brother by his left cheek.</p><p>"Just because we're not <em> perfect </em> and a <em> Prefect </em> just as you are doesn't mean you can talk behind our backs." Fred inputs, his grin mocking as he pokes the older Weasley's right cheek just like his twin. "What happened to modesty and love for family, huh, <em> dear </em> brother?"</p><p>"Argh! Knock it off you two!" yelled Percy then, seemingly trying to swat the poking fingers of the twin. And he was failing, "Prats!"</p><p>As the three continued to argue, Sophia's eyes strayed away from the entertaining scene to look back at the woman who exclaimed, "Oh, come on now, Ginny introduce yourself."</p><p>Sophia saw the shy look on the girl's face and internally awed. Somehow this redhead girl kind of reminds her of Nathan and how he’d be too shy to even start a conversation with someone he's not yet comfortable to be with. At this, her eyes beams and she smiles happily, bouncing on her feet as she stumbles on her way towards the shy ginger. </p><p>"H-hello." both her and Nathan greeted.</p><p>Their syncopation wasn’t missed by Molly and her husband. "H-hi." answered their only daughter.</p><p>'<em>Oh God, she's adorable </em>!' Sophia squealed internally, eyes beaming more in delight. "I'm Sophia Hubert and this boy with a fixed bun on his head is Nathan Colt.”</p><p>“I’m the boy with the <em> best </em>bun.” Nathan firmly rephrased before nervously chuckling.</p><p>Sophia chuckles along with him before facing the redhead once more, dictating “And you are?"</p><p>“Ginevra b-but just call me Ginny... if you like.” the only girl Sophia suspected to be in her age as well, finally introduced. A shy tone was present, something Sophia had caught easily in the years in being with a shy Nathan.</p><p>Sophia then reach out her hand as she states “Ginny eet iz z’en, Mademoiselle [<em>Miss</em>]. A pleasure to meet you.” and she shook hands with the female Weasley, trying her best to contain the bubbling excitement building inside her (whilst also being oblivious to the sudden change of her accent), Sophia map those coffee-colored eyes, and those adorable visible freckles.</p><p>Sophia snaps out of it though when Nathan smacks her by the head and simply sends her a smile that was enough to tell her that she might freak out the other girl if she stared any longer. To distract everyone else from that, Sophia and Nathan started to shake everyone else's hands, even the Weasley parents.</p><p>“Y-yes, nice to meet you all too.” the blond shuttered, returning back to his shy shell, and shook the hands of their new friends, his crimson cheeks as adorable as ever.</p><p>"Clockwise, you two." smile the man, Arthur as he named himself, "But I'll need to pardon myself at the moment. Molly, dear, I'll go and fetch Harry and Ron; they must have lost their way."</p><p>"Okay, dear, make sure they get on board." nodded the wife, Molly, before all bid their farewells as Arthur goes in his merry way. Placing her attention to the new presence, Molly pointed out a brick wall that goes in-between the platform 9 and 10. </p><p>“Now see that wall over there?” Molly, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder and leaning a little bit to whisper “To get the Platform nine and three-quarter, you have to run through there.” that was loud enough to be heard by Nathan as well.</p><p>And they exchanged looks once again, one’s eyes filled with horror and one with questions, but both of them didn’t voice any of this. Percy, gladly volunteering to show them how it’s done, bid “See you two on the other side, mate!” as he goes.</p><p>And when the boy goes through the solid wall, disappearing without anybody else but the Weasley’s and them two seeing everything, it makes Sophia’s mouth fall on the ground because of awe and surprise. </p><p>And Nathan, who wore the same expression, was quick to comment “Blimey! That’s wicked! It’s like a portal or something!”</p><p>And Sophia focused, only now was she truly seeing that tunnel of colors (neon, different colors, just floating around<em> and </em> they were <em> everywhere </em>) installed in the very same spot that Percy had gone through. She blinks, trying to see if it was just a hallucination, yet the image stays.</p><p>She looked at the people with her, and pondered if they were seeing it too. But when Nathan merely shook her arm excitedly and for Mrs. Weasley advises them to “Now, make sure you won’t stop until you’ve crossed all the way, okay?”</p><p>Sophia figured it was just her that seeing that.</p><p>“Roger that.” nodded Sophia as she exchanged glances with her friend, who looked a bit hesitant in the idea of crossing the brick barrier. “Alrighty then, I’ll take the first run, aye?”</p><p>“You sure, chap?” murmur Nathan.</p><p>Sophia patted his shoulder and whispered, “Ça va aller, ami.” [<em>It will be fine, bud.</em>] And only then did she readied her foot and gave her cart a boost. </p><p>Sophia kept her eyes open, refusing to miss out the experience. And as she set a foot into the barrier for the first time, she was indulged by something <em> so amazing </em>.</p><p>First, it was just a feeling on her skin, soothing her before turning warm (and on her right thigh, it was warmer) and secondly, the world turns bright, colorful, and things felt raveling, as Sophia’s heart beats elatedly and as she finally find herself out of that tunnel, she had a big smile on her face.</p><p>Sophia feels like she’s at the top of the world right now and she wanted to yell, nothing specific, just… <em> to shout </em> the feelings for everyone to know. And she felt it spread <em> in </em>her, as if passing through that tunnel, something triggered inside of her.</p><p><em> Oh the excitement bubbling inside of her </em> was spontaneous.</p><p>And as she smiled, Sophia looked around. The people around were busily, hurrying to catch the train that hissed it’s soon departure. Curious, Sophia looked above her and saw the ‘Platform 9¾,’ sign, telling her that she’s, in fact, at the right place.</p><p>Percy was seemingly waiting for her arrival when he appeared just behind her with a goofy smile, though he doesn’t seem to be alone when a girl, who seems just as old as him, was watching over his shoulder. “Sophia,” greeted Percy, “good job on making outta there whole.”</p><p>Sophia gave a nervous chuckle, unsure if there’s actually a meaning in that sentence, and merely nodded after. “Y-yeah, it was amazing though. That tunnel made me feel ‘lot fuzzy.”</p><p>“Tunnel?” inquired Percy in confusion. “What tunnel?”</p><p>“Oh?” blinked Sophia, looking back at the tunnel that was obviously in front of her and everyone else, “You don’t see it then?” she frowned at this.</p><p>“If you’re talking about the brick wall, well you’re talking rubbish then.” The girl, with long, curly blonde hair, behind Percy then commented, cocking her in the side whilst looking at Sophia funny. “Believe me, I had my eyes open when I went through it <em> and </em>I’ve seen no tunnel. It’s all black in there.”</p><p>“Penelope is right, Sophia.” agreed Percy then. “There’s no tunnel there. Even I have seen nothing there.”</p><p>“<em>Oh </em> ?” Sophia grimace while pouting at this information. ‘<em>They really don’t see it… or maybe </em> I am <em> just seeing things</em>.’ Sophia then slowly nods her head, trying to look as if she’s agreeing to the comment before smiling as she sees that it was Ginny who decidedly came second. The ginger though, Sophia nodded, had her eyes closed. “Oh look, Ginny’s coming.” She started and stepped back, pulling her cart along with her to give the other girl some room.</p><p>Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater exchanged looks, only to be surprised that it <em> is </em>Ginny who comes charging out of the barrier soon after the girl said so. </p><p>Oblivious to the two’s surprised looks, Sophia embraced the ginger girl, cheering “He-ya Ginny, I’m chuffed that you made it too!”</p><p>Ginny, with a little red on her cheeks, muttered “Thanks.” with her own excited smile. </p><p>Penelope then excused herself from Percy, telling the boy that she’d better go now and find her friends in the train seeing that the entire Weasley troop was coming soon. After all, they were supposed to be seeing each other in secret.</p><p>Sophia helps her pull her own cart then when she stated that her older brothers were coming next. Before Ginny could even question how the other girl would know that, it was Fred that stopped her from asking when his laughter reached her ears. George was tailing Fred and both already caused ruckus by bumping into other people’s pushcart, ‘<em> accidentally </em>’ as they said.</p><p>Ginny gawks, questions filled her head, whilst Sophia was merely focusing on looking at the wall, seemingly interested watching something.</p><p>“Your chap’s taking awhile.” George, noticing Sophia’s distant stare, cautioned as he and Fred got their bearing. Fred was already beside him, just ignoring the grunts from anyone complaining about their recklessness, it wasn’t because Fred didn’t care but he was too invested in what Sophia said in reply. </p><p>“Oh he’s just scared and currently asking for your mum to go with him.” was Sophia’s quick and unraveling answer (she was reading both of Nathan’s and Mrs. Weasley’s lips on the other side, not that they’re <em> far</em>. Honestly, Sophia could <em> almost </em>hear them talking. </p><p>And before anyone else could insert anything about her reply, the boy in question arrived with the Weasley’s mother just as Sophia had predicted, which made some of them gasp and thought in wonder (Fred and George exchanging glances together). </p><p>Mrs. Weasley had her hand on the blond boy’s shoulders when they appeared. </p><p>The boy was a blushing mess, from embarrassment from what Sophia can tell. “Nate,” Sophia cheered, “you made it too!”</p><p>Nathan nodded; “Yeah!” he received a side-hug from Sophia, who rested her arm on his shoulder. “Got a little hesitated there… Thank you Mrs. Weasley.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright, dearie.” the woman assured, unsure why his sons and only daughter’s mouth was agape. “Now go on, you all need to get inside before the train leaves.” she gestured everyone then, hurrying all of the Weasley bred and the two into the hissing train.</p><p>Putting the whole event, everyone hurried to the train, the Weasley’s bidding their mother goodbye and for Nathan and Sophia to receive a motherly embrace from the woman. “Have a safe trip, dears!”</p><p>Each of the Weasley’s answered in their own ways.</p><p>“We will Mrs. Weasley.” grin Sophia as she returned the woman’s hug.</p><p>They got on board just in time the train whistled its last hiss and thankfully, Fred and George were kind enough to lend a hand to help them with their luggage. The twins stayed with them until they found an empty booth and left Ginny in the company of the two.</p><p>The trains begin to leave.</p><p>And Sophia knew, here and now, with her old and new friend with her, a whole new world was waiting for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So,” Sophia started as she finished watching the window, and turned to face Ginny Weasley, “how many siblings do you have?”</p><p>“Well,” Ginny, fumbling with her hair, confesses, “I have 6 brothers, actually.”</p><p>“You do?” Nathan pops in, eyes widened though not judgingly. That’s what Ginny had thought, especially after he exclaims “That’s wicked! Man, I always wanted me own brothers too. But all I got here is Sophia. And I think that’s already a handful.”</p><p>“Hey!” gasp the girl in question, “What is <em> that </em>supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“Hah! Nothing, nothing, I was only joking, mate, gee!”</p><p>With a pout, Sophia murmur, “Be thankful I love you or else I could have thrown you out of this window.” as she crossed her arms with puffed cheeks, purposely looking away at the blond boy.</p><p>Ginny laughed, making Sophia look her way and gave her a smile before joining Ginny in her fit of laughter. Nathan, though he did laugh along, seems a bit startled. He knew that his friend was capable of doing <em> exactly </em>that so he wasn’t sure if it was a promise or a joke.</p><p>Ginny almost forgot what they were laughing about a moment after but she couldn’t help it, the black-haired girl’s chuckles were impulsive.</p><p>Sophia then felt something moved inside of her robe and with that reminder, she flashed a bright smile as her feline friend finally woke and left the spacious pocket of her robe (and yes, she’s actually <em> already </em> wearing her robe because <em> duh </em> Sophia’s excited about wearing it) with a yawn. </p><p>Sophia had tried the <em> Engorgement Charm </em> spell she found on books she brought on the pocket of her robes to ensure that she can bring Pixie comfortably around since the cat refuses to be put back in a cage. And how delighted was she to succeed to cast it by herself. </p><p>Nathan, of course, after hearing this succession, wanted to try too and both promised to each other to never tell Lilith and Megan why Anais (their already huge tree in the Hubert’s backyard) suddenly got <em> BIGGER </em>.</p><p>Sophia cooed “Hello there, my Pixie.” as she brushed the cat’s soft, thick fur whilst Pixie was too busy trying to take off the collar on her neck to appreciate Sophia’s attention. The Siamese cat was always like that, trying her best to take the collar on her at all times. Sophia though, make sure she had it on, afraid that someone else may take her cat if they saw her unclaimed. </p><p>Especially that Pixie seems to like to go out and won’t come back for a long time. It was great though, Pixie seems to know when Sophia was starting to worry and would return to her swiftly.</p><p>Nathan’s owl, which the boy had decidedly named Nagel, hoots in his wake too, making Sophia’s friend hurry and unlock the cage so that the owl could stretch his wings. And as he did, he flew to Sophia’s shoulder and cooed to her ears adorably, making Sophia giggle when she felt ticklish at the spot.</p><p>It was an action of submission, though to Sophia, it was the way the owl would ask for treats. And while Pixie hissed and jumped to Ginny’s lap instead, Sophia faced Nathan to ask “Hey Nate, have you seen my little pouch bag?”</p><p>The little pouch bag which Megan had knitted for Sophia as a little bag to carry around to secure some cookie bits that both Pixie and Nagel seems to favor. And that Sophia would have something to snack on if there were no treats being sold on the train.</p><p>“That little knitted bag? No, I can’t say I had.”</p><p>“I reckoned you had it in your cart.” Sophia recount, watching as Pixie purrs as Ginny busied her own self caressing the cat’s thick, creamy-colored fur. ‘<em>Pixie’s isn’t yet comfortable enough to purr for me… lucky.</em>’ Sophia sadly pondered and absentmindedly pouted at the sight of her cat in the redhead’s lap.</p><p>Nathan shrugs, though he was grinning a bit at his friend’s jealousy. It had been hard for Sophia to have a moment with her new familiar, seeing that the cat would either disappear out of nowhere or would have preferred Megan’s touch than hers. Though never had he seen Pixie alone with Lilith, that woman wasn’t great with animals as Sophia is.</p><p>Though, the cat does seem to respond more to Sophia.</p><p>Nathan was slowly beginning to think that Pixie was testing Sophia in some way.</p><p>Sophia took out her wand by its hoister on her right thigh and merely casted “<em>Accio </em> Pouch.” Sophia was filled with glee to see the bag that Nathan had carried with him opened and the knitted bag appeared.</p><p>Nagel hooted knowingly and Pixie meowed so that she could be noticed by her owner holding the delicious biscuit that Sophia had baked herself before they left.</p><p>Ginny, witnessing the black-haired girl cast a <em> Summoning Charm </em>confidently, watched this particular moment in awe. She had been so amazed to do magic herself but, for the countless times she had seen her brothers did magic themselves using their own wands, may it be pranks from Fred and George, or when Percy practices with his wand, or a task being done by her mother, Ginny could dictate how natural her new friend seem to be with doing magic.</p><p>‘<em>Are they Purebloods?</em>’ Ginny pondered but went against the idea quickly, ‘<em>But I never heard of the name Hubert or Colt before… maybe they’re Half-blood.</em>’</p><p>“Here you go, Nagel.” Sophia passed a piece of biscuit to the waiting owl and also gave some to her cat.</p><p>“Wait,” Ginny interjected, “h-how… where did you learn that spell?” It was really confusing for her because Ginny may not be studious, she had taken some time to review their 1st year subjects and she’s pretty sure that the Summoning Charm wasn’t yet in the 1st year Charm Book.</p><p>Sophia gave a Mona Lisa smile as she cocked her head to the side, her index finger placed into her cheeks, showing just how chubby it was, “On the Charm Books, where else? Though, I may have taken a head-start and took a glimpse of the 4th year’s lesson.” </p><p>“B-but…? D-do you already have a family at Hogwarts too?”</p><p>“No, I’m the only child in my family like Nathan.” answered Sophia. “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“T-then how did you g-get a hold of a 4th year’s Charm Book?”</p><p>Sophia frowns a little at this interrogation but, nonetheless, respond “I wasn’t aware that it wasn’t natural… Professor McGonagall didn’t go against my decision to take purchase on any of my books after all.”</p><p>“Oh! You know Professor McGonagall?”</p><p>Sophia shook her head, “N-not personally, no.” then added “Though, she was the one to confide to our parents and guide us to Diagon Alley to help us with each of our requirements.”</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Ginny nodded yet had decided to remain silent.</p><p>Nathan, just watching them talk, suddenly laughed which made Sophia look at him questioningly. “I <em> still </em> can’t believe this…” he sighed with a broad smile.</p><p>Getting what he meant, Sophia smiled herself and nodded, “Me too.”</p><p>“Us, doing <em> actual </em>magic,” the boy continued as he looked at the window, watching everything they pass with his face softening its feature, “and now headed to a magic school. How bizarre, I never have thought of this.”</p><p>“Yeah and I’m gonna make the most out of it!” softly cheered Sophia, reaching out to caress the boy’s cheek lovingly to gain his attention, before rephrasing her sentence with “<em> We’re </em> going to make the most of this.” before bumping her hand, now formed into a fist, with Nathan’s.</p><p>“Wait,” Ginny, once again, claims, “You’re… <em> Muggleborns</em>?” and this discovery seems so shocking for her than the two in question had to exchange uncertain looks before nodding at the same time to answer. “B-but… mum would sometimes say that the school doesn’t really permit low grades to learn higher grade’s subjects… but that’s weird, how come the <em> Deputy Headmistress </em> allowed you two anyways?”</p><p>“We…” Sophia started, now, “We can’t really speak for her. Though… Well, honestly, I may have… <em> maybe </em> tried those spells against her warning?”</p><p>Nathan chuckled, “She wouldn’t stop bickering about each spell she comes across. It’s really annoying.” and then rolled his eyes at his friend.</p><p>Sophia slaps him in the shoulder, belting “Hey!” with pouty lips. “It’s not like your making me recite everything for you so you could try casting them too!”</p><p>“Hah! I just want to see you cock-up!” Nathan then received several more slaps and punches from his friend. “Ow! Okay, okay, I give!” His owl made a sound of laughter and Ginny covered her mouth to hide hers.</p><p>“You could be a Ravenclaw then.” Ginny commented, seeing the traits of intellectual and wit from the girl, like a brunette that she knew. “Seeing that you’re quite advanced than us, or just me.” She mumbled the last statement.</p><p>“Hmm,” Sophia shrugs, “Don’t underestimate yourself, Eve –wait, would it be alright if I call you Eve instead of Ginny?”</p><p>Ginny frowned at the foreign nickname she never heard. “Eve?” </p><p>“Yeah!” glee Sophia, nodding, “From your name Ginevra, Eve seems great on you but I won’t call you that if you don’t like it. I mean, it is your name, I just… somehow, Eve sounds so fitting for you.”</p><p>The name was so new to Ginny though, and by how the other girl looked at her as she explains, the blood in her cheeks just would settle away. And something (just as strange as that name) made Ginny <em> actually </em>want Sophia to call her that, that special name. </p><p>“N-no, y-you can! I like it, <em> really. </em> J-just… well, o-only you can. A-and Nathan too…! J-just, well…umm.” she trailed off and Ginny, not wanting to ramble anymore, just bit her tongue and look down on her lap to hide her embarrassment.</p><p>Sophia giggled, just adoring the display, and murmuring “Cute.” under her breath. “Thanks… for letting us… <em> Eve</em>.” And Sophia can’t help but notice the ginger turning redder, close to the color of her own hair. </p><p>Nathan smirks underneath his poker face though, seeing things that his friend may not really notice.</p><p>And wanting to save the girl from further diving deeper into her mortification, Sophia just continued to answer “Well, about being in Ravenclaw, I’m not really sure. Reading all about the houses and its respective origins, well I can’t really bring myself to favor just one. The four houses have their own greatness in their particular way so if I were to be sorted in any of them, I’d settle with it.”</p><p>“Ooh.” Nathan cooed with a raised eyebrow before inquiring “Even in the hissing Slytherin, chap? I thought you said that some nasty people were in Slytherins.”</p><p>Sophia sighed and crossed her arms, looking at her friend with a neutral expression, though a certain fire flashed in her (e/c) eyes. “Nathan,” And the boy in question knew by how she called his name, he was obligate to <em> listen </em>, “Yes, I did say that, but I also told you my concerns about this. I will remind you that you cannot always judge all by what society had described a person. So what that most of Wixes in Slytherin had turned out to be wrong-doing people? They’ve been mocked for it and treated to be as such, it’s likely everyone’s fault of judgment that can lead one’s to what they are framed for.”</p><p>Nathan had a small smile on his face as he put his arms up as a gesture of surrender, chuckling softly before turning his smile apologetic. “Aye,” he slowly nods and with his cheeks flushed because of his embarrassment, he offered a tender “Err; that’s noted.”</p><p>Ginny, though, was <em> speechless </em> . Never had anyone she knew had spoken so passionate like that. Her whole family had always said that the Slytherins were bad people, and even a few witches and wizards she met before said the same opinion, <em> were the exact </em> people she had been told about. But this girl said the vice versa, she defended so quickly, <em> just like that </em>.</p><p>Though Ginny still believed that Slytherin was still untrustworthy, Sophia had opened her eyes and made Ginny reconsider her own belief so soon. And all Ginny could ask was “Why?” as she stared back to those waiting (e/c) seemingly already watching Ginny.</p><p>Sophia cocked her head in wee confusion, blinking, “Pardon?”</p><p>“H-how come you could say that d-despite… Well, <em> being </em> Muggleborn? Dad always says that Purebloods are self-important jerks that loathe <em> Mudblood </em>and want all Muggleborns out of the Wizarding World, called them undeserving to be taught magic.”</p><p>Sophia gave a chuckling smile, “You’re talking about politicians of the <em> Wixing </em> World, as far as I know. And as you said, Slytherins are mostly Purebloods, and to what I’ve gathered, half of the Ministry of Magic is run by Purebloods. That could only mean, my dear Eve, that Pureblood children at this generation grew up absorbing their family’s ethics without having any other choice.</p><p>“So you can’t really blame them,” Sophia shrugs, uncrossing her arms as she flashed the redhead a smile, “after all, they’re –<em> we </em> are children. It cannot be helped that some people just choose not to see the revolution of the changing world and stay closed-minded about certain things then spreading it to have allies, to feel as if they belong somewhere. They fear that the world they know, grow in, will leave them behind so they desire to keep it as it is.”</p><p>And when her speech finally ended, only did Sophia inspect the faces of her listeners. Both Nathan and Ginny were openly gawking at her with open mouths, disbelief in the redhead’s face whilst Nathan soon grinned happily.</p><p>“What are you –” Nathan sighs and the only feedback he could think was appropriate at this moment was “Zut.” [<em>Darn</em>.] Before joking “You sound like you’re preparing to run for President in the next year election!” as he gave a light punch on the girl’s shoulder as he laughed lowly.</p><p>Their shared laughter was what snapped Ginny out of her trance.</p><p>“H-how did you know all of this stuff?” she interrogated some more, eyes still widened as she eyed this female Muggleborn that was going, <em> breaking </em> against every belief she had known all of her life and <em> Sophia </em>had the audacity to sound like she was just telling a bedtime story to other children!</p><p>The only answer she received was Sophia’s shoulders’ shrugging and a mysterious smile on those lips. Ginny, somehow, figured that Sophia didn’t find the need to explain her own self for what she believes in. And when she looks at the blond boy to see if he’ll talk, he, too, just shrugs.</p><p>It was when Ginny decided that <em> she really </em>liked these two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hogwarts Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jinx are made, until her name was said</p><p>it's all fun and games inside Hogwarts Express</p><p>But here we are, the sorting hat filled us with dread</p><p>Now we feast for the start of the school years, looking forward to progress</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>“So, have you two heard of Harry Potter?”</p><p>After the subject of blood statues, Nathan and Ginny shared a conversation about a certain sport that concerned flying wixes on a broom called <em> Quidditch</em>. Ginny contributes some information to the blond boy, pulling him invested and <em> interested in </em> such a game. </p><p>Sophia may have spaced out at some times, busying herself playing with Nagel –teaching him to tolerate her cat and to wave hello using his wings –and combing Pixie’s fur, much to the cat’s delight. Not that she wasn’t interested in what Ginny had to say but she just feels like her mind was experiencing some minor headache while her stomach was acting up.</p><p>‘<em>No regret though</em>.’ She chuckled to herself, ‘<em>Mummy’s jellies are </em> so <em> worth it</em>.’</p><p>Snapping out of her musing, Sophia glances at Nathan, who looks dumbfounded seemingly trying to be familiar but soon gives up with a shrug, before Sophia comments “Hmm; I think… I came across his name in some article here and there, on some old Daily Prophet newspaper. Apparently, he defeated a certain Dark Lord named…. Voldemort?”</p><p>Ginny gasps, quickly berating “Don’t say his name!” that surprised the two. Seeing that reaction, Ginny looked cautioned as she whispered “Dad says that speaking his name would bring you bad luck, that it’s taboo or something.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Sophia nodded, “everyone here prefers to call him as <em> you-know-who, </em> correct?”</p><p>Ginny shrugs, “It’s safer, better than be sorry.”</p><p>Sophia nodded again.</p><p>Nathan though, took his chance to blurt “When was this?”</p><p>“12 years ago.” Ginny had answered just in time as Sophia did and they quickly belted “Jinx!”</p><p>Ginny managed to beat Sophia into it. “Hah! You don’t get to say a word until someone says your name!”</p><p>Accepting her defeat, Sophia just pursed her lips and hummed “Hmph!” before subconsciously puffing her chubby cheeks.</p><p>Nathan giggled, and almost slipped when he commented “Too bad Sop –mon ange.” [<em>My angel.</em>]  Thankfully he saved and kept Ginny’s jinx ongoing. </p><p>Sophia crossed her arms at him and merely entertained the owl that still rested on her shoulder; Nagel was close to sleeping there.</p><p>“Sorry, mate, you got yourself into it.” He teased, making Sophia roll her eyes at him playfully. “Anyways, what happened 12 years ago?”</p><p>“Well,” Ginny started, “You-know-who was a Dark Lord that used a lot of dark magic, used it a lot on people too. He wanted to reign and control the Wizarding world but he was soon destined to be only overcome by a Chosen One birth at the end of July. </p><p>“Mum said that the Potters tried to hide with their son, Harry Potter, since he was fulfilling the prophecy simply by being born that exact month but after a while, because of the betrayal of the Potters’ close friend, you-know-who still found them and killed the Potter family. Though when you-know-who tried to kill Harry lastly with a Killing Curse while he was still a babe, his spell backfired, thank Merlin it did, and hence you-know-who’s defeat.”</p><p>“That… really happened?” trailed Nathan in disbelief and Sophia mirrored his face of horror silently.</p><p>Sophia already knew the story about the heroism that Harry Potter had succeeded, saving the Wixing world from such a cruel, greedy man as Voldemort had been but to actually hear how it all happened, <em> the fact </em>that he had lost his parents so quickly… Well, she actually felt scared. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ginny nodded her head sadly, “and Harry had his lighting scar to prove it! The whole Wizarding world knows him and sees Harry Potter as a hero, precisely as the <em> Boy-who-lived</em>!”</p><p>Sophia looked a little disapproving to hear that. Don’t her wrong, she really does feel like empathizing with Harry Potter but the way that Ginny said that he was widely known like that, Sophia couldn’t help but imagine the “Boy-who-lived”, possible always being praised by so many wixes daily, growing up as a prat that’s used to getting his way.</p><p>Sophia looked down at Pixie, rubbing the cat’s jaw then feeling up her familiar’s gold, non-tainting collar while hearing Nagel’s soft snores as he comfortably slept leaning on the side of her head, while she was stuck in thought. ‘<em>Well, I won’t really know until I meet him myself.</em>’ </p><p>“That’s… bloody wicked.” gapes Nathan, couldn’t help but picture how famous Harry Potter is, how great he must be now with a crowd supporting him. He must be a really great wizard. “Where is he now, this Harry Potter I mean?”</p><p>The light in Ginny’s eyes returns and she quickly reveals “He’s actually attending Hogwarts too, as a 2nd year. And what’s bloody brilliant is my brother’s friend with him!”</p><p>“So we will be seeing him?” chirps the blond boy, now more excited at the thought of facing the popular Boy-who-lived. “Can we? Oh I really hope that we can.”</p><p>And the redhead answers “Yeah, m-maybe.” with a shrug before she adds “As I said before, my brother, Ron, is friends with him so there’s a thick chance.”</p><p>Nathan quickly bellows “Yes! Did you hear that <b><em>Sophia</em></b>?”</p><p>Sophia blinks, looking at the boy filled with exuberance (oblivious to what he did just yet), and <b> <em>it clicks</em></b>. ‘<em>He said my name </em> … <em> he called me by my name!</em>'</p><p>
  <em> Jinx broken! </em>
</p><p>And it caught up to Nathan soon when he saw the realization hit Sophia and all he could say was “Oops.” before he gave a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Hah!” bellows Sophia, then she points her index finger at the boy as she quips “In your face!” </p><p>“Gah.” blurt Nathan, looking apologetic, “Sorry Ginny.”</p><p>And the ginger only gave an assurance “It’s fine, really.” and a laughing smile when Sophia stuck her tongue out at the boy.</p><p>“Anyway,” Sophia started, clearing her throat, “don’t get me wrong about this, but he might be much of a celebrity, yeah? He might want us to bugger off.”</p><p> It was obvious that Nathan looked gutted at the thought of that.</p><p>“No, Harry is a good person, you’ll see!” Ginny insisted, “He’s very kind, and had been so friendly to me, to <em> everyone </em>. He’s so nice and so generous, he’s great with his broom as my brothers say while he’s playing Quidditch and… and…”</p><p>Either of the Muggleborn spoke as Ginny got lost into her thoughts of Harry Potter, and both did notice how her cheeks seem to have gone red at the progress of her defending speech. Exchanging looks, the two immigrants grinned. </p><p>“You got us thinking –” Sophia started.</p><p>“–That you got a crush on Mister Potter.” finished Nathan.</p><p>Ginny blushes further, eyes darting around the booth to avoid the knowing look from the two. “I-I do not!”</p><p>Sophia cooed “Aww, Ginevra Weasley, the Girl-who-love the Boy-who-lived. The greatest love story happening this year, I tell you!” Sophia quip and to make the teasing worse, Nathan made kissing sounds to add on the effect. </p><p>“Ah love, such a flattering feeling in your chest, yeah? You’re basically so full of it that I can almost smell it like a perfume!” added Nathan then, making the red on Ginny’s cheek a lot redder. “<em>Oh Harry, my hero, love me please</em>!” The boy then tried to mimic the Weasley’s voice, further embarrassing Ginny.</p><p>“S-stop it!” whined Ginny, trying to hit the boy with a punch with her small fist. Though while she succeeded, Nathan continued to stay unbothered and laughed his ass out.</p><p>“You sweet little thing,” Sophia continued to coo, amused that Nathan was looking so close on rolling on the floor with how much he was laughing yet put her attention back to their companion “look how red you are! It’s okay though Ginny –”</p><p>“Your secret will be safe with us!” winked Nathan, returning to his laughter again when Ginny covered her red face with her hands in response, finally unable to take the puns upfront.</p><p>Ginny said something but with her hands covering her face and mouth, it was muffled. </p><p>“What was that, Eve?” Sophia poked the back of the girl’s hands, trying to pull it away so that she could look at the ginger’s face.</p><p>Exposing her cute expression again, Ginny groaned and berate “You guys sound like my brothers. Like <em> Fred and George! </em>” Yet even her angry voice just feeds the two jesters, making them more engrossed to her.</p><p>But Sophia subside first when she groaned again and confessed “We were only teasing you, Eve, sorry if we got too far.” And a hint of worry was present in her raspy voice.</p><p>But before Ginny could assure that she thought it was fine, someone’s stomach made a growling sound. She looked over Sophia’s shoulder yet saw Nathan just as confused and both of them laid their eyes on the other girl, whose turn it was to go red in embarrassment.</p><p>“I ahh… It must have been those jellies I ate this morning.” There it goes again and Sophia blushes harder. She hurried to the door, hurrying “I’m going to the loo for a bit!”</p><p>Yet before she could close the door completely and go to her merry way to search for the loo, she heard her best friend explain “I told her not to eat them but she was –” <em> stubborn</em>. Yep, Sophia already knew what her fate will be the very moment she ate that dessert her mummy Megan just loves to make for her.</p><p>Just how could Sophia resist such temptation as that?</p><p>A bit lost, Sophia found unsure which cabin she was currently at. It wasn’t because she was bad at direction, no, it was just she couldn’t navigate which way to go since she was constantly being blind by lights everywhere.</p><p>She’s already aware of this condition to see aura in people, whenever she is in the street, in a park, mall, <em> everywhere </em> she goes. But it wasn’t <em> this bad </em> before. People have different aura, she could distinguish them differently in color. Some are faint, visible, sometimes are two colors at once… but these youth around here were <em> bright </em>.</p><p>Some are mostly from present personality and emotion but some show <em> their true color. </em> That even a smile couldn’t hide them. It would be rare though, she’ll only see them if they’re too strong, too obvious.</p><p>But here, she’s almost blind from all these colors.</p><p>And thankfully, it wasn’t long before the people she passed by noticed the lost look on her face. Someone tap on her shoulder then and Sophia had gone face to face with that blond girl with Percy back from the train station.</p><p>Penelope Clearwater stood there, already in her Ravenclaw robes, her Prefect badge already pinned to her cloth for anyone to see, “Sophia, right?” </p><p>“O-oh, it’s only you…” sighs the girl, placing her hand on her chest to express a look of surprise, only for it to quickly replace a charming smile. “I –yes, I am Sophia. You’re Penelope, if I’m correct, Percy’s girlfriend.”</p><p>This time, it was Penelope herself that was surprised. “Wha –I, n-no, no!” she quickly denied, her posture tensed and she quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard.</p><p>Sophia frowns, has she read it all wrong then? “Oh, for a moment I was sure. The way Percy had looked at you; I can already tell that he truly adores you. Is it one-sided then?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw was gawking, unsure of how to react under the gaze of this, <em> this </em>young girl with observant eyes. Had they been so obvious, does anyone else can tell that she was sharing a relationship with Percy? They’ve wanted to keep things subtle, a mutual feeling between her and the Weasley; they, after all, both strike the same ambition and passion.</p><p>Both cared deeply for their families but knew to themselves that they could make a big deal out of anything. And when Penelope found how he was caring despite the cockiness and need to prove his own self to others, she just couldn’t help but adore him too.</p><p>“N-no.” she finally answered, features softening. There was no use of hiding the fact; the little girl in front of Penelope just seems to be… <em> seeing </em>what others failed to see. Not to mention the weird tunnel thing she was talking about back at the train station too.</p><p>“No?” This seems to confuse the girl and Penelope had to stop the threatening chuckle from coming out of her mouth. But her eyes soon widened in understanding then and the Ravenclaw heard her mumble, “There’s a lot of romance going on around here.” Sophia then stands on her toes, seeming trying to reach Penelope’s ear (which she was failing so Penelope, taking mercy despite how she wanted to coo at the adorable action, bend her body lower to help), and whisper “Are you two keeping it as a secret then?”</p><p>Penelope smiled and winked playful, to affirm without anyone hearing her confession. Changing the subject then, she started “Anyway, I saw you pass here twice now and I thought you needed some help with direction?”</p><p>“Oh… oh yes! I was –umm.” A sheepish smile spread on Sophia’s face, “I was searching for the loo, you see.”</p><p>“Well then, I’ll escort you there just to make sure.”</p><p>When Sophia finally release herself some relief, she was surprise to see that the older girl waited for her and offered to help her find her way back to her friends, which Sophia was very thankful of since she could already tell that she may got lost again if she was to search for the booth alone.</p><p>Penelope asked what she remembers about the booth, if it were to have any specific color or if she could remember its number, or in what cabin it was. Sophia told her that she remembered seeing the color red and yellow outside the booth she shared with her friends, which told a lot to Penelope.</p><p>When they pass the Hufflepuff cabin and step into the Gryffindors, Sophia had bump into someone while she was invested in a conversation with the Ravenclaw. “Oof.” She softly yelps, stepping back, “Pardon me.”</p><p>She received a glare from the unexpected person but as they realized that it was just a little kid, the look softened. “O-oh, yeah, don’t mind that. Didn’t see you there me self, little girl.”</p><p>Ignoring the jab about her height, Sophia stated “I’d say that I was supposed to be looking out to where I’m going but… if you insist, let’s just share the fault as even.” inserted the girl with Penelope then, giving the tall, seemingly beautiful girl with her shoulder-length hair drawn back by a pony tail. </p><p>Sophia felt a bit intimidated to suddenly see a red aura surrounding this girl, though that color was soft, like pinkish but bold enough to see. Sophia spoke nothing of it, of course.</p><p>The stranger laughed airily in return. “That’s fair.” And only then did she glance at Penelope, gaze down at her shining Prefect badge with a suspicious look, before introducing “Katie Bell.” as she reached her hand for the small girl.</p><p>“Sophia Hubert, at your service.” establishes Sophia, before she imitates her grand-mere’s way in the progress of introduction. She reflects a smile of joy, though just wide enough to interpret it as polite and places her closed palm by her chest as she bends her upper body just a little, to show some courtesy as she firmly shakes the older girl’s hand.</p><p>Both of her companions seemed to be surprised, such unpredictable and public display wasn’t very common after all. Yet Sophia took no notice of their gaping when someone inside the compartment beside them called out “Katie, come on, help me out with this damn thing!” </p><p>Katie opened the door slightly and yelled back “Be there a sec, Alicia!” </p><p>“Merlin help me, just get in here you punk!” another voice belted, sounding as if they were struggling. “I won’t let myself lose to this sissy!”</p><p>“Freak –hey! Don’t –fuck that’s cheating, you nutter!”</p><p>“Scared of a little challenge, Johnson?”</p><p>“You’ll freaking wish you’d never got in this train after I’m done with you, Spinnet!”</p><p>Laughing and rolling her eyes at her friends’ scheme, Katie returned her attention to the people in front of her and shrugged. “Well, they’re calling me. Nice meeting you kid, and nice to see you again Clearwater.”</p><p>“Likewise, Miss Bell.” murmured the Ravenclaw, too formal toward the other girl and seemingly wearing an irritated look on her face.</p><p>And sending a playful wink at Sophia, Katie Bell disappeared in the closed door.</p><p>“She was nice.” Sophia inserted as she turned her head and looked up to Penelope.</p><p>Penelope wanted to comment something harsh, express her opinion when it comes to the Gryffindor but merely said “Come on then, let’s not keep your friends waiting.” instead.</p><p>And sooner or later, they found Sophia’s booth when she confirmed it “Oh I remember this part! And there.” she pointed out the booth, only being able to see Ginny who had a light expression on her face as her lips moved as she talked. ‘<em>She must be comfortable with Nathan now.</em>’ Sophia figured, delighted. “That’s my cabin right there.”</p><p>“Well then, I guess this is where I’ll set off.” bid the Ravenclaw.</p><p>Sophia nodded and, feeling so bold, gave the girl an embrace. “I couldn’t take you enough for showing me the way, Penelope. I was having a hard time to make out which way to go and I may have gone on to the wrong places if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>“Y-you’re welcome, I’m happy to help. I’m a -well, a Prefect after all. It’s kind of my job.”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what this Prefect business is yet but nevertheless, I’ve appreciated what you’ve done.” answered Sophia, still hasn’t let go of her hold.</p><p>Their proximity lasted merely half a minute before the hold of the little girl finally let go. </p><p>“I’ll be seeing you another time, Sophia.” was what left Penelope’s mouth before she could even thoroughly think about her wording.</p><p>“I really hope so. I’ve enjoyed your company very much, Penelope.”</p><p>“Likewise.” and off Penelope goes, returning to the Ravenclaw cabin to do her duty as a Prefect. For not searching for Percy so he could escort the girl -since it is more of his thing -Penelope just told herself that he might be busy, that she’d invest in talking to the girl instead.</p><p>She does hope that she gets to talk to Sophia again sometimes in Hogwarts.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Sophia opened the door, she quickly noticed that her companions were not alone. A brunette had seemingly joined them while in her absence. </p><p>“Hey, you’re back!” Nathan stated the obvious, before he smiled at her mockingly, “Got lost did ya, mate?”</p><p>“Shut it.” hissed Sophia, blushing a bit. And before she could look at the new face, Ginny stood in front of her, looking thrilled. </p><p>“Oh, Sophia, you’re here! Great timing!” she squealed, making Sophia internally awed at her endearing face.</p><p>“What is it, Eve?” </p><p>“I want you to meet,” the redhead started, finally stepping away, “Hermione Granger!”</p><p>To say Sophia felt starstruck would be an understatement, no, no, she’s… stunned and mesmerized, a feeling of assurance and contentment sudden flood her senses –it’s something she can compare to having to sniff a chloroform (though she managed to survived it without any fatal causes but that’s a story for another time) –and Sophia would have lost her conscious if it was to ever heighten her senses more.</p><p>She did feel dazed and had to lean to the frame of the doorway to still stand. Sophia’s years of practice, discipline to keep her walls hard and invisible to be ever drilled, crumbled without a sound as those brown eyes saw her, studies her with the same reflection of curiosity that Sophia would have on her face when she sees something interesting enough to pay attention to. And it beams with a smile that enamored her.</p><p>Sophia’s mind rushes with thoughts of what, why, how and <em> what? </em>It goes on repeat as Sophia stilled, the silent lingers –Nathan observing and Ginny simply looking back and forth between the two of them –and only then did that smoothing voice snap Sophia out of the trance she was stuck on. </p><p>The voice buzzed in her ear, and it says ⌠<em>Say something.</em>⌡</p><p>“I-I…” Sophia reached out her hand and cleared her throat to somehow cease the sudden dryness, “Eet iz a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle [<em>Miss</em>].” </p><p>Sophia’s British accent falls back to her native tongue. It felt so weird to hear that voice again. Though, Sophia do speak French here and there just to keep the language fresh in her mind while in the presence of Megan and Nathan (and also Lilith, but the woman doesn’t really fully understand French even after all these years so Sophia would do it be just to mess with her mum). </p><p>“My name iz Sophia Hubert.” And here she is again, talking like how she was 8 years ago. And when Sophia reached her hand to complete the introduction, she found the girl staring at her.</p><p>Hermione, swallowing to help her dry throat, shutters “N-nice to meet you, indeed.” as she let her palm meet the waiting hand. Yet Sophia had surprised her when she didn’t shake Hermione’s hand. She, instead, took it by her fingertips and turned her hand around before bending down to land a kiss on the back of her knuckles, leading Hermione a blushing mess because of that simple, sensational gesture.</p><p>It was so bold, just so that made Hermione’s heart beating in glee.</p><p>“You must pardon moi but you…” Sophia trailed off as she stood confident, having to see that reaction satisfied her, “Tu es <em> très </em> belle.” [<em>You are very beautiful.</em>]</p><p>Sophia learned to speak clearly in English when still young, though her grandparents adored her accent –<em> her voice </em>to be precise –when she spoke in her native tongue instead, Sophia had grown to hate it when other people ask about her background after hearing her speak. </p><p>She hates it, for some reason that she keeps for herself. So she tries to adapt to the English people’s sound despite how much it would remind her of the person she wanted to forget.</p><p>It was better to just remember than to actually talk about it.</p><p>But here, she was filled with nothing but joy to see how much it affects the other girl.</p><p>Nathan was quickly alarmed as he caught the signs of Sophia’s building anxiety, mainly her changing voice. It comes and goes when she was deeply emotional after all but he simply stood there, waiting, and watched. He believed in her, that she’s capable of being strong when feeling weak, but he’ll know when to cut in.</p><p>Beside, the girl was seemingly flirting so Nathan doesn’t know what to feel about that.</p><p>Hermione was perplexed though, the girl in front of her was short in height, a pair of bright eyes and adoring feature, was nothing she had imagined that the Hearth had spoken of. Her and Professor McGonagall had exchanged letters this summer, discussing their mission, about the supposed shell they needed to keep an eye of. And both had admitted what they’ll be expecting, yet recalling the Goddess’ spoken words about a scarred past…</p><p>Well, Hermione was confused. This girl doesn’t show any sign that she had thought she’d notice. </p><p>“I…I don’t speak French.” But of course she knew it was French, Hermione may not know the whole language, just a few words, but it was the sound that mostly gave it away.</p><p>“Ah, forgive me for z’at…” the girl looks down shyly, her hand cupping the side of her neck to rub it timidly. “I just couldn’t find z’e right words to describe ‘ow I find you so gorgeous, Mademoiselle ‘Ermione.”</p><p>Dear Salazar, is this girl trying to kill Hermione?</p><p>And those eyes… ‘<em>Stop looking at me with those eyes.</em>’</p><p>Hermione somehow gets what the Goddess meant now because just by the look of those eyes –<em>if you really look at them –</em>there was a depth that mesmerized you. Still you and tell you to ‘<em>Look at me </em> . <em> See me, I’m here and you will know it</em>.’ </p><p>They told you a story without a word, those eyes are just… ‘<em>Dear Merlin, those eyes… it’s –they’re so intense.</em>’</p><p>“I-ahh.” she cleared her throat then, becoming unsure of how to act now as she became nervous. “T-thank you, I-umm, I find your eyes the most beautiful pair I’ve seen so far.”</p><p>Sophia had purred a “Merci.” [<em>Thank you</em>.]</p><p>Hermione found it just so adorably and undeniably just so and it wasn’t just Hermione that had been affected as she glance at Ginny, who was standing now next to the boy she learned named Nathan Colt, a blush on both of her cheeks as the blond boy stand there looking far more amused.</p><p>Wanting the conversation to stir away from this whole tension, Hermione started with “Ginny says you and Nathan here are Muggles too, is that right?”</p><p>“Qui, un avec de jolis yeux,” [<em>Yes, one with pretty eyes.</em>] The girl in question nodded, “and I am assuming z’at you are too by z’e way you’ve asked, non?”</p><p>The girl in front of her was being courteous, bringing such appeal to a whole new level with just a smile and bright shine on her eyes.</p><p>“I-I am,” she finally managed to answer, “Though, I’ve always known that I was different from the rest, it had been bizarre for me to learn that I was a witch all along.”</p><p>And why had she inserted this, Hermione just couldn’t control herself. This girl in front of her, she had that charisma that tells you she’s listening… <em> really </em>listening.</p><p>A look of understanding flashed on the girl's face and she nodded knowingly. “Ah yes, it had been hard for Nathan and I too, we were too outnumbered by the norms, mocked for our difference that we, ourselves, could not understand. But to be here gives off pleasances to know what made those happen.”</p><p>All three of them noticed the change of her voice, the purring accent had vanished and had been replaced by a sad tone, but none said anything about it and had instead focused on the actual words being stated.</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry about that.” grimace Hermione, finding herself to be in common with the brief life story.</p><p>Sophia had walked further inside the compartment then and sat down, Nathan following her and the boy held her hand, caressing the back of her palm before placing a soft kiss on Sophia’s forehead. “It’s okay now,” he said, “the past, it’s gonna stay there and we’re here, making sure that our future is at its best.”</p><p>They shared a smile that only they could comprehend and leave it to that.</p><p>“Well, I should probably go back to my compartment. No one’s looking after my things and I’m not sure if anyone in here is honest enough not to steal my book.” Hermione inserted, flashing an uncertain and apologetic smile. </p><p>“Well, surely we’ll see each other again later.” Ginny assured and the two nodded in agreement, the gestures were enough to guarantee that it was okay for Hermione to go.</p><p>After a few seconds counted by Nathan, who then cast a silencing spell on the booth, the blond softly inquired, “I’m not gonna judge or anything but <em> what the hell was that?! </em>”</p><p>Thank God he actually put a <em> Silencing Charm </em> (which he learn and then put a prank on his favorite person in the whole world, just so she’d panic when both her mothers’ didn't seem to hear her talk whenever. ‘<em>That was some memory; unfortunately, I will never forget the punch I got after that</em>.’ but it was still great) or else the whole train could have heard him yell.</p><p>“I don’t know!” countered Sophia who faced her friend with a surprised look, not that she was taken by surprise by her friend’s questioning but she was surprised by herself instead.</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Nathan dictated louder as he and Sophia stood from their seats, Sophia to pace and Nathan just followed.</p><p>“I mean <em> I don’t know!” </em> Sophia insisted before squatting, face fully red by embarrassment. She can’t believe what she just did!</p><p>Their argument was watched by a confused, slightly amused, redhead who held Sophia’s Siamese cat by her chest –the cat herself is watching the scene unfold.</p><p>“You can’t possibly switch like that all the sudden!” Nathan pointed out before muttering “What the bloody hell. This is the first time in years I heard you talk like that, I mean, I just –argh!” His frustration turned to worry quickly as he questioned “Are you okay or something?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine, I actually –I don’t feel like how I would normally. It was just <em> there </em> all the sudden and I couldn’t stop! Would it be weird that I actually think that it wasn’t <em> me</em>?”</p><p>“What do you mean it wasn’t you?” interrogated Nathan, now dead serious about the situation.</p><p>Yet their argument was interrupted by a knock on the door and an old lady with a car offered “Any sweets for you from the trolly, dearies?” the Trolly witch asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes of course!” Nathan, remembering to cancel his spell first, accepted. </p><p>His love for sweets surfaced and he picked out several treats for himself without even asking how much they cost, but was thoughtful of others as he offered Sophia and Ginny anything they’d fancy. Of course, it was a yes from Sophia (however how she’d answer, Nathan will probably make her pay half the bill) but Ginny was shy at first but alas, with both persistent from the Muggles, agreed to have the Cauldron Cakes that the blond boy offered.</p><p>Sophia stands beside her soon-to-be-high-from-sweet friend and beams the woman a smile, “Thank you, ma’am.” She stated, giving Nathan a helping hand on holding the treats.</p><p>“Anything else, dear?” the trolly witch asked, returning Sophia’s smile just as wide. </p><p>Sophia glances at her friend and sees them content to what they have; Sophia confirmed “No, I think we’re all satisfied with these.”</p><p>And so, the woman was gone, headed to the next booth with her cart of sweets. </p><p>They quickly chatter around, the three excited to taste each of the candy products on deck. For a moment they were just too busy unwrapping and eating that the only sound they could produce were moans of approval to each taste. Thankfully, Ginny murmured some warnings so Sophia and Nathan would avoid eating something horrible.</p><p>When Nathan was halfway finished, he decided to put some away into his bag and faced his friend with a stern “Sophia,” that quickly alerted the girl in question that he wasn’t backing away from the subject, and to confirm he added “don’t think I’m letting that one pass.”</p><p>Sophia sighs as she let her hand rest upon her lap, the candy pardoned, before admitting “Really, I don’t know what came over me just now.” and she saw the boy squint his eyes at her in a suspicious way. </p><p>“It just,” she hesitated to continue, “I was suddenly so nervous –well to be honest, it was totally the opposite but I was nervous still –and when I saw Miss Granger, I just –<em> that</em>. And like, it was so sudden, like I don’t even like talking <em> that way </em> but boom, and like, it felt like I wasn’t even talking at all but someone else but really, that’s ridiculous but honestly that’s the explanation I have.” She shrugs, ending her rambling with an embarrassed smile and red cheeks, though what she speaks about was all true. </p><p>And seeing this, Nathan accepted it, though he may have misinterpreted the whole thing. He grins then, and Sophia knew something was on the boy’s mind, and sing-sang “You got a crush~!”</p><p>“What?” both girl’s pondered at the boy’s statement. Sophia’s eyes were wide as Ginny’s.</p><p>“Sophia’s got a crush!” Her agape mouth and speechless state seems to make him believe his conclusion was true so Nathan gasps “Oh shite, you really got a crush on Hermione Granger!”</p><p>“N-no, you bugger! It’s not something like that!” Sophia defended. “Really, it just felt like something clicked in me and all and –” but it seems to be no use for Sophia to try and explain the agenda that had occurred as the boy continues to tease her. Nathan had believed those blushes were from the embarrassment of being caught red-handed while in truth, it was half of his thought that was correct.</p><p>Ginny didn’t know why she felt a pang in her chest area. ‘<em>Weird,</em>’ she thought as she glances down to the sweet she had eaten, wrappers spreading in her lap, ‘<em>I guess I ate too much.</em>’ </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Upon arriving to the Hogsmeade Station, the first year were called out by a man like a giant. “Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!” called the man. All children, different in height and weight, had followed the voice and so does Sophia, Nathan, and Ginny. Rubeus Hagrid, as Ginny had told to be a half-giant –much to Sophia’s and Nathan’s surprise, I mean, the man is technically a giant already –had lead the 1st years in a path, quite shady actually, that leads student to ride a fleet of small boats.</p><p>All sailed themselves across the Black Lake, as Sophia have read in the books and Ginny’s description, and soon they’ve landed near the base of Hogwarts Castle. The student, who had exchanged excited chatter had gone on with Sophia’s group exchanges their own, was then greeted on the castle door by the Deputy Headmistress. It was Sophia who first caught sight of the woman of grace. </p><p>“It’s Professor McGonagall!” she chirps then, catching some of the other 1st years’ attention.</p><p>The woman, hearing this of course, had looked at the sea of students that tail Hagrid. “Well, ‘hey’re all yers, Professor.” said the half-giant. </p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid, I’ll take it from here.” Minerva nodded at the said half-giant and Sophia watched him go with a hint of curiosity. She faced the woman just in time to hear her greet “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." Minerva informed, her emerald eyes catching a glimpse of <em> the </em> silver pair in the crowd and she couldn’t help herself but throw a smile on the lass’ way. </p><p>From last night Sophia had seen the Deputy, many pleasant things had been tingling in her chest, the buzzing voice in her ear active and calling –and it was once again, calling the soft name of ⌠<em>Min.</em>⌡ once again. </p><p>They were told to wait for a minute and so the excited chatter went on until the woman had come to lead them to the said Great Hall. Nathan, on Sophia’s right side, and Ginny, who walked in Sophia’s left side, had been going on about which houses they would prefer to be in while Sophia herself seems to be deep in thought as she followed the woman in front.</p><p>She’s been feeling kind of dispassionate, or some sort, ever since stepping on the land. Something seemed to be amiss. It was like that moment –when having to gaze upon Hermione Granger’s eyes, that something in her was calm, <em> too </em>calm yet panicked and unsettling, for her own liking. She cannot seem to share Ginny’s, or even Nathan’s, exuberance. </p><p>Why isn’t she excited as the others? Why is this said place so new yet already is home? She already knew the halls, from her dreams; everything was pictured perfectly that she can actually navigate the ways just through her mind.</p><p>Those dreams started after he… <em> he </em>was gone.</p><p>But still, she wondered why she sees these, everything in her dream.</p><p>Her questions were answered by a mere voice that buzzed in her ears, whispering ‘<em>You know why, dear child, I’ve told you before.</em>’ And Sophia didn’t take a second to figure it all out, believing that the voice was, beyond doubt, saying the truth. </p><p>They were told to wait in a small room, said by Minerva, for the Sorting ceremony. She return shortly after and Minerva then explains the houses, the Gryffindor where the brave are gathered, the Ravenclaw where the intellect are together, the Slytherin where one explore being ambitious and the Hufflepuff where the kind ones are but Sophia wasn’t truly listening –having to hear it before, memorized it by heart –and was simply studying the woman. </p><p>And as promised, they finally step inside the Great Hall. Sophia couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw thousand and thousand lit candles floating midair over the four long tables, where other students were sitting, fixed in the room. In where she stands, she sees each table was laid upon glittering golden plates and goblets.</p><p>At the end of the hall was another long table where Sophia assumed where teacher staff will –are seated. Hundreds of faces were looking over the sea of new students while Sophia had looked upon the ceiling, of which she saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. “Wow.” she breathes out. “This is amazing.”</p><p>And she glances back to her friend who was looking upward as well and they exchange “Wicked.” comment at the same time.</p><p>And so the Sorting soon begins after a singing performance from the hat itself.</p><p>Sophia was anxious as her friend, feeling that each name that was being called were time being counted down until a bomb exploded. Nathan holds her hand, a sign of comfort and a gesture of assurance. She calms then. </p><p>It was Sophia who had been called first. With deep breath and a look from Professor McGonagall –that was giving her encouragement to take a step forward, a look that promised no harm was to be bestowed to her –Sophia headed to take her turn finally.</p><p>Hermione watched Sophia walk towards the Sorting Hat with careful eyes and her Professor caught her brown eyes and gave Hermione a nod. Their quest had started the moment the girl had step into the castle.</p><p>Sophia then sat on the small stool.</p><p>‘<em>Ah, you’re back once again. You’ve been gone quite longer than the past, dear</em>.’</p><p>‘<em>Pardon? </em>’ frowned Sophia, not certain of the voice she just heard.</p><p>‘<em>Ah, it’s different this time. </em> ’ a chuckle from the hat. ‘<em>So let’s see –oh my, my, my… such poor thing. A life as yours, it surprises me that you are still… functional as a human being. You Muggles are quite something, yes you are. And you’ve decided to hide it from everyone… all and sundry here, the Purist especially, sees you as weak and I say that I greatly disagree</em>.’</p><p>‘<em>W-what are you babbling about? </em>’ Sophia inquired, now nervous and alarmed.</p><p>‘<em>Do not fret, no one can hear as you can tell</em>.’ assured the voice, sounding pitiful. ‘<em>Now, where shall I sort you? Hmm; a maiden with such heart yet your mind is also sharp with a soul also keen of courage, but will certainly be a good influence to those who are afraid.</em>’ It rambles on and Sophia feels like jumping off the stool just to keep the hat away from her now that Sophia’s sure that it knows what she’s hiding.</p><p>‘<em>Oh, you are a Reid also. It makes sense somehow. This makes your sorting such a hard choice. Where should I put you, dear Hearth, or rather you, Sophia? Putting you either of the houses seems to be a great loss to the others. And you are uncertain to any as I reckon, a mind wants something different to what the heart desires.</em>’</p><p>Sophia wondered ‘<em>A-are you even considering putting me to Slytherin? </em> ’ by how the hat was talking. ‘<em>I am Muggleborn if you can’t tell. </em>’</p><p>‘<em>Ah yes, but no blood will ever do the deciding here but I. </em> ’ informed the Sorting Hat. ‘<em>But alas, you are not truly fit there. Gryffindor would do, as the other two. It will polish your bravery well but you find yourself not wanting to be so exposed, expectation seems to be not your forte. </em></p><p>‘<em>Nevertheless, you will surely get along with the Ravenclaw, where you can share your mingling theories and witty intellect, it will help you grow your wisdom enough to properly lead but the problem is that you don’t blend in well in such a crowd, it will not influence you greatly. But you will do great there, I can see.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>I feel like there’s a ‘ </em> but<em>’ coming along.</em>’ thought Sophia.</p><p>‘<em>Yes, for a heart like yours wishes not to be exposed. You Reid are secretive by nature. Why is that I wonder? Alas, perhaps its persistence will be where you will be content. You will be safe there, where you are allowed to mingle with others and it will train your trust and let it grow firmer and there, you shall use your life-experience wit to guide. You have learned under the wings of wolves, now you must go and come back leading your own pack.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>And where will that ’there’ be? </em>’</p><p>“Hufflepuff!” declared the Sorting Hat.  </p><p>As the hat jumped off, Sophia took her cue to the clapping crowd who then greeted her with smiles and welcomes. There was even an effervescent one that had stepped through her personal bubble, hugging her and making her seat next to her. A damsel with a dark and –because of the hug, Sophia had accidentally got a touch of those –silky hairs that rest on her shoulder and above her head rest a goggle, obviously used for flight. </p><p>“Hey, nice to meet you!” said the girl. “My name’s Ella Nelson, a 2nd year.”</p><p>Sophia giggled at that cheeky smile, stating “Pleasure.” as she bent her body once more to bow before another name was called to be sorted.</p><p>Aback, the older girl blinked before grinning “It’s great to have you on the house, Sophia, and oh by the way,” Ella started, “that’s Nick.” pointing at the one across the table.</p><p>At the sound of his name, the boy of shambled copper hair looks at their direction. “Sup mate.” He smiled, his brown eyes seemingly investigating her by scanning her up and down.</p><p>“He’s my friend and also a 2nd year.” Ella said and then pointed out the one sitting next to her. “And this is my sister, Mia; a first year like you and next to her is Tiff.”</p><p>Sophia gave the girls a wave, which Mia grinned at while Tiff simply threw an acknowledging nod before returning to her chit-chat with the other crowd. </p><p>“Hey, did you notice it took you almost 5 minutes to be sorted?” Mia reported, gaining a frown eyebrow from an unconvinced Sophia. “No seriously, like you didn’t notice all of us dreading in excitement while you sat there?”</p><p>“No, I did not.” she confessed. “I thought it was only a mere minute by how fast the hat was talking.”</p><p>Before Ella and Mia could say anything else, Professor McGonagall then called upon Sophia’s friend and she saw the blond boy flushed slightly, feeling the eyes of others as he stalls towards Professor McGonagall, who waits with the Sorting Hat on her hand. Nathan sat in the small stool then and the woman placed the hat above his head.</p><p>The boy was obviously nervous and Sophia was finally hit by the realization that they could be possibly separated. This made her sweat a great deal because of fear, not certain of the future if ever she would see less of the blond in their stay here and her conclusion had been right when the Sorting Hat yelled “Gryffindor!”</p><p>Sophia caught Nathan widens ice-blue colored eyes. He gapes, hesitatingly standing from the stool and may have stood there a few more seconds, eyes never leaving Sophia’s, and only did he join his house when Sophia gave a defeated nod. He shared the same dread look as Sophia when he took a seat and his shy shell emerged as the other Gryffindor welcomed him.</p><p>“Is he your boyfriend?” Ella sounded jokingly, seeing the sadness creep on Sophia’s face and had wanted to try and lift the girl’s spirit.</p><p>But Sophia didn’t have the strength to act upset at the accusation and only stated “No… he’s my friend.”</p><p>Hearing the discomfort of her voice, Ella couldn’t think of a way to comfort a stranger. From her seat, Ella searched for the said Nathan Colt and saw the boy looking from all over there, from the Gryffindor, to the Hufflebuff’s table, to Sophia.</p><p>“Hey,” Mia called out, filling out the silence, “don’t worry; you can still see him from time to time. If he cares much for you, he’ll do his best to keep up with you and vice versa.”</p><p>This somehow lifted Sophia’s downed heart, her pounding thoughts ceasing a little bit. When she glanced back at her friend and saw him, as if he knew what Mia had said, grinned and nodded at her way. Sophia throws the boy the same smile. After all, immigrants that grow up together, stay together.</p><p>When the sorting was finally done, with Ginny being sorted to Gryffindor as well, and all students sat down into their respective tables, the Welcoming Feast was told to start. </p><p>Ella and Mia talked to her as well as Nick, but the boy had some other Hufflepuff friends to accompany, not that she mind. Sophia really liked how messy the boy’s hair was and he told her that he never bothered combing them because they will always return like how they are, <em> messy </em>.</p><p>Over the Gryffindor’s table, she hears a pair of laughter from Nathan and Ginny, who was now being accompanied by Hermione, and felt a pang of loneliness in her, even if she had Mia and Ella to talk to. But Sophia was taught better than to be in a foul mood; she rather enjoyed what this new life was giving her.</p><p>At some point, Sophia would feel many pairs of eyes looking at her direction. At first, she caught Hermione Granger looking her way and when Sophia caught the brunette, they shared a smile, though both did it shyly, especially Hermione whilst Sophia was just a little embarrassed about what happened in the train. </p><p>Then, it was Professor McGonagall that Sophia saw on the teacher’s table looking at her. </p><p>Sophia beams a smile at the woman and Minerva only gives her an acknowledging nod, suppressing her own smile for the sake of her stern-Deputy image. That was enough for Sophia though, but the states continued on while she tried not to act self-conscious. </p><p>Sophia glanced back again to the high table after a while, to simply study who could possibly be her teacher and she found a dark orb glancing her way. A man, though Sophia was too far to distinguish any other feature other than a black robe and hair, was looking her way with squinted eyes, studying her without shame and Sophia look away, uncertain of how to react to such attention and simply decided to ignore the man and his eyes –which look away after a moment of being caught. </p><p>It was Katie Bell she caught looking next, Sophia saw her raise a cup her way and Sophia beams at the greeting, grinning at the older girl on the Gryffindor table.</p><p>And of course, Sophia <em> had </em>to look at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>And Penelope Clearwater chose the right time to wave her hand to gain her attention.</p><p>Sophia grins back just as excitedly before waving her hand as a greeting.</p><p>And so, this was how it all started and little Sophia didn’t know being here with Nathan Colt had set everything into its course.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this are the five chapters that I'm sure I wont be coming back on for a while.</p><p>Imma reread the next ones and maybe post them next week.</p><p>I know, I know, nothing major has changed, but it wont be until chapter 10 did I changed the roll of the story.</p><p>And yes... i just recently find the magic of spell check, woe is me, I'm like a boomer that's been living under a rock</p><p> </p><p>See ya laters alligators!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoggy Warty Hogwarts is a place of old</p><p>But experiences here are always new</p><p>He's unsure why she's letting them hold</p><p>Her, but she'll tell him if she had enough, he knew</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>In the end, Mia seems as fond of Sophia’s presence as she is to the rose-gold blonde. </p><p>Ella, while in the process of eating, had switched seats with her younger sister to speak with another Hufflepuff, Nick, and had been whispering to each other (and would sometimes spare a glance her way, though Sophia pretended to be too occupied with Mia and Tiff to notice). </p><p>Mia had been acting a little handsy, <em> very affectionate</em>, but thankfully limited, which made Sophia consider it before full-heartedly welcoming the gestures. The girl only did hold her arm so no harm for the rest of the feast. Though Sophia could admit, if it’s not Nathan, she was really uncomfortable with physical touches. It came to the point that she had to tell the girl not to hold her right arm, which was why Mia had agreed to exchange seats with her sister in the first place just so she could cling in Sophia’s left arm instead.</p><p>At this, she ease, Sophia ate with everyone else trying not to tremble or swat the girl’s hand and put some distance between her and the Nelson gal.</p><p>Unknowing to Sophia, several eyes were on her while the start-of-term feast went on.</p><p>Hermione did <em> not </em> like it a bit. She wasn’t even eating anymore as she glared daggers halfway across the Great Hall. This <em> girl </em> was too clingy for her own taste and it <em> is </em>Hermione’s mission to keep an eye on Sophia.</p><p>But this sudden distaste brought question in Hermione’s train of thought. Why, <em> why </em> was she acting so… she couldn’t even put it in words! Merlin, Sophia looks so uncomfortable. But to what Hermione knows, Sophia was too courteous to deny –<em>protest </em> about the unneeded deeds.</p><p>Minerva, can too, feel the distress.</p><p>It calls her and honestly, Minerva was very dumbfounded to what needs to be done. The drive to protect had always been great and right here is nothing different than before but she can’t stride in the hall with everyone’s eyes on her, not like how she would have done in the past.</p><p>The Hearth’s distress would only reach her in privacy, and both would try to produce solutions to what was bothering them, and here again; Minerva was reminded that she’s dealing with something so <em> diverse </em>yet the same, just not in the similar way.</p><p>Both Guardians were really feeling bothered at their lack of action as the night goes on.</p><p>“Argh, that girl!” growled the one beside Hermione, and she turned to look. It was Ginny and the redhead was staring at the same pair as Hermione, though she was lacking concern and only filled with disgust. “What is it with those Nelson sisters, always so handsy towards people?”</p><p>“You know them?” Hermione murmured, though loud enough for Ginny to hear, while her eyes never leaving the spot on the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>“Of course I bloody do!” Ginny almost screamed but managed to hush herself when the volume of her tone increased. “That girl, Ella Nelson, as I’ve heard from my brother, Percy, had somehow started an affair with a 4th and 6th years boys and had tried to make herself look victimized by acting like she was just <em> so </em> in love with the two that she couldn’t really choose the time she got caught. Percy’s the one that caught the whole affair going on in an empty classroom at <em> night</em>.”</p><p>Hermione frowned at that. “How come I never heard of <em> that </em> and you did when you didn’t even go here last year?”</p><p>Ginny chuckled nervously, unsure of how to answer. She meant, how <em> could </em>she explain that she bothered all her brothers all summer just to know what was going on with her all-time crush, Harry Potter? </p><p>Her pause made Hermione eyed her with squinted eyes and Ginny quickly made up “Apparently, I heard you were too busy keeping up with my brother and Ha-Harry to even keep up with gossip. And I didn’t even take you as one to believe in them.”</p><p>“That is true.” Hermione nodded then, thankfully convinced. Hermione, though, was simply ignoring the sudden shy tone that Ginny made when saying her friend’s name, before returning to look at Sophia.</p><p>“But…” the new Gryffindor, Nathan Colt, mumbled as he looked lost when they, Ginny and herself, faced him. “Why is <em> she </em> getting all… <em> close </em>with Sophia?”</p><p>No one was able to give a solid answer. </p><p>The subject was temporarily put aside when the Headmaster boomed for all to stand. Without much question, everyone did. Hermione caught the idea that they were about singing the Hogwarts Song and groaned internally, grimacing. She really <em> hates </em>this song.</p><p>Sophia didn’t really know what’s going on and simply stood with the others. </p><p>The Headmaster, who she finds quite alluring but she has doubts because ‘<em>That is so much light in him, like the whole brightness is hiding something</em>. <em> Gods, I’m going to end up blind just by looking at him.</em>’ </p><p>And as she thought of this, she tried to squint her eyes to lessen the colors around her. Sophia was really suffering and hoped that whatever was going on, it’ll end soon so she could maybe rest her eyes for a bit.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore told all to “Have it in your own rhyme. Sing!” and upon glancing up to an unfolding scroll in the air, she saw lyrics of which everyone followed as the man waved his hand.</p><p>
  <em> “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Teach us something please, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whether we be old and bald </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or young with scabby knees, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our heads could do with filling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With some interesting stuff, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For now they’re bare and full of air, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead flies and bits of fluff, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So teach us things worth knowing, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring back what we’ve forgot, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just do your best, we’ll do the rest, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And learn until our brains all rot.” </em>
</p><p>Sophia couldn’t much sing along not knowing what tune to go along with so she listened closely. And listening to Mia and Ella, who were singing in the same rhyme, Sophia managed to pick out a tune though by that time, the song had ended.</p><p>Or had it?</p><p>“Back to the beginning, again!” the Headmaster dictated to the students.</p><p>This time, Sophia was prepared to sing along.</p><p>She was singing, feeling giddy at how the song sounded in her ears. She loved singing, always had. It was her way to express, she grew up accompanied by lullabies, and Sophia didn’t grow out of it. </p><p>Singing, music, they became her medicine, her real life <em> magic</em>.</p><p>A voice smooth in the ear, the hum of gentle sound and a tone sounding heavenly caught all’s attention.</p><p>The girl was too focused on the song, too deep in her haze that she didn’t notice the quietness that flooded the Great Hall, the silence that everyone was in just to hear her sing. And the newly sorted Hufflepuff hummed as the end neared, only then did she become aware of the keen, awestruck eyes watching her.</p><p>She felt panic, of course, as eyeing the crowd with wide eyes. Her silver eyes unsure and both of her legs felt wobbly like spaghetti as she felt the weight of everyone’s eyes. ‘<em>My God, did I do something wrong? Did I say the wrong words?</em>’ was her dooming thoughts.</p><p>Minerva felt like it’s all new all over again, like it was just the first time she heard that voice. And memories brought her to her own haze, eyes becoming dreamingly as she stared at the nervous girl. She breathes out a sigh, remembering ages ago when a particular song was sung to her.</p><p>‘<em>Goddess, she has always been a Goddess.</em>’</p><p>A sound of slaps interrupted the silence, and another, and followed by another. Mia Nelson had a gleeful smile as she abruptly clapped and her older sister followed, and in the Gryffindor table, Nathan Colt whistled, applauding himself too.</p><p>Minerva wasn’t sure who followed next but in the end, everyone in the Great Hall was applauding in praises. She, too, claps along, and she  couldn’t help but flash a big smile when the girl found her eyes again, and that shy smile that crossed her cute, chubby face reminded Minerva of many things… hurting the Deputy unintentionally.</p><p>It hurts to remember them alone.</p><p>Sophia was still red when the House Prefects were told to escort the new students to their dorms. She bid her friends goodnight, going further red to talk again with Hermione (seriously, Sophia couldn’t meet those chocolate eyes without recalling what happened in the train), and Nathan continued to whisper in her ears before they part, saying how Hermione was glaring at Mia the whole time they ate.</p><p>And her tainted cheeks didn’t falter, especially with everyone in her House being curious about her. While they were being toured by the Prefects, Sophia was constantly being approached, to be complimented or to be interrogated, sometimes even both.</p><p>“Practiced.” was all she could advise since it’s what she’s been doing all these years.</p><p>Nick, from before, did join the first year as they were being escorted to the Hufflepuff basement, and had put his attention on her, asking –<em>interrogating </em>her. But one question particularly surprised her. “Are you a Siren?”</p><p>Though Sophia is unaware of the true history of Siren in the Wixing world, she has some small knowledge about them. </p><p>“No. I’m not; I’m actually just a Muggleborn.”</p><p>Nick, with two boys backing him up, insisted “No way. By what happened back there, that can’t be true.” And then his friends fired their own questions and theories.</p><p>Thankfully, they were noisy and gained the attention of one of the Prefect. Quickly, they were dismissed by Gabriel Truman, who threatened to appoint them into detention if they didn’t leave the group.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sophia gave a slight bow, too emotionally-drained to function right. </p><p>There were many things in her mind, many questions for her own self that she hasn’t yet found answers to. And all she’s asking now is for a moment of peace, and her friend Nathan, but that latter is impossible for tonight, since he’s in the Gryffindor tower while she’s here, being cling on by a girl as short as her.</p><p>“You alright there chap?” asked Gabriel, kind enough to lower his voice while his Prefect partner takes the lead in the front. </p><p>He had seen her in the train, passing by, looking so lost but she was confronted by another Prefect, a Ravenclaw, and they were talking like they were already familiar to each other so Gabriel didn’t bother confronting this girl before.</p><p>She was… intriguing to be honest. Something about her calls for attention and the funny thing about this is that <em> she </em>doesn’t seem to want that attention. </p><p>‘<em>Poor kid</em>.’ he thought. Gabriel found himself pitying her.</p><p>“I am, thank you, a-again, for talking to them. I wasn’t sure when it was going to end; they’ve been asking me about everything that I can’t even explain. I did try, you know, but that doesn’t seem to be enough.” Sophia was rambling, she knows that, but for tonight, she didn’t care. And with a tired sigh, she mumbled “They just want to hear what they want.”</p><p>She just <em> really </em>wants this night to end already,</p><p>Mia, who heard the faint voice, frowns and finally studies the state of her new friend. And by how she was grimacing, Mia finally steps aside. She plans to give the other girl some space of her own but was quickly swoon when Sophia, feeling Mia loosens her grip, took a hold of her hand instead and gave it a gentle squeeze whilst rewarding Mia with a small smile.</p><p>Mia blushes, totally charmed straight to the bone while Sophia stays oblivious to the truth, and looks at Tiff, who was watching them in suspicion ever since they were still at the Great Hall. She shrugs, trying to hide her big grin when she looks the other way, but fails when she feels Tiff jab her by her rib.</p><p>Gabriel, who was standing at Sophia’s right side (since the other side was occupied by the other two Hufflepuff), gave Sophia a soft pat on her shoulder, assuring “Come on then, we’re almost at the girl’s dorm.”</p><p>Sophia then learned that fate had other things in mind for her when she was assigned to be roommates with Tiff Lafferty, Anya Maple, and lastly, Mia Nelson. It wasn’t like she was complaining or anything, but Mia seemed to make it her quest to always be the <em>closest </em>to Sophia.</p><p>Sophia picks the bed near the window and before she knows it, Mia was buggering Tiff to leave the spot next to her free so she could, well, take it since the other girl, Anya, had occupied the other bed on the other side. Sophia just sighed, unsure if the girl was just really like this or there was something else happening. Though Sophia think it was unusual when Tiff was looking at her friend funny.</p><p>She settles in her spot, putting her luggage to be made tomorrow and sits down on the edge, looking at the windowpane. Sophia wondered, is it too late to take a shower? Sophia had already mapped the whole castle and found that she had at least been back within thirty minutes if she went out now.</p><p>Still, that would be suspicious of her and Sophia was unsure if anyone was being a look-out at the hall, making sure that they were tucked-in already. And besides, checking the time with a spell of “<em>Tempus.</em>” she found that it was already 9:31 PM, passed curfew.</p><p>“Whoa.” A few voices murmur, making Sophia snap out of her little self-world.</p><p>Anya Maple stood there by the side of her bed, facing Sophia with an awestruck look.</p><p>Sophia tilted her head, “Pardon?” </p><p>“H-how did ye do that? <em> What </em>was that?” Anya inquired, quickly jumping over her bed to sit on the edge just like how Sophia was doing.</p><p>Sophia answered “A…a time-checking spell.” as she fiddle with her wand as a nervous habit.</p><p>“T-that’s…”  Tiff, who was supposed to be busy with fixing up her things in her side of the room, shutters.</p><p>“Amazing!” awed Mia, finishing for her friend when Tiff took too long to put in anything. “You already know spells! What else do you know? Tiff and I knew some but my parents just taught me basic and Tiff is hiding things under her sleeves.”</p><p>Sophia admitted “A-a few too.” </p><p>“Can ye do another one then?” Anya asked, “Only if ye want.”</p><p>Sophia was put in pressure when the three of them, despite Anya’s assurance that she could say no, was looking at her expectantly.</p><p>‘<em>Only one, that wouldn’t hurt… or maybe two</em>.’ she told herself. Clearing her throat, Sophia waved her wand to cast a <em>Bubble-producing Spell </em>and stilled them before casting a <em>Blueball Flames</em> <em>Spell</em> on them. Making the bubbles float around with tiny blue flames dancing inside them.</p><p>She remembers how amazed her best friend was when she showed him this little trick she experimented with.</p><p>“Wow!” commented her audiences while Sophia controlled where the bubbles were going.</p><p>She made them spin around her new friends, completely winning their interest.</p><p>“Merlin, you can already do these?” Tiff interjects, watching with a smile but it disappeared when she seemingly remembered something. “But wait –<em>wait, wait, wait </em> you said you’re Muggleborn!”</p><p>Sophia, not getting the sudden exclamation, nodded as she summoned the flames back to her wand (wouldn’t want them going around with the possibility of them burning something) “I –yes, I am.” And she opens the window to let the bubbles out.</p><p>“But how come you’re already educated with magic? You only learned you were a witch like what –a month ago?”</p><p>“Two months, actually...” Sophia nodded, though inside she was feeling like there’s accusation going on, but kept her mouth shut about that and let the girl get a conclusion of her own. “Is there… Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Tiff seems taken back by that quick, firm answer. She was about to ask another when Mia implies “Nothing! Nothing, ignore her, she’s just like that –hehe.” as she ushered Tiff in the corner, seemingly arguing about something in silent-whispers.</p><p>Sophia frowns a bit, looking at Anya who watched just as confused as Sophia is. Seeing her questioning look, Anya answered with a shrug and a soft “I don’t know what’s with them either.” before returning to her bed, preparing for sleep.</p><p>Sophia was about to ask what was going on when she felt something soft and ticklish rubs her by her leg and looked down just as Pixie meowed for her attention. “Oh hey, you’re back.” Sophia grinned. The cat was already gone when they arrived in the castle and Sophia just let her familiar explore, knowing that curiosity got that cat.</p><p>“Okay, it’s late; we should all go to sleep.” Mia, apparently done talking with Tiff, inserted. And when she turned, she saw the cat in Sophia’s arms and squealed. “Oh my God, is that yours?!”</p><p>Sophia felt her ear-drums hurting and winces slightly, before nodding. “She’s Pixie, my cat.”</p><p>“Merlin’s beard, she’s really –” Mia tried to touch Sophia’s cat, but Pixie didn’t take a liking for her and hissed a warning, before jumping off Sophia then invade the bed, purposely ignoring the hurt look from Sophia’s new friend. “Ahh… she already doesn’t like me.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Sophia nervously chuckles, “That’s… she has a specific taste towards people. Don’t worry; she doesn’t like my mum either.”</p><p>Mia pouted then but nodded in acceptance.</p><p>Soon, everyone was getting ready to bed and a chorus of “Good night.” was shared.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning that came was a day for Sophia to explore the school ground. That was the unspoken plan she made the moment of her waking. Or along those lines since it took a moment for her to realize that she’s been staring, dumbfound, at nothingness –debating if or not she’s <em> actually </em>in Hogwarts finally –but soon snaps of it when she felt Pixie shifting on the bed, trying to take her collar off, again.</p><p>“Oh you funny cat,” Sophia chuckled, off her sleepy doze, “you have to keep it on, Pixie, I don’t want you being taken off just because you don’t have it.” </p><p>The cat just stared at her and returned to her business, seemingly so desperate to have the tangling accessory off her.</p><p>Rolling her eyes playfully, Sophia just moved the curtains of her bed and was quickly reminded of last night. She groans at the brightness of the morning, and also Anya Maple’s color around her. A series of white and somewhere in there was purple, scattered like dots. So, blinking rapidly to adjust both her eyes, Sophia saw what composition that Anya was in. </p><p>She was watching Sophia with keen eyes, with towel and shower equipment in hand.</p><p>“Oh hello,” Anya, realizing she was staring, smiled, “mornin'.”</p><p>Standing and stretching to wake her body, Sophia glanced out of the window to see that dawn had already passed, meaning she overslept. That didn’t harm her, after last night, Sophia expected she’d sleep in. “About to take a shower?” she asked instead, returning her attention back to the ash blonde girl.</p><p>“Aye.” nodded Anya, offering, “Ye wanna join me on my way there?”</p><p>Sophia nodded, searching for her luggage, stating “I’d kill for a shower right now.”</p><p>She places a soft kiss on Pixie’s fur, bidding away to join the girl to take a shower. </p><p>Anya was a guarded person, Sophia noted, too keen to keep any personal information for herself, which Sophia respect whole-heartedly. Upon her understanding comment though, she received a surprise look from the girl in question herself. </p><p>“Did… did I say something wrong?”</p><p>Anya interjects “N-no!” whilst shaking her head gently. “It’s just –ye surprise me, is all… since other people tend to dig but ye… well.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Sophia shrugs, “but it’s really none of my business you know. I mean, it’s your life, it’ll be your decision whenever you want to come to me about it, when you feel like talking… or maybe not. Again, it will be your choice. Still I’m offering myself so when you need someone, you can talk to me.”</p><p>“Oh.” blinked Anya, “T-thanks, I-umm… I’d keep thon in mind, ya?”</p><p>Sophia answered with a smile, though providing no further answer when she stops, beckoning that they have arrived at their destination.</p><p>‘<em>She’s kind of different… I hope that’s a good kind of difference.</em>’ Anya thought, aware of the shifting friendship between her and Sophia leveling into a state of comfort.</p><p>Sophia had busied herself in her shower stall, scrubbing herself with soap as she hummed happily, minding her own business, when she almost slipped. Not because the wet floor is slippery, but because of what she saw put her off balance.</p><p>“Whoa!” she yelped, gripping and leaning on the wall alone to keep herself upright.</p><p>The voice from the stall next to her, that belongs to Anya, asked “Are ye alright in there, Sophia?” </p><p>“Y-yeah,” she groans out, fixing herself, “almost slipped but I’m fine.”</p><p>“Be careful.” </p><p>Sophia didn’t have any response to give as she stared at her right leg. It had something stained into it that wasn’t there before. </p><p>A foreign writing had been tattooed into her skin. </p><p>Sophia tried scrubbing it off but like… it’s there now.</p><p>‘<em>What’s going on?!</em>’ she panicked. </p><p>Was this Rune? No, it can’t be, nor was it Latin, because Latin is almost close to English so that’s self-explanatory. Sophia can also read Spanish thanks to her Grand-père, who is Mexican himself, so that’s not it too; the scripture is not even close to French either. </p><p>Maybe, it could be Japanese then? </p><p>But no, that guess is completely invalid, surely. She might not know the language but she’s familiar with how it could be written. She tends to have this <em> gift </em> of reading. Not that she called it a gift, but it’s just… a <em> thing </em>she can do. </p><p>She reads, she remembers. That’s it.</p><p>The one that called it that way has mastery on literature herself, on languages too. Now that she thought of <em> her</em>, Sophia pondered ‘<em>Merlin’s beard, what the hell are these… Hey, answer me!</em>’</p><p>“Hey, Sophia, are ye finished yet?”Anya asked whose voice was coming from the other side of Sophia’s stall door.</p><p>“N-not really, but I just need to wash the soup off. I’ll meet you later on, Anya.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll meet ye in the Great Hall, ya?”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Hurrying, Sophia washed off any remaining soap on her body, the shampoo in her hair, and then dried off the remaining water on her skin. Her mind was on auto-pilot now, her subconscious too struck with the subject of her right leg.</p><p>She returns to her shared dorm to catch Tiff dozing off while sitting upright on her bed and Anya is gone, probably already headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seriously, the girl seems to be always in a hurry.</p><p>Tiff stares at her deadpan until she recognizes her. </p><p>“Good morning, sleep well?” Sophia smiled and made her way to her bed, trying to keep her leg hidden.</p><p>“Y-yeah, esh–did.” she yawned, before getting off her bed. She hops into Mia’s bed and shakes the girl. “Mia, ‘Ya… come on wake up already.”</p><p>“Hmm.” the girl groaned in return, turning over before hiding beneath her pillow as she said “Go away.” though it sounded muffled.</p><p>“Come on… Sophia’s already showered and Anya’s in the Great Hall by now… we need to –”</p><p>Mia bolted up, waking up on full course, which pushed Tiff off the bed with a surprised yelp.</p><p>“Sophia!” she called, smiling brightly first thing in the morning. Was that even a normal thing?</p><p>Tiff, recovering from her fall, groans as she sits up. “This is what I get for being a great friend.”</p><p>Ignoring her, Mia greeted “Good morning! Man, I had some <em> really </em> nice dreams today Pia but it was just me trying to chase a bunny, it was a cute bunny though, kinda look like your cat but I’m sure it was a bunny! Or… wait, was it? Oh, hey, what are you doing over there?”</p><p>Sophia chuckled at the talkative girl and implied “Getting dressed for breakfast, silly.”</p><p>Mia gasps “Already? But I haven’t taken my shower yet! Tiff, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”</p><p>Tiff groans and throws a pillow at Mia, the throw seemingly firm and could hurt. “That’s what I was doing before you pushed me off, you gowl!” </p><p>“Ow!” whined the rose-gold blonde, “What was that for?”</p><p>“Just because you’re physically stronger than me doesn’t mean you could throw me around like a doll, you mog!” raved Tiff, snatching her own equipment as she angrily stumbled in a rush.</p><p>Mia, unaffected, murmur “Gee, so grumpy in the –” a yawn cuts her off, “morning.”</p><p>“Argh; just catch up when you cop on.” Tiff inserted as she marches out.</p><p>Sophia though, using everyone’s distraction as her chance to go unnoticed, was now fully clothed. Though she noticed how upset Mia’s friend had become… and how little it bothered the impassive girl left with her.</p><p>Mia, noticing Sophia was all ready to go though ignorant at the reason those eyebrows were knitted, hurried too. “You’ll wait for me, would you?” she pouted, trying to fix her morning hair while she was at it.</p><p>“Hmm.” hummed Sophia, making a thinking face, “Well, maybe I can meet you and Tiff in the Great Hall? What about that? I want to see Nathan as soon as possible.”</p><p>“O-okay!” she nodded and then Mia made a beeline towards the door, only to stop. She faced Sophia to inquire “What kind of shampoo do you use, by the way? It <em> smells </em>amazing.”</p><p>“O-oh, j-just some orange scented ones, m-my mummy usually buy them for me, you see.” reported Sophia, a little red in her cheeks upon realizing that Mia caught her scent so quick while being a few feet away. </p><p>Was it too revealing or too smelly to use?</p><p>Mia’s cheeks were scarlet too as she fondled the end of her towel, “C-can I… umm, you know, use it? I kind of like it, a lot actually.”</p><p>Sophia nodded, “O-oh, of course! Here you go.” and passed the product to the blonde.</p><p>“Thank Pia!” Mia grinned once again before dashing away.</p><p>And so the girl was gone, leaving Sophia a little confused of what just occurred a moment ago. But she soon dismissed the subject aside; she has something more important to worry about. </p><p>What was that marking or that script, whatever that is stained on her right leg? Maybe she could go and find where the library is since she had no technology to lean on. Ah, the cons of the magical world. </p><p>‘<em> Wait; where is the library anyways? </em>’ Sophia realized she lacks knowledge of its whereabouts. She knows where the Great Hall is, the Headmaster’s office, Hospital Wings, the Grand Staircase and to what she thinks is the Boathouse.</p><p>In the progress of her thinking, Sophia’s stomach wakes her from her thoughts when it grumbles its hunger. “Well, I guess that can wait. For now, I need to get myself some grubs.”</p><p>And as if agreeing, her stomach made the same sound again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“See her? Bit weird right?”</p><p>“You really think she’s a creature?”</p><p>“Disgusting, mate, don’t even say that!”</p><p>“No, what, she looks pretty norm’ to me, and have you seen the mer-people by the lake?” </p><p>“Just no way, rumor has it that she’s Muggleborn!”</p><p>“Rubbish!”</p><p>“Totally agree with you on that.”</p><p>Sophia felt eyes on her.</p><p>Her first morning in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was already being stared at. She was uncomfortable with this, the stares were unwelcomed and felt judging. Each step seems to draw everyone’s attention to her and all she could do was squirm internally. </p><p>And those watchful eyes are making Sophia hurry her steps through the corridors. </p><p>Sophia, without her intention, had a bump with someone when she took a quick left turn, wanting to get away from the eyes as soon as possible, and thankfully, that person, who’s obviously taller than her, caught Sophia before she fell to her arse.</p><p>“Whoa there, watch your step, Sophia.” </p><p>‘<em>That voice…</em>’ thought Sophia as the familiar tone reaches her ears. Looking up, Sophia greeted “Ella!” with a beaming smile, thankful to see a familiar face. </p><p>“Sup little babe.” grinned Ella and laughed at the confused look that was in the 1st year’s face. “You had a good sleep last night?” was her trying to start a conversation. </p><p>Ella had just separated from her own clique a moment ago after a disagreement and wanted not to be grumpy first thing in the morning. And hey, what a surprise, fate’s decidedly throw her in front of the cute, adorably Hufflepuff from last night!</p><p>“Yeah,” Sophia sighs, “and you?” Ella’s humming was her reply. “Are you headed out to eat as well?” </p><p>Ella nodded, “Yep! Oh hey, have you seen my sister?” </p><p>“Mia? Yeah, she was just about to take a shower when I left the dorm so I think she’ll be a tad late.”</p><p>“Lemme guess, she overslept?”</p><p>Chuckling, Sophia answered “She’s not the only one.” Ella raised an eyebrow on her way questioningly. “Well, I like to have my run in the morning, I usually do it at dawn but I woke up a little later than I prefer. I guess last night just had me exhausted.”</p><p>Ella then throws her a disbelief look, asserting “You workout?” before checking her out up and down. “I didn’t take you for the one who exercises.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Sophia started, “well, actually, <em> yes, </em> but it’s not just a workout for me. See, my godmother is a martial artist and had tutored me since I was little… well, <em> littler </em>.” They both giggled at the self-teasing implication before Sophia continued. “She was really driven to teach me everything for self-defense and since there doesn’t seem to be harm in that, I adapted everything she would teach me.</p><p>“So now, it’s more of a habit to me than a workout.” She finished with a shrug.</p><p>By her cognac eyes Sophia could already tell that the older girl was <em> both </em>amazed and amused to the situation on hand, and Ella laughed. “Man, you got me deceived by your looks, lil’ Siren.”</p><p>Frowning at the wording, Sophia questioned “What do you… mean?” </p><p>“No, no, I didn’t mean it the way that you’re thinking. It's just, you know this saying…?” Ella hummed as she thought, “<em> Don’t judge a book by its cover </em> or something?”   </p><p>“Oh yes, that, I’ve heard that before.”</p><p>“Well, you’re in that category, Sophia. You’re that whole package right there.”</p><p>“I…” Sophia blinks, “I don’t get it.”</p><p>Ella only laughed in return, tucking both of her hands into her pocket then. </p><p>Sophia let her be, though was honestly confused, and chuckled as well as she watched Ella shake her head in amusement. Though, as the other Hufflepuff goes on, Sophia was beginning to hear other people’s voices about things again.</p><p>“Oh man, that was a good laugh.” Ella sighs, resting her laughing bone finally.</p><p>“Hey, umm… Ella,” Sophia interrupted their silence then, </p><p>Ella glances over her shoulder to meet Sophia’s eyes, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Did something happen?” Sophia hesitatingly asked, looking around to the few students in the hall.</p><p>“What you mean?” Ella glanced over her shoulder.</p><p>“It just,” Sophia started, “I’ve been receiving looks since this morning and was wondering if there’s something I’ve missed or something.”</p><p>Ella then shrugs, not stopping her track, “Nah, not in my radar that is.” she reported before meeting several eyes of their watchers. “But I think it has to do something about last night.” was her conclusion.</p><p>“Last night?” Sophia repeated with a frown. </p><p>“Yeah.” confirmed Ella, “Hell kid, you did sing beautifully to an old song, you know. Everybody <em> hates </em>that song but you, you change it all up. No wonder you got people’s attention.”</p><p>“But that’s all I did, I sang, is it really rare for someone to do that here?” Sophia insisted, having a point to prove yet Ella only confirmed that it was the <em> exact point </em> people were looking her way. “How is that possible? I heard –well, <em> read </em>–that there’s a choir here.”</p><p>Ella grinned further. “Yeah but they also suck at singing, you, on the other hand, aced at it.” </p><p>Though flattered, Sophia didn’t manage to supply a response when they arrived to the enormous doors of Great Hall. Upon their entrance alone, the room itself quiet down.</p><p>Sophia ignores that and looks at the Gryffindor’s table, and her heart warms up to see dear Nathan boy over there, engaged in a conversation with three –<em>four </em> people. Ginny and Hermione with him, of course, and other two unnamed boys seemingly were among that group. Sophia was proud the boy didn’t stay in his shy shell, than he usually does, and welcomed new acquaintances instead. </p><p>That was good, they both needed to give this world a chance.</p><p>It was Ginny, who sat next to Nathan (who also had a faint blush on her cheeks) that saw her first. Her face lights up and she bellows “Sophia, over here!” before she waved her hand filled with enthusiasm.</p><p>Unsure, Sophia debates if it was allowed for other sorted students to join other house’s tables or not.</p><p>As if hearing this pondering, Ella placed an assuring hand on Sophia’s shoulder, patting on it several times before she inclined “Go on then, chap, I’ll meet you up later in our table.” And she winked as she went. </p><p>Sophia waved back to her redhead friend then, calling “Eve!” as she meets Ginny halfway towards the table. Somehow, Ginny manages to squeeze Sophia in a bear-like hug, making her laugh blissfully.</p><p>Nathan had followed Ginny’s lead and took his turn of embrace when the redhead stepped back. “Aye!” he greeted his friend.</p><p>Sophia returns the salutation with the same “Aye!” before engaging in an embrace with him. “Haha! Nice you see you already up and going, Nate.” Sophia teased him by his shoulder, making the blond boy clutches her tighter in return. “Ow, ow, can’t –<em> breathe</em>!”</p><p>“That’s what you get, you little baboon.” Nathan countered back, letting go. “Just because I like to sleep doesn’t mean I would actually miss my first day here by sleeping in!”</p><p>“Whew.” Sophia breathes before murmuring “You didn’t have to do that, you jerk.” </p><p>“What was that, mon ami?” Nathan grinned, readying his arms for another bone-crushing hug.</p><p>Sophia yelps “Nothing!” as she ran behind Ginny for protection. The two laughed and Sophia soon pouted at them, crossing her arms as she commented “Oh no! You’re already rubbing on my sweet Ginny.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>The girl in question just laughed more. </p><p>“See!” Sophia pointed out. “You’ve influenced her, what did you do to her, Nathan?!”</p><p>Nathan gasps, faking the offend look he had on his face as he gapes “Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!” [<em>I don’t know the hell you’re talking about!</em>] And smug and proud, he declared “I’ve been a good boy!”</p><p>Sophia just hissed “Taisez-vous.” [<em>Be quiet.</em>] But her grin lessens the bite.</p><p>Ginny, who recovered from her laughter, inserted “Oh Salazar’s tits, are you guys always like this?” as she wipes the filling tear at her eyelids. </p><p>Sophia and Nathan exchanged looks, a mutual thinking passing through them and they answered “Sadly, yes.” at the same time.</p><p>Soon after, Sophia was dragged away by the hype ginger when the subject changed. “Oh, <em> oh </em>, Sophia you have to meet him quickly! Come on! Gosh, you won’t believe this but he’s really here!” Ginny raves excitedly and Sophia towards the same group, who was now busy talking to a boy with a camera on his hands, she was included in. “You’d love him, I promise.”</p><p>Sophia looked behind her to catch the grinning ice-cold eyes of Nathan Colt and that sly smirk on his face. Sophia quickly got the idea of who <em> he </em>could be.</p><p>Interrupting everyone else, Ginny announced “It’s Harry Potter!”</p><p>Sophia came face to face with a boy with round-glasses, dark messy hair, and a pair of bright green eyes that reminded her of the eyes of a dove… and where in the world did she have the idea, she <em> doesn’t </em>know. He’s a tad skinny, but perhaps it’s his robes that made him look so thin.</p><p>He seemed surprised and looked over behind her to see Ginny excitedly grinning. </p><p>“Hello there,” Sophia started when the pause took too long (and if it goes on, it’ll become really awkward), “I’m Sophia Hubert, Eve’s friend.”</p><p>“Eve?” he mumbled, confused.</p><p>Sophia cleared it up by pointing at the redhead, naming “Ginevra, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh –<em> oh </em>, well, hi.”</p><p>‘<em>Well he doesn’t seem to be acting like a prat, good to know.</em>’ And with that final conclusion, Sophia showed him a slight bow. “And you are?”</p><p>The redhead boy seemed taken aback to be noticed and he flushed red quickly as Sophia stared at him, patiently waiting for a name. Sophia had already reckoned he was a relative to Ginny, maybe another brother. </p><p>“M-me?” he squeaked. Sophia’s smile didn’t falter, and she nodded. Quickly, Ron put his broken wand away back to the pocket of his robes (which Sophia had witnessed with squinted eyes) and introduced “R-Ron, Ronald W-Weasley.” whilst shuttering. </p><p>‘<em>Well this is the first; people don’t tend to notice me when Harry’s around.</em>’ His face even went red as his hair. </p><p>Sophia graced “A pleasure to be your acquaintance, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter.” before she looked at the brunette’s way, “Hello, Hermione.” and she hoped that her cheeks didn’t flushed too much to be visible.</p><p>Her hand offered a handshake, and Sophia waited until the boys accepted it.</p><p>A polite boy he is, Harry was the first one to act. “J-just Harry will be fine.” The Boy-who-lived insisted.</p><p>“And Ron is good t-too!” said the male redhead.</p><p>“Then by all means, call me Sophia.” And so, the introduction ends. Sophia though, remembering from last night, asked them “If I may ask where you were last night? I didn’t see either of you at the feast, you see.”</p><p>“Well,” the Boy-who-lived cleared his throat, “long story short. We didn’t get on the train and had used… another method to get to Hogwarts, which led us in trouble, almost got expelled actually.” Sophia couldn’t help but gasp at that, unsure of the possibility if she was ever put in that situation, “<em> But </em>, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall let us slide with just a few detentions instead.”</p><p>“Now the thing is,” started Nathan with a grin, being able to witness the cheers and confirmation from last night in the Gryffindor’s Common Room –<em>specifically </em>from the Weasley twins –he explained “Harry and Ron came to Hogwarts by a flying car instead of taking the train like we did.”</p><p>Seeing the truth in the boy’s eyes, Sophia stated “That’s sound…”</p><p>That Nathan completed with “Quite an adventure, I know. It’s hilarious, am I right? Just –who does that?” before joining the snickering of the group. “It was bizarre I tell you, can’t you believe it? Remember that man we met in the train station with Mrs. Weasley?” Sophia nodded in remembrance. “Ronald here was the one to steal his car to use it to get here in Hogwarts with Harry.” </p><p>Sophia gasp scandalized and faced the male Weasley in question, “You did that? That was very nice of you, to help a friend.” and her eyes then looked at him approvingly. “Though I’m sure your action would definitely get you in some trouble, but now you’ve done Harry a favor for doing it. That sacrifice you’ve done to get yourself and him here was very brave of you, Ronald. If this doesn’t prove you’re a great friend, then I don’t know what will.”</p><p>Ron nodded, seemingly back once again to be tribute genuinely by his felony. He knew that the praises that his older brothers, Fred and George, were only for his bold decision to make his first rebellion concerning the family (seriously, they were <em> proud </em> of their younger brother) but to be <em> actually </em> extolled by strangers legitimately, sounding authentic as she said it… <em> that is new </em> for Ronald Weasley <em> . </em></p><p>Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, flustered, “T-thanks. And y-yeah, the barrier in the train station wouldn’t let us through so I-I just thought it was the best idea.”</p><p>Sophia frowned, ‘<em>Barrier? The same tunnel that no one seems to see except me?</em>’ she thought, ‘<em>Things are getting weirder every second. Gosh, I love it.</em>’</p><p>Hermione cuts in, “The barrier for the Platform nine and three-quarter?” sounding alarmed, “What have you two had been doing all this summer? I get a letter that you and your brothers particularly kidnapped Harry, yes Ron, whatever reason it is, I agreed with it but still, it was kidnapping.”</p><p>“It’s not kidnapping when I came willingly, Hermione.” Harry inputs then.</p><p>“My <em> point is</em>,” Hermione merely hissed, continuing her argument, “there must be a reason why the barrier didn’t let you two through. And I want to know what you two goof did this summer that could have put that consequence.”</p><p>“Someone doesn’t seem to want you here Harry.” Nathan shrugs.</p><p>“But Thank God the Headmaster was kind enough to be merciful on your punishment… which actually doesn’t make sense. Did you two explain what happened?” Sophia commented then.</p><p>“Of course!” answered Harry before he gulps, “But you see…” Harry nervously chuckles, “Well, we got seen by Muggles.”</p><p>“What?” Sophia shouted along with Nathan.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ginny questioned.</p><p>Snickering interrupted them and a platinum blond boy, from the Slytherin, yelled “Oh look, Harry Potter getting more famous.” as he waved a newspaper for everyone to see. “Making sure you stay on the front page, Potter? You must be getting desperate for attention that you’re even trying to get Mudbloods to notice you.”</p><p>Sophia had to squint her eyes to prevent her eyes from getting completely blinded. Gosh, with so many people shining around her, it was bound to happen sooner or later. The boy thought he was shining in young yellow, flickering around, filtered with something she couldn’t identify yet, but it was obviously from a youngling. </p><p>“Shut it, Malfoy!” Ron barked, getting up from his seat.</p><p>A big grin crossed the boy’s pale face, “Or what, Weasel, you’d get Potter’s new Mudbloods to chase after me?” and as he claimed this, he glances over Sophia and Nathan in disgust before focusing on the only brunette. “Guess you’re nothing to him after all, Granger.”</p><p>Catching the name and the threat in that sentence, Nathan almost bolted in anger towards the boy but Sophia held him before damage could be done. He was squirming but didn’t move to remove Sophia’s arms on him.</p><p>Sophia said nothing in this argument, aware that this must be some kind of rivalry. Harry, despite not knowing him personally just yet, was a courteous boy and well-known for his lighting scar and fame for conquering this Dark Lord, Voldemort, and obviously to her, this Malfoy boy was challenging Harry for the attention.</p><p>It was a very… common thing, Sophia almost wanted to laugh. ‘<em>Children, they just do what they have to do to be noticed.</em>’</p><p>⌠<em>You’re talking like you’re not a child yourself… childe</em><b>.</b>⌡</p><p>The jab was light from the voice but Sophia had accidentally let out a pack of giggles.</p><p>This, of course, wasn’t missed.</p><p>“Something funny, huh, Mudblood?” snared the boy, his smirk turning into a challenging look. “Happy you’re the new girl-toy of Potter?”</p><p>Sophia keeps Nathan on check when he tries to charge in. She held his fisted hand, rubbing a circle on the back of his knuckles as she faced the boy. “Mister Malfoy, right?” she politely started, gaining a glare from her contender. “No, you misinterpret me. I am happy, you were correct about that, but because I am to be Harry’s <em> new friend </em>, especially to the brilliant, gorgeous girl as Miss Granger is and with the kind-hearted boy as Ronald.” </p><p>Sophia read him, saw him with that slight wince at her wording. </p><p>And she paused when she suddenly met a new, but familiar, posture standing beside the Malfoy. It was the same girl from before, in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. The girl with above shoulder length, black hair and bangs, a demanding glare was once again printed on her face, though there was confusion somewhere in that eyes too.</p><p>‘<em>Interesting</em>.’ she noted, before continuing, “So forgive me if I offended you, Mister Malfoy. I didn’t mean to. My sincere apologies.” and to seal the deal, Sophia bowed in act. </p><p>She didn’t bow in respect but for appearance. If ever she was to be acquainted with this boy in all of her years in Hogwarts, well she would do what she can to keep troubles out of her and Nathan’s daily lives.</p><p>And also to keep the boy from doing, saying anything else that may trigger the ticking bomb behind her, A.K.A the angry Nathan Colt.</p><p>Satisfied to be noticed as superior, the boy put his attention away from her and only then noticed how harshly Nathan was clearly throwing daggers on his way. Drunk in his supposed superiority, Draco was about to brag, only to be held back by Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>Sophia then realized that she had enforced standing in line to be a backup if ever this exchange was to accelerate further in a physical fight, and Sophia was grateful for her and Nathan’s new friends.  </p><p>And lastly, returning the glare in silence, the Slytherins back away into their snake den.</p><p>But just as quick as the threat was gone, Sophia was no longer paying attention to the others, but was now humming by Nathan’s shoulder as she kept her arms around him, to cease his need to punch and beat something. </p><p>It was his aggression on edge, but Sophia was his medication.</p><p>Calming down, he returns the hum in assurance. Sophia’s music had always been special, he couldn’t just ignore it.</p><p>Ginny watched, awed. It was such syncopation, the harmony between the Muggleborns that amazed her. They were like Fred and George, just as she had claimed back in the train, and their pranks and games, but clearly different in their own way. </p><p>And as she thought of this, she glanced longingly at Harry, who was talking to Ron and trying his best to politely dismiss Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn recently sorted in Gryffindor, who was insisting to take a photo of him once again. Ginny hopes that maybe, someday, she’ll share something like that with someone special too.</p><p>And before anyone could provide another conversation starter, a black-skinned Gryffindor boy called “Ron,” and claimed “is that your owl?”</p><p>At this mention, a cry from the said owl alerted all as it made its way towards them. But instead landing normally, the darkish owl had instead failed as it tried to land upon a plate of chips. Laughter was ignited, and a flash of camera, while Sophia worriedly inspected the owl with her hand now tightly squeezed with Nathan’s. </p><p>“Oh gosh.” gasp Sophia. “That was quite a landing there, fella.”</p><p>“Bloody bird’s a menace.” commented Ron as he grabbed the red envelope from the owl, moving on too.</p><p>The owl stood up into its feet and flapped its wings but instead of carrying on flying, he decidedly patch on Sophia’s offering arm. He made a sound of low mewling of delight then as Sophia grabbed something for him to eat. “Here dearie, eat this before you go.” </p><p>She proposes just in time for another Gryffindor to bellow “Look everyone, Weasley got himself a Howler!”</p><p>Like it was the great, big news, everyone had looked upon the male Weasley, snickering. Slytherins seemingly found something funny that they’re laughter was clearer than the others.</p><p>Nathan glanced on her way, mouthing ‘<em>Howler </em>?’ which Sophia answered with a shrug.</p><p>“Go on Ron,” boyish, timid voice beckons among the lions’ terrain, and Sophia saw a chubby face grimacing as he added “I ignored one from my gran’s once, <em> it was horrible</em>.”</p><p>If Sophia didn’t know better, Harry reflected her and Nathan’s astonished look while the red ginger in question looked startled at the red envelope. The Boy-who-lived looked just as curious, who knows if he’s just as inquisitive as her or… he never seen one before.</p><p>Recalling Ginny’s words, Harry lost his parents before the annihilation of this <em> You-know-who </em>, which made Sophia question how Harry grew up all these years. Yet this ponderings comes to a stop when Ronald, with shaking hands, begins to open his oh-so-called “Howler”.</p><p>“RONALD WEASLEY!”</p><p>‘<em>Okay, yeah –that name made sense.</em>’</p><p>Nathan breathed “W-wow.” just as that thought came to mind.</p><p>“How <em> dare </em> you <em> steal </em> that car, I am absolutely <em> disgusted</em>!” </p><p>Sophia, somewhere along those lines, recognized the voice. Clearly, it must have been from the Mother of the Weasley troops. </p><p>“Your father is now facing an <em> inquiry of work </em> and it’s <em> entirely your fault</em>! If you put another toe out of line, we’ll bring you <em> straight </em> home.” </p><p>Ron was nodding his head in acknowledgement at the command; students’ entertained eyes watches the Howler scold him.</p><p>Sophia glance at Ginny as she felt the ginger shift closer to her free arm (Ron’s owl still perched on her shoulder and Nathan occupying her right arm), gripping her tight enough to make Sophia wince in surprise, feeling the pinch through her robe, yet the girl stayed oblivious to her doing, which Sophia realize when she witness Ginny trying to hide behind her, embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, and Ginny dear,” Sophia set her attention back to the Howler, “congratulations on making it to Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud.”</p><p>Again, Ginny squeezed her arm firmly, still trying to hide on her back. </p><p>Nathan gave Ginny some space, knowing just how well Sophia can be comforting when feeling troubled.</p><p>Sophia, not bothered by the grip, placed her hand above Ginny’s, snapping the ginger girl out of her own little world. Chocolate eyes meet silver pair and Sophia gave a consoling smile. Though there was nothing she could say, Ginny seemingly appreciated the gesture enough to smile back.</p><p>Sticking its tongue at Ronald, the Howler was no more when it began ripping itself to pieces.</p><p>Now finished with its treat, Ron’s owl finally took departure when he realized that no letter was to be returned.</p><p>No one was able to comment, everyone else returning to their personal business soon after as the show ended. But Sophia’s dear chap, sensing the awkwardness rising, cleared his throat and looked at her, steering the conversation away from the scene, only to ask “Oh hey, Sophia, fancy sitting here with–?” </p><p>“Pia!” a voice, close to squeak, interrupted him.</p><p>Nathan then saw how calculated Sophia’s face became as she felt two arms wrap her from behind, but -thankfully not leaning into her instinct from her martial art practices, ‘<em>Though, it would have been so awesome if she did.</em>’ -Sophia only smiled when she recognized the girl on her back.</p><p>Looking over her shoulder -since she can’t turn around because Ginny is still holding her arm and ‘<em>Wow, she does have one firm grip on me. I wonder if that’s gonna leave a bruise or not </em> … <em> Hopefully not</em>.’ -Sophia greeted “Hey, Mia.” And noticing the short time (and the still wet hair) Sophia remark “Wow, you showered pretty quickly.”</p><p>Mia chuckled, “I wanted to eat breakfast with you, silly.” and she hasn't let go of Sophia, Ginevra noticed, “So come on, why are you here anyways?”</p><p>Ginny, irritated, tightened her hold on Sophia’s arm and pulled the unsuspecting girl towards her, hissing “Excuse you, Nelson, but before you <em> rudely </em> interrupted us, we were talking to Sophia.”</p><p>Sensing a challenge, Mia returned the glare just as harshly, “Well <em> now, </em>Sophia’s going with me back to our House’s table.”</p><p>“You can’t just speak for her!” countered Ginny, now staring just as intense. “Sophia’s her own person!”</p><p>‘<em>Are… are they seriously fighting?</em>’ </p><p>Sophia, stuck in-between them, was unsure of proceeding to act recklessly. She looks back and forth between them and thinks that talking them out of it would be enough to break the childish rivalry. </p><p>“Hey now,” she grabbed their attention with a soft voice, “no need for those types of tone.” </p><p>“But –” Ginny started to argue but Sophia only continued, not wanting the scene to go severe.</p><p>“We’re all friends here.” she glances at the two of them again, “But for now, I think it’ll be best if I sit with the Hufflepuff’s.” Though it was never Sophia’s intention to sound as if she was siding with Mia, that’s what Ginny felt when she heard that claim. </p><p>And the Nelson girl did too since when she was out of Sophia’s sight, she stuck her tongue at Ginny mockingly.</p><p>Of course, Nathan saw and thought the same thing as Ginny did. Frowning, he blurted “Wait what? Sophia you can’t be –”</p><p>“<em>I am </em>serious Nate.” and though her voice was still tender, Nathan knew better than the others here. And judging by his knitted eyebrow, Sophia decided to explain “You’re sitting with your housemates, Nathan. Think, can you consider that mine would see me crude to dismiss them and sit here, in my first day as a Hufflepuff like them?”</p><p>“That would despicable!” he interjects quickly, such summary was a distaste to his ears, but calming down from his imaginative mind (he was already envisioning how hard he’d have to punch people to make them think twice about belittling his friend), he nods thoughtfully, “B-but, you made an understandable sense.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Sophia smiled, gently as her voice. She faced everyone else then before meeting Hermione’s eyes that made her stiff in surprise, she wasn’t expecting that tender look from the brunette. Somehow, managing not to blush, she shuttered “P-perhaps, if-if z’e offer still stands, I –” Sophia cleared her throat, catching her voice altering into her native accent, before she continues “Well, maybe I could sit here later at lunch?”</p><p>This seemingly cheered Ginny’s spirit and before Hermione could respond, the redhead girl was already declaring “Of course! You’d always be welcome at <em> our </em>table, Sophia!”</p><p>And wishing for the second motion, Sophia glance back at Hermione, Harry and then Ron, “Y-yeah,” Ron provide it, adding “a-and you were right, a-about sitting here would  be some kind of offense t-to the softy –<em>your other</em> <em>friends</em>, I mean. T-there’s always time to be here later, right, Harry?”</p><p>“Ron’s right.” gleam the black haired boy as he nodded, “We look forward to having you here with us anytime, Sophia.”</p><p>“They’re right!” Ginny voiced her opinion and happily received Sophia’s affectionate touch by her head.</p><p>Seriously, Sophia never thought she’d adore something as much as she came to do. And Sophia looked at Nathan after she patted Ginny’s red mane. No need for further words. A smile was enough.</p><p>“Oh wait a minute,” Sophia gleams as she recalled her plan, “how about we all meet up after breakfast? Let’s go and look around for a bit, and I’ve wanted to look for the library anyways, wherever it is.” She was merely offering the idea <em> to </em>Nathan but had accidentally opened the invitation to everyone. </p><p>“I wonder why.” Nathan grins as he faces his friend, who then gave him a slap on the shoulder. “Ow! You’re already so violence first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh hey, maybe we can join in!” Ginny implied, gesturing everyone else.</p><p>“Me too!” and so did Mia.</p><p>They return back in their intense staring.</p><p>“Just so you know,” Harry, chuckling, said to catch Sophia’s attention, and he joked “Hermione here knows<em> exactly </em>where the library is. It’s technically her second home.” </p><p>Sophia gasps happily, everyone seeing how she beams at the news, those silver eyes twinkling, “Really? So there’s really a library somewhere here?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Hermione nodded, “I’ll take you there later if you want. Today’s all free for m-me anyways, since class will be starting tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes!” belted Sophia as she almost jumped in joy. Her excitement’s likely radiating up to the roof. “Thanks, Hermione! You’re the best.” </p><p>Hermione blushed and nodded. God, the girl was a bright star, always with her smile and pretty eyes. Hermione felt that there <em> is really </em>something more to her mission than what she knew. </p><p>“Well, we should get going everyone.” Sophia bid. “I’ll see you guys later!”</p><p>Nathan watched her go to the other table and heard his friend’s housemate greeting her while she made her way to sit beside the older Nelson. He sighs, he misses her already.</p><p>Ginny, seeing Mia look back at her and stick out her tongue in victory again and in that progression, lock her palm with Sophia’s, was fuming as she sat back beside Nathan. </p><p>“Merlin, I really hate that Nelson girl.” snarled Ginny.</p><p>Harry, not getting the sudden dislike radiating from her, asked “Why is that?” in concern.</p><p>“Did you see how she’s holding on Sophia’s hand?” She points out, stabbing the poor sausage that rests on her plate. </p><p>Probably thinking it was poor lil’o Mia.</p><p>…</p><p>(She is.)</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow as Nathan did too, the two thinking the same thing. </p><p>‘<em>She didn’t shy away from Harry just now.</em>’  </p><p>“She’s been sticking on Sophia’s side since last night!” Ginny whispered-yelled this time, being careful for who could hear.</p><p>Ronald frowns at his sister’s declaration and then glances at the Hufflepuff’s table to see what his sister describes is true, with Ella Nelson in the picture too. Ron didn’t really feel quite disturb by that, saying “But they’re girls.” he reasoned. “Don’t girls always do that?” he then stuffed more food into his mouth.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy’s oblivious state and swallowed the nosh in her mouth before stating “Ginny and I are girls, if you’re not aware Ron, but you don’t see us <em> that </em>close.”</p><p>“Besides,” Nathan butts in, “Sophia is rarely comfortable sharing physical contact with strangers.” He was saying this, not for all, but for himself as he got deep into his thoughts. Should he allow this? After all, there was no sign of distress from Sophia, but Nathan worries. </p><p>Yet he reminds himself of their mission. To make friends, just as Sophia wants and currently doing.</p><p>So for now, he will not act in her favor.</p><p>Hermione didn’t really feel comfortable all the sudden, wanting to always glance over her shoulder so she could see Sophia but the display going on was getting into her nerves, it was becoming  unsettling honestly but the reason wasn’t… <em> reasonable </em>at all.</p><p>Is this what Professor McGonagall had warned her about? The unconditional urges and needs to protect, to secure, the constant alertness? But the shell isn’t in any danger at all, the display was, after all, friendly and Sophia responds to it with a smile.</p><p>Yet Hermione couldn’t unruffled the feeling that something else was happening. At this thought, she finally looks just right in time to capture the essence of Sophia’s smile… that smile that just seems to be hiding many things underneath its brightness.</p><p>She didn’t know what to do; Hermione hates not knowing what to do.</p><p>“Wait…” Nathan pondered for a bit and everyone else waits for what he’s about to say. “Did she just call Sophia…<em> Pia</em>?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. West Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their doors are open for those who wonder</p><p>And after a fight, the boy told them to hug it out</p><p>Now the classes are starting and green eyes are looking at her</p><p>And she'll visit the West Tower again, this she has no doubt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>It had been an hour of walking around. And in those moments, Sophia had met Rubeus Hagrid once more, the half-giant that was hired as a Gatekeeper of the school by the Headmaster and was the one to escort them first year to Hogwarts. </p><p>And Sophia <em>adored </em> him, for the half-giant had shared his wisdom of the Wixing World’s mythical creatures happily, educating her for what’s real and what had been considered as <em> mythical</em>. Sophia had mentioned that she had only started reading the Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them and Hagrid was happy to share his experiences on the creatures he saw and took care of.</p><p>Along with their conversation, Sophia learned Hagrid had been expelled before he even became the Gatekeeper, and the man hadn’t been able to wield a wand ever since.</p><p>She also met his beloved dog, Fang, and he had cuddled with her at first sight. And the bulldog was nothing but a sweetheart, though he did bark at Mia several times when the other Hufflepuff tried to join them.</p><p>Harry also mentioned a three-headed dog that is currently resident of the Forbidden forest, which, surprising her, was just beside the half-giant’s hut. She asked no question about the wood, despite how curiosity tempts her with knowledge she desires, and only focused on getting to know everyone further.</p><p>After tea, they finally left.</p><p>Ron offered the view of the Quidditch Pitch, and Nathan had almost squealed at the sight of many trophies as they passed the Quidditch Gate. He was becoming a big fan apparently. For a moment there, Sophia thought the blond boy would never want to leave the pitch once he stepped on its wide field.  </p><p>Sophia did have to pull him just so they could have a move on to another place. </p><p>“Oh, <em> oh, </em>but you haven’t seen the last of it!” </p><p>Nathan Colt dared to embarrass her.</p><p>It started with a simple question from Hermione, a curious one, asking for anyone outside the Golden Trio circle to “…tell us about you guys.”</p><p>The boy caught the perfect chance to ramble about Sophia.</p><p>He started with “We shared the same birthday in June, but I’m actually 12 years old while she’s 11 now.” which was a normal thing to say so Sophia just lets him continue. “We also found out we’re wix the same time since we were having sleepovers when we received the letter.” also an acceptable exclamation. “Anyways, we’re actually both French, immigrates if you want to call us –”</p><p>Interrupting him was a chatter of “Oh that explains what happened in the train.” from Ginny.</p><p>“Wait, you’re actually French?” interjects Mia with a gasp.</p><p>And a surprise prompt of “Dog’s bollocks, really?” from Ron.</p><p>Finally, Harry’s dumbfound “Immigrate?” </p><p>“Ye bet!” Nathan exclaims. “But Sophia’s a bit mixed, aren’t ya, mate?”</p><p>Sophia nodded, flashing a small smile. “Yeah, my mother married an English man; my grandmother was French whilst my grandfather was Mexican. My godmother is Greek too. I’m honestly surprise that I haven’t got any identity crisis any time now.”</p><p>Her peers shared a chuckle at her teasing tone before Nathan continued on.</p><p>“Euh, what’s else? Oh, Sophia here’s a big animal lover if you haven’t noticed. You won’t believe this but her uncle has this pack of wolves under his care and Merlin, you won’t believe it until you see it. But get this; the whole pack is technically in love with her!”</p><p>And as he goes on, the more he starts mentioning embarrassing things like how she once broke her leg, that she tends to accidentally make things disappear or how it may suddenly fire the next. </p><p>But her chap had said things limited, thankfully.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard, you guys lived an exciting childhood to what I can tell.” Harry implied, laughing along with Ron when Sophia had bombed Nathan’s abused shoulder with punches and slaps. </p><p>Sophia stilled as she heard that and Nathan shot her a look.</p><p>Then next, she gave the Boy-who-lived a small smile and a shrug. “Yeah… I guess.”</p><p>And no one questioned why Nathan suddenly got quiet.</p><p>The boys then showed them the Black Lake and Sophia had to take a moment to progress the truth about what lives in the water. She saw none of the Mer-people she heard about, she actually wanted to see them, but she didn’t expect <em> this </em> in exchange.</p><p>A waving hand…</p><p>‘<em>Tentacles…? </em>’ </p><p>A waving <em> tentacles</em>, an ‘<em>I-swear-to-the-Gods’</em>  tentacles was waving hello <em> at them</em>.</p><p>Though they aren’t technically <em> at </em> the Black Lake, no, they were only standing somewhere they <em> could see </em>the Black Lake and none of them, even the Golden Trio, was prepared for what they saw. Everyone wasn’t able to return the gesture before it disappeared.</p><p>No one said a thing for a while.</p><p>“So, you’re from France huh?” Mia implies, and as predicted, whilst clinging on her left arm. </p><p>They were headed to the Gryffindor’s tower, Nathan Colt wanting to show his best friend what the other house looked like.</p><p>Ginny, on her right, squinted her eyes at the Hufflepuff yet said nothing, yet.</p><p>“Euh; in some ways, yes.” was Sophia’s simple answer.</p><p>“That’s wicked.” Mia giggled, “But how come you’re enrolled here? I’m pretty sure there’s a magical school in France somewhere.”</p><p>“Hmm.” this got Sophia thinking and since she knows nothing of the other magical school, and that she had lived half of her life in London, the only explanation was “I actually hadn’t lived in France permanently, only visiting my uncle in the holidays, you see. I think Hogwarts merely took me in only because I was born in London in the first place.”</p><p>“But Nathan… he said you two are immigrants.”</p><p>“Well, actually, <em> his </em>family were immigrants.” Sophia explained. “But we have adapted that title since our Muggle school. Other kids there hadn’t been… very pleasant to him when they learned the truth and I wasn’t having that. So, I told them that I had lived in France too. Though it was a lie, I just did what I had to do.”</p><p>”And they… bullied you, did they?” Mia slowly stated, stopping her track. And when Sophia nodded, Mia growled quietly as she could. ‘<em>How dare they!?</em>’ Mia’s free hand had turned into a fist. </p><p>Ginny, on such coincidence, was thinking the same thing. ‘<em>And by how Nate acted then… Is everything you say truly the way it really is?</em>’</p><p>“Sophia come on, hurry up!” Sophia snaps out of her daze, and Nathan takes the chance to drag her away from the still grimacing Mia. </p><p>For once the two didn’t throw a fit, nor argued that Sophia was out of reach.</p><p>Mia was thankful even, just because she didn’t want the girl to hear the threatening sound slowly spilling out of her.</p><p>Ginny was just standing there, watching as Sophia goes.</p><p>When she and Nathan arrived, the portrait standing between them had already opened up, and Sophia awed to see red and gold banters and a fireplace too. And Sophia predicted that the burning wood, and its ashes, isn’t pleasant for her friend.</p><p>And just in time did Nathan sneeze.</p><p>“Well, Sophia, we welcome you to the Gryffindor’s Common Room.” Harry exclaims then, smiling.</p><p>Ron quickly offered Nathan to show Harry’s broom with the Boy-who-lives’ permission, much to the blond boy’s delight. </p><p>While they chatter around, passing the broom to feel it’s wood, Ginny had already welcomed herself in, searching for Sophia and found her in her brother’s, her crush, and in Nathan’s company with Hermione merely watching from the loveseat, a small, content smile on her face. And this time, Ginny didn’t hoist herself to the girl’s arms like she had been doing all morning, no… instead she watched.</p><p>Sophia soon got distracted, looking up to the empty portrait hanging above the fireplace. She felt familiar with the setting suddenly, images flashing before her eyes. She’s been here before… and she was talking to someone… in that exact spot. Brown… red… a loud cackle, and a mighty gaze that <em> dares </em>…</p><p>But the image had become blurred, too hard to distinguish, but that mighty voice stays in the back of her head, along with <em> her </em> voice that whispered ‘ <em> Soon. </em>’ and shortly after she was lost in her haze, Hermione called her name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, it was time.</p><p>The gang was headed to the library lastly.</p><p>But the fight between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hadn’t yet come to the end note.</p><p>It’s been so hard for the whole peer as they tried to make the two get along, Sophia trying with determination but each time she failed as the two kept bickering about small things. Ginny was likely to start the argument.</p><p>She complains to Mia’s constant touch and dragging in concerning Sophia. The girl was really <em> clingy</em>! So Ginny stood her ground and pointed out <em> how </em> uncomfortable she’s making everyone feel, how it makes <em>Sophia </em>feel.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, Eve, it’s alright. You don’t have to –” Sophia tried to calm the redhead then.</p><p>“No!” bellow the girl, “It’s the truth! Isn’t it? Nathan already explained how physical contacts affect you so don’t even deny it! And this girl won’t stop! She is just as worse as her sister; like a rabbit in heat, you’re jumping on everyone you see!”</p><p>Mia, to say she was taken back would be understandable, but her shock quickly vanished and it turns to anger and she grits “Take that back, you ponce! My sister stays out of this!”</p><p>Ginny didn’t back down either, barking “Or you’ll do what, Nelson? All you’ve done is whinge here and there all morning!”</p><p>Sophia implied “Enough, the two of you.” as she tries to go in-between the two.</p><p>But the two stayed unbothered by anything else but each other. “And believe me,” Ginny continued, “I’m speaking for everyone one of us when I say <em> no one </em> here <em> likes you</em>!”</p><p>“ENOUGH!” a voice thundered in return, and every look at Sophia in surprise, except Nathan, who had glided towards her side to hold her shoulder, his face deadpan. “Why, why do you guys keep insisting –hah –in fighting with each other <em> every time</em>? Hah-argh… Ginny, please don’t say anything worse, you’ve done enough damage. Hah-ha, euh! Nathan, Gods, I’m hyperventilating.”</p><p>Quick to act, the boy held Sophia’s cheek and breathes with her, making sure that Sophia’s focus was on him by having their forehead’s touch, and counts “Jellies, Sophia, mummy’s jellies 1, jellies 2, and jellies 3…” with her.</p><p>“Jellies 4, jellies 5…” Sophia chanted in return.</p><p>“Hold it in, that’s it, control it Sophia, and then, breathe out, through the mouth just like that.”</p><p>Sophia was indulged into his arms then, and they slowly let their heart and breathing be in sync.  And while Sophia slowly calms down in his arm, Nathan Colt was staring at the two suspects with his ice-blue eyes.</p><p>Straight at Mia and Ginny, giving warning with this single look.</p><p>And both girls gulped.</p><p>“I just want everyone to be friends.” Sophia started then, still wrapped in Nathan’s arms. “But you two keep fighting for some reasons that I don’t understand, I really tried to find out what the problem is, but I just <em> don’t get it </em> . Why, just – <em> why</em>?”</p><p>“Tais-toi, ce n'est rien, ange.” [<em>Hush, it’s alright, angel.</em>] Nathan shushed to her ear. “Breath, okay?” and he then advised “You already done enough, maybe let me handle this?”</p><p>“Nathan…”</p><p>“I promise I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to do. I’m just gonna talk to them, okay?”</p><p>Sophia eyed him, looking straight in his eyes to find his intentions clear, before finally nodding in defeat, murmuring “I trust you.” quietly.</p><p>Nathan smiles at her before looking over the sea of eyes watching them, searching for the chocolate eyes. He found her worriedly gazing at them, aching to get close as well but seemingly disciplining herself to stay put.</p><p>And when their eyes connected, Nathan gave her a pleading look.</p><p>“Come on, Sophia, the library is this way.” Hermione implied then, beckoning the other Hufflepuff in Nathan’s arms.</p><p>Sophia looked at her, then back Nathan. He nods, and off she goes with the Golden Trio. Hermione quickly took the chance to do the comforting as Sophia decidedly walked closer to her. Everything now made sense to Hermione then, everything that had been said, and what Minerva had warned her about… <em> There is </em>something going on.</p><p>When finally alone, Nathan inspects the two once more. Guilty written in their faces, but Mia was obviously still glaring daggers towards Ginny. And it took no more than a minute for Ginny to start “This is your entire fault!”</p><p>“Mine?” Mia gasp scandalous “How come it’s my fault? Can’t you stop for a second and think of <em> what </em>you’ve done huh?”</p><p>“But if it wasn’t for you always clinging –”</p><p>“Stop it!” Nathan gritted, “Stop! All of this, it’s bringing us nowhere!” And when he succeeds to quiet the girls down, he continued “Listen to me and listen well, what you two are doing? With this bickering around about pointless rubbish, aren’t doing any of us any good.</p><p>“Mia, Eve, I can tell that you guys are good kids and Sophia really, <em> really </em> wants you two as her friend.” And he then breathed out in exaggeration, “Mon Dieu [<em>My God</em>.], Sophia won’t like it if I do anything but talk. So, take my advice and whatever you do, <em> don’t make her angry</em>, okay?” </p><p>Nathan had always been willing to do anything for the girl who understood him, loved him after learning everything about him. And even her words still prevent him from acting out. Though this childish drama that these two were causing out of pointless reasons, he knew he had to do something. </p><p>Sophia wouldn’t really like to be included in such a mess, <em> especially the </em> reason for it.</p><p>“Take my words for it, you two.” He warned some more. “Limit yourself with this, whatever it is you two are playing. Sophia is <em> not </em> the one to mess with, understood?” </p><p>Both girls’ exchanged looks, reflecting the same confusion. They were lost about this discussion but nodded their heads slowly. </p><p>“I’m not trying to scare you off,” Nathan confesses softly, “but instead, giving a warning. Sophia wants you two as her friend, believe me, for once she’s engaging to do that, and as her friend I’m supporting her but as one, I don’t want her upset in anyways.”</p><p>“I understand.” nodded Ginny, who was then copied by Mia. “I’m sorry, for back then, and for what I’ve said… I’ve been acting quite stupid.” Ginny acknowledged, though she crossed her arms as she glanced at the Hufflepuff.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, I’ll just let that slide this time, but if you ever say that about <em> my </em>sister ever again, you have something coming, Weasley.” Her threat, thankfully, was reasonable and Nathan said nothing against it, merely kept his cold gaze at them. </p><p>Mia gulped, hating the fact that she had to admit this. It wasn’t her fault; she wasn’t the one carrying some hate and throwing it around! </p><p>‘<em>Curse this, for Sophia.</em>’ she sighs. “And yeah, I guess things got out of hand just now.”</p><p>“Now hug.” dictated Nathan out of the blue.</p><p>“What?” both girls blurt out then.</p><p>Shaking her head, Mia whined “No way!”</p><p>Nathan empathized “<em>Hug. It. Out.</em>” and both seem to realize the command was no joke but it didn’t stop them from hesitating. Nathan growled out “<em>Now</em>, you two.”</p><p>Defeated, they awkwardly embraced each other and took them seconds to get as far from each other again. </p><p>Mia gulps, her instincts were all over the place and she understood the feelings now. ‘<em>This boy is not the one to </em> mess <em> with.</em>’</p><p>Ginny cringes internally and merely keeps her mouth shut.</p><p>Hopefully they won’t have to do that, <em> again</em>.</p><p>Smiling in satisfaction, Nathan interjects “Good. Now whatever you two are up to, I wish you luck~”</p><p>And he hops his way towards the library, acting like nothing happened.</p><p>When Nathan entered the library, he found what he saw pretty <em> predictable </em>. He wanted to laugh when he saw the woman’s face. </p><p>‘<em>Gods, Sophia, I am so winning that bet.</em>’ was his internal glee. </p><p>To describe it, Sophia was stationed in front of who seemed to be the librarian, and beside her was a tower of books and Hermione’s awestruck face. To what he can tell, Sophia was trying to charm her way to let the librarian allow her to borrow all the books at once.</p><p>“But dear, you can’t just have these books rented at the same time.”</p><p>“Oh, please, Madame Pince, I promise I’ll return them within the end of the week.”</p><p>“You can’t possibly say you’d be able to read them all at such due.” countered the woman, pointing the books. Some of them had <em>hundreds </em>of pages. “How about you rent a few and then return for the others then after you’re done. School will be starting tomorrow after all; you have to focus on your class.”</p><p>Knowing that was logical and there was no other way, Sophia pouted in defeat, and Nathan’s laughter bellowed as he made his way towards them. </p><p>“Oh, mon ami, you’re just so good sometimes.” He chuckled, resting his arm by Sophia’s shoulders. “Though I know you like to read, but <em> Merlin</em>, this is <em> waaay </em>too much for a small lass like you.”</p><p>“Oh shut it.” and Sophia gave him a jab by his rib, just soft enough to tickle giggles from her friend. Searching for some specific books about creatures, Transfiguration (Sophia learned that Professor McGonagall teaches the subject from Hermione) and Charms then, she placed 4 books into the table and looked at the librarian with an adoring, pleading look. “Perhaps these will be valid now?”</p><p>Well, compared to 15 books the girl had wanted to borrow, Pince considered. How can this girl be so confident that she can both focus on her school subjects <em> and </em>read them all in a short time? Researching is very reasonable but, Circe’s tits, for just her habit? This Hufflepuff is just like some people she knows.</p><p>Not to mention Miss Granger over there.</p><p>“Well alright,” overpower by the girl’s puppy eyes and cute face, Pince gave up with a sigh, “I expect them returned in their finest condition, Miss Hubert.”</p><p>Smiling, Sophia vowed “You have my words, Madame.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At the strike of 5 AM, Sophia was awake and ready. </p><p>Sneaking out had been hard, despite knowing some of the castle ground, and only did she finally found a way out by a wish. The voice in her mind instructed her to merely touch the wall, to speak truthfully. “Hogwarts, may you be so kind and provide me a path to get out of the castle.”</p><p>And in response, a ghost appeared. Fat Friar as her peers had named him. Sophia remembered him as the Hufflepuff’s ghost and she was awed to see him personally. As his name dictates, he was really fat with a bowl cut blond hair, and with it along a pair of beaming brown eyes.</p><p>He saw her and waved very joyfully “Greetings, young girl!” </p><p>Sophia hadn’t yet become face to face with a ghost so close and she began to love how her new world was once more. Snapping out of her daze, Sophia answers “I, euh, salutations as well, Sir Friar.” in return.</p><p>“Now, what do you, young Hufflepuff, need? Hogwarts called me in your distress.”</p><p>Sophia explains “A way out of the castle, Sir Friar. I wish to continue my routine to exercise, you see. And I’ve been roaming the halls all lost for direction.”</p><p>“Funny habit,” the ghost murmurs and a cheeky smile crosses his chubby face, “a witch demonstrating oddities, wonderful. I feel that you will be a change, dear. And seemingly that Hogwarts had agreed to let you out, I’ll be happy to help a witch sorted in my house!” And his glee was obvious as he beckons her to follow. </p><p>And by the gates did they depart; Sophia had found the Quidditch Pitch perfect to do tracks.</p><p>Only did she stop when she was worn out, an hour and a half, and she returned back to the dorms before anyone could notice in their sleep. Though a weird, red-eyed cat had greeted her by the gates, leading her safely back to her dorms. Sophia was sure that the cat had belonged to the Caretaker so she sent her wishes.</p><p>Sophia was all prepared for her bath when Anya woke up from slumber, and she offered to wait for the ash-blonde girl to be prepared for their shower.</p><p>Kissing Pixie by her fur, they were off.</p><p>“I can’t believe school’s gonna start today.” commented Anya, excitement coming off her. “What subject are ye lookin’ forward to?”</p><p>“I am a bit curious about Potion, but mostly Charms and Transfiguration. I do want to find out what Herbology with Professor Sprout is all about.” </p><p>“Oh, me too!” chirp Anya then, “My Da had been into herbalism himself and we have a garden full of ingredients he sells at our shop. He taught me everythin’ I know so far so I’m pretty eager to learn more so that I can help him when I return back home.”</p><p>Sophia smiled, happy that the girl was sharing now.</p><p>They then had come back to the dorm to see Mia and Tiff waking up. Mia pouts and whines “You didn’t wait for me, again.” but Sophia only chuckled in return.</p><p>“You two were looking peaceful in your sleep, I’d feel guilty if I woke you up me self so next time, wake up a little early yourself, Mia.” She chuckled, messing up the girl’s bed hair.</p><p>“In summary, ye lots sleep like a rock.” implied Anya then, teasingly.</p><p>“Well, for your information, some of us actually value sleep.” countered Mia as she stuck her tongue at the ash-blonde girl but Anya took no offence, only laughing at the childish gesture. </p><p>Sophia found that adorable in some way. Now she understood why Nathan and her mothers’ would laugh when she did that to them.</p><p>Mia, once again, borrowed Sophia’s shampoo and again, Sophia didn’t really mind and passed it to her. “Why?” Tiff inquired then.</p><p>“It smells good.” Mia reasoned with a shrug at her friend –close friend since childhood.</p><p>Tiff frowned a bit; eyeing Sophia and Mia back and forth with squinted, questioning eyes, before shaking her head. “That’s… quare.” was her finale comment before stepping out of the room, looking bothered. </p><p>Mia soon followed, without much care of what must have crossed the Auburn haired girl’s mind, but dictated “See you in the Great Hall!” to the two with a wave of promise.</p><p>While Sophia dresses with Anya, she is careful. Her time in the library yesterday didn’t give really any help at Sophia’s situation so, if she had some time to spare later on, she will be pursuing more research about the script in her right leg –probably in the forbidden section of the library but again, it’s restricted as Hermione had advice. And the Gryffindor said that Sophia shouldn’t pry and check it out, and the way it had been warned says untold things that convinced Sophia to do otherwise quickly.</p><p>Anya didn’t seem to see it or was suspicious of Sophia’s rush.</p><p>Before entering the Great Hall –on her way there, Sophia was thankful that the looks that exist yesterday wasn’t that much anymore –Sophia had been greeted by Ginny alone, who still looked like she just woken up, but that tired look vanish when she look up and meet Sophia’s eyes.</p><p>She was indulged into the redhead’s arms quickly then. Sophia, while chuckling, stated “Hey, Eve, good morning!” </p><p>“Hey Sophia!” chirp the redhead, bright and adorably so. Ginny’s eyes darted to the girl beside Sophia then and looked confused at the sight of the ash-blonde stranger.</p><p>“Eve,” Sophia, getting that both didn’t know each other, started, “this is Anya Maple, my dorm-mate.”</p><p>“I’m the dorm-mate,” Anya waved with a smile, “ye’re Ginevra Weasley, ya?”  </p><p>“Yeah.” nodded Ginny before refocusing her attention to the one who was watching her with tilted head. </p><p>“Were you waiting for someone?” Sophia inquired then, seeing that the Weasley girl was standing by the door by herself instead of being inside.</p><p>A bit of redness was summoned on Ginny’s cheeks as she shutters “N-no, I –I umm just wanted to… well ask you to ahh…”</p><p>Sophia can’t help but find this fierce looking girl to shutter like this as ten times more cute and with a giggle, she encourages “Take your time, you can ask me anything.”</p><p>Ginny wasn’t entirely sure why she’s acting this way, to shatter and be embarrassed under the girl’s eyes was entirely so new. Maybe it was because she is usually being accompanied by her brothers that she doesn't know to act with someone her age, a girl, is with her.</p><p>Yet she’s been doing it a lot lately too, especially around Harry Potter… but she liked him, and the reason that she’s doing it in the presence of this newly sorted Hufflepuff was still confusing. “I was just wondering,” Ginny cleared her throat, “if I could talk to you for a moment, in private?”</p><p>“Well, sure, no harm done in that.” And Sophia looks at Anya, who nodded in understanding before leaving them to get a seat in the Hufflepuff table. When alone finally, Sophia faced the redhead, “So what’s up Eve?”</p><p>Ginny was staring, too deep in thought to realize that Sophia was patiently waiting for her to come, and did she wake up from it when Sophia leaned the back of her hand at her forehead. “Wha…”</p><p>Worried printed on her face, Sophia questioned “Are you okay? You’re a bit red.”</p><p>“Y-yeah!” blurted Ginny in rush, blushing even more now, “It’s nothing, that’s just –hehe. Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday and personally apologies… I didn’t mean to. I was being a wanker, and all the things I said out of anger… I was really a bugger. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sophia, who didn’t mean to, suddenly chuckles but she tries to muffle it as soon as she realizes she was laughing. Seeing Ginny’s confused face, she explained “I, ahem –apologies, but you said that in rhymes and I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>Realizing it too, she sputtered “I wha –Hah! I guess I did.” before rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>“Returning to the subject,” Sophia prompts, “it was nothing to worry about, Eve, it’s alright. You were being thoughtful and I’m very flattered you care for me enough to do that.” before she places a short kiss on Ginny’s temple. “I mean what I said yesterday, Eve, I want you to be my friend, and maybe someday you and Mia will get along but for now, please, just… maybe tolerate each other?”</p><p>Pursing her lips and crossing her arms, Ginny jeers “Do I really have to?”</p><p>Giggling softly, Sophia nodded. “You have to, for me.”</p><p>Sighing, she imitated “For you.”</p><p>Entering the Great Hall with intertwined hands, Ginny parts away to go to her respective house table and Sophia waved to see her join Harry, Ron, and a busy reading Hermione. Sophia wouldn’t miss those untamed curls as anyone else.</p><p>Sophia chuckled and took a minute to admire the brunette. Hermione was wicked to hang with, she was that kind of gal that Sophia had some intellectual conversation with while they were in the library yesterday.</p><p>Hermione was eager to influence Sophia with her knowledge and like a sponge; Sophia took the information the Gryffindor would advise by heart (except maybe the don’t-go-to-the-forbidden-section part in the library). Hermione Granger was truly something else; Sophia didn’t think that a Gryffindor would gain such a bright and smart girl like Hermione is –since the house does represent bravery.</p><p>‘<em>I wonder what made the Sorting Hat so convinced that they place her in Gryffindor than in Ravenclaw.</em>’ Sophia caught herself thinking so, ever the curious girl. She doesn’t care what happened, honestly, but Sophia is eager to find out <em> how </em>it happened. What reasons did things lead to this?</p><p>And as if feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up from her book. </p><p>Having to be caught, Sophia felt herself blush as those brown eyes met hers and gave the fellow bookworm a little wave. Hermione's smile seems brighter than yesterday; this was Sophia’s conclusion. </p><p>As their little salutation ended, Sophia had glanced away, only for her eyes to land on the higher table on the end of this hall. Green eyes meet the silver pairs. Once again, like yesterday, or the other day for this matter, Minerva was already watching her the moment she entered the hall.</p><p>To see the Hufflepuff smiling already made her smile too as she used her cup of tea as a frame to hide it from the world, but Sophia knew by how her eyes wrinkled up, that it was there. And deep inside, Sophia wondered if that upward lip was meant for her.</p><p>And on the thought of that, a voice softly calls ⌠ Oh, Min. ⌡</p><p>Sophia could only reciprocate the smile once again.</p><p>‘<em>Do you know her…? B-before I met her I mean.</em>’ For the first time, Sophia tried to ask the voice while she’s awake, and for the first time, <em> she </em>replied.</p><p>⌠<em>I always have. </em> ⌡ Yet the short sentence was the hint that either will be talking about it now. So with a nod thrown to the Professor’s way, Sophia finally headed to the Hufflepuff table, and she couldn’t help but glance at the Slytherin as they watched her with mocking smiles and snickering faces. </p><p>A group that contains two chubby boys and one thin and just a bit taller than her was obviously making fun of her when Sophia heard the faint call of “Mudblood.” from the well groomed boy, and in cue, the two chubby boys laughed. Draco Malfoy was his full name.</p><p>Sophia can admit, she was pretty curious of this specific boy.</p><p>Ignoring this, Sophia instead focused on the Hufflepuff who lights up at the sight of her. “Sup, little Siren!” greeted the older Hufflepuff, still with the goggle on her head.</p><p>Sophia, while letting her hand do a back and forth wave, greeted “Morning, Ella.” and sat down then with Anya sitting across her. And so, taking the chance while they dine, Sophia asked Ella, “Hey Ella, I’ve been wondering.”</p><p>“Yeah?” gulped Ella, swallowing the food in her mouth and reaching out for the orange juice on her goblet. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Why do you wear those goggles in your head?”</p><p>“Oh that,” Ella giggled, reaching out to touch her head gear, “Pop gave it to me on my birthday this year, wanted to encourage me from joining the Quidditch team and hoped that by giving me this goggle, I’d get interested at least. It was his and I couldn’t really say no to him when he insisted that I have it.”</p><p>“I’ve been hearing about that sport a lot lately…” murmur Sophia, recalling those times.</p><p>“Well, it’s a <em> very </em>popular sport of the Wizarding World after all!” </p><p>Ella then explains what the sport was all about, the rules and the regulation, that there’s seven  players in each out, two Beaters, one Keeper, two Chaser and the most needed, one Seeker. And that soon enough, there will be tryouts for a new member and whatnot. </p><p>Sophia nodded, amazed that the theory about witches –and wizards for this matter –<em> do </em>ride brooms for flight was right, Sophia guess that Muggles weren’t all that wrong about things including magic after all.</p><p>“That’s…” getting that Nathan was absent from continuing the statement, Sophia just added “wicked!” by herself with glee. </p><p>Along the way, Ella then received an owl that made its way to her then. </p><p>Sophia was fascinated by the said owl and as Ella took the letter, the owl took an interest in her as well. Sophia cooed “Why hello there, beautiful thing.” as it hops closer to her, the owl’s head then tilts in an abnormal way. Sophia giggled at that as she brushed her fingers to the soft feathers of the bird. </p><p>Sophia’s little scene was being watched by some, mostly by the Hufflepuff but the one who felt bizarre was Ella herself. “You’re…” she trailed off with an open mouth. “How are you doing that?” Ella asked, looking conflicted.</p><p>Sophia glances at her with a frown, having the owl happily hooting now in her shoulder, before asking “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Scribble,” Ella pointed out the owl, the letter in her hand forgotten, “never… acted that way before, she isn’t comfortable with strangers… <em> before</em>.”</p><p>“My,” Sophia breathes out, returning her attention to the owl that’s brushing its head into her, “am I special for you, you beautiful thing?” she coos more, feeling quite awed. She received more soft hoots from the owl, as if it was agreeing. Sophia then handed the said owl with some toast and Scribble, as Ella named it, ate it before cooing a goodbye. It finally takes off from Sophia’s shoulder.</p><p>It circles for a bit above Ella and Sophia before taking it’s actual leave. Anya, who also watched the exchange, commented that “I’m impressed, if what ye said is true,” Anya glances at Ella, “then Sophia must have her way with owls.”</p><p>Ella nodded, still gaping a bit as she looked down at Sophia once again, who was smiling at her so softly. “Anyways, why did you ask?” Ella returns to their previous conversation.</p><p>“Oh, euh…” Sophia blinks rapidly, before her smile turns sheepishly, “You kind of remind me of my cousin, but she had her biker glasses instead.” Sophia shrugs and continues to eat when Ella shrugs back. </p><p>And no sooner did Mia and Tiff arrived but a group of Gryffindor followed suit. It was Nathan and a boy, with tanned skin, curl jet black hair –seemed highlighted with brown –and a sea green close set pair of eyes and along with them was also the boys of the Golden Trio.</p><p>Quickly, Nathan’s ice-blue eyes scan the Hufflepuff table, searching like an eagle, and when he sees Sophia staring back at him, they exchange their grins knowingly. There will be time to talk later, so for now, they’re letting each other create their circle of friends in their respective houses. </p><p>Yes, a mutual thought unspoken indeed.</p><p>Mia was quick to sit beside Sophia, Tiff giving an acknowledging wave at them before sitting a bit far, and Ella had shared the last bit that occurred a moment ago to her little sister. </p><p>“Really?” gasp the younger Nelson. Ella nodded, having her mouth full of nosh. “That’s impossible!” claimed Mia, “Scribble even bit me when I tried to pat her, and that was yesterday! How are you taming that bird when her own owner couldn’t even touch her without getting bitten?”</p><p>The only answer the crowd received was a shrug.</p><p>Tiff was engaging conversation with all –Sophia noticed the design of her hair supposed to be resting just on her back, it was also braided into a fishtail hair that looked so flawless and fitting for her rectangular face. </p><p>Sophia wondered how she did her hair –and she kind of reminds her of Danielle, Sophia’s cousin back in France. Both seemingly to be a social butterfly, likable for everyone and can easily fit in with the crowd.</p><p>Professor Sprout, Ella said to be the Head of their house, gave them their schedules, then midway their meal which gave them another conversation starter. The subject they eagerly talked about were the classes they soon will be taking. Sophia shared her fair share of talking before it was finally time to get to their assigned class. </p><p>Transfiguration was first in her list and the class was shared with every house. Sophia was truly excited, not only will she be taking the class she’s been looking forward to and that Nathan will be there with her, but it was because the teacher of the said class is Professor McGonagall herself, the woman in which Sophia truly looks up to!</p><p>Ella told that the woman is stern, sharp and can be unforgiving, which is good, Sophia thought –it secured the expectation of learning in that class after all. Oh, just the thought of these things are making her so giddy and jumpy with her smile never ceasing. </p><p>Everything is thrilling, stirring her inside delightfully. Oh the wonderful spells she’d learn. Whatever subject she’ll face, Sophia must <em> learn </em>it all!</p><p>Sophia’s group –containing Mia and Ginny, Nathan, Anya, and Tiff –had arrived at the classroom and they quickly settled close to each other. Sophia was sandwiched between Ginny and Mia and Nathan had no choice but to sit in front with Anya while Tiff strayed away, having to know other people.</p><p>Nevertheless, they chatter altogether. Yet Sophia alerted her gaze from babbling Ginny to the cat on the corner of her eyes. She watched it with keen eyes, expecting with a thought of wonder of ‘<em>Is that… a tabby cat?</em>’ </p><p>Green eyes meet silver ones.</p><p>Something flashed within those emerald orbs that take Sophia’s breath away. ‘<em>I’ve seen those eyes before</em>.’ She figured and she gasped when she realized what the sign meant. ‘<em>It’s an Animagus!</em>’ and she beamed as she watched the said Animagus transformed into a woman. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, stood next to her desk with a wand in hand.</p><p>All’s attention shifted to the woman in amazed, gawking in disbelief at the magic they had witnessed. Sophia was among those students with gawking mouths and she felt her admiration towards this kind woman blooms. And she shared this with the one within her, the voice sharing the same opinion. A soft call, ⌠<em>Min…</em>⌡  </p><p>Sophia felt a bit dazed all the sudden, her heart’s pace faster than it was supposed to go.</p><p>“Good mornin’ class.” greeted the woman, a hint of Scottish accent that such charmed Sophia more. </p><p>⌠<em>Min…</em>⌡ it goes again.</p><p>“My name is Minerva McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher this year.” Minerva introduces, “In this class, we will learn…”</p><p>Sophia may have spaced out. Her thoughts rang, blocking that Scottish blurs, and she felt a burn in her right leg again. She hissed and held her thigh and rubbed it, hoping to cease the burning sensation.</p><p>Mia saw the movement on the corner of her eyes and had mistaken it as a gesture of anxiousness, and shyly, she let her hand rest above Sophia’s. Mia glanced back when Sophia looked at her in wonder and gave a smile, hoping the girl with such (h/c) flocks wouldn’t swat her hand away. And Sophia didn’t.</p><p>Despite the difference of what they think the reasons are, both had appreciated each other.</p><p>Sophia returned to her thoughts then.</p><p>An Animagus, an ability that requires practice and mastery for one to be able to morph themselves at will. Skills that can be learned overtime. An Animagus takes one’s patience to have it fully learned, practice is a must but as Sophia had learned from Hermione, it will be when in her 3rd year will they start discussing the matter of such skill.</p><p>They start discussing the Transfiguration alphabet then. </p><p>“Now,” Professor McGonagall’s voice reaches Sophia’s ears, snapping her from her deep thoughts, “Before we start. Can one volunteer to tell what is the few importance’s all needed to remember when casting a Transfiguration spell?” Sophia gave it a few seconds, where none had claimed to raise her hand. “Ah, yes, Miss Hubert?”</p><p>Sophia cleared her throat, speaking clearly “When about to cast or transfiguring, it’s needed to make sure you hold your wand firm and make decisive wand movements. And err; do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful. </p><p>“Also, when only starting to learn the subject of transfiguring, it is –like any other spell –needed to say the spell correctly <em> and </em>out loud while making a clear mental picture of the object you desire to create.” and as she explained this, there were a lot of hand movements.</p><p>“Very good, Miss Hubert!” beamed the Professor with a nod, noticing similarities of the Hearth on the young girl, the way she talked and played with her hand as she speaks, a sign for Minerva to believe that this was no joke, the Hearth is truly within the girl. Putting her thoughts aside, Minerva focused on the task on hand. “Five points to Hufflepuff! Now, commence on making your snails into a teacup as I did.”</p><p>While the other students were busying themselves, Sophia had tried to picture her desired look first –following her own answer from before. Now with that settled, with a swift of her wand and cast out the spell. </p><p>Sophia did well for her first try. “Yes.” Sophia did a victory dance in her mind.</p><p>“Whoa!” Ginny exclaimed at the sight of Sophia’s work. “You already have done it!”</p><p>“It looks beautiful for a teacup.” commented Mia with a chuckle, grabbing the said teacup with its saucer to inspect it much closer. “It’s amazing.”</p><p>“Hey, lemme see too.” Ginny beckoned with no venom in her voice.</p><p>Sophia then heard the blond boy groan and made a small squeak so Sophia leaned in to her table and looked over Nathan’s shoulder, seeing the boy mistake. The snail was only half way to becoming a teacup. “Oh Merlin, what happened?” inquired Nathan, looking lost.</p><p>“You must have done it wrong.” She pointed out and cast a quick <em>Reparifarge</em> <em>Spell</em>. Ginny was surprised as well as Mia, they exchanged looks before returning their attention to Sophia. “Show me your wand’s movement, Nate.” and so the boy did without casting the spell. “No, no, you gotta do it like this.” Sophia gave the boy an example of the right movement of the wand with her own.</p><p>“Like this?” Nathan copied his friend.</p><p>“Yep,” nodded Sophia and she borrowed her teacup from Ginny and let her friend see it. “Now, try your best to picture this and cast the spell.”</p><p>Nathan was hesitating, looking back and forth from the snail in his table and the teacup Sophia held for him. He hears Sophia chuckled at his face, she does find it entertaining to watch his face make <em> faces</em>. “I… don’t think I can do this.” he sighs in defeat. </p><p>“How about this,” Sophia started; “you got this detailed there?” she points out Nathan’s temple and he nods. She then placed the teacup away, giving it to Mia, and reached out to cover his eyes. She leans in to whisper “Just keep that imagine in your mind, Nate,” her smooth and assuring voice said in the dark, “Relax. And then, when you got it all figured out, just move your wand. That’s it, now cast the spell.”</p><p>Sophia moved her hand to let her friend see his work. “Whoa.” three of the girls, who were watching the entire exchange, awed.</p><p>“I-I… I did it!” exclaimed Nathan at the sight of his snail perfectly shaped into a teacup. “Yeah!” he belted and reached out a fist to his friend. “Thanks, Sophia”</p><p>“I got you, ami.” promised Sophia as her own fist bumps with his.</p><p>“Miss Hubert,” a monotone voice spoke, interrupting their cheer of success, and Sophia had glance back to the Professor, who now stood next to Nathan’s and Anya’s table, “Mister Colt.” she stared down to the two who was looking at her in a sacred manner but the sudden smile that appeared gave them a breath of relief. “You two did a good job, 10 points for being the first of complete your task for both houses.”</p><p>Minerva thought, upon the sight of that smile appearing in her face that she would like to see that again and again, to have that aim to her. </p><p>‘<em>She really looks… like my Hearth.</em>’ she thought with love and her own heart ache in longing. ‘<em>What am I thinking? She’s my student.</em>’ Minerva tried to convince herself as she stood away, acting to exclaim the other students’ work when she all could think about those silver eyes that twinkled and the smile that seemed so bright compared to the existing sunlight.</p><p>Charms were next and Sophia enjoyed the class very much with Professor Flitwick –a goblin to be exact! –who was engaging conversation as well as teaching the class. It goes on quite well, and she and Nathan were paired to try <em> Wand-Lighting Charm </em> together and had succeeded on it with the correct pronunciation and wand movements. She received five points to her house from him too.</p><p>The kind goblin certainly got into her possible-companion list she got going on. He was very considerate, patient with his students and seemingly, he was even willing to give examples to each question asked.</p><p>There she also meets Jason Noxell, who is also Nathan’s dorm-mate. The two of them, he and Nathan, seem to already get along so Sophia felt like she already knew Jason despite their introduction just a moment ago. </p><p>It was lunch after that.</p><p>The next class had been Potion, in which all Sophia’s friends had been excited to attend but they felt caution about the assigned Professor, Severus Snape, the man who is Head of the Slytherin house, and in which Ella had commented, so strictly. Much worse than Professor McGonagall, Ella said.</p><p>Nevertheless, even in their fear of being scolded and their house points taken away if anyone made a single mistake, Sophia needed to attend. What worse is, in Sophia’s thoughts, is that Nathan wouldn’t be with her in this class since his next period was to be Flying Lessons. Alas, with Mia, Tiff, and Anya, they must attend this class in Slytherin’s 1st year. </p><p>The classroom had gone quiet quickly upon the man’s entrance. Black greasy hair was the first thing Sophia spotted about the man and upon facing his new student for the year, did only Sophia see those dark orbs. ‘<em>He was that guy…</em>’ Sophia pondered as she recalled the Start-of-term feast and her making eye-contact with him.</p><p>Yet, despite the frown and snarling features, Sophia didn’t much feel scared no more when she got to study him much closer. It was her intuition, <em> that </em>voice that whispers things. It nags in her mind that Sophia had a bit of a rough time to catch what the man was lecturing a few times.</p><p>She was caught, Professor Snape had asked her a question and Sophia didn’t know what the answer was. A disapproving look was all she received then before he called for another, the one that raised their hand. And when Sophia carefully sat back down, dumbfound, she felt as if she… was spared?</p><p>“Argh, that class was <em> so </em>boring.” commented Mia as they made their way to their next class, the last class of the day.</p><p>Sophia chuckled and she found herself giving no disagreement. Not that she was bored, no; she was just hoping to do brewing on the first day, which of course, leads to disappointment since all they did was review the content of their books. That wasn’t really boring, Sophia liked what she had read, but that knowledge was already installed to her, so yes, maybe it was a little tiresome.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that, Mia, that was a must-do, you wouldn’t be able to brew right if you didn’t know what we just discussed with Professor Snape.” Sophia insisted, having her arm resting to the rose-gold blonde’s shoulder.</p><p>“But ye can admit,” sighs Anya, “thon was pretty <em> borin’. </em>”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Sophia admitted, her smile never faltering, “It was a little lacking that I can say.”</p><p>They continue to chatter away, having to attend their next class Herbology, and Sophia saw Anya’s exuberance radiating, and Sophia’s was colliding with Scottish’s excitement for the class and getting to know the Head of <em> their </em>house. And while they were headed to their class, their laughter was bouncing in the hall’s wall, all who passed witnessing the happiness of the 1st years.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Supper was something Sophia was looking forward to for today, with a hungry stomach she sat next to Ella who asked about Sophia’s day of classes and which she answered with “It went well but got me pretty tired.”</p><p>“You look like you’re ready to crash.” chuckles Ella, having her mouth filled with delicious meat like her younger sister who was devouring the sausages and turkey on her plate. Sophia didn’t mind their little forte, it is quite entertaining to see their mouth extended in that manner, and ate with manners that she was taught back home. </p><p>‘<em>Home…</em>’ Sophia thought, feeling quite homesick. Perhaps Sophia can borrow Nathan’s owl to send her parents a letter.</p><p>Finishing her meal, Sophia excused herself from her housemates to ask for Nathan’s company, which the boy was gladly accepted quickly. He saw how tired his friend looked and appreciated the fact the girl wanted his presence before slumber.</p><p>They were out in the hall when they started talking. </p><p>“Hey,” Nathan started, “you okay, chap?”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Sophia, stopping, “just a little tired and all.” she smiled. “Today’s had been really great you know.”</p><p>“I know how you feel.” dictated Nathan, grinning, “We got to learn many things today.”</p><p>“I know right.” Sophia’s smile turns into an excited one and her giddiness surfaces, much to Nathan’s delights, despite the tiredness of her mind and body. “I still can’t believe that Professor McGonagall is Animagus! Oh, oh! Professor Sprout says that she was really impressed with me, don’t really get why but I think it was because I managed to get close to her Spiky Prickly Plants by mistake without alarming them or me having to step back without getting hurt. </p><p>“Also, I really, really like Professor Flitwick, he’s a good guy in my list. I actually thought all goblins are grumpy old guys just waiting to bark at you to get out of their lawn.” And that comment made both of them laugh. “Also, despite what everyone is saying, I’m kind of fond of Professor Snape, he seems to be just misunderstood, you know?”</p><p>“Of course you’d think that,” sigh Nathan as he crosses his arms, yet was entirely enjoying Sophia’s rambling, “you’re Sophia for Merlin’s sake.”</p><p>“Hey!” Sophia pouted, “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothin’, nothin’ you should worry about.” Nathan chuckled as he received a soft punch in the shoulder.</p><p>“Anyways, how was your day?”</p><p>“Oh, it was hella good!” Nathan started, “I really, really like Flying Lesson with Madame Hooch. She taught us how to ride a broom this morning! I think I’m going to consider joining the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team too.”</p><p>Sophia “Really?” gawked but thinking of her own self being in that position, riding a broom, did make her a little anxious. She wasn’t a fan of height that much. “I think I’ll puke if I ever manage to lift myself in a broom though.” Sophia cringes.</p><p>“Hah! I’d pay galleons to see that.” Nathan joked, nudging his friend in the ridge softly.</p><p>Sophia threw a punch in his shoulder yet a smile was across her face. She missed this, these types of comfort from her friend. </p><p>Even though they’re just talking, joking around, it was nice. </p><p>Sophia’s thankful for the new company from everyone else but she can admit that no one can level all the things Nathan had gone through with Sophia and her to him vice versa. </p><p>They’re chit-chattering continues on, perhaps after everyone supper’s did they decide to end the conversation. Sophia, before turning to walk away, stopped and added “Oh hey, can I use Nagel later on? I’ve wanted to send my mothers’ a letter.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course you can, Sophia. Oh, and give him a little snack before you make him depart; he gets grumpy when you don’t. He likes any kind of fruits. Here, take this apple with you.” He gave her fruit. “He’s in the Owlery, by the way. You know where the West Tower is right?” and Sophia confirm that so Nathan bids his goodnight before they depart away themselves. </p><p>Sophia’s dorm mates, except Anya who already busied herself with assignments that Sophia didn’t realize she had company at first, weren’t yet in the dorm so Sophia took this chance to busy herself in the quiet. Her assignments –a research paper on both Transfiguration and Charm had been done in a swift hour and so Sophia gathers her quills and parchments.</p><p>“<em>Dear mums, </em></p><p>
  <em>                 I’m sorry for not sending you two a letter the moment of my arrival here in Hogwarts and I have no valid reason to give. Only the fact that this place is better than my expectation, it’s brilliant, mums, all fits me better than there. But, I do miss you both terribly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Also, I end up in the kindest house. My roommates, Tiff, Anya, and Mia have welcomed me just fine and we have bonded well. Nathan was sorted away though, such as our unfortunate, but he and I still make ways to reconnect in each chance we get. We are both well, studying in the best way we can while enjoying this new world.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                This owl is his, named Nagel, give him some fruits to eat if you ever send your letters to me so he wouldn’t be grumpy, Nathan’s words told that warning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your beloved daughter, </em>
</p><p><em>Sophia Reid-Hubert </em>”</p><p>Sophia then excused herself, telling Anya her destination and received a nod from the ash-blonde girl, and exited the room to make her way to the Owlery, which was located in Hogwarts Castle West Tower. It will be another hour and a half before the curfew but Sophia still hurrys in her way, wanting to sleep soon. </p><p>The path towards there is a dirt footpath that leads to Sundial Garden, as the sign as told Sophia, that rests on the foot of the West Tower. The said footpath ends when Sophia reaches a stairway towards the Owlery. Though, while making her way there, and while still far, Sophia saw the tower as a circular stone. </p><p>Upon her entrance, it seems that no one was there except the owls that were a resident. Sophia didn’t mind the cold or the feeling of drafty because none of the windows had any glass. </p><p>The reason for that was to allow the owls to come and go freely and so Sophia has no complaints. Sophia did find herself cringing because the floor was covered in straw, owl droppings and she saw skeletons of mice and voles.</p><p>Owls nestled on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower.</p><p>Sophia searches for the hawk-like companion of Nathan and because of the sudden boredom that got into her; Sophia hums a tune she can recall. Her song was sung by her mother Megan, when putting Sophia to sleep in her toddler days. Sophia remembers it like it was yesterday.</p><p>“<em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night </em></p><p>
  <em> Take these broken wings and learn to fly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All your life </em>
</p><p><em> You were only waiting for this moment to arise.</em>”</p><p>Sophia rose from the ground floor to the upper one. And there she cast a spell “<em>Lumos</em>.” that led the tip of her wand to glow. She hums again, continuing with the song.</p><p>“<em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night </em></p><p>
  <em> Take these sunken eyes and learn to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All your life </em>
</p><p><em> You were only waiting for this moment to be free</em>”</p><p>Again, finding Nagel nowhere on the floor, she climbed the stairs again.</p><p>“<em>Blackbird fly </em></p><p>
  <em> Blackbird fly </em>
</p><p><em> Into the light of the dark black night</em>”</p><p>As Sophia hums and sounds the tone, she stops upon hearing something humming along. Sophia scans her surroundings, only to see owls staring back at her, as if waiting. With squinted eyes, wanting to catch who it was, Sophia started humming again. There it was, humming along with her again, and Sophia quickly pinpoints who it was.</p><p>A… was it really ‘<em>An</em> <em>owl?</em>’ Sophia’s eyes widen in disbelief as she continues to hum with the owl, and others begin to join in. At this point, she was smiling in amazement. They were hooting; coming up sounds on their own that goes along with the song. </p><p>“<em>Blackbird fly </em></p><p>
  <em> Blackbird fly </em>
</p><p><em> Into the light of the dark black night</em>”</p><p>Sophia was in a state of bizarreness as the tower was filled with singing owls that were going along with her. It was amazing, unbelievably wicked! </p><p>“<em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night </em></p><p>
  <em> Take these broken wings and learn to fly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All your life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were only waiting for this moment to arise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were only waiting for this moment to arise. </em>
</p><p><em> You were only waiting for this moment to arise.</em>”</p><p>The owls’ ‘ooh’ was extending in the end of Sophia’s song and the silent was installed as Sophia progressed this turn of events. Her singing was joined by owls, <em> owls! </em>Sophia didn’t know they could do that, which they can intellect enough to know how to even sing or hum, or go along to a song! Sophia was gaping now and still hung around the subject. </p><p>“T-this is… unbelievable.” gasps Sophia as she eyes each owl that was looking her way. </p><p>A hoot called her then, snapping her from her thoughts and Sophia point her still glowing wand to the one flattering its wings as it flew towards her. Nagel made his way to her, resting down in her shoulder before nestling her hair, and like a cat he sounded like purring. </p><p>“Hello, sweet little thing.” coed Sophia, letting the owl brush his feathers at her neck.</p><p>She giggled, being a little ticklish at that spot. </p><p>“Hey now, Nagel, I came here to request a favor, not cuddle with you.” Nagel answered with a sad tone. “Well then, I promise to let you be if you return after sending my letter to my mums. Would that be alright with you, sweetie?” </p><p>Nagel flaps his wings, dictating his readiness for flight. </p><p>“Thank you.” whispered Sophia, letting the bird take the letter she’s reaching out. She took out the apple Nathan lent her and merely casted a simple spell to have it cut to pieces. She gave some to the eager bird until Nagel was sated.</p><p>And then, before the owl flew away, it made a sound. ‘<em>The song…</em>’</p><p>Sophia hums along with the other birds and Sophia never feels enlightened. Her tiredness forgotten and she watched Nagel fly away, the letter clawed into his hands. </p><p>It’s time to go back, but Sophia deeply wished she wasn’t limited. With a heavy heart but peace filled mind, Sophia had returned to the castle and back to her dorm room; still hung up with the event in the West Tower.</p><p>One thought did come to mind, a decision, and as she laid down the bed, with four wooden posts and curtains surrounding her, she grins ‘<em>I’m definitely coming back here.</em>’ before taking a bite of the rest of the apple, finishing it before falling asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's enjoying the classes like it's the finest things in life</p><p>Now it's Hallowe'en and she's scared, but she doesn't know why</p><p>Suddenly, the Grahams have set their eyes on her in spite</p><p>And in the library, rules are broken with candies that Granger supply</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long ass chapter (NOT THE LONGEST, Believe me! This is only like 11,374 words) because this was when I started to get serious. I got the story flowing and I hope none of it came as too quick.</p><p>Oh, and I'm using this (https://scotlandwelcomesyou.com/scottish-sayings) for (Anya's) the Scottish accent, and I will admit that I'm not well verse to it that much so I'm sorry if I offend anyone (please tell me) and/or if I made a grammar mistake. I just wanted to spice things up a bit and give Anya more characteristic trait that I adore. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy, my children. I will return with a new chapter again next week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>The month of October had passed by like the days in September and the very day Sophia woke up again, the dawn of 31st had come finally. </p><p>It was Hallowe’en! </p><p>It was told by Ella that the Hallowe’en Feast is usually festooned with sweets-filled pumpkins, bats, orange streamers, water snakes, goblets of colored candy and all sorts of Halloween-related decorations. </p><p>It’s somewhat like the Muggle’s, though there was no need for trick or treating to get candies, and, as always, Sophia wasn’t looking forward to it. She’s cautious about the health of her teeth after learning her lesson on her 9th birthday. </p><p>The day when she had eaten so much candy that her teeth ended up rotten at the end of the week and the scary dentist that fixed her teeth was the one to traumatize her forever. But that doesn’t mean she’s ain’t eating any of those sweets, just less and will be careful about them.</p><p>Her classes had been great in the past months too, Sophia had been working harder than she ever did and is currently studying like an anorak! So many things to learn about the fantasy world she’s living in now and her childish wonder made her want to borrow herself in books for days to learn more, more, and more!</p><p>But as days went on, her classes made her curiosity grimmed. Something is missing and no one has yet pointed it out.</p><p>Learning spells is an easy feat -read a few pages about its uses, learn the right pronunciation and then master it’s strict wand movement.</p><p>And that’s about it.</p><p>She’s guilty as she felt her thrill get washed away, disappointed to see the same parallel of her old school at Hogwarts, and she wanted to yell out how <em> easy </em>it's been.</p><p>She told Nathan about this, her desire for more. That she wanted to invest her time in learning <em> what </em>made the magic so potent, maybe even know how it actually influenced magic users, and if not those, then maybe be taught the whys, hows, and whats of wizardry that drove them to create significant ways to control the magic.</p><p>Where did magic come from anyways?</p><p>Does anyone know the source of it all? No!</p><p>Maybe she holds such high expectations for everything and on everyone that all there is to feel disappointed in the end.</p><p>At least the Library sated her with some worthwhile information, unlike <em> History </em> with one ghost who has drone on with his class in continuous lecture about the Goblin War!</p><p>It pisses her off!</p><p>And no one really cared that their Professor is just reciting the same thing again and again for weeks now!</p><p>It’s giving her anxiety at the same time, really, that Professor Binns is practically disciplining every students’ vocally about the Goblins not trustworthy enough to run a bank, quoting how vile and blood-lusted those creatures really are by highlighting examples in the Goblin War.</p><p>Of course killing was necessary in the name of wars!</p><p>And when Sophia commented that, as stated in her book -on <em> everyone’s </em> books, Goblins were only fighting for their equal rights at that time of a war that <em> wizards </em> started by unreasonably killing Goblins right and left that is reported with a long list that the book provided itself, Professor Binns <em> sent </em>her out of the class for being disrespectful to his teaching!</p><p>The audacity!</p><p>Sophia took this as a challenge -and when the ghost sent them off with assignments, may it be a research or an essay, she provided depthful information to shove it in his transparent face how one-sided he is to everything he is teaching.</p><p>Minerva caught wind of her shenanigans that she called for Sophia in her office on one Saturday afternoon to share tea. They conversed about how Professor Binns had filed a complaint about the pages she gave him to check on every single assignment.</p><p>Dumbledore shut it down quickly, asking the ghost why he’s against a student that is passionately writing the assignments Professor Binns gave his students.</p><p>“My friend, if you’re this against a single student, who is giving you the assignment you gave them, then I suggest you retire from teaching. I assure you that I’ll find a replacement as soon as possible so you don’t have to bother with your classes.”</p><p>“Headmaster, I could never! I have been teaching far longer than anyone here, I know I’m the only one suitable and competent to teach these children the History of the Wizarding World!”</p><p>Through his glasses, his eyes glinted knowingly as he ate another lemon drop. “Then own it.”</p><p>Minerva told her how it all went down at the Headmaster’s Office.</p><p>She told the woman, though very discreet and subtle, that she’s doing it to send her middle finger to the ghost for making her walk out of his class.</p><p>And if the woman caught on it or not, Sophia didn’t shy away about it. Learned to be proud of her side of a fight just as her Godmother taught her to be.</p><p>But Minerva did look at her knowingly, a proud and smug look on her face as Sophia tried the lavender and chamomile tea Minerva served her.</p><p>To put that topic aside, Sophia found sanctuary in Professor Sinistra’s classes -Astronomy. To roam the hall at midnight, staring at the sky, watching the stars. Oh, she loves it. And to have a passionate teacher pull Sophia to a calm state of mind every time, the woman’s voice is so soothing and just -it makes her want to fall asleep.</p><p>She doesn’t, of course, Sophia only has Professor Sinistra’s class every Wednesday and she wouldn’t dare miss one.</p><p>Transfiguration still makes her question things, not a single class have ended without something new to question. </p><p>Professor McGonagall is patient at least, years of practice in handling students is clear in her way of approach to anyone inside her classroom.</p><p>The formula of her teaching is influential, but some are having a hard time to catch up. </p><p>Sophia has her days, that something just doesn’t make sense, but all ends well at some point. </p><p>As long as Professor McGonagall is willing to teach it, it’s guaranteed that Sophia will understand it.</p><p>Potion is… great -no, like it's<em> really great</em>. </p><p>Though she still walks on eggshells around Professor Snape, he <em> teaches </em> his students unlike someone that supposedly teaches D.A.D.A., but we’ll get on that later. </p><p>Professor Severus has his own ways to teach everyone, letting them mingle and have hands-on experience with ingredients for more depth of learning -than just telling everyone what to do and such.</p><p>He gives lectures about potions and it’s uses, specific with historical background that he warns everyone that he’s giving quizzes about.</p><p>A very satisfying hour in his classroom, really.</p><p>And Charms!</p><p>Jinx is a benign dark magic, used to bring inconvenience or discomfort to the victim.</p><p>A Hex, on the other hand, is a spell that brings bad luck or any ill-intentions on whoever the spell-caster sends it to.</p><p>Now, a Curse is already well versed. It’s on the name! Made with a purpose to cause direct harm on someone.</p><p>See that? That’s what she learned in Professor Flitwick’s class. She’s become well equipped in his class, and he appreciates how eager and on-point her question is, which is something Sophia takes pride in. </p><p>Call her a teacher’s pet but Sophia has become someone he always calls out to assist her classmates nowadays.</p><p>Professor Flitwick has heard of what Professor Binns has been murmuring about, and the part-Goblin thanked her, for evoking such bravery and for going against what the ghost says about the Goblins, without even having any part in the history or to the Goblins, instead of letting it be like everyone been doing. </p><p>There, Sophia learned why the man chooses to be so welcoming, taking in mind that he was a subject of scrutiny and he has earned more of her respect that the part-Goblin faced such judgement with bravery in his days as a student in Hogwarts.</p><p>So be it that some have whispered why she’s such a teacher’s pet, always eagerly paying attention to his classes. They just don't have to know the depth of her respect towards him and that’s okay. </p><p>Herbology.</p><p>Sophia has always been compassionate towards plants, she is considerate to its needs and is willing to give proper care. There is no need to just be done with it, she practiced to be ever gentle towards greenery.</p><p>And to have Anya there supporting, giving extra details about whatever pot they were assigned to, made Sophia enjoy gardening more. It’s all a calm process, here and there, and sometimes she’d be introduced to a new plant she’d get excited about.</p><p>Professor Sprout is a joy whenever they’re in their class, a kind woman, motherly sometimes, and there was never a dull day in the greenhouse with her. Always giving assistance and obviously in love with her work.</p><p>Anyways, it’s time to talk about D.A.D.A..</p><p>Now pardon her french but “Putain de merde!” [<em>Damn shit!</em>]</p><p>Sophia likes to say that she’s a patient person to her close friends, family, and it really depends on the situation on how she’ll react to a stranger.</p><p>A month… MONTH, since he started “teaching” and she has <em> learned </em>nothing. </p><p>The introduction is hilarious, exciting even when he told them about his awards, Order of Merlin, third class, and he mentioned to the class about his honorary membership of the Dark Force Defence League that he proudly talked about for the first time inside his class. </p><p>What made it funny is that there’s an award for having the Most-Charming-Smile!</p><p>It was great for the first day, just getting to know each other -he wouldn’t be the first one to do that in a class.</p><p>Nathan even said that Professor Lockhart has such potential, sharing the same first impression with Sophia.</p><p>They were both attentive in Professor Lockhart’s class… and it was a mistake.</p><p>“Professor McGonagall...”</p><p>“Miss Hubert, how can I help you?” The woman stopped in the hall as she saw the young Hufflepuff approaching her with a frowning face. It passes Minerva's mind that classes are supposedly in session, and yet the girl is out and roaming the hall.</p><p>The girl reaches out to her robe, pulling slightly. “I don’t mean to be prude, Professor, or even come as a child throwing a paddy.” Her face deadpan and her voice an unusual monotone, “But what’s the purpose?”</p><p>“I… Pardon, but I don’t follow?” Minerva becomes unsure, when a igniting, silver pair of eyes look up to her. </p><p>“His favorite color is lilac.” she mumbled at first but, as if triggered, she bellowed “His favorite color is <em> LILAC</em>, Professor!!”</p><p>A whole damn week, she prepared for that quiz, studied what should have been his job to teach -she and Anya even paired up to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts when he mentioned dropping a quiz on them after a <em> week</em>.</p><p>And his <b>first</b> question has been “<em>What’s my favorite color?</em>” and <em> he had the audacity </em>to smile as he asked them that.</p><p>“I’m losing my marbles.” Sophia laughed, but the woman knew that there was no humor on it.</p><p>Anya Maple soon catches on to Sophia, and tailing her is one very irritated Mia Nelson and a stoic Tiff Lafferty.</p><p>Mia quickly launched on Sophia, hugging the girl from behind, while Minerva merely asked Anya what happened.</p><p>Anya and Tiff explained the whole thing, and the next thing they know, their Transfiguration Professor is marching towards Gilderoy Lockhart’s office, and hot on her trail they follow and eavesdrop on the heated, one-sided conversation.</p><p>A morning after that, he tried “teaching” them by doing theatrical reenactment that was all from his book. </p><p>Anya had to tightly hold Sophia, keeping her on her seat so the girl wouldn’t walk out midway of Professor Lockhart’s class again, but that doesn’t mean Sophia <em> doesn’t </em>try.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s nice to wake up in the morning, when everything is still quiet and the world is still asleep as dawn painted the sky with such orange hue. It’s no Golden Hour but it’s so nice to look at the sun rising.</p><p>By the bottom of her bed was a slight disturbance, and inspecting the two, a smile crossed her face.</p><p>Pixie, her Siamese cat that really hates her collar, is cuddled with Nagel, the sly, smart owl that could be Nathan’s spirit animal.</p><p>Nagel becomes a visitor every night, knocking on the window beside Sophia’s bed, and Pixie didn’t appreciate sharing her side of the bed with the owl, at first.</p><p>Always hissing if near the owl, trying to be as far as possible, but soon grew jealous whenever Nagel got to sleep on Sophia’s pillow. </p><p>It had been a tough week, waking up to them fighting that disturbed the others, but soon enough they agreed to share, <em> finally</em>, when Sophia didn’t allow them inside the dorm for a night in courtesy to her roommates.</p><p>She draws the pattern in her mind, murmuring “<em>Tempus</em>.” and sensed a good amount of approval in the back of mind as the time flashes in front of her.</p><p>She’s just a minute late than usual but gets ready for the start of her routine. Changing short-sleeve shirt, thick enough to keep her body cool, and layering that with a hoodie, then put on some leggings, she was ready to go.</p><p>Her Godmother says that exercising keeps the body flexible, which, her Uncle Dax said, is important. It boosts her mind and moods, and especially her body. It helps her practice her sense of balance as well, which is a good thing if you like to move around as much as Sophia does.</p><p>Out she go, leaving the dorm, already having to memorize the pathways.</p><p>She is usually with Mrs. Norris by this time, nowadays. </p><p>The cat have found her one time, but instead of calling out Mr. Filch the morning after, Sophia just found the cat alone, waiting there to escort her out, as if to guard Sophia on the way out of the castle.</p><p>And, sometimes, in the absence of the cat, Fat Friar would be there waiting for her instead.</p><p>It’s a weird, now usual, thing that she let it be.</p><p>But none of them was nearby as she come close to where Mrs. Norris and Fat Friar would be.</p><p>A new ghost lingers instead.</p><p>A tall woman she is -or was? -with dark hair falling on her waist. A cloak longer than her dress, rests on the floor unlike her floating feet. She merely stood there, the rising sunlight making her even more far enchanting even if she is transparent to the world.</p><p>It’s her, the Grey Lady. Ghost and patron of the Ravenclaw House.</p><p>Sophia analyzes her situation, unsure if it would be wise to pass the ghost watching the sunrise. She certainly would be asking Sophia about where she’s going this early time, and by how much Fat Friar had commented that it’s quite odd for her to do a routine rare of a girl her age, Sophia thought of finding another way to leave the castle unseen.</p><p>But before she could even turn away to leave, the Grey Lady noticed her.</p><p>She became stiff, unsure how to react to being found, and tried to soften her smile.</p><p>Imagine her surprise when the woman simply beckons her.</p><p>“Come.” And without explaining or waiting for a response, the woman merely floats away.</p><p>Curious, Sophia followed.</p><p>She’s being led out of the castle, she soon realizes. And by the gate, she thanked the woman.</p><p>Quiet and mysterious, just like everyone has said, the Grey Lady only nods in acknowledgment, before soaring the sky to return to the Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>Without a time to waste, Sophia merely starts with cardio. Running is always first for Sophia, making her way to the Quidditch field in moderate-intensity, only to stop and hide when she hears voices.</p><p>Quidditch team players from Ravenclaw were seemingly practicing with their new team early in the morning. With a sigh and respect, Sophia back away. </p><p>‘<em>Where to now?</em>’ she thought over, jogging to keep her body moving.</p><p>When she headed to get away, Sophia became aware of the slight glowing hiding by the bush not far away and inspecting it with squint eyes, Sophia sighs.</p><p>“I know you’re in there, El.”</p><p>“Dinks!” cursed the older Hufflepuff as she wiggled her way out of her hiding spot and as she ascended, leaves were clinging on her hair and clothes. “Just how? How did you see me?”</p><p>“You’re not good at being a spy as you think you are.” giggled Sophia, keeping on hopping on the same spot to keep her body working. “Besides I’ve been having this feeling that I'm being watched since the start of the week.”</p><p>“Merlin, I gotta work on that.” She sighed, brushing off the leaves clinging on her pyjamas. </p><p>“You do that.” murmurs Sophia, stopping to cross her arms to try to look intimidating, “Mind telling me why you’ve been following me around?” </p><p>“Well, honestly I was out to go to the loo but I saw you walking around so early and I followed out of curiosity. I forgot you told me you like to do exercising stuff in the morning but I caught on it while following you outside. But then the morning after, I saw you again and I just… I’ve been doing this every morning.”</p><p>Sophia couldn’t help but laugh as the girl flushed in embarrassment. </p><p>“You wanna join me?” she smiled.</p><p>Ella’s eyes widen and she soon grins in glee, verifying “Can I?”</p><p>Winking, Sophia waved “Catch me if you can!” before boosting to the woods. Talking with Ella gave her enough to think where she could exercise, the back of the Owlery of course. The place is good enough as a hiding spot.</p><p>Sophia begins to run faster towards the West Tower to keep her heart pounding, and she could hear Ella trying to catch up.</p><p>“Gah, wait up, lil’ Siren!” bellow the girl, already panting.</p><p>And Sophia slow down in humor, jogging now. Ella soon took the spot next to her, despite being close to out of breath, she was still grinning.</p><p>Arriving, Sophia inspects the open space. It holds enough space and obstacles to be turned as a practice spot. It would do for now.</p><p>“Merlin Sophia, here I am out of breath but look at you! You didn’t break a sweat with that running!”</p><p>Giggling once more, Sophia claims “It hasn’t even started yet.”</p><p>And next thing Ella knew, Sophia did more than cardio, keeping her body moving by doing some stunts. Each feat brings awe to Ella as she watched Sophia freerunning around. She was fast, running, jumping, and climbing, doing flips and quite flashy acrobatics as she made her way from point A to point B.</p><p>Watching the girl kept Ella distracted while she warmed up as Sophia told her to do, to stretch her muscles so her body wouldn’t end up strained.</p><p>And when the other Hufflepuff had her fun, she joined Ella in doing some crouching and planks. </p><p>For a small girl like Sophia, Ella became more awestruck when Sophia did push-ups and oblique sit-ups for 10 minutes separately.</p><p>“Goddess,” Ella pants as she lay exhausted in the grass, “<em>this </em> is what you do every dang <em> morning</em>?”</p><p>“Yep, and get up feisty pants or else all the blood will pump up into your head.” dictate Sophia as she held out her hand for Ella to take, and then pulled the older girl up. “Let’s go walk back to the castle to give some time for our body to cool off, that’s alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, got it. Thanks.” Ella nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands with intensity. </p><p>And waving their audiences goodbye -the owls found entertainment by watching them on the ground -as they went, Sophia and Ella walked in comfortable silence, which the latter broke in curiosity.</p><p>“So what’s up with the Grey Lady?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Sophia got lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear what the older Hufflepuff said.</p><p>“The Grey Lady, I saw you two were at the gate?” Ella raises an eyebrow, “What’s that all about?”</p><p>“Oh, that.” she blinked, humming as she thought about it before giving up finding any explanation. “Well, I’m not really sure. She didn’t say much.” she shrugs.</p><p>“But why were you two together then? I mean, I saw Fat Friar with you most of the time, but never with her.”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t really know.”</p><p>And they part with a promise to do the same thing again in the morning, which Sophia agreed to in hope that tomorrow the Quidditch Pitch would be empty.</p><p>Returning to the dorms with a yawn, Sophia quickly gathers her shower items and waits a tad until her friend, Anya, wakes. But the girl was oversleeping today, it seems, Sophia realizes when she checks the time. </p><p>A feeling of oddity dwells in her mind then, Anya did go to sleep early last night and the feeling knocked on Sophia’s heart. Anxious, Sophia decidedly peeks over through the girl’s bed curtain to quench the feeling, only to see the bed empty.</p><p>‘<em>Okay, maybe she’s already there.</em>’</p><p>In the shower room, Sophia found no Anya Maple.</p><p>‘<em>No biggie, maybe she’s already in the Great Hall, woken up earlier perhaps.</em>’</p><p>If this prediction is wrong either, then something is definitely wrong.</p><p>Though whilst Sophia shower and soap, she froze at the sight of her right thigh. There the scripture, printed with neat format unknown, unreadable. She had done her research, and her research led her to nothing.</p><p>Just that –<em> nothing</em>, zero, naught a word dictates what is written. </p><p>The format had no documents to tell what it was and Sophia is starting to consider confronting someone; Nathan, Hermione and Professor McGonagall being those options. </p><p>Though, honestly, she was anxious of what this could mean.</p><p>The thoughts of having this strange thing discovered and end up as something that could lead her to be expelled, or, worse, be treated as an outcast, kept her mouth shut. It’s all an unpredictable loop that she’s unwilling to pursue, afraid.</p><p>She doesn’t either of those to happen, and as her mind dwells on that possibility, the end of her hair is slowly transforming into a dark blue strand. The tingling feeling of it snaps her out of her moping, and her hair returns to its formal appearance. </p><p>She washed up like nothing even happened.</p><p>Like every other morning, Sophia returned to her dorm just in time for Tiff and Mia to wake up, and just like yesterday, Mia would ask to have some of Sophia’s shampoo and Tiff would talk about how weird it is that Mia is basically <em> using </em>the product instead of her own.</p><p>“Why are you complaining? Sophia never said I couldn’t!” Mia huffed, frowning at her best friend.</p><p>Tiff only rolled her eyes, walking out of the dorm.</p><p>“Merlin, that girl is becoming a menace.” Mia mumbled too lowly for Sophia to hear. “Sophia?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Sophia merely hum, not bothering to peek over her curtain to face Mia as she tried to discreetly wear her clothes on without having any of her marks seen.</p><p>“I’m not… You’re okay that I’m basically using your shampoo, right?”</p><p>“Of course.” Sophia, hiding behind her curtains, hurriedly bottom up her oxford. “We’re roommates anyways, and one thing that my mum taught me is that sharing wouldn’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Oh,” she heard the relief in Mia’s voice, “Thanks. Well, I should go and catch up with Tiff. Wait for me in the Great Hall?”</p><p>Fully clothed and hair magically dried, Sophia stepped out of her hiding spot and beamed a cheeky smile at the other girl. “Always.”</p><p>Mia giggled a contagious kind that she passed on to Sophia with a hug.</p><p>With red cheeks, the Nelson girl was off, so energetic as she ran.</p><p>Sophia is used to this by now too.</p><p>The eyes that follow her in the hall have become nothing but a yesterday problem. She handled the unsettling stares by greeting everyone like a friend, and they now return her waves, smiling and becoming friends with hello’s. </p><p>What’s odd is that there was no Ginny Weasley to greet her by the doors of the Great Hall, something that rekindled the dread inside Sophia’s mind. She waited a few for the redhead but decided to enter to see if Ginny was already inside after a couple of minutes. </p><p>Her eyes merely passed the Gryffindor’s, no Nathan, No Hermione, and no redheads, before her eyes scan the Hufflepuff table, checking if Anya is anywhere on the table.</p><p>She hadn’t ignored the theme of thousand live bats fluttering by the sudden glum walls nor the thousand candles floating around.The smell of sweets were in the air and she noticed the dark smog, decor of carved pumpkins placed on the tables, and the dark green that shadowed the usual bright room.</p><p>Hogwarts does not disappoint.</p><p>Still, it brought no assurance to her anxious state of mind.</p><p>“Ella.” She saw the older Nelson and found a free space beside the Hufflepuff.</p><p>“Sophia, hey.” Ella greeted, mouth full as she held up a pheasant’s leg.</p><p>“Have you seen Anya?”</p><p>Ella shakes her head no as her mouth was busy chewing. She chugs some pumpkin juice. “What –” a burp interrupts her and Ella merely clears her throat after, “Did something happen?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, no. I just… haven’t really seen her. She wasn’t in her bed when I got back and... Well, I don’t really know -I feel nervous!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, calm down, little babe.” Ella begins to pet Sophia’s head with her clean hand, the other one is still holding a pheasant’s leg, “Maybe Anya’s in the library, or she just has some early errands. Who knows, maybe she’s still stressing over that Charm essay you guys have.”</p><p>“But she was already working on that last night!”</p><p>“Well… maybe you’re nervous about something else.” Ella took a bite of her food, placing down the bone and proceeded on sucking her fingers afterwards. “Did you finish yours?”</p><p>“I did, I worked on it with Anya last night too.”</p><p>“Maybe you forgot something else, but whatever it is, it can wait.” Ella then begins to fill a plate with bacon, put butter on some toast, gather some fried sausage and a scrambled egg before passing the plate to Sophia. “Now eat up, and stop being a worry rat for a bit. I’m sure Anya is okay.”</p><p>“Thanks El.” </p><p>Ella grinned. “You want cereal with that, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” nodding, Sophia returned the smile after drinking some milk. </p><p>And this is how Ella usually art towards Sophia. Though, she can’t really tell you <em> when </em>this started, but Sophia grew to appreciate how the older girl treated her for the past months. It was like finally having an older sister that she never knew she wanted.</p><p>Not only did Ella seem to become this older sister figure, Sophia grew to admire how unique the other Hufflepuff is. She’s now a Quidditch player too and Ella’s hoping for a permanent spot as a Beater, but not only that but Sophia soon learned that Ella is really good at Charms. They also share quite an enthusiasm for Astronomy and the same interest towards creatures.</p><p>They even both have a crush on Professor Sinistra!</p><p>Sophia just… needed those moments so much, to have this older girl who shares common ground with her. </p><p>Not that she doesn't have that kind of relationship with anyone else, Sophia does have a cousin that she loves very much, but what made it special for her is that Sophia have this person now that can talk to her about magic and teach her things, even if they are just silly.</p><p>She was half-way finishing her breakfast when Sophia saw Tiff coming by, and Mia was walking beside the Irish girl as always.</p><p>And following just from behind is “Anya!”</p><p>“Whoa!” The girl in question almost lost her balance when someone suddenly rushed towards her. </p><p>“Where have you been?” </p><p>“In the library,” Anya answered with a raised eyebrow, “I was hoachin’ with ma essay.” She recognized the flash of worry she saw in the other girl’s face and couldn’t help but giggle. “I was gaunnae wake ye up this mornin’ but ye were already gone.” she shrugs. “Oh, and thanks for the tip, found the book ye recommend. I hope Professor Flitwick give us more time though, I still want to check if ma grammar is braw.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Mia asked her sister as she watched as Sophia began to bawl at a laughing Anya.</p><p>Tiff received a letter from her mother, which she had been waiting for, and merely ignored everyone else as she read it as she got some breakfast of her own.</p><p>“Sophia was just looking for Anya.” Ella shrugs, grinning at the comical way Anya is handling a teary Sophia.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Ella shrugs at her little sister.</p><p>“Aw, Sophia, yer such a bairn thon yer giving me riddy. I didnae ken ye care aboot me thon much.” Anya was now just teasing Sophia, squeezing chubby cheeks as the other girl continued to pout.</p><p>Sophia is having a hard time actually understanding what Anya is saying but what she does recognize is the teasing tone of the Scottish voice, and that grin Anya is giving her didn’t help hide that intention.</p><p>Wide-set blue eyes touched by dark, storm clouds are lighter and playful that Sophia couldn’t take anything Anya says seriously because of how captivating her eyes are when they’re like that. The deep red strands of her hair are wavy, bouncing in every single move that the girl does, and Sophia grew to appreciate this new side of the Hufflepuff.</p><p>“You’re such a tease, Chéri.” [<em>Sweetie</em>.] Y.N sighs, eyes rolling as Anya continues to laugh at her.</p><p>They return to their tables, Anya taking the one across Sophia as both Nelsons occupied both sides already, and as she ate while checking her essay again, a thought crosses her mind.</p><p>It felt weird that Sophia was looking for her, and to see that her friend cared enough to worry about her… Well, it made her wonder if this is how people usually act when worrying about someone. </p><p>And perhaps Sophia was thinking about something too, since she didn’t pay attention to the owl that landed on her shoulder until Nagel had to nip her ear. </p><p>“Yeawh!” she yelped at the feeling. </p><p>The owl hoots, extending his wing before flapping it as if to wave hello. </p><p>“Nagel! You sly bird.” a giggle escaped her lips as Nagel cooed.</p><p>He presented his right leg.</p><p>Sophia gave him some treats before unraveling the ribbon that tied a small parchment on the bird’s leg.</p><p>“<em>I can see you frowning from here, are you okay?</em>”</p><p>Sophia’s silver eyes look up to the Gryffindor’s table, meeting ice-cold eyes focusing only on her. She knows that he can tell, but she denies the questioningly gaze with a shake of her head.</p><p>Borrowing Anya’s quill, she wrote “<em>Later</em>.” back to him. </p><p>Nagel returned to his owner and Nathan frowned, unwilling to let their conversation pass, but he nodded to her.</p><p>“Oh ya, Sophia. I was wonderin’...” Anya looked up from her essay.</p><p>“Hmm?” looking away from Nathan, Sophia blinked dumbfoundedly at the Irish girl.</p><p>“Where were ye this mornin’?”</p><p>A quick glance at Ella, who has a spoon lifted half-way to her mouth, Sophia merely shrugs. “Just out to get some fresh air.”</p><p>“Oh, Pia, Pia!” Mia took her chance to speak, shaking Sophia’s arms to get her attention finally, “Say, have you heard that there’s gonna be this Deathday Party later tonight?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” was the first thing he said when he grabbed her arm as Sophia was making her way to the Transfiguration Classroom with everyone else.</p><p>Mia was holding her other left arm, and the girl didn’t let go when Sophia turned around to meet Nathan’s eyes. They were flaring in light, his eyes, worried and determined.</p><p>Hers aren’t as bright, as if her silver pair are retreating to the darkness of her mind.</p><p>Sophia glanced back to Mia, giving the girl’s hands a squeeze before making them let go of her arm. In her freedom, she accepts Nathan’s embrace, melting in his familiar warmth. </p><p>The sigh that escaped her made him smile at least, to know that he’s comforting her brings this confidence in his mind that holds pride in knowing that she needs him to feel safe.</p><p>As she buried herself to his neck, Sophia frowned as she tried to reorganize her thoughts.</p><p>What was wrong is that her heart was dreading with fear, anxious for whatever reason she doesn’t know yet. </p><p>Sophia hates not knowing.</p><p>She leans away, placing a simple kiss on his cheek to casually whisper “Not yet.”</p><p>Too public, many ears could hear -is what she meant to say.</p><p>Nathan glanced up to her friends, who was watching them -Anya looked curious, Tiff didn't seem to care but was staying since Mia wouldn’t walk with her, and Mia… Well, Mia has this look on her face, eyebrows knitted by how deep her frown has become as she continued to stare at him and Sophia.</p><p>Leaning his forehead to hers, he mumbled “Later?”</p><p>She nods, “Library.”</p><p>“Will you be okay?” he asks before placing a loving, understanding kiss on the back of her hand. </p><p>“I will be.” at least she’s smiling now. “Merci, mon ami.” [<em>Thank you, my friend</em>.]</p><p>She left his embrace and let the Nelson girl hold her left arm again, and Nathan ignored the way Mia glanced over her shoulder to look at him -a hint of confusion and challenge in her arrowed cognac eyes.</p><p>Mia thought it was beautiful.</p><p>Something deep is shared between them, and she wonders why such bonds exist between the Muggleborns. She feels so jealous, witnessing the chemistry, the careful touches, and the way Sophia seemingly gets pulled to his arms like that.</p><p>When they took their usual seats, she watched as Sophia slump on the table and look at the distant air as if she would rather be somewhere else. </p><p>And it made a huge difference when Nathan entered.</p><p>Sophia giggled when she played with his bun, the boy would take out his tongue at her playfully. In return, she squeezed and pulled his bun slightly, laughing more at this surprise yelp and empty threats.</p><p>Mia quickly understands what is happening.</p><p>Nathan is cheering her up,  and Mia didn’t even know that Sophia needed it.</p><p>‘<em>Are they to be betrothed?</em>’ because, after all, the Wizarding World tends to send off their daughters to be married to a pure heir for stronger advantages. How could Mia tell if the Muggles doesn’t do the same?</p><p>The thought practically gutted her, and she felt a whine throbbing on her throat that Mia contained. If that were to be true… and yet, why not? It’s all there, since the start. They had looked at each other so knowingly, like none would compare to what they have. Sophia is always looking for him, both show too much affection so audaciously in public, as if to put a claim on each other, and seemingly know when one needs the other.</p><p>Mia dwells in a state of devastation, and Sophia notices not as she continues to place her attention on her best friend instead of the unsettling dread nagging her until Professor McGonagall arrives. </p><p>Sophia lacked anticipation in the class today.</p><p>Minerva arrived in a glide of her green robes and was quickly alerted of the distress.</p><p>The feeling of it zoomed her eyes to the girl who is nibbling the tip of her quill, spacing out, and Minerva only snapped out of it when a curious student called out to her, making Minerva realize that she’s been standing by the doorway for a solid minute.</p><p>She had been wise enough not to call for the girl when she started the class.</p><p>“Miss Hubert, a word?”</p><p>A nod was all it took for the meeting to occur and they waited until the last student, which was Nathan Colt, left them in their privacy with the promise to seek for Sophia when his class had ended. </p><p>Minerva saw the look the boy gave her. </p><p>“What can I do for you, Professor?” asked Sophia, no radiating smile or beaming eyes. </p><p>The girl was the total opposite of the girl Minerva had become accustomed with.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Miss Hubert? You seem oddly off while in my class today.” commented Minerva, watching the girl carefully. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I…” Sophia gulps and she looks around, letting herself confirm that no one else was in the room anymore, before facing the woman with a fearful expression on her face. “C-can I be honest with you, P-Professor?” </p><p>“You can trust me, Miss Hubert.” Minerva puts in softly.</p><p>She nods and looks around once more as she begins to fidget. “I learn to lean to my subconscious feeling most of the time, call it an instinct or some sort, because experiences taught me to never doubt it.”</p><p>Minerva nodded, encouraging the girl to continue.</p><p>Sophia took a deep breathe in. “Professor, I think something is going to happen -something bad. Anything could go wrong at this point and I really am sorry for not participating in your class. I mean no disrespect to you, it’s just this feeling. It started this morning and I don’t know what’s going to happen.”</p><p>A short ramble ceased as Sophia nibbled on her bottom lip, nervous now. </p><p>“Perhaps…” Minerva mumbled, having to consider that this is no ordinary girl. Sophia hosts a powerful immortal after all. There must be something that the Hearth is trying to convey here. “I will take this to an account, Miss Hubert.”</p><p>“O-okay.” the girl nodded. “I-I’m sorry, Professor, I know I sound silly a-and I should probably go. If I hurry now, I can still attend Herbology on time.” She rushed then, turning away to leave the Transfiguration Classroom.</p><p>“Hang on, Miss Hubert!” The woman hurriedly called out, and with a shaky breath, Sophia looked over her shoulder to meet worried, emerald eyes. “I… I would recommend talking to Miss Granger, so you could… err; let things out of your chest, if you need to.”</p><p>“I’ll do that.” a smile twinkle in her eyes said the idea is appreciated and with a small curve of her lips, the girl nods. “Thank you, Professor.”</p><p>Now making her walk to the Greenhouse, she accidentally bumps into someone without paying attention since her mind is focused on the growing warmth in her chest.</p><p>“Harry!” greeted Sophia as she tried to give a sheepish smile for the <em> Boy-who-lived</em>, who returned it just the same.</p><p>“Oh, Sophia, hey. Sorry mate, I was in a bit of a hurry.”</p><p>Sophia nodded, “So was I.” she admitted, composing herself. “Oh, Harry…” started Sophia but had stopped upon the realization that she had nothing to say or maybe she simply didn’t know where to start. </p><p>“Yeah?” waited the Boy-who-lived.</p><p>“Euh… Do you know where Hermione is? I have a bit to talk about with her.”</p><p>“She’s probably in Potion by now with Ron.” Harry reported. “I had to stay behind with Professor Lockhart to talk about my detention tonight.”</p><p>Sophia raised a brow, “Detention? You’re still with that?”</p><p>Harry chuckled as he rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, Professor Dumbledore wasn’t kidding about them, you know.”</p><p>“Well, surely it’ll be done with, soon. I hate for you to be distracted from your school work.”</p><p>“Hah!” chuckles the black-haired boy, “You and Hermione, are you sure you two aren’t relatives?”</p><p>Sophia shrugs, a genuine smile ghosting her face. “Not that I knew of.” </p><p>“Well, alright then, wish me luck with Professor Snape.”</p><p>“He’s not all that bad, Harry.”</p><p>His laughter bounced on the hall then as the Boy-who-lived commented “Only you, Sophia, only you.” as he goes.</p><p>Sophia had arrived late still when she entered the Greenhouse but Professor Sprout was kind enough not to interrogate her and still let her in, pardoning her tardiness. </p><p>Somehow, being around the plants, Sophia forgot the building anxiety in her mind for a while.</p><p>This is one of those times that Sophia remembers to appreciate her mother Megan, who taught her that different flowers needed different treatment, like some needing measured water intakes or else it’ll drown, and how to pull up the weeds and prune of overgrown bushes.</p><p>Though it isn’t likely this knowledge will be put to a test here, it’s just nice to be extra careful with the plants -since some of it is prune to bite someone’s finger off.</p><p>She was in her little world while she was picking up an empty, new pot and was about to deliver it to her partner when she dropped the pot, her fingers becoming jelly-like -as if the bones have been removed and she can no longer control it.</p><p>Professor Sprout had quickly entered the scene, eyes darting back from the now shattered pot and to the shaken girl who was trying to move her hands, which she was currently failing and now obviously anxious about it.</p><p>“I… I don’t know, I was just going to bring that to Anya but –but then… that and I can’t… I <em> can’t </em> move my hands.” the panic got into her, Pomona realized when she heard the girl beginning to sob.</p><p>Anya stood beside her friend, joining Mia who already had a protective hold around Sophia’s waist, and Anya assisted in consoling their classmate by rubbing a comforting hand on Sophia’s back.</p><p>Tiff, on the other hand, is glaring at the chuckling Slytherins in the further back.</p><p>“Call down, Miss Hubert.” softly dictate Professor Sprout. “It’s quite alright. Now, let me see.” And inspecting it, the Hufflepuff’s Head of House reversed the curse with a dismayed sigh. “Alright, who among you lots’ casted a <em> Jelly-Finger Curse </em> on Miss Hubert here? I want to know, right now!”</p><p>And just as no one was willing to answer, Tiff held her hand high to gain the teacher’s eyes. </p><p>“Professor, I don’t appreciate that Graham over there is merely laughing at Sophia’s expense.”</p><p>And as the girl mentioned him, Justin and his friends stopped laughing and sober up, trying to look as innocent and uncaring, but it was too late.</p><p>Pomona bellows “Mister Graham!”</p><p>The boy in question looked panicked at first but, with a sweet voice, answered “Yes Professor, what can I help you with? I’m close to finishing at transferring my Burning Bush to the other container, you see.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, very good. But may I borrow your wand, Mister Graham?”</p><p>“P-pardon?” his voice shakes, “B-but w-what for, Professor?”</p><p>“<em>Your wand</em>, Mister Graham.” she stressed, “I simply must check something.” and her hand impatiently waiting for the boy to hand over his wand.</p><p>“This is outrageous, surely you don’t think I’m the one who threw the curse, Professor.” defend the boy, swallowing and was trying his best not to show was stressed he became under the watchful eyes of the others.</p><p>“Your wand will speak for you, Mister Graham, now hand it to me.” Her rare stern voice made the boy give in and Justin Graham is now throwing daggers with his eyes as he glared at Tiff and the mudblood.</p><p>Casting a <em> Prior Incantato </em>on the wand, Professor Sprout was angered to see that it was, in fact, him that casted the curse. </p><p>But trying to speak for himself, Justin tried to explain “It’s not what it looks like Professor; I didn’t yield my wand since yesterday! My mates and I were playing around and that was just coincidence that it was the same spell that she bloody got! It wasn’t me, I swear!”</p><p>“Aye, Professor!” Kurt Graham spoke on behalf of his cousin. “It wasn’t him, we swear. Thon Lafferty lass is lying through her laughing gear!”</p><p>“Oh shut yer lying geggie, Kurt!” Anya steps in, “Ye lads were throwing jinxes at other people at Charms today!”</p><p>“Yer bum’s oot the windae! Where’s yer proof then?” Kurt quickly accused and challenged.</p><p>“Enough, Mister Graham!” interrupted their teacher, scowling both at Anya and Kurt. </p><p>“But Professor -”</p><p>“I said enough. Do not make me extend the invitation to a detention to you.”</p><p>That shut Kurt’s mouth, and Anya merely rolled her eyes at him when her cousin began to glare at her in response.</p><p>“I will also be taking 20 points from Slytherin from you, Mister Graham, for using your wand towards a fellow student, <em> who </em>is unarmed.” Pomona returns Justin’s wand. “I will be meeting you tonight, am I understood.”</p><p>Justin is fuming, angrily glaring at that passive girl standing over there looking at him as if he is pitiful!</p><p>“Am I <em> understood</em>, Mister Graham?”</p><p>And only snaps out of it when his cousin nudges him.</p><p>“O-of course.”</p><p>Satisfied, Pomona nodded. “Now, everyone get back on your work! Miss Hubert, Miss Maple, let’s get you two a new pot shall we?”</p><p>And with the woman’s back on them, both Grahams sneered at Anya and Tiff, which both girls ignored.</p><p>“Bloody Slytherins.” Mia snarled quietly.</p><p>“Just ignore the tool buck and his shams.” hissed Tiff, both to Mia and Sophia before pulling the former away when Sophia returned to her table with Anya.</p><p>“Ye alright lass?” Anya whispered to her then.</p><p>And Sophia only sigh, nodding, thinking.</p><p>Is that it? The thing she’s been feeling so anxious about?</p><p>And if it is, then why does she only feel so much <em> worse</em>?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On her way to the library, Sophia felt so heavy. Tired couldn’t even describe what she was feeling.</p><p>Her neck felt stiff and she lacked motivation to appreciate the day. </p><p>She feels suffocated somehow, and though it’s apparent that the girl means well, Mia didn’t give her a room to breath since the incident in the Greenhouse until Sophia had to escape the girl’s grasp.</p><p>Only because Tiff has to drag the Nelson girl away to eat, and there’s no way that Sophia would come to the Great Hall for now, knowing that Mia will quickly clasp on her again.</p><p>“Hello, Madame Pince,” Sophia waved at the woman as she passes by, “about to go to supper?”</p><p>“In fact I am, Miss Hubert.” responded the librarian, “Though I am wondering why you’re here instead at the Great Hall?”</p><p>Sophia sighed, “I’m feeling off the weather, apparently.” and she rubs her abused eyes. </p><p>Even all these months that passed, she hasn’t yet adjusted to the light coming from everyone around her. Especially Dumbledore, hence she tries to avoid him as much as possible. </p><p>But Madame Pince was just a soft lavender color, though its smell would make her sometimes sneeze, it was appreciative and warm, like the library in the first sniff of air in the morning. Though dusty, it was just… calm.</p><p>The woman was quickly concerned at this claim and pushing her glassing up from the croak of her nose, Irma stated “Then why be here, dear child, you should go to your dorm and rest.”</p><p>Sophia shook her head slowly then. “Please, Madame Pince, don’t make me go. I’m afraid I’m not in a proper mood to socialize with my peers. I wish for some quiet and space, to think for myself even for a minute. And only your library can provide me some comforts for tonight.”</p><p>Irma sighs, looking at Sophia carefully. </p><p>She doesn’t like students very much, she admits. Irma had heard their option of her stern, strict policies and how she runs the library. They even would sometimes compare her to Severus, which offends and flatters her actually. No one can level that man’s menace after all, but it humors her sometimes how the students view her.</p><p>But Sophia Hubert had been a very courteous, helpful child around here.</p><p>She reads regularly, that’s what a library is for after all, but mostly spends her time fixing up books the others forget to return to their shelves. She takes care of them; make sure they were in good shape for the next one to use. </p><p>And the way her eyes focused with intensity when she reads, like the whole world vanishes when she’s facing a page from a book.</p><p>Irma had seen it, and she was dumbfounded and surprised. No one had ever read in such concentration, the amount of hunger for words that dwells in those eyes… eyes that seemingly search for something. </p><p>They starved for <em> more</em>. </p><p>And Irma could not resist, she became used to the girl’s humming of unknown songs every time. The library is a quiet place; Irma made sure the student knew that policy, but to hear that singing voice smooth Irma and it seemingly helps other students focus on their study. </p><p>She even shared a thoughtful conversation with the girl a couple of times. </p><p>Sophia was very curious of everything and somehow, this pure intention, pleased Irma. And to see her desperate to be in the comfort of Irma’s own domain, the librarian couldn’t defy the girl what she wants.</p><p>“Very well, you shall eat with me instead.”</p><p>Pleased, Sophia beams a toothy smile, “That would be an honor, Madame.”</p><p>When pleased with the amount the girl had eaten Irma advised the girl to not push her own little self further and rest if she needed it but since Sophia insisted, the librarian merely let her go into her own little world and allow her to roam the library again.</p><p>And Irma smiles when she hears that humming begins. </p><p>Finding a very mysterious book about offensive and defensive spells, Sophia had been curled into a couch in the depth of the library, cozy and relaxed as she held her wand, murmuring and trying the spells that’s not too flashy or could gain attention from the outside world called reality.</p><p>She had her robes off, merely wearing her white oxford freely now with her skirt and she even transfigured a blanket to help her with the freezing breeze from the window that she had opened half-way.</p><p>“<em>And I feel life for the very first time </em></p><p>
  <em> Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel safe in the 5am light </em>
</p><p><em> You carry my fears as the heavens set fire</em>”</p><p>This was how Hermione found her, cozy in relaxation and toned to her humming. And the Gryffindor stopped by the corner, still in the dark, and she slowly smiles as she listens to the song.</p><p>“<em>Jump into the heat (falling off the ceiling) </em></p><p>
  <em> Spinning on our feet (we're moving) </em>
</p><p><em> In a technicolour beat, you and me (found another feeling)</em>”</p><p>The moon tonight was bright and had lighted the usual dark corner of Sophia’s whereabouts and Hermione saw her glow just as bright and felt her breath shorten, until she was <em> breathless </em> at the sight. </p><p>“<em>Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat </em></p><p>
  <em> Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a technicolour beat, you and me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat </em>
</p><p><em> Beat, beat, beat</em>”</p><p>Sophia Hubert, Hermione just wonders what this mystery girl was all about.</p><p>Hermione had set her priorities straight. </p><p>For this year, her mission was to <em> know </em>what she was dealing with. </p><p>It wasn’t hard; Nathan Colt had been her source of information all this time since the blond boy was eager to tell how much he knew Sophia than anyone.</p><p>But what made it hard for Hermione is that Sophia was <em>very </em>keen about privacy.</p><p>The girl wouldn’t talk too much about something she views as personal. About school, Sophia and Hermione would debate playfully and intellectually for hours to an end, but she would give short sentences when Hermione does try to be more bonded with her. </p><p>The walls were too thick to break that Hermione had to wait <em> until </em>Sophia did say something.</p><p>And boy, does being patient <em> take time</em>.</p><p>Even Lavender Brown tried interrogating Sophia.</p><p>It caught the other Gryffindor girl’s attention that this Sophia Hubert had been a constant topic among the boys –Hermione even heard Seamus compliment how cute he found Sophia is to Dean at that one time in their Common Room –and Lavender had set her interest to dig some dirt on the little Hufflepuff.</p><p>Lavender was very persistent, she admits, asking everything about Sophia and probably looking for a flaw that she can spread around the castle but, thank Merlin, Sophia already knew what to do and simply smile and gave the Gryffindor girl a shrugs that gave no answer at her bickering.</p><p>But Lavender did help Hermione at some point.</p><p>To see how calm and collected Sophia had reacted, it confirms some past experiences that Hermione had theorized since the start.</p><p>Suddenly, Hermione heard giggles.</p><p>“When are you going to join in, Hermione? You’ve been standing there for a while now.” </p><p>And the Gryffindor gapes with widened eyes, stepping out of the corner, dumbfounded. ‘<em>How did she…?</em>’</p><p>“It’s far more warm in here with me, I promise.” grinned Sophia, putting the book down with the rest that she picked up. She picks up the rest of her blanket and makes space on the couch, knowing well how inviting it is.</p><p>Not being able to help it, Hermione took off her robe and did join Sophia into the couch and the Hufflepuff quickly snuggled with her, loving how toasty and warm the Gryffindor is as they settle in more comfortably. </p><p>Sophia put her head to rest by Hermione’s chest and she heard no complaint as she let her own heart sync with her fellow bookworm.</p><p>And soon enough, Sophia resumed her reading like Hermione wasn’t even with her. </p><p>The girl continued with her humming and Hermione felt like she could sleep right there until the morning. It was <em> so </em> comfortable; she feels so content and free from the world. It was just <em> so </em>right, and to think that she could have denied this… Hermione wanted to stay like this forever.</p><p>And soon enough they found their eyes meeting each other and fell into a deep stare, which Sophia broke with a soft, happy “Hey.”</p><p>And with her eyes smiling for her, Hermione returned a “Hey.” back. Sophia smiles wider then, more content, and Hermione oath to start what she came here for. “Harry said you were looking for me.”</p><p>“I had.” Sophia admits in a whisper.</p><p>“You can tell me what’s wrong.” encourage Hermione then, now combing Sophia’s soft hair.</p><p>Sighing at the sensation, Sophia closed her eyes and focused on the Gryffindor’s heart. It was loud, healthy, and it rhymed like hers, almost like a lullaby, inviting her to sleep but she persists to open her eyes again.</p><p>She was tempted to avoid the conversation but, recalling what Professor McGonagall had advice, Sophia considered. “I’ve been just… feeling quite unsettled, you could say.”</p><p>Hermione asked “All day?” and Sophia nodded in response, “Do you know why?” </p><p>“No.” Sophia shook her head and, subconsciously, pouted. “Well, okay –maybe <em> yes</em>?”</p><p>“That sounded like a question, Sophia.”</p><p>Sophia sighs and pushes up; sitting beside Hermione and the girl follows her up. </p><p>Hermione, so content in their contact, scotches over to feel Sophia’s heat and she caresses the girl’s cheek along the way. </p><p>“I just… I don’t know, Hermione. I know what this feeling means but <em> I don’t know </em> what it’s for.”</p><p>“Hey,” Hermione softened her voice again, pulling Sophia into a hug, “it’s alright, I’m here. Surely you’re just stressed. I heard what happened in Herbology, if you’re worried about that I promise you that those Slytherins won’t ever lay a finger on you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Sophia managed a smile but shook her head after, “but no, it’s not that. They’re no threat to me. I’m sure. Still, thank you Hermione, for being here with me.”</p><p>“Always, Sophia, I’ll always be there for you.” She declared as bold as a Gryffindor she is and, as if it was possible, felt Sophia become warmer and saw those eyes, when she leaned away from the hug, became brighter again. Remembering that she had reserved some sweets for Sophia, she murmurs “Wait a sec.” and grabs her robe, pulling out some candies. “Would you want some?”</p><p>Chuckling, Sophia grins and raises an eyebrow towards the brunette. “My, my, are you making me break a rule, Miss Granger? How outrageous! You know that food in the library is forbidden.”</p><p>Playing along, the Gryffindor grins, “Pardon but I know nothing of what you’re talking about, Miss Hubert.”</p><p>Sophia’s smile got brighter, “Do you now?”</p><p>“Surely,” Hermione nodded, “I am, after all, a know-it-all. I wouldn’t dare forget that tiny policy of the library. Oh how that would mark my grades. Just think! Hermione Granger, known to break rules, eating food in the library! The world must have gone mad if that ever happens.”</p><p>Sophia, at this moment on, was trying her best to keep her mouth shut and her giggling in control. How expressive Hermione was as she recited that, Sophia felt as if she was being tickled.</p><p>“So you, Miss Hubert,” Hermione pops in a marshmallow and chews, “must be seeing things.”</p><p>It was only then she laughed in full course. </p><p>And Hermione, after she took a moment to appreciate the sound, joins her in her fit of giggles.</p><p>“Oh, sweet Merlin, Hermione, I can’t believe you.” Sophia chuckled as she wiped the tears that formed on her eyes. “I needed that, thank you.” </p><p>Hermione never felt as if she could ever achieve anything better than this. So, not trusting her voice at the moment, she gestured the sweet goods, offering it once more. </p><p>“Perhaps…” Sophia stared at them, a bit cautious of her teeth but put that thought aside, and smiles. “Okay, just a tad wouldn’t hurt.” </p><p>With his heart proud and joyful, a blond boy descended from the shadows and smiled at the scene. Nathan Colt had been looking for his friend since the end of his Potion class with Slytherins, and his leads had led him here. Madame Pince was well-known with him and had told Nathan where she was hiding. Though the woman never said she wasn’t alone.</p><p>It was the sound of laughter that truly led him here, Nathan thought of the library as a maze he can never get used to, and he never expected to find a treasure as pure as this. But despite how he wanted to leave and give the two a time to bloom their friendship, Nathan Colt was on a mission.</p><p>“Mind sharing some of those sweets?” he stated to let them know of his presence.</p><p>Startled, the two witches almost choked on their food but recovered. It was funny enough to make Nathan chuckle.</p><p>“Nathan!” glee his dear friend, but was too comfortable to move from the couch. “Wait,” Then as if realizing something, Sophia looks at him in suspicion, “how long had you been there?”</p><p>Slumping on the very end of the couch, Nathan throws her a smug look, “Long enough.”</p><p>And his implication succeeds to make the girl blushed and cower back to Hermione’s arms, hiding her flushed cheeks.</p><p>Nathan hadn’t put mercy on her all these days, still so hung up on his belief that Sophia was indeed fancy the Gryffindor, which isn’t really even clear to her even. Still, he was going at it every time, making her squirm and red whenever he would imply something.</p><p>Nobody seems to get it except them, all those things he said.</p><p>He then grabs one of the Chocolate Frogs and, without offering it to either of them, finished it. He soon got a good look at who's card he got and he waved it to Hermione in question. “Who’s this, ‘Mione?”</p><p>Hermione blinks, unfamiliar with the moving picture of the woman white –well pale is the right word –gracious face, her silvery hair, long and tamed in a crown braid, looking soft and silky. And those silvery eyes and lips that smiles. The woman wore a corset in black, and a cape in the same shade, but red could be distinguished too, lining her clothing.</p><p>Hermione could put her in a definition of beauty. </p><p>“Oh, ah– Just flip it, read what’s on the back.”</p><p>Nathan reads “Morgona le fey.” then flips the card again to look at the moving picture, just to see the woman wave. “Wow…” he breath out. But he begins to stare at it for a long time, weirdly, and then pocket the card without another word about it. “Anyways,” Nathan started with his usual teasing grin, “perhaps now is <em> later</em>? You do owe me an explanation, chap.”</p><p>Sophia sighs, no longer in the beautiful haze because of having to remember the feeling that mocked her inside. Shifting away from Hermione, Sophia had instead placed herself in Nathan’s waiting arms and hid in the crook of his neck to think.</p><p>She let herself inhale that usual scent of fresh menthol in his hair and caught that there’s now another smell that accompanies it. Sophia guesses that the scent of burned-woods clinging on him was because the boy had been hanging on his Common Room.</p><p>Hermione, even now, is still surprised whenever this proximity between them happens. It has always been hinted that their friendship was beyond anything else that it always caught you off guard whenever they were to show it.</p><p>She guesses that since the boy was favored by Merlin, as the Hearth had said, that he can sense things more than Hermione was allowed.</p><p>“It’s happening again, Nate…” the Hufflepuff said in whisper, nuzzling into the Gryffindor’s warmth. “The last time –” the girl paused to swallow “–the last time, t-that I felt z’is way, ‘e was z’ere, <span>and-and ‘e tried to… to get me…’e even got you too</span> <span>and –</span>”</p><p>“Tais-toi, mon ange.” [<em>Hush, my angel</em>.] The boy softly interrupts, cutting the girl off as he places his index finger in her lips. “Eet iz alright, Sophia, I’m ‘ere, il ne t'arrivera rien.” [<em>I’ll keep you safe.</em>] And after Sophia stared at him with pleading eyes, the two of them embraced.</p><p>Sophia replies “I know.”</p><p>He holds her tight, and he looks far despite being with them.</p><p>Admittedly, Hermione feels like she’s intruding. That and she were forgotten as the two were too sucked into their own world while she sat there still, trying to not watch them. She caught herself deciding whenever to leave them both without a word or to stay and watch to gain little knowledge for the future.</p><p>“He’s gone.” The boy started. “You know that, gone –without an inch of chance to get to you, mate.”</p><p>“I know…” another sighs, “And I know that this isn’t about <em> him </em>anymore. Yet, it’s here, Nathan. It’s coming back to me and I’m not prepared… I don’t know what else it’s trying to tell me.”</p><p>A short silence lingers and Nathan pushes Sophia slightly, making her lean away. “Hey, have I told you about this little spell I’ve been working on?”</p><p>“Spell? No, you haven’t?” Sophia said, cocking her head to the side. </p><p>With a gleeful smile, Nathan stated “Well, it’s a thing I’ve worked with the Weasley Twins. Pranksters they might be, but <em> very </em> brilliant in Charms.”</p><p>Somehow, Sophia managed to smile back, “Oh yeah?” </p><p>Nathan, nodding, stood up and took his wand out. “It’s still in protocol but I think I can make it work.” He reaches his hand for Sophia to take, and when she does, help her up. “Would you help a chap out?” </p><p>Giggling, Sophia inserts “Test 1 on the go.”</p><p>“Alright-y then, so the thing about this is it composes music.” He explains, making Sophia raise an eyebrow at him, and Sophia opens her mouth. “Don’t, just listen.” A nod was his cue. “Now, since I’ve missed hearing that whiny voice of yours –”</p><p>“Hey!” interrupted Sophia, having no intention about punching him by the shoulder.</p><p>“Ow! Don’t go making me a punching bag before I get to the point!” whined the boy, caressing his shoulder with a pout. Sophia huffed. “Come on, cooperate with me.” He pleads, though his pleading was accompanied with his smug smirk. </p><p>His reply was another huff and a daring “What if I don’t?” </p><p>Nathan laughed. “You will, I know you’ll love this one. And, besides, if you don’t, I can just ask Hermione instead.”</p><p>Sophia glanced at the brunette, who hadn’t spoken much words, and smiled.</p><p>Hermione returned it with keen eyes, also curious of this <em> spell </em> that the boy said he <em> created</em>. </p><p>“Okay, fine.” </p><p>“Alright!” cheered Nathan, “Now, before anything else. You remember that song we covered back in your uncle’s bar last time we were there?”</p><p>“Of course.” firmly answered his chap.</p><p>“Well then, you know how it goes?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Okay, now what you’re gonna do is…” Nathan leaned in, whispering his instruction to Sophia’s ears. “You got that?”</p><p>Slowly nodding, Sophia murmurs “Yeah, I’ll give it a try.”</p><p>“Remember Sophia, play it in your mind. Focus, what do you hear, what instrument? Was there a beat? Visual it if you can.”</p><p>And Sophia did all those things. </p><p>“Hum it.”</p><p>And she did.</p><p>And firmly waving his wand, Nathan finally cast “<em>Cantere musicorum.</em>” in whisper.</p><p>And she can’t explain then, when she hears the song come to life and the sound becomes real. </p><p>“<b><em>What if, what if we run away?</em> </b> ”</p><p>Nathan sang the first line and he grins when Sophia looked at him with such glee. He was never the one to sing softly in general as she likes, rapping was more of his thing mostly, and since Nathan had made it known that he preferred to hear Sophia sing.</p><p>“<b><em>What if, what if we left today?</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p>Sophia took her cue when the boy pointed his wand at her, beckoning her that she was next.</p><p>“<b><em>What if</em></b><em>, what if we're hard to find </em></p><p><b> <em>What if</em></b> <em>, what if we lost our minds? </em></p><p><b> <em>What if</em></b><em>, we looked and fall behind and then never found</em>”</p><p>Nathan was being the background singer and while they sang, reached his hand for Sophia to take. He pulled her up as she sang the chorus;</p><p>“<em>And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth </em></p><p>
  <em> And the stars exploding </em>
</p><p><em> We'll be fireproof.</em>”</p><p>Together, they sang with harmony much to Hermione’s entertainment. The brunette was surprised at first, seeing that it’s such an infrequent thing to hear such melodic voices in the walls of the library. </p><p>It was a place of quietness after all and it seems that Madame Pince had gone out since no one yet has come to see the music.</p><p>Hell, if she did, they would be ignored. So for now, they let the music on.</p><p>“<em>My youth, my youth is yours </em></p><p>
  <em> Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls </em>
</p><p><b> <em>My youth</em></b> <em>, my youth is yours </em></p><p>
  <em> Runaway now and forevermore </em>
</p><p><b> <em>My youth</em></b> <em>, my youth is yours </em></p><p>
  <em> A truth so loud you can't ignore </em>
</p><p><b> <em>My youth</em></b><em>, my youth, </em> <b> <em>my youth</em> </b></p><p><em> My youth is yours</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If some of you are wondering why Justin Graham doesn't have a Scottish accent like his cousin Kurt, that would be because Kurt and Anya are designed to live somewhere in Scotland while Justin lives around Britain.</p><p> </p><p>The song belongs to Troye, titled "Youth" it's his, not mine.<br/>I just wanted to use it for reference and i really do think that it fitted both Reader/Sophia's relationship with Nathan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ravenclaw Founder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a hissing voice calling for the shell</p><p>And oh the horror of evening came</p><p>They fight but said their sorry, it's swell</p><p>And both Ravenclaw are surprised to hear his name</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god I'm so sorry for this late upload. </p><p>Life is a bite rough with me handling things alone</p><p>Hope you guys are doing alright though!</p><p>Enjoy this 12,122 words chapter (GOSH I REMEMBER HOW LONG I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER DAMN)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>She worries.</p><p>Of course she’ll be worried.</p><p>The whole day, Minerva couldn’t focus right, even in her class. </p><p>Miss Hubert is a new concept that Minerva has yet to understand thoroughly. She is a child outstandingly rivaling Miss Granger’s records, which Minerva applaud, but <em> this child </em> is a being out of this world that is remaining as a mystery.</p><p>Minerva knew that spending time with the lass would be a great way in getting to know Sophia Hubert, but their tea time and class session didn’t seem to be enough if Minerva remained unsure of how to read the Hufflepuff.</p><p>And her report of these warnings, <em> that </em>made Minerva worry.</p><p>She approached the Founders, knowing that they could do something, after borrowing the book from Miss Granger. </p><p>They broach the subject about the shell, saying none of them have reconnected with the Hearth. Minerva suggested the alternative -to bring the girl here in the Hearth’s Chamber -and Helga agreed to it, wanting to learn more about the girl under her House.</p><p>But, somehow expected of him, Salazar disagreed.</p><p>Rowena approved of the plan, she sees it fit that they must have lent some knowledge to the shell, one way or another.</p><p>Yet Godric, oh bold and glorious Godric of Gryffindor, had sided with Salazar. “This is our secret to keep. That and, without the approval of the Hearth herself, we will not act rashly.” he said, dismissing the subject to call upon the Hogwarts’ ghost, sans their poltergeist Peeves and Moaning Myrtle who could only cause them more trouble.</p><p>He set them a task each, to scout the castle from the bottom to top, and that everyone must be on the lookout for any danger that could be anywhere.</p><p>The meeting ends after the Founders dismissed her, and Minerva prioritized finding the shell when her schedule freed her. Sadly, in the evening feast, the girl was nowhere about. She did see Miss Granger stepping out of the Great Hall so Minerva excused herself from the Headmaster and followed her cub.</p><p>And how Minerva envied what she saw.</p><p>It didn’t take Minerva long to understand how true the Hearth is when loving someone back when she first became a Chosen. It shows, in the manner of which her attention is solely on you, the degree of her efforts and the feelings that extent which she chooses to share. When she loves you, she’s all in, and there’s no other feelings better than the way her love empowered you.</p><p>Minerva knows because she experienced that love, <em> her </em>kind of love.</p><p>A year spent with her was enough to teach Minerva that she deserves a love worth something and that she shouldn’t settle for anything else.</p><p>Minerva shouldn’t be like this, feel so bothered that her arms are around another, knowing well that she’s projecting…</p><p>But Minerva has always been willing to wait for those days, when she didn’t need to withdraw her arms away just in case someone saw, but the pain in seeing others take her place while all she could do is stand by the side…</p><p>Alas, the thing is, Miss Hubert is just a… <em> girl</em>. </p><p>She might not even know what her purpose is. </p><p>There are things that Minerva doesn’t know. Does the Hearth interfere with Miss Hubert’s life? Is she present in the girl’s mind just as Minerva has suspected? Or is the Goddess doing nothing but sleep inside her shell, recovering?</p><p>No one knows except Miss Hubert herself.</p><p>And the girl, the sweet Hufflepuff, is nowhere near naive.</p><p>A very keen mind that Minerva began to wonder why the Sorting Hat didn’t put her in Ravenclaw.</p><p>Minerva had watched and watched, because that’s the only action she can do without being improper, and learned that the girl has the empathy of a sensitive girl. Affectionate, a beacon of sunlight, always so energetic and attentive with a strong mind that she uses to stand for what she sees fit, the example was her disagreement with Professor Binns.</p><p>A child that makes friends easily, and Minerva’s heart grew warm to see her carefree in her pursuit of friendship. Something so foreign for the Hearth to do alone...</p><p>And the longing in her grew.</p><p>Nathan Colt appears soon.</p><p>They pulled each other close, talking in hushed tones, and Minerva only managed to listen when she moved to watch from the top of the shelf to get closer.</p><p>“It’s happening again, Nate…” Minerva heard her say, the fear in her raspy voice hinted at another accent that took over. “The last time… the last time, t-that I felt z’is way, ‘e was z’ere, and-and ‘e tried to… to get me…’e even got you too and –”</p><p>Her hair was standing up, Minerva didn’t notice. And it’s taking quite a will-power not to hiss, feeling so displeased that she was here and not there, in his position, instead.</p><p>“He’s gone.” The Gryffindor boy implied, adding “You know that, gone –without an inch of chance to get to ye, mate.” as he rubs her back, a hint of desperation in his voice.</p><p>“I know…” the Hufflepuff answered with a sigh. “And I know that this isn’t about <em> him </em>anymore. Yet, it’s here, Nathan. It’s coming back to me and I’m not prepared… I don’t know what else it’s trying to tell me.”</p><p>It was too much, that sudden invasion of hate that impacted Minerva. The distress made her hiss, with her tail’s hair now fluffed as her fur stood in instinct.</p><p>Whoever that man is must have done something terrible that Miss Hubert felt so much dread after mentioning him. Minerva feels it, the fear and comprehension, and it’s too much.</p><p>Understanding that she’s not needed here, Minerva decided that it’ll be best if she leaves now and gathers information about Sophia Hubert using another method of investigation.</p><p>Minerva knows who to go to and if Albus doesn’t cooperate, well… she’ll just have to remind him that kittens have claws.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katie found herself following the sound of outlandish music, searching for its source instead of the book Alicia told her to find on her behalf.</p><p>The music made her curious of who could be brave enough to make a sound here in the library while the librarian is clearly about to hear it and get themselves kicked out for this obvious rule breaking.</p><p>That’s actually pretty badass of them, whoever they are.</p><p>There’s been a recent rumor about the singing voice in the library that no one can find, that not even Madame Pince seems to be against. </p><p>Angelina has experienced it the most, saying that it helps her focus on her study.</p><p>The rumor said something about a “White Ghost” which Katie found out was a long forgotten myth that used to go around the Houses. A girl that used to sing in the corridors, the hallway echoed with her voice, and that she remained hidden, unseen, inside Hogwarts.</p><p>But Katie doesn’t believe that, since no one has really seen this dubbed “White Ghost”.</p><p>So she looked around the library, trying not to gain librarian’s attention while she’s at it, and soon found a corner in the depth of the library. </p><p>And there she heard… laughter?</p><p>Katie peeks through the shelf, becoming surprised to see them.</p><p>Known for sharing the most intra-house interaction, Nathan Colt from the Gryffindor House is once again with Sophia Hubert the Hufflepuff. These folks basically become a storm for everyone, gaining attention, might it be from haters or admirers, since they arrived in Hogwarts.</p><p>Especially Nathan, who becomes popular very quickly in the Gryffindor despite being a Muggleborn. </p><p>A charming, funny bloke that continued to be a gentleman, who treated everyone very courteously with compliments. </p><p>He’s tall, quite muscular for his age, and being a young wizard that actually learned how to use his wand properly made his popularity extend to the other Houses like a sea wave. </p><p>He’s basically an every girl’s Prince Charming! </p><p>Nathan’s eyes are so dreamy, and even have this pair of smirking lips that seduce girls with a ghost kiss -puberty must have some sort of crush on him, there’s no other way to explain it!</p><p>And then, there’s the Hufflepuff that is always by his side.</p><p>Sophia Hubert, a girl with fluffy black hair, silvery eyes that uphold a mysterious intent that her gentle, radiating smile still made her look so friendly, approachable in every way. She’s rumored to be very smart, that she tends to talk back to Professor Binns, and that she’s a teacher’s pet.</p><p>She’s being envied by some girls though, not only for gaining every teacher’s favor so quickly in the start of the school, but for having Nathan Colt’s undivided attention and blunt affection that other girls would swoon over.</p><p>And Katie is none the wiser, for she becomes quite smitten too after the blond boy helped her by the moving stairs. It started as a small crush since then, but Nathan has a way of making her continue in thinking about him.</p><p>But wait! Katie saw Hermione Granger by the coach nearby and began to wonder why the typical know-it-all is with those two. ‘<em>Is she also friends with Nathan?</em>’ Katie ponders, her mind zoning out as she continued to stare at the brunette.</p><p>While she was pouting behind the books, she’s vulnerable and was easily hit by the back of her head. Fortunately, she didn’t make a sound -but ended up biting her lips harshly to do that.</p><p>“Shite!” she hissed with pain, “What gives?” </p><p>“Well,” Alicia, holding up a book in her hand to show its title, rolled her eyes, “While you were busy gawking at Colt again, I found what we're looking for.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to hit me!” Katie whisper-yelled, pushing her friend in revenge. </p><p>Alicia glared, barely managing to return to her balance. “Oh please, as if you weren’t drooling just a moment ago.” Composing herself, she beckons Katie. “Come on, let’s go. I have some new jinx to try on Angelina with this book in my hand.”</p><p>Katie’s glare was gone now, replaced with a cocky grin and one raised eyebrow. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised that, any time soon, you two will recognize the sexual tension going on between the two of you and just shag each other senseless.” and for effect, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards the gaping girl.</p><p>“You wench! It’s not like that!” </p><p>Katie has been pushed, cornered by Alicia as her friend glares, a sharp feature that only made Katie laugh.</p><p>“But well, look who’s talking.” a smirk made its way to Alicia’s face, “Heard you hadn’t got the guts to produce a single word to Colt over there. I wonder what would happen if I…” and as she moves to step out of the shadows, Alicia was quickly pulled back.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” </p><p>“Oh, but Katie, aren’t you a Gryffindor? Where’s that bravery of yours gone to?” Despite being held uncomfortably by the collar of her uniform, Alicia is all with a winning smile.</p><p>“I swear to God if you do something,” the threat started as a whisper, but Katie knew that she holds the upper hand, “I’ll tell Angelina that it was you that released all the Bursting Mushrooms in the dorms!”</p><p>Her smile wiped away as she challenged the Chaser with a staring contest. “You wouldn’t dare.” </p><p>“Oh, but I will.” Katie grinned.</p><p>Alicia would rather throw herself to the Black Lake and play hide-and-seek with the giant squid in the water than for Angelina to learn that it was because Alicia couldn’t keep her hands to herself that became the reason those Bursting Mushrooms got out of their cage.</p><p>Angelina was put in charge of keeping an eye on the packages for a while because of her detention with Professor Snape, and she had begged Katie and Alicia that just for a minute to watch over them so she could go to the loo without having to carry those cages on her back.</p><p>In the aftermath, it was the very first time they saw Angelina truly upset.</p><p>“You fight dirty Bell.” And really, this is one of the reasons the three of them became friends in the first place. None of them really stick to the rules.</p><p>Either of them are really mad, all of this is a friendly banter, despite how anyone else outside their friendship would look at it. </p><p>Abruptly though, Katie’s voice zones out as her eyes become wide, staring at whatever is behind Alicia.</p><p>Nathan Colt was curiously watching them.</p><p>“O-oh hey, Nathan.” Alicia becomes awkward, caught off guard.</p><p>He smiled and, though Alicia isn’t attracted to him that much, it looked cute.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Nathan waved with his freehand while his right arm was occupied by the Hufflepuff, who is currently looking at her and Katie with intrigue. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude.”</p><p>“You didn’t!” Katie’s voice crack, and she quickly turns her head away, hiding in embarrassment, as she cleared her throat.</p><p>“What she said.” Alicia has to contain an eyes-roll, and she giggles outright in amusement as her fellow Gryffindor becomes a blushing mess. “And it’s nice seeing you again Nathan but we gotta bounce. See ya later in the tower!”</p><p>“Wait -ah, and they're gone.” Nathan watched both retreating figures rushing away. He chuckled, looking back at Sophia. “I wanted to introduce you but I guess they’re in a rush.”</p><p>“It’s alright, though I already met Katie Bell.” She merely shrugs, leaning on Nathan’s arm as if to nuzzle on him.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Uh-huh.” she nods, and she feels so close to falling asleep, “She seems nice.”</p><p>“She is.” </p><p>After she yawned, Sophia poked his ribs softly. “You haven’t explained to me how you created that little trick of yours.”</p><p>Feeling the tingles of her touch made him giggle, and he squeezed her hand as they began to walk through the altar of shelves. “It wasn’t easy, honestly. I first got the theory after George used a <em> Cheering Charm </em>that followed his and Fred prank on Colin Creevey.”</p><p>“Oh that, I’ve heard about that.” Hermione sighs, she talks to Colin when she learns about the prank but the boy didn’t seem all that bothered. He seems to accept the prank only because the Weasley Twins got him to take more pictures of the Boy-who-lived -even if it was against Harry’s permission.</p><p>Nathan nods. “I didn’t know there was a spell that can mimic sounds at first so it was a surprise. I looked it up and talked about the twins in regards to making spells. They helped me with the incantation and I found an easy flick of movements for the wand.”</p><p>“You’re making it sound easy.” murmur the Hufflepuff, who have yawned again.</p><p>“It’s not though.” Nathan ruffled her hair, which instantly woke her from her sleepy daze. She pouts at him, swatting his hand careful so she could fix her hair back to its place. “Finding the proper wand movement was dangerous by itself. There were a lot of explosions.”</p><p>“Explosions?” Hermione’s eyes widen, and she barely manages to ask when Sophia has him.</p><p>“What do you mean by explosions? There haven't been any eruptions sighted around here.” Eyes are sharp and inspecting him, her hands were quick to remove his rope and his sleeves were lifted so she could see his skin. “Please tell me you didn’t get hurt, mon ami.” [<em>my friend</em>]</p><p>“I’m not.” He laughed, but her eyes are steel as she assesses the condition of his face. “Well, not that <em> much</em>.” </p><p>“Why do it then?” Her voice is small, concerned, and eyes with no source of light are devoid of playfulness that they had moments ago. “You got hurt and you didn’t tell me. What if something horrible happened to you?”</p><p>He reached out to cup her cheek, to place a kiss on her temple, to assure “I’m fine, I didn’t do anything alone. I had the twins with me and they always helped whenever something went wrong.”</p><p>“The Weasley Twins?”</p><p>“Who else can I trust than those two?” His grin is small but holds strong faith. “They know what they're doing, chap.”</p><p>It’s enough for Sophia to believe his words.</p><p>Hermione wondered how two people can be this close. Their touch, it’s familiar in its path to hold, to caress, to handle each other. And Hermione felt the depth of Sophia’s feeling, how content and safe she became as Nathan hugged her.</p><p>And she feels forgotten. Hermione couldn’t help but feel like she should go.</p><p>“You must have found a place to hide if there were things blowing up.” she leans away, just a tad inches, to meet his eyes. “Mind sharing where it is?”</p><p>“Hey,” Chuckling, he pinches her cheeks before rubbing his nose with hers, “you gotta let a boy keep some of his secrets.”</p><p>“Fine.” she huffed, walking away only to invade Hermione’s space. </p><p>The unsuspecting Gryffindor has suddenly had a Hufflepuff wrap around her and she doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Nathan crossed his arms, laughing, “You’re just being pouty!”</p><p>“And what if I am?” Sophia had her tongue out towards the boy in response, cuddling into Hermione further. “Wow, ‘Mione, you’re really so comfortable to hug. I might make a habit out of this.”</p><p>“Ah -umm -thank you?” Hermione never had someone this close before. It feels so intimate whenever Sophia comes close, the intent in her eyes has something else than what she usually does. </p><p>“How about we leave Nathan here with his secrets and maybe catch up with supper. What do you say, ma chérie?” [<em>sweetie?</em>] Her grin is wide, an open mouth smile while behind her Nathan’s jaw has dropped. </p><p>She knows what Hermione is seeing and she must have guessed that right when the Hufflepuff's eyes gleamed mischievously with candle light.</p><p>And suddenly it’s all gone, and what was left was Sophia’s surprise yelp.</p><p>Nathan has picked her up and has her bend on his shoulder. </p><p>“Nathan! Let me go!”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>“You two could be so adorable sometimes.” Hermione hadn’t been totally aware she spoke out loud, only finding out she said it when Nathan had his eyebrow raised at her before smirking at Hermione.</p><p>Behind him, Sophia couldn’t help the blush on her face, and it’s <em> totally </em> because her head is upside down and not because of the compliment. Totally.</p><p>Nathan, being Nathan, merely winks “We know, darling.”</p><p>Sophia was about to say something, to ask Nathan to put her down, when a mysterious voice began to whisper in her ears, making her feel tingles -and not the good ones.</p><p>“Nathan.” she called up, stiff, looking around even if everything was still upside down. “Nathan put me down.”</p><p>He wouldn’t at first, but he listened after she tapped his back with urgency.</p><p>“What is it?” Nathan took a hold of her before she could run off. “Sophia, what is it?”</p><p>“Do you guys hear that?”</p><p>“Hear what?” He shared a look of confusion with Hermione, who shrugs.</p><p>“<em>Come here~</em>”</p><p>“<em>That</em>.” The frantic expression on her face said that this wasn’t a joke. “That, can you hear that?” </p><p>“<em>Come here, little ssshell…</em>”</p><p>“I don’t hear anything.” Nathan murmur, looking around to see if something close by is suspicious.</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>“Shh!” Both the girl in question and Sophia hushed the intruder.</p><p>Ronald Weasley is taken by surprise by the gesture, muttering his apologies before coming to Hermione’s side. “Hermione,” he tugs at the girl’s robe, “Have you seen Harry? I don’t know where he is.”</p><p>“Harry?” Sophia glanced over her shoulder, “Isn’t he supposed to be in detention with Professor Lockhart tonight?” and she meets Nathan’s questioning eyes.</p><p>A subtle nod.</p><p>“We should look for him, Merlin knows what that man could do to Harry accidentally.” Nathan swung his arms on Ron’s shoulder to beckon the boy with him on their way out of the library.</p><p>“Oh, let’s hope not.” The redhead could feel himself cringing. “Wouldn’t want Harry to be turned into slugs.” </p><p>“Come on, Hermione.” The Hufflepuff reaches out for Hermione’s hand, which the Gryffindor took without hesitation. </p><p>Sophia can feel it vibrating on the walls, something large, something slick and it’s traveling, hissing.</p><p>And her heart quaked in fear to hear it chant “<em>Kill… kill… kill.</em>” </p><p>“What’s going on?” Hermione feels the hint of comprehension coming from Sophia and it’s concerning how focused the Hufflepuff is on the walls as they go. </p><p>They’re finally out of the library, Madame Pince nowhere near her desk as they step out. </p><p>Nathan and Ronald were waiting for them outside.</p><p>“<em>Come here~</em>”</p><p>Her ears are strained, just so she could hear, catch where the whispering is actually coming from. </p><p>Still, all Sophia could do is stare at the walls, her mind coming up with nothing. </p><p>So, she’ll do something.</p><p>She leaned to the wall, desperate, whispering “Hogwarts, please, help me find where that’s coming from.”</p><p>And without doubt, Hogwarts delivers a guide.</p><p>The Grey Lady appeared, walking through the walls, a moment after she was summoned.</p><p>The ghost looked at them all, before her unblinking eyes rested on the mere Hufflepuff. </p><p>“Come.”</p><p>“Wha…” Ronald gapes. </p><p>Nathan quizzically glances at his friend.</p><p>Still holding Hermione’s hand, Sophia told everyone to “Follow her.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nathan might have the longest legs between them but Sophia is a runner, he’s fast but she lasts longer, he’s brave to ask what’s going on but she’s smarter, keeping her mouth shut as they follow the Ravenclaw’s ghost on the corridor.</p><p>She flinches whenever that voice whispers, calling out for a shell and muttering about killing.</p><p>This is it, the thing that could possibly be what she’s dreading for the whole day. And she’s going to find what it is one way or another!</p><p>In her hurry though, she stumbles on someone on the corner of the hall, both of them ending down on the floor.</p><p>She sees her soft jade eyes first before recognizing who he is.</p><p>“Harry!” Everyone behind her yelled out.</p><p>“Sophia?” he called back in the same level of surprise, “Guys wha –what are you doing here?”</p><p>Nathan and Ronald help them up each, and Sophia quickly looks around in search for the Grey Lady. </p><p>The woman has disappeared and Sophia’s heart begins to race, a numb feeling beginning to spread on her chest.</p><p>Nathan took notice of his friend’s shortness of breath, placing a hand on her back as he looked around. “Sophia, remember to breathe.”</p><p>And if she did hear him, Nathan was still ignored due to what gained her attention.</p><p>A trail of spiders. It isn’t horrific to see them crawling on the floor, to the wall and out of the window, but it did bother him to see them in such queer manner. </p><p>“Should -shouldn’t we call someone?” Hermione entreats as she moves to stand beside the only Hufflepuff among them. </p><p>“Spiders!” Ronald alarmed, jumping as he stepped on one by accident. </p><p>He ran away in his panic and everyone followed him to make sure they wouldn’t lose the redhead.</p><p>They found him leaning on a wall, far away as possible from those revolting, eight legs animals he feared so much. “Bloody hell mate, why are those things out of the open?” he panted, clutching his chest as he panted.</p><p>“Ronnie, get away from that wall!” Sophia yelled out at the same time that Nathan pulled the ginger away from the wall.</p><p>“Hey, what are you -” Ron lost his capability to speak when he finally saw what everyone was looking at.</p><p>And it’s much worse than spiders.</p><p>“Bloody hell...”</p><p>Bloody is the right word to describe the written message. </p><p>Sloppy and remiss, whoever wrote “The <em> Chamber of Secrets </em> had been opened. Enemies of the heir <em> beware</em>.” surely didn't have the time to spare. </p><p>And time has moved quickly, for Fat Friar, Nearly Headless Nick, and Bloody Baron are with the Grey Lady when she rejoins Sophia and the Gryffindors.</p><p>They were talking, discussing the message with Nearly Headless Nick being sent away by the Bloody Baron to inform the Headmaster of this vandalism. The Grey Lady levitated away, leaving, while Fat Friar made his way towards them.</p><p>“Oh dear, let’s not overreact and stay as calm as possible, children.” He's talking softly to each of them, looking at the boys and the pair of girls with a hesitant grin. “We have to wait for the Headmaster here so let’s be a little brave for a little more, okay? And are any of you injured?”</p><p>“No, no, we’re… none of us are hurt.” Nathan answered and the rest of them muttered their affirmatives.</p><p>He hadn’t let go of her, needing her to be by his side as chaos now began to stir. Nathan continued to rub her back as her hands kept their grip on his robes, so it was easy to feel a change of her posture, to feel her tense up. </p><p>All of them have missed it, too absorbed in the writings on the wall, but it’s a horror when Sophia reaches out to the cat hanging by the torch clamp. “Mrs. Norris…?”</p><p>He felt her tremble.</p><p>“Mrs. Norris! No!”</p><p>“Sophia, don’t!” Nathan kept her in his arms, preventing her from coming near the unmoving cat.</p><p>She’s struggling and he’s doing his best to keep her still.</p><p>She realizes that he won’t be letting go, she must have when her body shakes and the tears in her eyes begin to drip. “No… no, no, <em> no</em>! Please!”</p><p>Fat Friar took the chance to see the state of the tabby cat by himself as the Bloody Baron continued to scout the area for anything that could be suspicious, to watch over the five of them to make sure that none of the students would try to escape. </p><p>“She is… only petrified.”</p><p>Ronald placed a hand on the 1st year’s shoulder, watching as Nathan shushed the crying girl with shock embodied on his face as he held her. “Petrified, what do you mean?” </p><p>“It means -” Hermione started, clearing her throat, but was interrupted.</p><p>“It means that she’s not dead. You hear that?” Nathan is only talking to his best friend though, no one else. “Mrs. Norris is okay.”</p><p>“Yes! Mister Colt is right.” Fat Friar gilded closer, looking down on the girl, “Mrs. Norris is only going to need some Mandrake Juice to get the petrification off.”</p><p>Nathan didn’t care when the hall became packed, students around them like flies trying to contaminate a food, buzzing and annoying. He didn’t care that it’s loud and obnoxious, all he cared about is her, drying her cheeks and making sure she wouldn’t slip. </p><p>Nearly Headless Nick has come to the Great Hall, urgency in his voice as he shared the news. Students quickly bolted from their seats, ignoring their House’s Prefects just to get ahead of everyone else.</p><p>“Oi,” Nathan felt a hand grab his shoulder, looking back let him see Fred and George, “Nate.”</p><p>“What’s going here, mate?” George inquired, noticing how frightened Nathan looked at Fred just for a second before it was gone.</p><p>Fred is looking around, bemused to why the startled faces mirroring each other. “Gee, everyone be acting quite anorak, huh?”</p><p>Sophia’s shaking hand lifts up slightly, index finger pointing at something and the twin’s follow its direction at the same time.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” The Weasley Twins reaction mimicked Ronald’s first expression in seeing the wall, both their mouth gape and eyes beginning to bulge in fear.</p><p>Nathan heard a whimper from his friend, who continued to hide in the croak of his neck.</p><p>Hiding. This way Sophia doesn’t have to suffer through the blinding, colorful lights that surrounds her. It’s making her nauseous, dizzy to be seeing a large crowd’s aura, and she knows she won’t last long if everyone continues to gather together in such a tight space.</p><p>“Make way, make way!” The Caretaker, Mr. Filch, arrived with his customary sneer in place. “Harry Potter…”  </p><p>Sophia hadn’t noticed that Hermione, Ronald, and Harry are still with her and Nathan, not until Mr. Filch marched towards the Boy-who-lived. </p><p>“What yer all doing…?” His expression faltered when he spared the scene a glance, and his sneer was replaced with disbelief, which quickly turned to an expression of anger. </p><p>“Mr. Filch –” Sophia tried to speak on Harry’s behalf, to explain before the Caretaker got to conclude of anything bad, but she failed to step in as the man grabbed Harry’s collar.</p><p>“Ye murdered ma cat.” </p><p>Harry, who didn’t seem to expect the treatment, struggled to keep his feet on the ground while the man lifted him further up, closer to his face, close in tearing his oxford by each harsh pull. “N-no, sto-stop!”</p><p>“I’ll kill ye… I’ll kill ye!”</p><p>“Argus!” an orotund voice called out. </p><p>The students made way for the Headmaster, teaching staff following him. </p><p>“Professor Dumbledore!” Harry called out, still trying to get the Caretaker’s grasp off on him. </p><p>It’s a plea that the Headmaster missed, as his eyes were on the bloody wall that captured everyone’s attention. “Argus I…” He cleared his throat, looking once at the Caretaker in regard to Harry’s condition, and spoke, surprising calm, to the students. “Everyone, proceed to the dormitory at once, immediately.”</p><p>Nathan is thankful for the dismissal, grabbing Sophia’s hand to drag her away from the horrific scenery, only for the girl to resist his pull. “Sophia, come on.” </p><p>She looked at him, uncertain, then back to the teaching staff, at Professor McGonagall.</p><p>The woman is looking back at her, worried.</p><p>“You’re pale, chap. You need a breather.” Nathan continued to insist, “They’ll handle this.” </p><p>Y/N slowly nods. “…Okay.”</p><p>“Everyone –” the Headmaster added, pointing at the Golden Trio “–except you three.”</p><p>“Wait, Professor, you must know.” The Hufflepuff cuts in, and she flinches at the light the Headmaster brought with him as her eyes focused on him. “They didn’t do any of this. We all found that together.”</p><p>“I will take your words for it, Miss Hubert.” smiled the old wizard, looking over the child to see the Gryffindor eyeing him questioningly.</p><p>She hesitated in returning the man’s smile, and Sophia finally left with Nathan.</p><p>Mr. Filch’s protest and need for justice echoed in the hall as they went.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She watched him, for a while, leading her down the stairs and to the dungeon. She showed him where to find the dorm once, a Friday afternoon where they were free of schedule. And she watched him, feeling the frantic beat in her mind and chest.</p><p>The pain…</p><p>An inch in her throat.</p><p>“No…” She pulled back, stopping him from continuing to the dormitory. </p><p>And he looked back, a slight frown on his face. </p><p>Nathan’s skin is pale, as if no sun had touched him, and the white creamy tone of his skin reminds her of whipped milk, a weird comparison that made him laugh when she told him about it. </p><p>She said it in a way that was hard to explain, but sometimes she gets so scared to reach out to him –as if she’ll only graze air and realize that the world has mocked her once again with a perfect companion that she doesn’t have.</p><p>They started as nobodies, a ‘no one’ in their separate world that clashed out of whim.</p><p>Admittedly, it baffles her how a cold, strange demeanour of his was once her opposite and enemy, but is now the walls that kept her safe. </p><p>“Sophia?”</p><p>His eyes are so soft, ice-cold gaze, and she wants to tell him that she really loves his eyes and lashes, those thick, long eyelashes. She wants to tell him about how she envied the hue of pale blue of his iris, a passion in ice, unlike how boring hers are.  </p><p>And those eyes are looking at her in wonder, with a question, and she couldn’t answer without shaking so much.</p><p>“No,” she said, “I don’t…”</p><p>It’s cold down here, though the Common Room tends to have its fireplace ignited for warmth, Sophia never finds comfort there.</p><p>And some comfort she needs now.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go there yet.” </p><p>Other people see him differently than the way she does.</p><p>Nathan is a boy that has people expecting more of him. </p><p>This she knows, it’s easy to get people talking if asked the right questions, but she doesn't let him know that she actually knows the expectation Manuel has on Nathan.</p><p>Either of them talked about those things anyways, so it’s easier to hide, easier to pretend that they just exist today.</p><p>But as much as she knows him, Nathan knows her too.</p><p>Because she lets him.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Just…” her voice shakes again, she doesn't even feel steady on her feet alone. “The Owlery. I want to go there.”</p><p>“...Now?” His eyes are calculating, but Sophia has long learned how to keep some things for herself. </p><p>She nods.</p><p>Something must have caught him surprised, when his voice raised with his eyebrow. “Chap, you’re not allowed to go outside right now, none of us are. You do realize that, right?”</p><p>Oh she hates this.</p><p>“I know, Nathan.” and this, the way her voice becomes rough and strain and <em> telling him </em>that she’s about to cry. She hates it. “You can go to your dorm now. I’m going to the Owlery.” </p><p>She pulled her hand away, but he tightened his grip when he realized what she was trying to do.</p><p>“N-no!” His voice shakes, and Sophia wonders if he’s panicking. She couldn’t tell, couldn’t identify who’s shaking the most between them. “It’s dangerous outside right now.”</p><p>She knows that. She knows and <em> she doesn’t care</em>. And she tells him that, murmuring “Je connais Nathan, mais j'irai quand même.” [<em>I know Nathan, but I will go anyway.</em>] but she doesn’t force his hand away. </p><p>Nathan had to let go by himself.</p><p>“Are you listening to yourself right now, mate? Are you <em> even </em> listening to me?”</p><p>It’s a plea, and Sophia couldn’t ignore it. She wants to tell him yes, but that would be a lie.</p><p>“Nathan,” her jaw is tense and she’s still shaking, she can feel the way her legs are losing their strength and she wants to pace or maybe take a walk to clear her head <em> but he’s not letting go</em>. So she asked, “...let me go, please.”</p><p>“<b><em>No</em></b>!” and maybe for the effort of it, the sound of thunder rang outside along with his voice. It’s desperate, the way he’s holding on her shoulders, but she doesn’t care. She just wants to be somewhere else. “You’re going to put yourself in danger! Is that really what you want?”</p><p>“No.” There was no heat in her voice, as if her heart beat so steadily. Lies. </p><p>Her heart hadn’t calmed down since seeing Mrs. Norris dangling by her tail. </p><p>It’s been beating so rapidly since seeing the blood on the wall.</p><p>“Why?” a glance, a touch, Nathan thinks that everyone must have been in their dorms now that no one else seems to be anywhere at sight. And he knows that she’ll be safe inside hers, but this refusal is not keeping her safe. “Why are you insistent on going there at <em> this time</em>?”</p><p>“I just want to go to the Owlery.”</p><p>Or somewhere, anywhere, just <em> not here</em>. Not where she can’t cry.</p><p>“Then tell me why.” His voice is lower, not whispering but so close to it. </p><p>That could only mean that it’s her turn to scream. “Don’t you get it! I knew, I knew something was going wrong and I didn’t do anything about it, Nathan!” </p><p>“So what, you think everything is your fault now?”</p><p>He’s unfair sometimes, you know. He usually hoards more sweet than she does, not that she minds that but Sophia just thought it was her turn now…</p><p>“Faire une connerie!” [<em>Bullshit!</em>] A quick turn and he already grabs a chair and is throwing it away in a blinded frustration. At least the boy isn’t punching someone’s gut. “You don’t know who wrote those vandalisme [<em>vandalism</em>], you don’t know what put Mrs. Norris to petrification. You don’t know <em> when </em> those things happened, and whatever that is <em> happening</em>!”</p><p><em> He </em> didn’t know how much she flinched every time any furniture made contact with each other, he didn’t know that she’s backing away as he moved in a fit of rage with the echo of lighting covering the shatter of woods and glass to the outside. </p><p>But what Nathan knows is that he’s right.</p><p>“If we’re pointing figures at someone who <em> knows </em> nothing about this then let me blame Hermione! Harry and Ronald too, even George and Fred! Professor McGonagall surely knows nothing about this so let’s blame her too! Basically, it’s <em> everyone’s </em>fault, is that what you’re trying to say?”</p><p>“Enough Nathan!” a whisk of her wand fixed the destruction he brought to the unsuspecting room, fixing everything even without a spoken spell. “They didn’t know what I knew!”</p><p>And Nathan knew that he must have crossed the line when his scrunchie finally gave up and his hair was now falling on his face. </p><p>His anger must have overstepped a boundary when he turned around to see her gone.</p><p>Gone along with the strike of lighting.</p><p>“Sophia…?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The blond boy didn’t get to follow her when she started to run, so she continued to run on the stairs and the hall, eyes blurred by tears that she hoped not to fall too soon. </p><p>She ran and ran, even after hearing someone called out for her while she continued in her haste to get out of the castle.</p><p>She ran faster under the pouring rain and the ringing thunderstorm, not even bothering to be careful as she’s climbing the stairs of the West Tower with desperate steps, almost falling down quite a lot as not only her tears compromise her sight but the wet rain makes the steps slippery. </p><p>And at the top, she fell to her knees and she finally… just, nothing. </p><p>Was it even considered a scream if nothing came out of her mouth when she opened it?</p><p>And she stayed like that for a while, just hoping for something to happen, but all she could hear is the beat of her heart now ringing in her ears. Then the drums of the thunderstorm, and the hoot of the owls.</p><p>A music that will do.</p><p>“<em>Many nights, like things we share</em></p><p>
  <em>Won’t be too quick to be forgotten, we’re a pair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in our hearts a hope for a song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But tonight I’ll just tag along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunderstorm, and I’m the only available contender</em>
</p><p><em>Is this the sound of sweet surrender?</em>”</p><p>It’s the itch in her throat that she released and Sophia could finally sigh in relief. She turned and laid on the floor. She’s wet and cold but it’s comforting to hear nothing but the rumble of the storm and her heart finally relaxed now that she’s somewhat not repressing her voice anymore.</p><p>“<em>I wrote essays in my mind,</em></p><p>
  <em>And pardon how it’s unkind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About myself when I can’t find</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The right thing things to say in kind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a shame that I never listened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you can’t tell me it’s the wrong decision</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll just take this sweet surrender</em>
</p><p><em>Even if I have to spend my life this way, forever</em>”</p><p>“Hoo.” a different tune from the owls as they descended nearer to her made her smile, but she has yet gained the strength to move. </p><p>“<em>It’s another night with no one to share</em></p><p><em>And your voice tells me, oh beware</em>”</p><p>But as soon she recognized a voice, Sophia shot upward, sitting up, frowning at the floor as she strain her ears to listen.</p><p>“<em>Yet mine want to tell you to be strong</em></p><p><em>And for tonight I’ll just tag along</em>”</p><p>They sang more, allowing their voice to drift on the wind, purposely reaching her on the top of the West Tower.</p><p>“<em>For a stranger, this thunderstorm I’ll venture</em></p><p><em>Oh, is this the sound of sweet surrender?</em>”</p><p>“Who’s there?” Her wand is out as soon as possible, “<em>Lumos</em>.” shining on the tip as she looked around, yet there were only owls to see.</p><p>Invisible string of symphony all but pulled Sophia to venture outside in the pouring rain, and as far as she could see through the dark, only but the head of the trees are what she could recognize.</p><p>“<em>But your pain does not align</em></p><p>
  <em>With mine, but they do entwine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And your voice have remind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me, that perhaps I am not design</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be alone in a world I do not understand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For other than my voice I am blind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could it be that this is my supposed surrender?</em>
</p><p><em>But what if I refuse for a lifetime, forever?</em>”</p><p>They finished the last note of the song with a riff. </p><p>It was irresistibly sweet, meant to pull any receiver, but the sadness that laced the words only mimic hers. As if the melody they purred is just reflecting Sophia’s feelings, piercing through and engulfing her.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asked to the wind, expecting an answer but received none.</p><p>She waited, asked and asked again, for an hour, but when her wet clothes began to make her shiver, Sophia finally decided to leave the tower with her head full of questions for the voice that shared a duet with her while she wasn’t expecting it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake Mia, just sit down.” Tiff groans once again for the last minute, growing weary to the girl’s back and forth pace by the door.</p><p>“No!” barked the Nelson girl.</p><p>“At least calm down would ye, lass?” Anya cuts in, growing irritated as their bickering continues on.</p><p>“How can you guys just stay here? Sophia isn’t back yet. What if something bad happened to her?” Mia made her point obvious by pointing at the empty bed in the room. She also refuses to listen to both of her roommates about calming down when her friend is out breaking curfew for the first time. </p><p>“I’m sure Pia’s just with Nathan, you know those two.” Tiff shrugs.</p><p>“We don’t know that!” Feeling how the tension on her body is affecting her mind, Mia took some deep breath, ignoring how her friend is suddenly in front of her. “I’m going to find Professor Sprout and tell her Sophia’s missing.”</p><p>“Mia!” Tiff stopped her before she could even step open the door, “Acting out rashly isn’t going to help anyone. I’m sure the lass is alright –”</p><p>“Rash?” Mia huff, glaring Tiff with a newfound annoyance, ire regaining control over her but Mia kept herself intack. “Worrying about our friend doesn’t mean I’m being <em> rash </em>. Maybe you lots don’t care about Pia but I do, so I’m going to find someone else who actually cares.”</p><p>Still, Tiff holds on her tighter. “So what, you’re going to risk yourself just for that girl?”</p><p>“That’s what being a pack means, but I’m sure you wouldn’t know that, Tiff.”</p><p>The bite in the girl’s tone surprised Tiff, whose anger was temporarily replaced with shock. Now with gritted teeth, she hissed “No.”</p><p>Mia slapped her hands away, turning as she yelled “You don’t get to tell me what to do!”</p><p>Tiff holds her wand in ready as Mia heads towards the door. “You’re a gimp if you actually think I’d let you out of that door -<em>Colloportus</em>!” With a quick flick, she locked the only exit.</p><p>Mia growled, taking her own wand out to counter the spell, only for it to fly away and land on Tiff’s hand. </p><p>“I’m not letting you act the maggot like a spanner just because of your delusional fixation with her, Mia. Now, go to your scratcher. Try to get some sleep like the rest of us are doin-” Tiff hadn’t expected Mia to pounce on her so both of them fell hard on the concrete floor.</p><p>“Give it back!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Anya’s annoyance doubled as the two of them began to wrestle, grunting “A fella just wanna sleep the night away.” </p><p>Don’t get her wrong, she’s also thinking about where the little girl could be at this hour. The bed on her left side had never been empty for so long when they’re all supposed to be inside their dorm. Sophia would always lay on it with her large cat and that obnoxious owl. </p><p>And maybe she’s an arse for not acting like Mia is doing, but Anya saw Nathan with her and she takes assurance in that glimpse of moment instead of bothering anyone. </p><p>“What is it with you?” Tiff is now above Mia, straddling the girl as she continued to struggle with lack of success. “You’ve been acting so weird lately!”</p><p>“Why do you care!” Mia refused to meet her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t understand...” Tiff continued to frown down at her best friend and to be relentless, pinning Mia down as she watched those cognac eyes moist. “I never seen you like this.”</p><p>“You know why…” Mia sniffed, finally giving up. </p><p>“What? Speak up, lass.”</p><p>“I’m <em>in love </em>with <em>her</em>, Tiff!”</p><p>A revelation for Anya, a truth that made Tiff eyes’ widen.</p><p>Anya gapes, feeling like she’s going to choke on her own saliva -she was yawning, you see, so eager to sleep, but hearing that just feels like a slap from the back of her head by one of her brothers while she was drinking water. </p><p>“Great Scott…” Her coughing gained both of their attention, embarrassing Mia and confirming to Tiff about what she heard her friend just confessed.</p><p>“Tiff, can you let me go now?”</p><p>She hadn’t noticed how tight she began holding the girl’s arms above her head, but Tiff only tightened them as her glare sharpened. “No.”</p><p>“Just let me go already!”</p><p>“No, Mia! What can’t you understand?!”</p><p>“Understand what, exactly?!” the Nelson girl yelled back, continuing her struggling with a newfound strength. </p><p>Yet Tiff only mimics her aggressiveness equally. “You ought to think you’d learn a lesson after <em> my </em> side of the story, huh? Yet, here we are!” </p><p>Tiff couldn’t believe how things were turning out. And with disbelief, she continued to fight against her childhood fight in hope to keep Mia from getting away. Her face expresses the disappointment, the irritation, and she knows that Mia can recognize each emotion.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it, okay?” </p><p>Mia looked like a kicked puppy below her.</p><p>“It’s nothing but a crush.” Tiff argued.</p><p>Mia shakes her head no.</p><p>Tiff laughed at the gesture. “It’s impossible and you know it. Your fixation with that Muggleborn won't last long, Mia. Save yourself from that mess, it’s not going to be worth it.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. You don’t know what I feel.” </p><p>Tiff only huffs, letting go of Mia completely as she stands up, facing a mirror that shows the mess she has become. She stared at herself and deemed this argument done, leaving the other girl on the floor.</p><p>Mia grabs her wand quickly once her hands were free. Though expecting another struggle of some kind yet Tiff only approached the mirror and began fixing herself up, not even meeting Mia’s questioning gaze through the mirror.</p><p>She took this chance to unlock the door and bolted it open, only to be surprised by what was outside. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She waits until the Hufflepuff Prefect, Gabriel Truman, passes her with his lightened wand. With her calculated position, the light wouldn't be exposing her, but she still had to wait until he was gone to step out of her hiding spot. </p><p>It’s easy to take advantage of the dungeon’s grim shade, and with the rain still falling, Sophia only had to watch her steps and have the thunderstorm cover the sound of her movement.</p><p>The Prefect didn’t even second guess his eyes as he continued on with his routine.</p><p>He isn’t the only one that she has to hide from though since Sophia saw Professor Sprout doing her own patrol around the dungeon. And since she doesn’t know what kind of pattern her Head of House will be taking, she’s being careful as she makes her way towards the Hufflepuff Basement.</p><p>At least in there she’d, at least, make up a believable excuse if someone saw her out and breaking curfew.</p><p>Tapping the barrel in the correct rhyme, she peek first to check if anyone was still in the Common Room, and only one remains. </p><p>He sees her, curiously peeking over the chair behind him, and smiles.</p><p>“Breaking curfew too, I take it?” The chuckle seems genuine, and Sophia relaxes and enters, nodding her head. “It’s okay, I can keep a secret. If you keep mine, that is.” </p><p>“I wont say a thing.” </p><p>The boy laughed softly, stretching as he stood up. He ruffled with his lash, brass hair before massaging his head, but his smile remained and with a whisper, he introduced “Name’s Cedric Diggory.”</p><p>“Sophia Hubert.”</p><p>He shakes her hand, a firm grip that he lessens with an apologetic smile when she flinches. At their proximity, Cedric noticed water dripping down the carpeted floor from her robe, “Did you…” and with a single glance on the window high above on the wall, he saw droplets of rain still ongoing. “Ah. Let me…”</p><p>He grabs his wand and whips it, a steam of hot air fire off from the end of his wand.</p><p>She yelped because of the sudden air, but kept the sound muffled by covering her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p>As it disappears, she’s now standing with her clothes dry and free from the weight of the water.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.”  He puts his wand back on its holster. “Did you see Gabriel in the hall?”</p><p>She nods, “His patrol will be done soon. That is, if nothing has changed in his routine for tonight.”</p><p>“I guess that means I need to go.” He heads towards the parallel circular door on the right, the one leading to the Boys’ Dormitory. Before Cedric left, he looked over his shoulder with a cheeky grin, “Don’t make a habit of breaking curfew, alright?”</p><p>An unexpected thing, really, but Sophia didn’t get to reply when Cedric already took his leave without waiting for one.</p><p>Knowing well that the Head Girl would be coming to check the Common Room soon, Sophia hurried towards the circular door on the right, the one leading to the Girls’ Dormitory, putting the interaction on the back of her mind.</p><p>She let her mind dwell on another thing instead, the singing voice -so alluring it was and Sophia wondered who it could have been. They answered her song, something that never happened after Nathan.</p><p>Well, ‘answer’ is a weird term to use. Nathan didn’t answer it, he <em> heard </em> her song.</p><p>A different thing.</p><p>The sound of wings flapping snapped Sophia from her pondering and her hand instinctively held on to her wand in preparation, alas it was only Nagel. The owl landed on her shoulder, cooing, hoots buggering in urgency before he returned to the air, headed towards to...</p><p>“Nathan?”</p><p>The boy was standing by the door, his blond hair tassel on his face, covering half of it. There’s an impatient glint in his eyes, but it all disappeared when he saw her.</p><p>She expected it, how Nathan tackled her and locked her within his arms, so she managed to keep her balance upright, meeting the embrace with relief but the guilt of her outburst surfaces, which made her squirm with her arms unsure if she really should return his embrace or not.</p><p>“Est-ce que ça va?” [<em>A</em><em>re you okay?</em>]</p><p>She hums, nodding as she rests her head on his shoulder, feeling how his body relaxes after her confirmation.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Both of them said it, and they lean away from each other to throw the other one a questioning glance.</p><p>So, they gave each other space while their hands remained connected. </p><p>Nagel lands on Nathan’s shoulder, watching with a tilted head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was so worried and I let my anger get the best of me.”</p><p>She nods, squeezing his arms, before taking her turn. “I’m sorry because I didn’t listen. I know you only mean well, but I let my anxiety drive me anyways.”  </p><p>He nodded, accepting and welcoming her back to his arms when she rushed back in them.</p><p>They stood there for a while, letting each other feel a comfort from the silence and each other’s warmth before getting interrupted when someone opened the door of Sophia’s dorm.</p><p>She’s a mess, hair everywhere as if she tussled with someone a moment ago, while looking quite frantic.</p><p>“Pia!” A joy passes her eyes, “You’re okay!” Yet as it inspected the lack of space between her and the Gryffidnor, she sober up. Mia stood, demented, by the door when their eyes met again.</p><p>“Hey Mia.”  Sophia is too tired to smile, but she tries anyway. “Going somewhere?”</p><p>“I was...” Mia is now frowning, Anya stood up from under her blankets while Tiff remained uncaring as she closed her curtains after getting on her bed. “Nothing, it’s nothing. Just… I was going to look for you.”</p><p>“Why?” and with her question, her head tilting. </p><p>Anya frowned at how genuinely confused the little Hufflepuff is.</p><p>Nathan leaned down on her shoulder, whispering something none of them heard, other than Sophia that is. </p><p>“Oh! Gosh, I didn’t even notice.”</p><p>Nathan shakes his head, finding some amusement only he can understand as he and Sophia chuckled. “I should go and get to the Gryffindor Tower.”</p><p>Anya and Mia shared a wondering glance as the two zoomed their focus on each other.</p><p>“Can you stay?”</p><p>“That’s against the rules, you know.”</p><p>“I know, I just hoped you’d break it.”</p><p>“Are you trying to get me into trouble, Miss Hubert?”</p><p>“Of course not, Mister Colt. I’m merely asking if you want the trouble.”</p><p>Nathan sighs, truly tempted to stay, but such a desirable concept feels wrong to do tonight. It would be a mistake to overstate his stay. So in apology, he kissed the back of her hand and his turmoil was understood when her hand, the same hand he kissed, reached out to hold his chin.</p><p>Her eyes are tired but with their unnatural light in them, she still smiles at him. “Go. Gabriel must have finished his round by now.” She squeezes his hands before letting go. “I’m just not sure about the Head Girl and Head Boy, so be careful.”</p><p>“Course, mon ange.” [<em>my angel.</em>] His wand is out the moment he bow, and he vanquishes in her sight the moment his back straightens.</p><p>Sophia could only shake her head, murmuring “Boys and their secrets…”</p><p>He waits until she enters her dorms with her roommates before going towards the other direction.</p><p>The dungeon only has torches as light that failed to show any hidden spot, which he takes in his advantage. Still Nathan had to be sure of his movement, not wanting to cast a shadow that someone could see. </p><p>Professor Sprout was none the wiser when she passed him by the stairs as Nathan made his way to the 1st floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She’s tired, too tired in fact that she couldn’t sleep.</p><p>Insomnia has found a chance and took it, now she lay on her bed with so much desire to sleep but little chance of actually getting it. </p><p>With no Nathan to hold, Sophia becomes helpless in the heap of thoughts in her mind.</p><p>Maybe it was because she’ll dream of him.</p><p>Maybe it’s because when she closed her eyes, he’ll be there.</p><p>She knew he’ll be there.</p><p>A lot of maybe’s, giving herself more reason to stay awake instead of finding ways to fall asleep.</p><p>Time has already ticked by and she can guess that it’s been past midnight now. Pixie has sneaked in by the window, meowing, and upon the cat’s arrival was Nagel’s.</p><p>A note on the owl’s leg caught her attention.</p><p>It’s empty, telling words he didn’t need to say.</p><p>Sophia let the two pest each other on the side of her bed, watched as Pixie and Nagel cuddled and fell asleep. How adorable they are like this.</p><p>At least, this way she can think of their sleepover back home.</p><p>She wanted it this evening, honestly, but tonight seems to be an unfortunate timing.</p><p>And how Nathan had the same thought baffled Sophia. </p><p>His aggression when so concerned about her wasn’t as sudden to his consideration of the rules, she hadn’t expected it but perhaps he had been disciplined himself to respecting the guidelines when Sophia had spent the last month finding ways of breaking them.</p><p>What a laugh...</p><p>A sound, a curious <em> whoosh </em>-it’s subtle but so loud in the middle of the night that it made Sophia sit up and peek through her curtain that surrounds her bed. And her curiosity shows her the Grey Lady stationed by the front of her bed.</p><p>She shut her mouth before the scream came out. </p><p>“G-Grey Lady…?” she whispered, hopping off her bed and quickly looking at her roommates. </p><p>Tiff has her curtains around her bed, Anya’s back is facing Sophia’s bed while Mia has her blanket all over her. </p><p>Assured that none of them are awake, Sophia faced the ghost.</p><p>“Follow me, child.”</p><p>Sophia is wearing the gray, turtleneck sweater that Megan has knitted for her and a red, capri pants to pair it, but she finds it fitting to get her Hufflepuff scarf and wand before stepping out of her dorm, closing the door as quietly as she could.</p><p>With unfiltered trust, she followed the ghost up to the floors while their destination remained unclear. </p><p>The Grey Lady is patient as she escorts Sophia to the moving stairs but remains unbiased when the child asks where they were going. </p><p>They go on in a circle for a while and the exhaustion is getting on her nerves, but she keeps her mouth shut -which is becoming a hard task when they become face to face to a wall on the 7th floor.</p><p>The wall shifted right in front of her eyes though, and a black, wooden door appeared in its place. </p><p>The ghost signaled her to turn the knob, so she did and opened the door.</p><p>The room’s heat made her shiver, a surprise that came with a tingling sensation that baffled her. The sensation didn’t alarm her all that much, but Sophia took note of how it feels -like the magic is alive and moving within this room.</p><p>Sophia was in awe to see the color of blue -banters, chairs -on the furniture, with a fireplace roaring with calm fire. But what was jaw dropping was the portrait of a woman in grace.</p><p>Dark eyes with a pool of wisdom shining in their eyes, and her long, silky hair made her remember those models in a shampoo commercials in the telly.</p><p>The word beautiful could only do her little justice.</p><p>“Come in, dear one.”</p><p>Sophia heard that voice before.</p><p>She steps inside and she feels like she enters a day from another year, as if this is a repeating play of someone’s memory.</p><p>Somewhere in time, she had shared many conversations with this woman. Or perhaps not herself exactly, but the memory prevails with the use of her eyes, making her feel the rush of déjà vu.</p><p>“H-hi…” it’s embarrassing how her voice cracked.</p><p>“Take a seat, child.” </p><p>She obeyed the request when a certain chair was pointed. She let herself get comfortable in front of the fire, wondering what’s going on.</p><p>“Thank you Helena, for bringing her to me.” </p><p>A name she’s familiar with, Sophia remembers reading a paragraph about Helena Ravenclaw in <em>Hogwarts; A History</em> before. And it’s absurd how she’s only now making sense of the Grey Lady and Helena Ravenclaw being the same person.</p><p>The blue banters, the color itself that design this room and the Grey Lady...</p><p>Those could only mean that –“Are you <em> the </em>Ravenclaw?” She cuts in as she stared at the portrait, “Rowena Ravenclaw?”</p><p>“Yes, and you, Sophia Hubert…” There’s something amiss with the woman, but she has to admit that Rowena’s smile is truly eye-catching, “I’ve long since waited, patiently, to finally meet you.”</p><p>‘<em>When you said that Hogwarts was waiting for me… you meant this?</em>’</p><p>⌠<em>And many more</em>.⌡</p><p>‘<em>More? What more?</em>’</p><p>Rowena watched as the girl looked away, frowning. So deep in thought she is, leaving Rowena to wonder why the sudden grimace. And when the girl’s eyes return to hers, Rowena startled at the look of demand written on the child’s face.</p><p>“I see.” Sophia hummed, irritated at the lack of answer from the voice in her head, and focused on the ancient. “Well then, Madame, if you would be so kind to explain why you wanted me here? That would be appreciated.”</p><p>Rowena had thought she’d be the one leading the conversation, expecting a more… ruckus, or so to say, but the young Hufflepuff have gone beyond what she expected. ‘<em>Quite a turn of event</em>.’ </p><p>Sophia caught the dumbfounded look, so she quickly recited what she said inside her mind to see if she said something wrong.</p><p>But such foreign expressions are gone and in its place is joy, even a hint of pride as well. “So it is true. You truly are an odd, young witch, Miss Hubert. You caught me by surprise.”</p><p>The child merely tilted her head to the side in response.</p><p>“I have something to offer you.” Rowena started, “I have watched you for a while now, dear, and I think I can make an exception for you. Know that this shan’t be treated flippantly, Miss Hubert, for this opportunity is a rarity. But before that...”</p><p>Above the rugs appeared papers, piles of newspapers, which gained the young Hufflepuff’s attention. </p><p>Rowena gestured for her to read it and Sophia took the first print and read the <em> Daily Prophet. </em></p><p>Each headline has a different topic, about Muggles, Dark Magic, a team of Aurors and their missions, about a wizard that did this or that, but despite the odd named headlines, they all cycle around the Ministry of Magic. </p><p>“Some of these are dated every few decades back...” she continued to read some part of the particles with trained eyes, darting back and forth like a fast reader, and she hissed “<em>Nothing has changed</em>.” </p><p>“Precisely.” nodded the woman in the portrait. </p><p>The child looks up to her, holding the newspaper with her eyebrow knitted in concentration. </p><p>“What is it you want from me, then?”</p><p>Rowena found herself smiling. As she had thought back then, she expected more wild confrontation to happen. Rowena <em> expected </em> a child who knows nothing despite the words of her intelligence. After all, one’s wit always had limits in any form and portion. </p><p>“A good friend of mine once said that we can learn from each other’s mistakes.” She started, looking down at the girl, whose eyes are flared because of the fire. “I’ve seen children make their own discovery in their studies, comprehending each other’s complications. This truly allows one’s wit to extend beyond measure."</p><p>Sophia couldn’t help but smile at that, thinking how <em> Ravenclaw </em> that mindset is.</p><p>“I am not a woman against imperfection,” the woman continued, “I encourage any failure for more opportunity to learn.” and her face somber slightly as Rowena looked away -looking at her daughter whose head hangs. “I died while assured that the world we created will continue on, learning.”</p><p>Sophia could only nod, without a word to stay for once. </p><p>So she looked down at the newspaper on her hands, thinking.</p><p>“The <em> Wizarding World</em>,” She huffed at the term -she doesn’t like saying that, you know, doesn’t like how self-centered it sounds -and focused at the flaring fire on the hearth. “...needs to learn.”</p><p>Rowena raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently for the girl to continue on with her conclusion.</p><p>“The age of the world is changing every day, no yesterday was the same, and you and I, Madame, know that.” Sophia placed the print she’s holding onto the table beside her seat, crossing her feet as she took a deep breath. “Muggles are advancing with their technologies, becoming more attentive -” she looked down at the recent print.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Muggles aren’t as stupid as you may think! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Learn more in <span class="u">page 4</span></b>
</p><p>“-and assertive. The Ministry of Magic isn’t ready for that change, so they focus on other things instead.” Her eyes read the headlines, some are worth the ink wasted, some are just too laughable to waste time on. </p><p>Taking off her yellow and black scarf, Sophia laid it on her lap, caressing it. “So while everyone else is busy trying to outrank anybody with their blood statues, I’ve been reading and learning about this <em> Wizarding World</em>.” She welcomes the heat of the fireplace, sighing -finding herself relaxing slowly.</p><p>“These,” she gestured to the prints scattered on the rug, “only confirms my theory that they are dumbing themselves, this <em> Ministry of Magic </em> is devolving progress that wixes should have long since realized.</p><p>“They thrive not to allow any Dark Lords to be born… So, they limit everything, monitoring everyone with unnecessary guidelines. Do you know that the books in the library never branched further than what is already in the textbooks? There is no such thing as <em> more</em>.” Sophia huffed with a chuckle, rolling her eyes as she ran her hand through her hair. “Well, look at where doing those got them -surprised people reacting to something they aren’t prepared for.”</p><p>The Grey Lady -<em>Helena </em> watched her mother carefully as she stayed floating by the shadow that the firelight couldn’t reach. She watched the awe, the light of wonder and pride taking over her mother’s surprised expression.</p><p>She had seen that look before, the same look Rowena used to give Helena when she accomplished something beyond the woman’s expectation. </p><p>“I’ve underestimated you, Miss Hubert.”</p><p>A cheeky grin was given, the child’s eyes glinted with mischievousness that is sly and patient. “I’d be offended if you hadn’t.”</p><p>An understanding passes them by, and despite how Rowena had lost her five senses when she died, she knows that Sophia’s smile is genuine. </p><p>“I think I know what you tried to do...” </p><p>She frowns, unsure of what the girl is trying to say. And she saw it, the change of the color in the Hufflepuff’s eyes. Rowena cannot mistake it for something else, when those white orbs are suddenly bright yellow, even only after a blink.</p><p>“You tried to teach them the way, didn’t you? You were the first one to try.”</p><p>It was no longer a question, and Rowena is taken aback from how this meeting is turning about. She rehearsed herself for this meeting, waiting for a month before actually trying to set this up, yet it ended up being her that is unprepared.</p><p>“Yes.” Rowena nodded, her smile hadn’t faltered. </p><p>“And I won't be the last to try.” Sophia finally stood up, wearing her scarf once more with more dignity.</p><p>Rowena thought it fitted her.</p><p>“Do you know about this room, Miss Hubert?”</p><p>The change of their topic is a turn Sophia didn’t expect, so she took the time to look around again.</p><p>The room is decorated with blue banter, an image of the Ravenclaw House printed on it with glory. There’s a shelf only few books accommodate and jars consist of what Sophia thinks are ingredients. The brown rug underneath her looks old, well-used and there are four blue Wing Chairs in the front of the fireplace with a single chaise longue by the shelf.</p><p>On the chair she is sitting, a circular table rests beside it. Some of the newspapers she took from the floor are on it, a vase with no plant in the middle, and a pile of leathered books.</p><p>It’s simple, nothing too extraordinary.</p><p>“Is this the attic?”</p><p>“No.” Rowena chuckles, “Dear Helga built this very room, you see. Others have preferred to call it the Come-and-Go Room, but Helga named it the Room of Requirement.”</p><p>“Helga?” Y/N repeats, “As in Helga Hufflepuff?”</p><p>Sophia is in awe, concluding that it had been magic that’s caressing her skin, getting to know Sophia and her own sorcery, by little touches and tugging. Helga Hufflepuff’s magic resides in this very room, alive while she is not.</p><p>The room, Rowena explains, changes to fit the needs of those who enter and it remains existing only if someone is residing inside. The preference can be summoned again, thus Rowena explains that this room they are in has been one of her special places.</p><p>“Amazing.” Sophia mouth, eyes focusing on the little twirl of neon colors now evaporating around her. She’s trying to see it clearer, the essence of magic around, since they didn’t blind her like the other ones. </p><p>It’s like it knows and is trying to be gentle with her.</p><p>“But the things you see actually belong to me.”</p><p>Rowena caught the way Sophia’s eyes, which were busy looking around, glance at the books again. She feels the surge of satisfaction, to see the hunger in the girl’s eyes as she keeps looking at the books.</p><p>Sophia watched a single book rumble and flew towards her. She caught it just in time before it met with her face but it just intended to come to her rather than hurt her, she noted as the magic relaxed under her touch. She examines the untitled book, already wondering what knowledge is documented in it but refrains from going through the pages without permission.</p><p>“One of my treasures.” Rowena said, “You may open it.”</p><p>That’s the only permission she’s looking for so Sophia didn’t hesitate.</p><p>It’s empty, the first page, which quickly disheartened her.</p><p>Rowena saw her face and chuckled softly, amused at the disappointment. “Tell me, Miss Hubert, is there any topic you are troubled finding answers for?”</p><p>She raise an eyebrow questioningly at the woman before looking at the page again, murmuring “Well, I have been trying to learn more about the Goblin histories but there hadn’t been a reliable source that I can fi-”</p><p>She watched it happen, the moment the empty page was being filled with words as if it had been written by hand.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> The Goblins are a highly intelligent race that co-exist with the Wizarding World. They converse in a language known as Gobbledegook… </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“These are…” she flipped the page.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dealings between wizards and goblins have been fraught for centuries, but all have begun long before…. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“They’re…” she skips and turns another page.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Who foolishly believed that goblins are inferior and insisted in making arrangements. The Goblins were not comfortable with the treatment </em>–</p>
</blockquote><p>And another, another, another –</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Now they are in control of the wizarding economy to a large extent and run Gringotts Wizarding Bank. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Until the last page.</p><p>“My dear friend gave that to me, for she sees it fitting that my young self, who wondered for the truth of the world, to have it.” Rowena looked at the book with a wistful expression, obviously dwelling within her memory to be aware of how vulnerable she looked.</p><p>In respect, Sophia merely looks away from the woman and focuses on the page.</p><p>“And now, I’m giving it to you.”</p><p>“What?” Sophia heads snap up, widen eyes meeting a dark, shining pair looking down on her. </p><p>Rowena couldn’t erase her smile.</p><p>“Madame that’s -why would you -this is -” Sophia then shuts her mouth as she realizes that no words would be able to express her rattled feelings that are suddenly all over the place. </p><p>“I am offering you something that I never did again after my demise.” the woman implied, “I am willing to teach you, Miss Hubert, only if you deem yourself worthy of this chance.”</p><p>“I do.” was said without a second of hesitation, astonishing both Helena and her mother. The child stood up, eyes filled with determination, before bending one knee. “I would be honored to be your apprentice.”</p><p>“Dear child, stand back up. Why must you bow?”</p><p>“We bow to show respect to the people in higher statues, henceforth I am merely acknowledging your place by giving you my courtesy.” Sophia still heed the request, standing back to her feet. A red tint on her face as she confesses “This will not be the first time I am under an apprenticeship, Madame, so forgive me if I act accordingly to my grandfather’s disciplines out of the blue.”</p><p>“Grandfather? Apprenticeship?” </p><p>Sophia is startled by the voice speaking behind her, but keeps her posture upright and open as she faces the ghost. “Yes, Lady Helena.”</p><p>“And who is your grandfather?” Rowena joins in.</p><p>“Alfonso Reid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Our Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dawn of his Saturday</p><p>A morning unlike the others, but it's how it'll be done</p><p>The morning of her Sunday</p><p>A game of chase happened, and a redhead ran</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my fellow Readers! </p><p>I'm going to intrude for a bit and tell you guys that I can't keep up with the weekly update than I've previously thought. The quarantine here is still ongoing but the workers and employees are being permitted to go to their jobs, which affected my schedules.</p><p>I'm sorry if that's dishearten you all but I will do my best to return here with a new chapter!<br/>For now, enjoy this 12,090 words chapter  😉😉😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 10</strong> </p><p>A vivid dream is all it takes.</p><p>Sophia has told him of his flailing, moving and kicking, while asleep. This usually happens when he dreamed of something intense that his body would reenact the tension he’s under while he's dreaming. </p><p>And last night was one of those times that made his fists clenched tight until the time he woke up.</p><p>It’ll be no use to get back to sleep, despite how he usually lets himself oversleep every weekend, taking the chance to laze around with the boys.</p><p>‘<em>Not today, I guess.</em>’ While still drowsy from his rest, Nathan carefully untwines the bun on his head, letting his hair loose and be wavy on its own. He massages his scalp a little bit to relax until he feels like getting up.</p><p>He looks for his jacket, knowing it’ll be unappropriate if Nathan dares to walk around without any top on.</p><p>In the midst of his search, Nathan dwells upon the thought of his dream. A tangled loop, starting differently each time yet ever the same ending. It’s something Nathan cannot comprehend, though he never really did try mingling with it, scared to find the meaning -of what she’s mumbling, why she’s calling him.</p><p>It’s like a broken record, everything in his dreams. </p><p>But despite all that confusion, there’s always one thing he’ll remember out of it. <em> Her</em>, that woman of his, literal, dreams.</p><p>Similar to a Siren in the water and, like a sailor, Nathan finds himself under the trance of her voice.</p><p>Seduced would be a wrong word to use. He’s just too focused so much on the urgency of the woman’s voice every time he hears it. She pleads, asking please, and it continues to scare him. She says more things, but only that desperate word Nathan could hear clearly.</p><p>Casually clothed now, Nathan left the dorm, closing the door with unusual gentleness to not wake his other friends. That would be rude, after all.</p><p>Before he could depart from the Gryffindor Tower completely though, he noticed someone cozed up by the dying fire. They were slouched on the coffee table, sitting on the floor and still dressed in class robes.</p><p>Carefully, he inspected them out of curiosity and soon recognized the girl as Katie Bell.</p><p>The brunette has her hair still tied to a ponytail, something he cringed at. Nathan had experienced how uncomfortable it is to fall asleep forgetting to take care of your hair, not to mention the effect of leaving it on such tight hold the whole night.</p><p>Thankfully, Nathan strictly does his nightly hair routine to keep it healthy, even how he’d sometimes feel like not doing it out of exhaustion.</p><p>He wondered how long Katie must have stayed in one position if she actually did fall asleep in the Common Room since last night. Nathan can imagine the back pain that will probably bother her for the rest of the day.</p><p>Debating here and then if Nathan should wake her up and tell her to sleep somewhere more comfortable, a tingling sensation starts to irritate his nostrils.</p><p>The sneezes are unstoppable.</p><p>He momentarily forgot his surroundings, the ash from the fireplace drifted and he inhaled something from it apparently, since his allergen started acting up. </p><p>His allergy has always been mild, it never acts up badly that he has to go to the hospital for it -and having a doctor as a neighbor has been a great treat too -but Nathan really hates if he started to itch as a reaction.</p><p>The sneezing he can handle, but that he can’t control.</p><p>“Wha…?” Katie Bell wakes up wondering ‘<em>What the hell is that sound?</em>’ </p><p>You’d think that having roommates, say some people that have Spinnet and Johnson as surnames, that are obnoxiously loud and know how to get under your skin, Katie would have gotten used to anything noisy by now. </p><p><em> Surprise! </em> She’s not.</p><p>Katie’s a light sleeper, through and through, that even that muffled sneezing is enough as a wake-up call.</p><p>And what a sight it was to see a prince-y image. Pale-blue eyes moist, glittering in morning light, reflecting life like the water of a running river. The blond hair that rests below his shoulders is surprisingly wavy and it curtained his gorgeous face, feathering it like a mane of a lion.</p><p>He was kneeling beside her, his hand covering half of his face but still, Katie would recognize those eyes anywhere. Blame it to the way she spent most of her time daydreaming about him and how detailed those eyes are up close.</p><p>“Bonjour.” [<em>Good morning</em>.]  was husked in salutation.</p><p>He’s smiling at her, she can tell even while his hand is still masking his face. </p><p>“Na-Nathan?” Katie clears her throat, back straightening. She ends up groaning loudly as she feels how strained and sore her back is. </p><p>He gave her a sympathetic look, though his eyes stayed cheerful. She watched the way he tried to cover his chuckle with a cough, and Katie knew that her scarlet cheeks are probably what made him laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry to wake you up,” he’s speaking to her in a whisper, as if this is a private affair that he’s keeping a secret with her, “I just don’t want to give a specific and identical, redhead pranksters the chance to draw something on your beautiful face.”</p><p>“Oh…” Oh now, <b><em>now</em></b>, she knows her face is red. Katie tried to get herself together, both mentally and physically, but his smile only widened knowingly. “I, umm… Ta-thanks, b-but I’m sure they wouldn’t dare. I can kick their arses tomorrow in practice if they did.”</p><p>He chuckles, and Katie swears she blushed further to have him looking at her this intense.</p><p>“I’m sure you can.” A quick sneeze interrupted the atmosphere. Seeing his hair trassle as he bobs his head in each sneeze was funny and adorable. Nathan smiled at her sheepishly while Katie giggled. “What were you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Last night, Katie remembers Angelina starting another butch of banters with Alicia. Everyone was too quiet, Angelina said something and instantaneously, she and Alicia were off with it again -it’s almost like a lover’s quarrel for Merlin’s sake. </p><p>But Katie understood that they were handling the fear that suddenly struck all of them.</p><p>Last night wasn’t… the best Hallowe’en.</p><p>Katie has been nervous too.</p><p>That’s why she took the chance to leave, looking for privacy and the empty Common Room had been the perfect place to be alone. She has her diary with her so she spent a couple of minutes just writing down her intrusive thoughts.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, looking at the notebook opened on the table she -</p><p>“Shite!” she slammed the book closed, quickly pulling it to her chest.</p><p>His eyes widen, looking at her carefully, but only for a second. Nathan continues to be a gentleman by saying nothing about what he saw. He gave her a soft smile instead, showing that he understood. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I come as intruding.” He stands up, giving her space. </p><p>“No! No, that was -I was just -no, this is…” Katie had to bite her tongue to stop herself from digging further into the hole of embarrassment. ‘<em>That must have weirded him out.</em>’ Why did she do that out of nowhere?</p><p>In all honesty, she would have slammed her head on the table, already berating herself for being so stupid, but holding tightly on her diary kept her from doing it.</p><p>The blond gave her a final smile, small and sweet, a twinkle in his eyes -so surreal those eyes are. “I have to go now. Are you going to be alright here?”</p><p>‘<em>Yet, he probably thinks you’re weird. Good fucking job, Bell!</em>’ internally, she cried, but not trusting herself to say anything intelligible outside her mind, Katie just nods.</p><p>“Okay.” He put a hand on her head, carefully petting her. “Take care of yourself, alright?” </p><p>He waved as he walked through the portrait, and only then did Katie fling her face on the table. </p><p>“You idiot…” she whined to herself. </p><p>This one time, one time she could present herself as prissy and maybe dazzle a boy she likes, this one time and Katie still ends up messing up the chance of impressing the blond boy.</p><p>“Merlin, Bell, how is Nathan going to like you if you continue to be such a mess.”  </p><p>“My, my, <em> my</em>,” Katie quickly became stiff to hear another voice in the room, “did I really hear her say that, oh brother of mine?”</p><p>‘<em>No!</em>’ Katie sits up straighter again, looking up to see identical grinning faces of the worse people to be with right now.</p><p>“Oh Fred, believe me, I’m wondering the same thing!”</p><p>“Katie Bell wanting to gain Mister Colt’s attention because of a crush?” </p><p>“Such scandal! Worth a page in the <em> Daily Prophet</em>, I say.”</p><p>Fred Weasley’s smile is full of poisonous joy while his twin is mimicking the face of the devil.</p><p>“What shall we do?” They both said and in sync, the two bend down with hands on either side of their hips. The Weasley Twins look Katie straight in the eyes, Cheshire smiles on their faces. </p><p>On the other side of the portrait though, Nathan bows. “I’m sorry for waking you, milady.”</p><p>“Hmph.” a low hum as she waved her hand fan rapidly is all the Fat Lady did before dismissing Nathan. She loves how the boy treats her with respect, not to mention the undeniable charm he bestows is quite breathtaking for her to experience.</p><p>Nathan feels the moving stairs moved as he thinks of climbing it down to the ground floor with practiced ease. He’s thankful that the stairs are cooperating smoothly but Nathan feels something is off.</p><p>The way the walls behave is both outstanding and creepy in the morning.</p><p>It comes as excruciating, the quiet, a reason why he didn’t like waking up so early here. Most of the portraits are awake, which help since they greet him back as he addresses them with soft acknowledgment. </p><p>But something seems amiss, the way he feels a set of eyes on him on his way down. They leer far too long, leaving him wondering if it’s someone or just the paintings themselves. Discreetly, he tried to find those staring eyes, but found nothing suspicious on the walls.</p><p>“Good morning, ma’am.” He met with the Ravenclaw ghost in the halls and she passed him with a single nod.</p><p>Thankfully, the feeling of watchful eyes ceases when he leaves the castle. With rushing pace, he comes to check the Quidditch Pitch, scouting for one particular Hufflepuff.</p><p>Nathan suspected wrong when he found his best friend, whose hair is amusingly tied to a flown away ponytail. Apparently, she’s not alone as he thought and is surprisingly being accompanied as she runs on the wide field.</p><p>Ella Nelson is trying to catch up, sweating, a little cloddish on her feet as she continues to trip several times within the duration of their laps. Still, Nathan recognizes the determination on her face.</p><p>The two finally take their stop, so Nathan finally marches towards them. </p><p>“Maybe we should work on your balance first.” Sophia was frowning, concerned as the other Hufflepuff circles the joint of her right feet as instructed. </p><p>Ella sighs, pursing her lips as she switches to her other feet, circling it like she did on the other. “I’m just… not really used in running this way.”</p><p>Oddly enough, the way she phased that caught Sophia’s attention that she had to ask, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know! Like, I never ran like this for so long before!” Ella blabbered, biting her lips harshly after. </p><p>“Oh.” Sophia nodded and continued thinking over how she can help the dark-haired girl.</p><p>“How did you get into these exercises, anyways?” Ella couldn’t help but squirm when Sophia looked at her from bottom to top. “You’re oddly young to be into these… physical activities, you know.”</p><p>“My Godmother is a martial artist.”</p><p>“A what?” </p><p>“Someone who really likes to kick people’s arse, physically, in different ways.” explained the girl, humming after as Ella merely tilted her head to the side. Sophia then made this position, with one of her feet lifted and pressing on her inner thigh as she had both her hands by her chest, pushed together. “Can you try doing this for me for a second?”</p><p>“O-okay…” Ella studied the 1st year before reenacting the way Sophia made the pose.</p><p>“Start by distributing your weight evenly across both of your feet,” Sophia reset her position to start with Ella, instructing “then begin to shift your weight on your right foot as you lift your other foot off the ground.”</p><p>Ella made a frustrated groan as she began to wobble.</p><p>“It’s okay, just relax.” Sophia smiled encouragingly. “You got it?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Ella nodded, following the way Sophia pressed for foot on her inner thigh.</p><p>“Press them together with equal pressure, it’ll help keep both of your hips square towards the front.” but before Ella could do any of that, she finally falls over. “We have a lot of things to work with.” Sophia offers a hand, which Ella took, and pulls the older girl back on her feet with surprising strength.</p><p>“I really suck at this, huh?” Ella shrugs, a little disheartened to learn how concerning her clumsiness is.</p><p>It never crossed her mind before, but now that Sophia is here to tell her that Ella is truly unstable on her feet, it makes her feel a little sad.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, El.” Sophia patted the older girl’s shoulder. “I’ve been like that before.”</p><p>“Psft,” Ella puff, “Yeah right.”</p><p>Sophia made the effort of pretending to look around, as if she’s going to tell a secret, and then whispered “I used to run on four.”</p><p>Ella burst out laughing. </p><p>Sophia was too, chuckling as she waited for the other Hufflepuff to realize that she wasn’t kidding at all.</p><p>It only took for Ella to take one look at how sincere she is to get the idea. “Wait, you’re serious?”</p><p>“Ah-huh.” nodded Sophia. “That’s why my Godmother trained me in any kind of physical therapy. She was worried that I’d mess up my bone’s natural growth if I continued to behave like that.” Wistfully now, she glanced at the sky, dawn happening on the horizon, the same scenery on that day she snuck out of manor. </p><p>Oh, 6 years old Sophia couldn’t resist the adventure of roaming the forest despite being forbidden to explore without any adult supervision. She found it unfair that, while her cousin is allowed to go anywhere, Sophia’s adventure is restricted.</p><p>Actually, she hadn’t really gotten far when she found the litter of pups. They were alone under a boulder and their whimper is what directed her to them. It’s a den she found, Sophia knew. She’s been educated by her uncle about everything -though he might have forgotten to tell her to leave a mother’s den if ever she found one.</p><p>She stayed with the pups, having to crawl under the boulder to be among the pile and play with the pups, and was soon found by one of her uncles, Luis.</p><p>Brought back home, she was scolded. Mostly by her Auntie Del, whose french only taught her new words at the end of it. Of course she was listening, dear 6 years old Sophia knew how to shut up and listen, but only so she could twist those words back to everyone if ever they found her out and about again.</p><p>She snuck out every early morning, her cousin could sleep through a thunderstorm just fine  without waking up after all, for the whole duration of her summer vacation.</p><p>She met the mother wolf and was welcomed, marking Sophia’s first experience with what it means to gain a wolf’s trust. And by the pups’ size, they were already 4 weeks old and able to see clearly and can hear properly, so Sophia wasn’t required to crawl under the boulder to see them since the she-wolf allowed her pups out of the den.</p><p>To think that she got to experience everything with them, the wrestling and biting, the hierarchy that only consists of mother teaching the little, growing pups and, of course, the whole running on four business.</p><p>Those six weeks, for the whole summer vacation she stayed in her uncle’s hometown, were enough for her to learn why her uncle is so fascinated with the dynamics of wolves.</p><p>Sad to say that the next summer she visited, her little pack was gone.</p><p>“I’m still not sure of where they could have gone. Pyrénées is a huge place after all.” Sophia shrugs, too busy reminiscing to realize Ella’s silence. </p><p>In her defence, Ella’s face was going through a lot of things -emotions flickering over each other too fast to get a solid discernation. </p><p>Sophia becomes uncertain as the silence lingers too long, and finally she meets Ella’s eyes -cognac pair are stern and hard as they pin the younger Hufflepuff to her spot.</p><p>Cautiously, Sophia clears her throat, “Sorry, was that weird -”</p><p>She saw him in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>Dodging by leaning back saved her from the fist that he threw. </p><p>Nathan followed her, agile like a cat.</p><p>He changed tactics as they became face to face, now using open palms as he made his move. </p><p>Trying to put space between them by pushing him off, the boy slapped her cheek when her hands made contact with his chest and slammed the same hand on her arms’ joint. </p><p>The strength of it made her lose her grip on him, and, using her momentary surprise, with the back of his hand, Nathan pushed her by her neck.</p><p>Sophia felt the air explode in her lung as she hit the ground without even laying any retaliation on the blond. Still, she relaxes there, admiring the beautiful sky as it takes the form of brilliant blue while she tries to regain control over her breathing. </p><p>She recaps his graceful form, rereading the sequence of the attack as Nathan bends down, watching her carefully with his hair flying with the morning air.</p><p>She hums. “Why Tai Chi?” </p><p>Nathan raises an eyebrow at her, smug. “Unless you want to teach Ella yoga? Then by all means...” </p><p>Accepting the outstretched hand, Sophia rolls her eyes at the boy’s victory smile. </p><p>Nathan faced Ella, his smile becoming wider to meet cognac eyes that are wide as a saucer. “I wager that by doing physical exercises and topping it with stretching form, you can find your sense of balance.”</p><p>“How long have you been around?” Sophia stepped back as Nathan looked at her. She copied his starting form.</p><p>“A while.” the blond answered as he started doing a sequence of motion with his hands, Sophia paralleling his swift movement. </p><p>Each step, each move, they mirrored each other like an ancient dance. </p><p>It was slow, it was fast, it mesmerized Ella as the two continue to sync together.</p><p>She can see how they maneuver towards each other, returning to each other's side like how they started. </p><p>“Wow.” is all Ella could say as they finished. “Are you going to make me do all of that?”  she spoke fast, “Please tell me I am!”</p><p>“Well,” Sophia started, “you can -” </p><p>Nathan shrugs “No one is really stopping you but you should -!” </p><p>As she was interrupted, Sophia twisted her body, kicking Nathan by his knee to put him to the floor. “<em>But</em>,” Sophia continues, ignoring the groan from him, “...we really should start on your balance first. It’s quite alarming how much you keep stumbling when we are running.”</p><p>“Heh.” Ella grinned as she rubs the back of her head, anxiously watching Nathan. He started to ramble in French as he rubbed his back. “Yeah, okay. Where do we start?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Nate,” Jason yawned, “Do you reckon Professor McGonagall is still making us take that exam in turning a mouse into a snuff box on Thursday?”</p><p>“Think so.” the blond boy shrugs as they take their seats. </p><p>He looked at the far end of the Hufflepuff’s table, quickly spotting Sophia with Ella. </p><p>While they were conversing, Sophia must have felt his eyes on her as she glanced his way. Her smile is tiny, just saying hello, which Nathan merely nods at.</p><p>It’s quarter to nine, last time he checked. They were having fun at the Quidditch Pitch as they were teaching Ella that none of them noticed the time. They depart since Professor Hooch has found them and only separate after entering the castle.</p><p>“Even with the Chamber of Secret being “opened”? Merlin, what a bull.” Jason said that with no ill intention, but perhaps Nathan didn’t pick out his playfulness since the blond didn’t say anything in return.</p><p>Jason got himself his desired breakfast as Nathan busied himself with his plate. He wondered how to break the sudden silence between them, hoping what he said hadn’t didn’t offend his friend. </p><p>It truly is a spine-chilling news, what happened last night, and Jason’s not even a Muggleborn!</p><p>No wonder that got Nathan quiet all the sudden. </p><p>Jason actually saw him leave this morning and had pondered where the boy would go at such an hour, but Jason returned to slumber when he realized that the sun wasn't even up yet. </p><p>The blond returned just as he woke up, and Jason asked where he could have gone. </p><p>Though he had only been friends with Nathan for a month, he found that the blond was always blunt and not once did he lie about something. This made Nathan a very good friend to have, so when he said that he was in the Quidditch Pitch, Jasosn had no reason not to believe him. </p><p>Katie Bell passes by with Angelina and Alicia, the former waving at Nathan, who dutifully returns it with a soft smile, while the both of the latter giggled, Jason smiled excitedly before nudging his friend by the side gently. </p><p>“What is it?” Nathan frowns skeptically.</p><p>Jason wiggles his eyebrows, looking at the group of girls then back at the blond boy to send the message, yet Nathan remains looking at him questioningly. Jason sighs, disappointed, muttering “Ah. The air of obliviousness.”</p><p>“What?” Nathan grimaces as the other boy continues to exhale by his mouth once again.</p><p>“Nothing, me boy.” Jason said, patting the blond by his shoulder. “You are just so… unaffected.”</p><p>“By what, exactly?”</p><p>Jason wanted to say ‘<em>girls</em>’ since the blond is practically blind and never notices how many girls are into him, but that would be saying that Nathan never pays attention to the other gender. Jason knows Nathan just has his attention solely on one girl -the dubbed best friend Nathan is currently looking at, right at this moment.</p><p>Nathan saw Ella pointing at him a moment ago as she conversed with Sophia, and wondered if they’re talking about him. Sophia seems interested in whatever the older Hufflepuff is saying though, picking more of his interest.</p><p>‘<em>What a fucking love story</em>.’ Jason chuckled at the thought, leaving Nathan to do his thing, and just ate a mouthful of food, wanting to go straight to bed again after this. Jason does like sleeping with a full stomach after all.</p><p>Feeling another set of eyes on him, he shifted his eyes away from his best friend to find the course that brought him to whoever is openingly glaring at him. Nathan found Mia Nelson, sitting beside Sophia, looking at him funny. </p><p>Not in a way that makes you laugh, it’s actually very foreign the way the girl is seething and directing her eyes on him.</p><p>Yet before he could even do anything, Mia looked away and pushed herself to Sophia’s side, circling a hand of her own to hold Sophia’s arm completely.</p><p>The other girl stayed unbothered, her attention still on Ella, but Nathan saw everything clearly and couldn’t help but smile at such a show. Of course, Nathan isn’t going to assume anything from that, but he wont forget the way Mia has looked at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nathan can’t help but feel like he’s being set up. </p><p>It’s actually been well and good all morning. </p><p>He and Sophia walked around the Black Lake and rested under a tree as they talked about just about anything. Saturday mornings are arranged to be free so that they can dedicate their time to them alone, you see. </p><p>All morning, they’ll roam the outside part of Hogwarts, exploring, finding spots to hang around in secrecy. Of course, they’ll go everywhere except the Forbidden Forest, courtesy to the rule of 1st years not to set a foot in there. </p><p>“I have to tell you something.” </p><p>He’s resting his head on her lap as she combs his hair.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Without her hands stopping their massage on his scalp, she said “I know about the Room of Requirements now.”</p><p>Nathan is too relaxed to react, only humming with a smile. </p><p>“The Grey Lady is Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter.”</p><p>His eyes opened as he heard that.</p><p>“Madame Rowena said she wanted to, personally, teach me.”</p><p>“Oh…?” Nathan is now frowning, she saw it form so she used her thumb to flatten the lines on his forehead. “Are you sure this isn’t some trick?”</p><p>“Yeah…” she continued the relaxing gesture, speaking softly as her eyes met his. “But if you need convincing, will you come with me tonight?”</p><p>The sound of the lake becomes a relaxing ambient that has Nathan closing his eyes again after he nods. </p><p>Sophia returned to massage his scalp, applying enough pressure to make him sigh with content.</p><p>“What time?”</p><p>“When everyone is asleep. I’ll meet you on the seventh floor. You know where to wait.”</p><p>Nathan hums.</p><p>They return to the castle’s halls nearing afternoon and passing the Grand Stairs, the Weasley Twins approached them with their typical grinning faces -which dissolved the moment Sophia had a talk with them.</p><p>“Did you seriously just let him do that?!”</p><p>“Oh come on, Huffy.” George’s grin is uncertain, Fred is sweating, as he and his brother lift their hands in surrender. “Nate wanted to learn, right? Who are we to let such a young, burning passion die. Right, Forge?”</p><p>Fred literally flinched as the girl’s eyes landed on him next. “He asked us to help, and we helped! Why are we the ones in trouble?” he blabbered, earning a fiercer stare.</p><p>The Hufflepuff slowly recoils, puffing her cheeks as she looks at her friend, whose hands have wrapped around her. </p><p>They’re right, she knows. Nathan knows it, <em> they </em>even know it, which means that it wouldn’t be right to blame the twins alone.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look...” which means Nathan had this <em> pleading look </em> that shows both his dimples, which he doubled the effort by making his eyes a little wider than usual, mimicking a puppy's eyes, “...you’re still in trouble, young man.” She huffed at Nathan, crossing her arms.</p><p>He kissed the side of her head, murmuring “Je sais, mon chou.” [<em>I know, sweetheart</em>] softly. </p><p>Fred looks at the scene then at his brother. George nods, and, together, they grin at the two.</p><p>“How about we make it up to you, Sophia?”</p><p>The girl merely raised her eyebrow at Fred.</p><p>“Eat with us at lunch.” George added, slinging an arm on Fred’s shoulders. “Let’s just hang out and get past this huge misinterpretation behind us.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Sophia and Nathan agree to join the older Gryffindors, not really minding the extra company. </p><p>It’s a pleasant surprise to learn that Katie and her friends are also joining them.</p><p>Generally speaking, nothing doesn’t seem too out of it, but this was when everyone started acting weird.</p><p>The natural flow of things seems to be odd as Sophia finds many ways to pull Katie Bell -who sat in his left side while Sophia is on the other -in any of their conversation, mentioning things that he never heard her say. And weirdly enough, Katie’s interested in whatever was said.</p><p>Nathan had looked at the twins in hope that they’re just as confused as him, yet George had a wide grin as he and Fred shared agreeing smirks.</p><p>That gotta be something that he can consider strange, right?</p><p>Had he, unconsciously, been zoning out that he missed a huge part of the conversation? </p><p>Or is this some kind of <em> girl talk</em>? Does that really exist?</p><p>“He’s a huge fan.” Sophia mentioned. </p><p>Nathan knows they’re talking about Quidditch now, the only conversation he’s catching up on.</p><p>“Do you play, Nate?” Angelina asked.</p><p>“Well, not like you guys yet. My experience with riding brooms just started from Professor Hooch. I just know how the game works.” </p><p>“But you’re interested in joining the team next year, right?” Sophia seems to be hinting at something here, Nathan just doesn’t know what it is.</p><p>She knows he’s looking at  her in suspicion now, and the girls avert her eyes with pursed lips, obviously scheming under his nose. “I’m… hoping to, yes.” he answered when he realized everyone else was waiting for his confirmation.</p><p>“Well, Katie can put on some good words to Oliver for you! Right, Ange?” Alicia haste to say, looking as if she had the grandest idea.</p><p>“What?” Katie snapped her head towards her friends</p><p>Angelina has a spoon midway to her mouth and she, confusingly but encouraged by Alicia, nods along. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Katie’s kind like that.” Fred added, along with George.</p><p>“She’s a really good friend. Do you know that she helped Ange and Alicia here with cleaning up those Bursting Mushrooms in our 1st year by themselves?”</p><p>“Kind and beautiful, what else can you ask for?” Fred isn’t even trying to cover up his snickering.</p><p>Blushing now, Katie angrily threw a piece of cabbage at the twins. “S-shut up!”</p><p>Nathan could only look at his best friend, who’s covering her mouth but the shaking of her shoulder gave away her laughter. At least this he’d understand, her giggling and the way she looked at him as she tried to stop. </p><p>She knows something he doesn’t, but the look on her eyes assures him that it’s not something he should be worried about. </p><p>So deciding to leave the perplexing conversation by pushing it in the back of his mind to just enjoy the moment, he holds her hand as he continues to talk to everyone in their remaining lunch time.  </p><p>Overall, everyone tried their best to forget about last night.</p><p>He only remembered when he watched Sophia go, excused to prepare for her tea time with Professor McGonagall. </p><p>She didn’t say that, it’s only him that knows. </p><p>Knows that she’s going to collect information about what happened.</p><p>He knew where she was going, but he still followed her and left the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ah man, it just never gets old.” George said after the blond was gone.</p><p>“Those two are really special.” Fred nodded, almost forgetting he and George are with someone. When he remembered, he grinned maniacally at Katie, “How are you going to compete with that, Bell? Nathan can’t even take his eyes off her.”</p><p>“Just shut up, you prick.”</p><p>“Are they a thing?” Angelina asked. “I know you were exaggerating about him making eyes at her, but Nathan just practically left us to follow her like a love-sick puppy.”</p><p>“No, not really. Just really close.” George implied by putting his index finger and middle finger close. “Like really close.”</p><p>“Ginny said Nate grew up with Pia.” Fred started, remembering how Ginny used to blabber about the two.</p><p>Now their youngest sibling stopped for some odd, unknown reason.</p><p>They’ve already asked if something happened, but Ginny insisted that she didn’t have a fight with either Sophia and Nathan but she’s, obviously, still trying to avoid any confrontation all the sudden.</p><p>“We can’t really speak for them much,” The other Weasley added, “but ever since meeting those two, they were already joined by the hips.” </p><p>George shared this look with Fred, knowing that his other part knows what he’s going on about.</p><p>After all, it’s just like they’re talking about themselves.</p><p>George continued, telling “It was so cute how shy Nathan used to be that he’d try to hide behind little Pia when we were first introducing ourselves.”</p><p>“I know right!” Fred laughed, “And remember how adorable he looked when he came to us asking for help?”</p><p>“He was blushing and stuttering a lot too!” George coo, purposely making the sound to annoy the already glaring Gryffindor girl. </p><p>“Pity you weren’t there to see that, Katie.” </p><p>Katie groaned in response while the Weasley Twins had their laugh.</p><p>Angelina crosses her arms, deep in thought. </p><p>She supports Katie, this is fact, but she wonders if Nathan does actually fancy that Hufflepuff, perhaps just unknowingly. It would just break Katie’s heart to have each of them pushing her to Nathan’s way if he really does already have his eyes on someone else.</p><p>But what the twins are implying is that Nathan and Sophia have been friends since they were just a kid, of course that makes it a little harder for feelings to be discriminated so it would be rash to say that Nathan has a crush on the Hufflepuff girl.</p><p>Maybe it’ll be best to just see what will happen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They met just as scheduled, clothed in dark fiber to both hide themselves if ever prying eyes were to notice, and to show neutrality. </p><p>He acted accordingly and, after entering the room and finally facing both women, he bowed in the same manner as her. Not bending any lower, not longer, just in total sync with Sophia.</p><p>You could say it’s staged, he wouldn’t disagree since they have practiced this ever since being tutored. </p><p>They are inside a small room that is empty except for lit torches, a portrait in the middle of two doors, and banters of Ravenclaw on both sides of said doors.</p><p>“Hello Mister Colt.” </p><p>“Greetings Madame Rowena, Miss Helena.” He bobs his head to both of the Ravenclaw women.  </p><p>He saw a lovely sight of a smile coming from the woman in the portrait as Rowena asset him and the girl standing beside him. He stood in attention, proud and worthy, while Sophia stood with only grace and calmness.</p><p>“Right then,” Rowena nodded in approval, “I will only be giving you two a test tonight, to put you under a trial to see where your limits are currently on. Do not be disheartened if ever the other one goes further, this will be done only so that I can know where to work with you.”</p><p>Helena glides around them, speaking only after she takes a place behind in between the children. “Each room is constructed to present you challenges differently. Pick one of your choosing.”</p><p>She took the right one while Nathan stood in front of the left door.</p><p>Something shifted in both of their vision.</p><p>Nathan and Sophia shared a look, hers questioning while his are determined, assuring her with a bob of his head..</p><p>She recoils with a quick nod of her own, though the purse of her lips tells him she wants to speak up. </p><p>Rowena was watching them interact for the first time, curious.</p><p>“Are you two ready?”</p><p>They both nod.</p><p>“On my count.” Helena started counting, “and go.”</p><p>Sophia rushed to grab the knob and opened the door, stepping in without even a glance back as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>Nathan didn’t do any of that.</p><p>He knows there’s nothing but a wall behind the door in front of him.</p><p>Rowena suspected such but still feigned airy expression to see what he’ll do next.  “Is something wrong, Mister Colt?” </p><p>“Was this my only test?”</p><p>Helena watches carefully as the boy’s stoic face looks at the woman, giving a patient impression. It’s a shock that the boy was able to find out without even opening the door.</p><p>“No.” Rowena giggled, utterly astonished. “I was hoping to speak with you alone while Miss Hubert is occupied, if that is okay with you?”</p><p>Nathan nods.</p><p>“Foremost, of course, I apologize for lying.” </p><p>“Accepted.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Rowena’s smile refuses to fall, outstanded she is by this young boy. </p><p>Alfonso Reid truly educated him, no more doubts about it. The only question now is what Alfonso’s apprentices know.</p><p>“Have you heard of our Magicore, Mister Colt?”</p><p>The boy tilted his head, interested solely on her, but he shook his head with a mutter “No, I have not.”</p><p>“Then have you experienced a loss of control or perhaps you’ve noticed a supernatural deed occurring by chance under your sentimental control, or lack of so to say?”</p><p>Loss of control? Yes, that happened more times than he can count, but it’s a hard no on the supernatural part. He explains to the woman then, about how his magical upbringing only started to appear after he learned that he’s actually capable of doing it after Professor McGonagall visited the Hubert Family.</p><p>“I see…” the woman hums. “Even after all this time? You hadn’t experienced any reckless surge of your magic? Not even once?”</p><p>“No, Ma’am.”</p><p>Rowena is rendered to disbelief.</p><p>Here a boy that lived as Merlin’s fruit of existence, dubbed by the Hearth as Merlin’s boy himself, and… </p><p>“A wizard’s Magicore counts as a life force, Mister Colt.” Rowena explains, almost shaken but kept her composure as best as she could, “Considered as a soul by most. It’s what made having a successor possible in this world, for any magical users to continue a wizard’s lineage and power.”</p><p>She explained some more, retelling how the people view it. </p><p>Rowena spoke of the higher possibility of a Pureblood fellow and matron to have a powerful lineal descent if both parties have a pure bloodline themselves -since the child would have more available Magicore to sap and will grow stronger from there as they continue to practice.</p><p>This is why Halfbloods and Muggleborns are considered to be weaker and unpredictable.</p><p>Halfblood is proven to have a harder time extending their magic’s criteria, as their body is only used to a certain measured magical essence by birth.</p><p>On the contrary to Pureblood, the Muggleborns’ Magicore has difficulty being mold -it gets unstable, having a higher possibility to react if the child is irked --since the child’s Magicore isn’t used to practicing magic. </p><p>“This is why it’s common for children to have a momentary loss of control.” Rowena expresses a somber impression, “Their magic, if untreated, will find other ways to be released as the body cannot handle the pressure alone. It’s considered dangerous to let that happen, for an unpredictable burst of magic can resort to dangerous results; one being with the body destroyed in its process.”</p><p>“I see…” The pieces are connecting just right in his mind, making perfect sense. </p><p>‘<em>Like in games.</em>’ he thought. A mana bar, or so to speak.  </p><p>Players start with the same level, but they join at different times. Purebloods have started playing the game when it’s still brand new and the Halfbloods are catching up, but the Muggleborns probably just found the website by sheer luck after 11 years the game was released and recently showed interest.</p><p>“I’m worried about the mass essence bottled in you, Mister Colt.” Rowena’s smile turns coy,  “That’s why I’ve kept a close eye on you.” </p><p>Nathan was rubbing his jaw line with his index finger, thinking while intrigued by what the woman said. The implication wasn’t missed though. “You’ve been watching me.” </p><p>He remembered feeling eyes leering on him this morning, must have been her.</p><p>“Just as I’ve been keeping an eye on your little heroine.” The woman confirmed.</p><p>Nathan uncharacteristically snickered, the seriousness in his feature dissolved and a face of adoration replaced it. “That won’t last long, believe me. She’s probably just letting you be.”</p><p>Rowena finds the change pleasant, perhaps under such an ice-cold facade there might actually be a sign that the blond is trustworthy. </p><p>Helena is looking at her mother, silent, ever such a watchful audience, but the woman must have noticed her impatience, for Rowena let out a sigh as she let the moment pause.</p><p>“My reason for this meeting is to tell you, Mister Colt, that Hogwarts is becoming alarmed by the continuous brewing of your Magicore. Though impressive, it is unusual.”</p><p>Nathan frowned, at first doubtful but accepted the reason with no evidence to say otherwise. Doubtful because he doesn't feel different, alas the Weasley Twins' comment of his impossible achievement of spell-making comes in mind.</p><p>Still unsure, Nathan inquires “Me? Not Sophia?”</p><p>“Miss Hubert’s Magicore is actually developing at a steady rate.” Rowena answered, tilting her head in interest as the surprise on the blond’s face was replaced with great disbelief. “The only outstanding trait she forces with is her easy read of magic use. She understands the depth of the Wizarding World more than any child’s mind could and can perform masterly spells above her grade, but other than those, her Magicore is healthfully stable.”</p><p>‘<em>How could that be…?</em>’ He wondered, bewildered. </p><p>He couldn’t believe this.</p><p>How could he, when Nathan had always believed the latter? That it’s Sophia who will stand strong with obvious ascendancy, not him. After all, his control is faulty and needs discipline. It’s not enough to have any sort of recognition, unlike hers. </p><p>Nathan knows he has competency to be more. He believed that one day, he will be worth every moment he’ll share with her, but now? Not yet. He doesn’t deserve to pride himself as her equal when her profuse efforts go beyond his.</p><p>No Magicore will tell him that what he knows isn’t true, that what he sees isn’t happening.</p><p>“What should I do...?” to be more, to be great, to have the validation that will tell him that he’s worth to stand beside her forever.</p><p>He looks at the woman directly in the eyes, steady and firm.</p><p>“You said that my Magicore is increasing… how can I alleviate it?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s not easy being scared. It’s suffocating, tiring, the feeling robbed one of her senses and heightened the others -the sounds are louder, she sees things that aren’t even there, and the smell of woods are more distinct than the usual.</p><p>Not to mention that the path seems to shift, fading, only appearing to lead one back to start. </p><p>She touched the bark of the tree, cupping the shape to test it’s legitimate. It’s the same, no doubt, confirming that she has passed the same tree for the third time. </p><p>She underestimated this place, the utter darkness that swallowed everything. </p><p>The moonlight only managed to bleach a little part of the woods, seeing as the trees have sheltered the ground from the full moon.</p><p>Is there even really a test in the first place?</p><p>Breathing in the cool air of nighttime didn’t ease her frustration either, so deciding that instead of playing the game of the forest, Sophia flick her wand with a murmur of “<em>Nox</em>.” and tucked it to her holster attached to her left wrist. </p><p>She took her shoes off for more efficient climbing, the sycamore tree is her marked target. </p><p>Climbing a reasonable height, she checks the perimeter, finding the castle’s figure a bit far away.</p><p>It gave her relief to know that she’s not somewhere she doesn’t know, but that quickly evolves to panic as realization sets in.</p><p>There’s three things to understand.</p><p>First off, she’s not inside the Room of Requirement as she had first thought.</p><p>Second, she’s outside the castle ground.</p><p>And the worst of all things is that she’s, possibly, inside the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>You know, the place that 1st years are not allowed to go?</p><p>“Oh Dieu…” [<em>Oh God...</em>]</p><p>Sophia groaned, resisting to plant her palm on her face. What was she supposed to do here? Get lost and die? Is <em> this </em> the test? To see if she could somehow find a way to exit the Forbidden Forest? </p><p>That concept doesn’t weigh anything as logical, not at all.</p><p>Really now, Sophia is beginning to think there was no test at all. She knew that Nathan stayed in the Room of Requirement, probably conversing with Madame Rowena, so it’s hard to believe that there was even a trial to worry about in the first place.</p><p>Maybe she just meant to walk around here until they finished.</p><p>‘<em>Wait a minute… how am I going to get back?</em>’</p><p>She groaned. Another thing to worry about then.</p><p>She appeared with the use of that door, but the frames disappeared when she closed the door.</p><p>Feeling like a feeble, Sophia started to map a route that will lead her closer to the castle. She’d think of what to do next when she gets there, for now she’ll appreciate getting out of here. </p><p>She knows she has to be careful though, the woods speak of something dangerous. She’s not scared of the dark, but the way the hair on her skin is standing tells her that this wood isn’t a place to play.</p><p>Admiringly, she eyed the night. From here she can see the Black Lake, can see the full moon reflecting on the water like a woman looking at herself in a mirror. </p><p>It’s certainly beautiful, almost -if it weren’t for the fear that creeps on her chest.</p><p>Returning to the forest floor, she prepares herself in facing the woods once more with a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”</p><p>Sophia wondered how the woods make her feel so out of place. </p><p>She remembers the wide forest under her uncle’s care, though he isn’t the forester himself -it’s Eddie and Havard's job, they're the ones that lived in the cottage somewhere in the land -and in that forest, never once did she feel scared. </p><p>Perhaps that’s because she grew in its comfort, knowing what lurks inside, what lives among those trees.</p><p>The comfort of knowing…</p><p>And Sophia doesn’t know what and who could be in here and it messes with her flight or fight senses.</p><p>That’s why her steps are weary with her wand lit again as she continues to head south. </p><p>Her ears are strained for any curious sound, alert and hoping she wouldn’t attract anyone’s attention. She caught a sniff of a horrible ador. Maybe not horrible, per se, just out of place. Something in that metallic smell makes her nauseous, makes her feel sick in the stomach. </p><p>And in her detail-oriented watch did she notice the spaced splatter scarlet blood on the floor.</p><p>She accidentally stepped on it and as soon as she realized what it was, Sophia froze.</p><p>Somehow it got stronger, the smell. Or maybe it’s because she’s breathing fast now, eyes stuck on the small puddle under her shoe, too terrified to move. </p><p>Something growled, a deep, throaty one, and Sophia recognized that it translated as ‘go away’ for whoever was nearby. </p><p>For her, it’s telling her to leave.</p><p>But she can’t. </p><p>Her heart paced is concerningly fast, her blood running cold. The absolute horror slowly sets in as a snarl follows the growl, a sound of challenge, completely paralyzing her. She can’t move, and the more she tries, the more discouraged and utterly terrified she becomes.</p><p>⌠<em>Child, you have to breathe. It’s going to be okay.</em>⌡</p><p>Sophia nodded, her grasp on her wand tightened. </p><p>Finally looking straight ahead to face whatever it was that’s stalking her, Sophia only got a glimpse of it as it rushed to the bushes. It was quiet only for a second, and she thought that whatever it was had retreated, yet the ground shakes along with a heavy thump. A chorus of it, footsteps, tells her that something large is making their way towards here.</p><p>Finally, <em> finally</em>, her legs worked, and taking one last look at the scene, Sophia ran.</p><p>Away, as far as she possibly could. </p><p>She didn’t intend to go to the Black Lake, she just realized where she was when she stopped running as she looked behind, to discern if something -<em>someone </em>was following her.</p><p>She detected no one coming out of the frame of the woods and only then did her trembling legs give up. She falls backward on wet ground.</p><p>She saw that it was the calm water of the lake she disturbed.</p><p>Desperately, she pushes herself in the water, to wash away the blood in her shoes. </p><p>It’s not a pleasant sight if ever someone was to see her right, see how fraught she is. The poor girl almost like she’s going to have a heart attack, gasping for air as her body continues to tremble.</p><p>She didn’t get a chance to quell her quivering body as her heightened hearing recognized the rassle of bushes.  </p><p>Had they found her? Followed her here?</p><p>Wands out and ready, she faced the moving leaves, breathing through her mouth and her lips moved with a spell in the tip of her tongue -</p><p>She’s suddenly sinking.</p><p>She’s not swaying gently like kelps around her, no. Instead, pulled underwater with a rush of greed. She didn’t realize that she stopped breathing -instinct kicking in when her head was indulged with water -and started fighting, kicking her legs, when her lungs screamed because of oxygen deprivation. Call her daft, but it just happened too quickly.</p><p>Looking down, eyes straining to see under dirty water, Sophia lost a few air bubbles because of her inevitable gasp. </p><p>Tentacles, which answer her who question. </p><p>Finally, she met the eye of her culprit. A single, <em> large </em> eye at first, before the other appeared, just as wide and dilated. Sophia knew that any struggle would be forfeit.</p><p>It’s arms appear out of the shadows, wrapping around her. She can feel them pulsing with excitement as it caress her. It truly is an experience to feel its suckers cupping her face all around before feeling it purr against her as the Giant Squid rubs itself using its mantle on her whole body. </p><p>Like how Pixie would rub her chin against her jaw line with affection.</p><p>Yet before she could, a squeeze from those arms had her exhaling more breath -stream of bubbles rising back to the surface, from whence it came. It would have been fascinating to watch if it weren’t for the red and black splotches ruining her ability to see correctly.</p><p>An impression of recognition -how it made such a face is a first world question in true form -and suddenly she was being pushed out of the water. Greedily, she inhaled with rapid speed with gasps, choking and coughing because of her eagerness for the much needed air while the tentacles held her up high, a few feet up from the water.</p><p>It tugged her back into the depth of the lake’s floor -puzzled she was, wondering if she did see someone by the surface or if it’s just the daub in her eyes -but this time she managed to preserve more air. </p><p>As the Giant Squid stroll on the ground, it’s movement farce with a childish sway to it, Sophia is helpless as its arms still stay around her, bringing her along to its walk. There is no light to help her distinguish the spots the cephalopod is trying to show her, much to her dismay.</p><p>But in the depth, she found a view clear of filth, a glow, a light. Orange if far, crackling fire as they got close.</p><p>A room, mossy cobblestones walls, a wide glass. It was like a panoramic, whole wall aquarium from the inside.</p><p>Someone was standing by the glass, watching with a fatigue expression. The boy wore his green robes but underneath it are an obvious paired pjyamas. He seems perplexed as he sees the squid, but not her hopefully. </p><p>Sophia watches Kurt Graham watch the Giant Squid swim around. </p><p>But her attention was put somewhere else when she felt the squid’s hold tighten around her. It made a whimpering sound, which seemed to echo in her ears, as it tugged her closer as it tried to swim away. </p><p>Sophia soon realized why, that they were being followed by several other creatures.</p><p>Mer-peoples, to be exact. She never saw them before, and this is a chance that made her forget her place.</p><p>Sophia cannot understand why the sudden intrusive companies, and before she knows it they were being attacked.</p><p>Well the Giant Squid was, while she remained unnoticed.</p><p>Her pounding head reminds Sophia what she needed and the rapid beating in her chest says that she doesn’t have much time left. She moves, kicking, hoping to get someone’s attention, but everyone remained passive about her as the squid was being surrounded, threatened by each of their trident.</p><p>The poor thing hugged her closer, a slimy sensation coating Sophia’s back. The Giant Squid yearns with a cry -like a child being told to put away their favourite thing in the world -but its plea was ignored just as no one paid attention to Sophia.</p><p>The Mer-people rushed with their tridents, hurting the poor creature that its shrek and coils its arms away, letting her go finally. </p><p>With all that happening, something hits her by the back of her head, the pressure of it knocks all the air out of her. She tasted the foul liquid when her mouth opened and her throat burned with agony as she continued each intake of the water, her lungs burning with trapped air which Sophia let out with a scream.</p><p>Only strings of bubbles came out.</p><p>She didn’t even get to trash around and fight her way up to the surface, she completely blacks out as her ears buzzed with low up as she drowned. Her body becomes numb, but she does feel the sand below her before the water holds her body in a sustained position.</p><p>‘<em>Am am… going to die?</em>’</p><p>She doesn't even remember closing her eyes, but she tried to open them.</p><p>A glimpse of a color, a shimmer, eyes maybe? Orange orbs, they were wide and suddenly she could only see water, then the fading lake floor and its kelp.</p><p>It feels like she just blinked and suddenly she can hear the air whistle, she can feel the rocks under her and then the sensation on her mouth. Something heavy is putting pressure on her chest and, promptly, she’s coughing water out of her lungs. </p><p>Sophia didn’t even get to see what pulled her out of the deep, she just heard a splash of water in their haste to leave.</p><p>She was saved.</p><p>Sophia still feels like she’s under water, her body swaying back to the ground as she tried to stand on four. A pain on the back of her head begins to spread as she fights, trying not to succumb, but she’s already too weak, it’s so cold, and, finally, she fainted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sophia woke up to the smell of mint.</p><p>She inhaled it more, just on the spur of the moment -to test her lungs, to see if she’s actually breathing -and it instantly relaxes her. </p><p>By that scent alone, she knew he’s here with her, below her. It’s his hand that is around her, his scent that indulged her.</p><p>She’s safe. It’s a little part of home, but home nonetheless.</p><p>Somewhere around them, sunlight is shining through. It’s warm, not bright yet, and she can feel it on her back.</p><p>“Where are we?” she opened one eye, looking up to meet his own.</p><p>A view she will always adore, to see him like this, as if he’ll melt onto the cushion by how comfortable he is.</p><p>With her, Sophia reminds herself, smiling.</p><p>He smiles back, not ceasing his caress onto her hair. “Room of Requirement.” Nathan answered in a whisper.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Her memory of the lake is still vivid, she remembers the Giant Squid and her little escapade under the lake, but no solid recollection of making her way back to the castle whatsoever.</p><p>“You were a mess, there’s seaweed all over you while stank of the lake.” He chuckled, “The first thing you complained about is that your first kiss got stolen away before passing out. I’d say that  you had an adventure before making your way back.” </p><p>“Oh.” Sophia blinked, remembering bits of the scenario.</p><p>Nathan watched and internally frowned when the girl’s eyes glowed yellow, but the change lasted only after a blink. “Is something wrong?” </p><p>What happened, he wanted to ask but something tells him that she wouldn’t tell.</p><p>“I…” Sophia rose, sitting up, looking down on him as a sheepish smile made its way in her face. “I think I need a shower.”</p><p>Nathan laughed, “You think?”</p><p>“Prat.” she squeezed his nose, making him stop the snickering. “Actually, <em> we </em>both need a shower.”</p><p>“I slept next to you while you smelled like that.” He gets up as she pulls him, leaving the comfort of the couch. “You don’t hear me complaining, so...”</p><p>Sophia watched his grin, which is slowly turning maniacal. </p><p>She took one glance at the only door and bolted off.</p><p>Nathan is quick to chase her, calling out “Pia~ C’mere!”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>“Come on! My breath isn’t all that bad!”</p><p>Down the stairs they go, laughing. </p><p>The portraits watched them circle around, using the moving stairs to lose each other. </p><p>“Éloignez-vous de moi, puant!” [<em>Get away from me, smelly!</em>] </p><p>Getting bolder as the blond gets closer, Sophia watches as a nearby stairs is starting to detach from the floor, so she runs quicker and jumps to catch up to it, succeeding with no misstep.</p><p>Nathan was left in front of the Fat Lady as Sophia stuck her tongue out at him in mockery.</p><p>Hearing the portrait behind him open, Nathan saw Katie Bell with her friends, uniformed in their Quidditch team clothing, but his eyes quickly zones in on the broom they have.</p><p>“Nathan?” Angelina was the first to see him, and she frowned at the odd clothes, all black, he’s wearing. “Hey man, what are you -”</p><p>The blond took Katie’s, blabbering “Hey, lemme borrow that for a sec, thanks!” before jumping over the railings. </p><p>“Nathan!” Katie yelled with her friends as they watched the boy fall.</p><p>“What?!” They heard someone yell from somewhere, “Where did you get that broom?!”</p><p>Alicia spotted Sophia Hubert gaping by the moving stairs and watched as Nathan dived with the broom, handling it with great control, to catch up to the Hufflepuff that is quickly avoiding the blond’s advances.</p><p>“Not fair!” Sophia yelled out.</p><p>Nathan maneuvers with expertise, avoiding the stairs as he gains the upper hand as he crackles.</p><p>“What are those two doing?” Alicia gapes. “This is dangerous!”</p><p>“Holy shite, look at him go!” Angelina practically dislocates Alicia’s shoulder out of excitement though.</p><p>“Hey, what’s the hold up here?” Oliver steps out to the Common Room to see his three Chaser leaning on the banister instead of going to the pitch as he instructed them a while ago.</p><p>“Whoa!” </p><p>Katie’s awed exclamation made him check out what got their attention so much that no one answered him.</p><p>Sophia clicked her tongue, deciding that no, she’s not letting him catch her now that it’s clear he’s stepping up this game of chase. So, she changed her tactic. Instead of making her way down, she began to make her up, using the wide handrail of the banister as a quicker way to do it.</p><p>With no fear, she jumps around, using the cooperating stairs as her platform, while avoiding Nathan, who’s actually having a hard time to fly now that the stairs have decided to move around more.</p><p>He momentarily lost sight of the girl.</p><p>Which is perfect.</p><p>Following the handrail until it’s end, she grinned. It’s where she meets everyone’s gobsmacked faces with a casual “Hello.” before putting her attention back to her friend. </p><p>Her plan to play with the boy’s emotion is beginning to work as she sees his frustration.</p><p>Nathan, just as expected, flew higher to have a wider point of view. She wouldn’t have left, Sophia never left a game unfinished, so she must be here somewhere, ‘<em>Just where?</em>’</p><p>Only as the stairs began to settle, clearing the center -<em>only then </em> did she come out and not in a way Nathan could have expected. </p><p>He’s been so focused on the what’s below him that his lack of attention to what’s above him gave the girl the chance to kick him off his high horse. And by kick, he means like ‘<em>kicked</em>’ him off the broom.</p><p>Swiftly, he was falling.</p><p>“Nathan!” Everyone on the side yelled out in panic, but in an instant, his fall was stopped.</p><p>Grabbed by his waist, Sophia levitated them back to safety of the seventh floor where she lowered the blond to stand his feet. With a simple tap on the tip of Nathan’s nose, she declared “I win.”</p><p>She laughed at everyone’s expression, crossing her feet as she stayed seated on the broom.</p><p>Nathan blinked with everyone and, being the first one to recover from his shock, crossed his arms, huffing “No fair.”</p><p>“Fair?” Sophia raised an eyebrow, unmounting the broom, “You used a broom to fly!” </p><p>“Well, <em> you </em> started freerunning!” Nathan miff, insistive.“What else was I supposed to do?”</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes, passing the boy the broom. “Either way, we both know I’ll win.”</p><p>The amusement on her face is disarming, but Nathan only grins in return to her beaming eyes. “I’ll get you next time, petite fille.” [<em>little girl</em>] he hissed, already reaching out to grab her.</p><p>Yet the girl only passed the gawking crowd, chuckling. “Try if you must, mon ami.” [<em>my friend</em>]</p><p>Before she could leave though, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. She walks around it, only giving a passing glance to whoever might be stepping out, only to recognize Ginny Weasley’s face. </p><p>Tired, brown eyes widen in size.</p><p>Sophia beamed with a broad smile. “Eve! Hey -”</p><p>Ginny covered her mouth after a gasp before suddenly running back to the stairs, headed to the dorms without even a glance back. She looked like she saw a ghost and not the good one, for sure.</p><p>Nathan peeks over the Hufflepuff’s head to see no redhead.</p><p>Sophia, frowning now, looks up to him. “Do I really stink that <em> bad</em>?”</p><p>Nathan chuckles, shrugging, “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone eyed her as she ran.</p><p>She feels embarrassed, her red face says it all. Swift and hasting, Sophia returns to the Hufflepuff Basement, strides through the empty Common Room and walks the tunnel that will be leading her to the Girl’s Dormitory.</p><p>She burst through the doors in her hurry for privacy, to get away from the public eyes, and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>A sigh left her lips, relaxing now that no one is -</p><p>“Ye bawheid chookie! Let go!”</p><p>The bellowing accented voice caught her off guard, as Sophia had hoped that the dorm would be empty. If she can remember correctly, Anya should be in the Great Hall while Tiff and Mia should still be taking a shower at this hour.</p><p>Her mouth falls open to see Anya in a heaving fight with her best friend’s owl, Nagel -whose wings are flapping so hard to go against the Scottish’s pull. The bird is biting down on a small, brown poach that the Scottish is unwilling to let go apparently. The  room is a bit trashed, and Anya is standing on Sophia’s bed as she continues to pull the poach from the shrieking owl.</p><p>Sophia’s cat is watching by the window, and she’s sure that Pixie is watching with <em> amusement </em>clear on those cat eyes.</p><p>Anya Maple was told how matured she came across to her Da once. She was much younger then, and to receive a compliment from her father like that? Anya tries her darndest to continue to impress him.</p><p>Though she has a bit of temper like her brothers, Anya has some sort of pride that she never acts as a tadger to anyone -well, anyone who isn’t her brother or cousin that is. Those lots can suck a hippogriff’s bawsack and she wouldn’t give a shite.</p><p>But at this very moment -<em>oh</em> <em>she’s feckin’ pissed</em>.</p><p>So radge after the damn owl tried to <em> eat </em>the nuts for a treat!</p><p>It was supposed to be some kind of seeds and Anya only grew curious to find them unrecognizable. That’s why she returned to the dorms. She has a book somewhere tucked in her luggage that could perhaps tell her what kind of nuts it was.</p><p>The owl must have found the smell good enough to eat that Nagel swooped in and tried  to steal the poach away.</p><p>And by the dorm’s situation alone, you can probably tell that there was a chase. </p><p>“Nagel! Bad bird!”</p><p>The bird opened his beaks, and Anya wasn’t prepared. She stumbled back and fell off the bed.</p><p>“Ann!” </p><p>Her head didn’t hit the hard floor. Anya didn’t even know that  she closed  her eyes but she opened them slowly as she wondered  why there’s a sudden warm on her side. Pearly white pair of pupils stares down on her worriedly.</p><p>“Are you okay, Anya?” </p><p>Anya’s face washed blank with confusion, her blue eyes blinking with a doe-like expression, “How are ye…?” </p><p>Sophia is seemingly carrying her in a bridal way and she looks comfortable doing it too; Anya’s confusion turns to astonishment as the other girl puts her down carefully.</p><p>“T-thanks.” and Anya wants to ask how strong Sophia had to be to do that to her -someone who is, at least, a tad taller and probably heavier than Sophia herself -but Sophia’s attention landed  on the owl perched on her shoulder.</p><p>“What got into you, Nagel?” Sophia’s voice is soft but it’s words are stern and asking. “You could have seriously hurt Ann.”</p><p>The owl shakes his feathers, clicking his beak together with a short cry.</p><p>“Oh.” the girl’s eyes look at Anya’s hand -what she’s holding, more like -and Sophia eyed the bird understandingly. “Go to Nathan, love, he’ll feed you.” She glanced at the Siamese cat purring under daylight with a puff. “You go together, I’m sure Nate would feed you too.”</p><p>Pixie meows, jumping down and rubs her head on Sophia’s legs a couple of times before following an eager Nagel to the Great Hall.</p><p>While she let Sophia handle the animals with astonishing confidence that they will listen -and they did! That earned Sophia a ‘wow’ from Anya -she took the chance to check the state of the poach briefly. No holes, thankfully. </p><p>Sophia sighs, face downcast and shamed. “I’m sorry about that, Ann.”</p><p>“Eh.” Anya shrugs. “Deh fash aboot it, lassie.” </p><p>“What is in the bag, if you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>Anya shows her and, to her surprise, Sophia nodded.</p><p>“Ye ken whit these is?” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Sophia bobs her head once, “They’re piñon nuts, or just pine nuts. I’ve heard they taste good in fennel salad.”</p><p>“Huh.” Anya pockets the nuts then. “Yer lookin’ braw, hen, and…”</p><p>Focusing on her friend, Anya wondered why the full out black -shoes, pants, and top -clothes. Sophia can be seen wearing clothes in pale color or, if not, cozed up with her favorite gray cashmere, so it’s eye-catching that the girl is wearing such get-up.</p><p>Suddenly, she cringed as smell entered her nose. “Och, ye reek, lass!”</p><p>“That’s...!” Sophia goes red, not only her cheeks but her neck flushed in color too. “Sorry, it’s -I’m just.” In a hurry now, Sophia starts gathering her shower equipment than stalls here and explains herself with gibberish speech.</p><p>Anya catches her before she can bolt out of the dorm.</p><p>“Where are ye gaun?” Her disgust overreacts back then, and Anya finds herself worrying to see moist, silvery eyes that glance back to her.</p><p>“Gonna take a shower real quick!” Sophia whined, trying to get a head start but Anya kept her hold on her shoulder steel. “Let me go Ann!”</p><p>Anya rolls her eyes and starts pulling the girl. </p><p>“What are you…?”</p><p>“Simmer down, Pia.” Now being the once that is looking over her shoulder, Anya smiles -and for some reason that made Sophia swallow nervously -and said, “Yer just gaunnae need some help.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Get in on wan of those stalls.” </p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>The familiar voice entering the bathroom and the slam of the door gained some attention. One of those people is Mia, who opened her door slightly to peek. “Oh hey Ann!” she waved her hand frantically.</p><p>Anya noticed her and nodded as she rolled her shirt’s either cuff up.</p><p>“Mia?” Tiff's voice echoed as she was in the furthest stall. “Who are you talking to?”</p><p>“It’s just Anya!” Mia yelled and watched as Anya wore gloves. She wondered where the Scot got it from. “What are you doing here? I thought you already showered.” Mia asked, wiping the soap off her eyes.</p><p>“Washing.” is Anya’s simple answer as she entered a stall. </p><p>Mia’s eyes bulged when she saw Sophia on the other side.</p><p>“Ann, I can shower by myself!” Sophia yelled out before Anya closed the door behind her.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud shriek interrupted everyone’s peace in the public bathroom. Mia quickly washed herself and stepped out of her own shower stall.</p><p>“Merde! Il fait froid!” Mia can hear Sophia scream. “Cold, it’s cold, Ann!”</p><p>“Umm…” Mia doesn't know what’s going on. Even most of the girls are now curiously stepping out of their showers to check what’s happening themselves, so Mia took the lead in knocking on the door where Sophia remained trapped and cornered by their Scottish roommate. “Are you guys… okay in there?”</p><p>“Aye!” answered Anya and Mia heard a huff as the sound of spraying water stopped. There was a short squirt and a slap that Mia begins to fear what’s happening on the other side. </p><p>“A-are you sure?” Mia glanced behind her to see Tiff had finally come out too, though she looked done, unlike the peeking eyes around them.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Tiff mouthed with a frown.</p><p>Mia shrugs.</p><p>“We’re fine, Mia -<em>could ye </em> stay still, lass?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” yelp another voice -Sophia’s, clearly. </p><p>Now that Sophia is staying still as Anya gets to work on her hair, thoroughly cleaning her scalp with more gentle scrub of her fingertips. </p><p>Anya knows she’s doing a great job with how putty Sophia became, sighing happily under the treatment. It’s actually making Anya smile as she feels her friend relax to such a degree.</p><p>“So this is why Nathan likes it so much.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Anya heard Sophia murmur something and she couldn’t but raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Sophia didn’t know she said that out loud, but the treatment pausing momentarily told her she might have. She chuckled as Anya proceeded with massaging.</p><p>“I used to do this with Nathan.” Sophia explained with a soft voice, “He’ll always ask for one whenever we shower together back home.”</p><p>Mia didn’t know that she became so tense -to hear that summoned another pile of jealousy in her -until Tiff grabbed her elbow. Blinking, Mia took a deep breath to get herself together. She felt a growl vibrating on her chest but Mia didn’t let a single sound out of her.</p><p>Tiff rolls her eyes, ignoring the sad look on her friend’s face, and begins to drag Mia away despite her friend’s persistence to stay and listen more.</p><p>Anya hums an old lullaby as she continues to wash off the honkin’ scent clinging on the girl’s hair and replace it with the fragrance of Sophia’s shampoo, which is actually so nice to get a whiff of. </p><p>No wonder Mia likes it so much... </p><p>She instructs Sophia to finish her shower by herself, blushing as Sophia didn’t even act timid as she stood up, stretching since she was sitting for a while. </p><p>Though before Anya could step out completely, she found a pair of red patches on Sophia’s back that her hair had been hiding all this time. She found her hand reaching out to it, hovering. “Whit is this?”</p><p>“Oh.” Sophia felt the tip of Anya’s finger trailing around a specific spot on her back. “That’s… my birthmarks.” </p><p>If Anya heard the hesitation on her voice, she didn’t say anything about it. Instead, the Scot seems too interested in the almost look-alike, strawberry mark that is permanently stained on Sophia’s back.</p><p>“Wee bit… weird.” mutter Anya, staring. “Its appearance, I mean.” </p><p>“Yeah...” Sophia chuckles and closes the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY!! HEY YOU!</p><p>YEAH, YOU!</p><p>If you want to change the OC's name to yours, go install InteractiveFics in goggle chrome and you can simply follow the instruction to change things up a bit!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>